A New Start in a New Dimension
by Guy Fawkess
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was bored, all thats left from world was dust and rocks eons after Juubi's rampage. He was a catalyst of it so he kind of deserve it. But even he has limits and he drew the line after watching a stone get eroded to dust by time. He had to do something, anything! then an idea popped into his head... godlike Naruto disguised as a 'normal human', bi-sex!poke-harem.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea took a big part of my imagination and didn't left me alone for weeks. I ****g̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶u̶p̶ ****decided to give it a chance as you can see.**

**This story is a sequel of a dystopian end of my other story; Uzumaki's Way. You don't need to read that one but I recommend you do. There are some key features from that story however:**

**Naruto is a summoner for the dead, and he fulfilled the deal completely. Which means he is outside of the entropy circle and can open the gates of death to get back even if he died somehow,**

**All life in Naruto's world is purged by Juubi. This means all life except summoning realm for it is in a different dimension,**

**Naruto spent millennia on workings of chakra, so you can say he is the closest thing to a master of chakra,**

**He has rinnegan but a powerful genjutsu seal is disguising it.**

**And other things. If you think "XXX skill/knowledge/power/etc. comes from Naruto's past so that's how he knows / can do it." On some things he thinks/does/etc. you wouldn't have much problem with keeping up.**

A blond 'young' man stared at the rocky terrain with a deep scowl. His look was that of a young man barely out of his teenage years but physically, he was older than the soil he sat on. His slit sapphire eyes were full of unimaginable boredom as he swiped a lock of long, unkempt hair away from his face, dust and grime masking vibrant blond to an earthly brown. He had a pair of tattered black shorts and deep red t-shirt, a pair which should had been dissolved long ago if they weren't actually made by blond's chakra. He was doing this for millennia now, – maybe even eons, he stopped counting or caring long time ago – just staring the dust play around the world once living beings existed. Nearly everyone he knew already dripped down to the ethereal lake and reborn in different dimensions. He could go to one, the summoning realm, but he figured it would cause mass panic, perhaps they even attack him. He shrugged; he had no patience for something like that… he might end up purging that dimension. He shuddered. He kind of deserved this anyway.

He refused to remember more of that incident chain, no reason to dig that can of worms. Still, He was bored beyond belief.

Perhaps he would go to another dimension but not summoning dimension. He racked his brain for any other dimension with life… none came to mind. Perhaps not in this dimensional tree. His eyes lit up.

Why not changing the tree he is in altogether then? Surely, there is something in a different one.

He clapped his hands together.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei"**

He summoned his project squad, which had been sleeping for a long, long time.

* * *

He came back to awake world.

The last thing he remember was his old team helped him to open a dimensional portal to another dimension tree, he stepped and blacked out. He groaned as he felt himself regenerating his chakra, he guessed the portal took a huge chunk of it as a toll.

There was a gasp. He froze, he may be hard to kill but he much preferred if no one tried… yet at the very least. He collected a little more chakra and finally managed to open his eyes to see… A fox and a jackal? But they were a little different.

For one the jackal was bipedal with metal plates on its paws and he felt an illusion around them cast by the fox. It was weak, he could see through it even with his worn-down condition but it would probably fool a low-rank ninja.

Up to chuunin perhaps.

Still he was amused at the effort and showed it didn't work by looking directly at them. The jackal was the first one to realize his slit eyes were following their attempt at sneaking around the edge of the forest. The same animal waved at him to check if he was right, he grinned back. Their intelligence impressed him.

However, that was nothing until the jackal clearly whispered something to its companion and the latter responded with same. His ears caught some syllables but no meaning as far as he knew.

Perhaps – no, most likely – they were talking in a language foreign to him. His sharpened gaze caught jackal's as he probed the animal's mind. A moment in real life later the syllables had meaning. The fox, zorua was shaking the dazed jackal, riolu.

"**Riolu? Riolu, we must go before the scrafty-"**

"**Where are you, little bastards?!" **they both whimpered as they went as silent as they can. Another bipedal lizard-like ani- pokemon got out from bushes. Its eyes scanned the area.

If the power difference wasn't so high, zorua wouldn't have to hide them with its illusions and riolu wouldn't have any problem with smacking it around. The riolu thought as it gritted its teeth in frustration.

"**I know you are here."** It said smugly, but Naruto figured it can't see the duo. The illusion must be working on it.

By now, he managed to recover enough to get up and start kicking. Movement made the scaly pokemon focus on the blond.

"**A human? You are their master?" **it asked rhetorically **"the bastards left you here, eh? No matter, you are first to go!" **it bellowed and rushed to him. He blocked the high kick and grabbed the pokemon's ankle. He swung it around and threw it to a tree.

"**Ghack!" **it slammed harshly and slid down. There were swirls in its eyes. He blinked at the ridiculous sight. He turned and he was face to face with two pairs of bewildered eyes. He thought about taking them with him, the reason he performed the dimensional leap was to not be alone anymore and gaze at something other than a wasteland. He gave a mental shrug and moved closer to them. When he was a few feet away, zorua hid behind riolu and the latter took a defensive stance. He ignored their shift and knelt down at an arm's length. The riolu closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, expecting a blow, a throw, anything.

Anything but a hand caressing his head softly. He grimaced a little then soft red slit eyes met sharper blue ones. Naruto opened his mouth to ask for them to come with him but he decided against it when he thought they might not understand the language he speaks. And he didn't think he can use their language directly. Solution: genjutsu.

'**hey' **he used genjutsu to replicate the sounds made by riolu. They were confused and looked around for another riolu.

"**did you hear that?" **zorua asked to riolu who nodded.

"**Yes, but I can't see any other pokemon." **A chuckle drew their focus back to the blond.

'**It was me. I can use illusions like you zorua, and mine can trick any or all senses.'**

"**you can fool more than sight? How?" **the zorua asked. Naruto hummed.

'**I use a special energy for that. It doesn't matter. What I wanted to ask you is, do you want to come with me?' **the pokemon duo was saddened by the question. Naruto was confused and replayed the question in his mind to find anything wrong with it. They were silent for some time.

"**riolu…"**

"**I accept." **The pokemon decided with grim resolve. **"I accept, because…" **he sent a glance at the scrafty still out cold. **"…because I know we will be safer with you. **_**Zorua **_**will be safer with you. He is…" **the pokemon's voice cracked.** "he is all I have after… after I lost my pack, my family. So…" **the pokemon took a shaky breath to calm himself a little.** "I will do anything to make sure he is safe. I am ready, throw your capture stone!" **Riolu puffed his chest a little to brace himself. Naruto blinked at the pokemon.

'**I don't know what you are talking about. Even if I did, I would not force you to come with me if you don't want to. I already take something from you riolu, I will not take your freedom too.' **Riolu let the breath he was holding out.

"**take something… what did you took from me?" **there wasn't anything came to the riolu's mind. He was not angry, just curious.

'**knowledge. Important ones like your language. Another trick I can do is taking knowledge I need from others. I left anything personal alone.'**

"**you… you are not from around here, are you? And not an ordinary human for that matter."**

'**yes, you can say I am a foreigner. As for what I am… let's not get into that.'**

There was another silence.

*snore*

The duo spotted the fainted zorua. He had been exhausted by keeping the illusion for so long and got knocked out when adrenaline worn off.

Naruto didn't say anything, just took the fox into his arms and got up.

'**let's find a place for rest. Do you know one?' **the blond asked. Riolu nodded and led him to their 'home'. It was base of a tree, there was a bush for some concealment. He saw leaves collected together as a make-shift cot. He gently placed the fox in his hands on them as a drop of water fell on his head. He stared at the heavens.

'**It is going to rain.' **His gaze fell on the jackal. **'how are you avoiding it? Do you?' **the bipedal pokemon sighed.

"**we, uh… take shelter under the bush. Its better than nothing." **The blond clicked his tongue.

'**that won't do…' **he went a little away from the tree and clapped his hands together. His hair arose a little from chakra usage.

Riolu sucked a breath between his teeth from the sensation and fell down to his paws and knees. He could feel it; the power caressing him, hugging him, coiling around him as the ground bend under the blond's will. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. It felt too soon when the blond was finished. He almost whined. Almost.

'**let's get- are you alright?' **Naruto cut himself after he saw the pokemon on ground. Riolu took a shaky breath.

"**Y-Yeah, j-just give me a m-moment" **he tried to stand up but fell down again. Naruto stared at the pokemon for a moment then went to fetch the fox. He frowned; he brought the fox to the cave he shaped but riolu was yet to come in. he went back to get the jackal. He was still trying to get up. Naruto sighed and carried the riolu with him to the cave.

'**what happened?'**

"**my kind is sensitive to aura, the life energy. What you just used wasn't aura but…" **the jackal was at loss for words.

'**does it make you feel uncomfortable?'**

"**No! I mean, no. it was just… intense. I-I'll get used to it." **Naruto hummed as he put the pokemon next to zorua.

'**I will go get some firewood.' **Riolu was alone with zorua in a few seconds.

He let his mind wander to the feeling again. The strong presence, the phantom tendrils caressing him, rubbing against him… his adolescent mind was working against him, the presence took form as the blond, tendrils replaced with hands… he was hugging him and his hands were _everywhere_. He panted without realizing it. Zorua shifted in his sleep and the soft noise snapped him back to himself. He groaned when he realized he had an erection and he was grinding it to ground. He heard footsteps and gasped, trapping his length under himself to hide it. It made him uncomfortable but he would be much more uncomfortable if the blond's eyes met with 'it'.

Naruto was back with firewood… a thick tree divided to three pieces. He dropped the wood down and his power seeped to ground once more. Riolu gasped shakily and his shaft throbbed. There was a circle of stone on ground now, a pit for fire the blond was about to ignite.

The 'young' man hummed to himself, he hovered his hand over the wood and wind chakra sliced the pile to smaller pieces. He heard the jackal gasp again. He put some wood into the pit and sat down next to the pokemon duo. He flicked a finger to the ready-to-light campfire and a small fireball jumped from his finger. It connected with the wood and flames climbed to the ceiling, chakra fueling it unleashed upon impact. Mere seconds later dried wood was burning normally. He leered at the jackal to see the little pokemon panting. He knew, from smell, why the pokemon laying like that but didn't wanted to distress him and lied down behind them. He gently caressed riolu's head, causing the pokemon to lean into his touch.

"**Thank you Master, thank you for taking us in." **the blond flinched. 'master' was another can of worms.

'**Why did you call me that?' **he didn't mean it to be harsh. it panicked the pokemon.

"**I-I'm sorry ma-sir! I will not say it again if you…" 'Shhh' **Naruto pulled the pokemon closer to his chest with conscious effort to not touch his hardness. He let the pokemon have his back to him.

'**I'm sorry. You may call me whatever you wish but my name is…' **

"_Naruto-kun!"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Naruto-san"_

"_Naruto-sama!"_

"_**Sensei**__" _

"_**MASTER!"**_

"**Master" **the pokemon called Naruto away from the memory to realize he was hyperventilating – odd, he didn't even need to breathe anymore... A far part of his mind commented – and he was crushing the pokemon. He let go like he got burned then hugged him much more gently. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

'**Sorry, my name is… Typhoon.' **he finished. He continued to caress the pokemon's soft fur and had a conclusion.

'this must be heaven' he continued caressing until he did something he didn't for a long while, simply not seeing any reason to do… he slept.

He was still a war-veteran however and snapped to consciousness when he felt riolu got up. He opened his eyes a little to see the jackal walk close to the cave entrance and deal with his 'problem'. He closed his eyes again; he could give the pokemon that much privacy. Sometime later he felt the pokemon return to his side and pulled him to his chest again.

* * *

He was in a familiar void, his mindscape. He didn't saw the point to imagine anything to exist here after-

He slapped himself, harshly.

Then he realized he have a guest, an equine with a golden wheel on its body and an impressable presence. It was nowhere close to himself but he had a feeling it was perhaps the strongest pokemon. He let his eyes sharpen on the pokemon's eyes before it can even take a breath to talk. He let his mind filled with the vast knowledge the pokemon has. He was right; it was the strongest pokemon, the god,

Arceus.

'**Interesting. It is usually me doing astral visits on others, not vice versa…'** he conjured himself a glass of wine, both to test if he was in control of the dream and wanted to taste the drink again. The god blinked. Both at what the blond said and the fact he used words of a riolu. The pokemon waited the 'human' to say anything else but he just drunk a little from the sanguine liquid. The pokemon shook it off and got back to business.

"**You are no mere human; I felt the power ripples you caused from a different dimension. Who are you? What are you?" **If the pokemon were to say it was intimidated a little, it wouldn't be lying… but of course it won't admit it. Not even to itself. The blond raised a hand and two more 'arceus' materialized. The pokemon shot an odd look at the human. The blond pointed one on left.

It was in a submissive pose, front legs kneeling and head bowed down.

'**that will be you if you understand what exactly I am.' **He pointed to the other one. That one's legs were buckled and its eyes had a faraway look. Like it wasn't itself anymore.

'**and this one is if I let you look into my mind for answers.' **He waved his hand away, causing the doppelgangers to dissolve into black smoke.

'**Neither is what I want, so I will do neither. Let's just say that… I'm a human but at the same time I am not. A demon, but not. A god, but not… I'm just me.' **Arceus still tried to read the 'human's' mind but all it saw was void. Like it was a psychic and the blond was a dark type.

'**perhaps one day you will understand, see me in person and not through invading my dreams. I plan on exploring the world. See the sights I can't see in my world anymore.' **

"**what is it like, your world?" **Arceus was interested but its voice was calm. Typhoon took a slow sip from the glass.

'**a wasteland. Full of dust… and rocks.' **He sighed **'yet it was not always so.' **The pokemon stiffened and reached the worst conclusion.

"**Is it like that because of… you?" **the pokemon flinched from the withering death-glare.

'**my 'pet'.'**

"**pet?"**

'**yes. Humans tried to take my power for themselves. They wouldn't be successful but my pet took offense on my behalf.' **He sighed and let the glass slip from his hand. **'in a moment… all life had been purged from earth.' **

*shatter*

Arceus stared.

'**it does not matter now. It was past and will not be future.'**

"**What happened to your pet?" **it asked calmly.

'**I ripped her apart. Soul and body. Her soul was already… long story. Perhaps I will tell you later.' **His eyes flicked to sky to see dawn was arriving. **'it's morning already.'**

* * *

Riolu woke up to see he was alone with zorua.

"**master?" **he got up and hurried to the cave entrance.

"**Master?!" **his call woke up zorua.

"**riolu, What's wrong?!" **

"**Master is gone!" **Zorua blinked and followed the jackal outside.

"**Master! Master! Mast-!" **

*thump*

Riolu tripped over a protrusion on ground. It was actually a line on ground. He noticed that when he looked closer.

"**Zorua!" **he called the fox and they followed it.

Five minutes later they found something wasn't there before.

There was a split steam of water from river and it was flowing to a pool. then the water continued by overflowing the pool back to the river over a track. They could see steam rising from the fork, then it mixed with the old and colder water in the pool.

The blond emerged from water, not even a spec of dirt left on his hair or skin. He raked his fingers between his hair to loosen the knots to straightness. He waited the pokemon to announce their presence while doing that.

Zorua was mesmerized by the blond's hair after it got cleaned. It was sublime, the way sunlight danced between the long, yellow locks and reflected at him… making a breathtaking sight.

Riolu, however was tracking the hair down and down and down… he flustered and had to consciously raise his eyes up. Then blond let his power flow to ground through his feet. He managed to strangle down the gasp back but his knees buckled. The steam rising from water turned down a little.

'**would you like to join me or will you continue watching?' **blond asked after he decided they ogled him enough. He heard them yelp behind him and snickered to himself. He looked over his shoulder at them, both flustered at getting caught at staring. He turned towards them, causing them to turn their heads away to not look at… y'know. The blond leaned on the pool's edge. **'you can look now.' **they hesitantly did so. **'well?' **riolu was first to step forward; a tiny, shy step but others followed. Zorua followed less than an arms length away. All the while the blond's slit blue eyes watched the pokemon like a predator, he chuckled.

'**I find it flattering...' **He leaned more to the jackal. **'…that you find me so distracting.' **His hot breath danced on the pokemon's muzzle, his lips was less than an inch away and his breath faintly smelling ash and cinnamons filled the pokemon's nose, darkening the fluster to a blush. Meanwhile Zorua was stumped on spot, watching all this with a blush of his own. Their fur only partially covered the redness on their faces. **'however,' **the blond leaned even more, aiming for 'ears' on top of the pokemon's head. **'if you are not careful…' **his breath caressed the quivering appendages as riolu closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

'**You may end up dead!' **he barked as he yanked the unsuspecting Zorua by his long neck fur…

*whoosh*

…Pulling him with only a hair's margin away from horn of a heracross. It would be a lethal, for its horn was going for the fox' neck. The effect was instant, riolu's survival instincts kicked in as his eyes shot open and he only took a moment to got a defensive stance in front of the blond and fox. He grinned a little at the pokemon's instincts. The bug-type turned around after several feet of charging straight.

'**always be aware of your surroundings and be calm when fighting. If you trip over a root in middle dodging, it will spell doom for you.' **The blond advised calmly behind riolu, making the pokemon look at him oddly.

'**never take your eyes off your opponent!' **the blond barked again as riolu's head snapped back to the bug-type pokemon with a flinch. The bug was getting ready to attack again but stopped by the jerky motion. It was suspicious and decided to wait for the riolu to make the first move. The jackal was clearly ordered something but he didn't hear anything or saw blond's lips move. It decided to let the jackal take the initiative. The blond was calm once more.

'**read your opponent closely; observe its moves, body shape, emotions, anything that may hint you to do what you should to win the fight. Your opponent is bigger than you, this means it is stronger, tougher, slower and has less stamina than you. It has a carapace, which makes it even tougher but also slower and makes it spend more stamina for moving. Your best shot is tire it out and finish it when it is exhausted.' **Riolu nodded, his eyes never left the bug as the blond said.

'**Zorua, help riolu with ranged support. A direct hit will be dangerous so distract it with your illusions and long-range attacks If you know any. Don't stop at one place for long, use your illusions to conceal yourself or your opponent will attack you.' **Zorua was a little crestfallen for he didn't knew any long-range attack but he still nodded with determination. He still could use leer to help riolu from afar while using illusions to stay out of sight.

'**that's all I can say for now. Be careful.' **Riolu grinned at the last note and dashed with quick attack, Zorua's eyes focused on the bug type, leering to make an opening in the pokemon's defense for later. Blond grinned to himself.

'Looks like I will break my promise…'

X

Heracross fell down, utterly spent and an accidental headbutt to a tree knocked it out. A little back behind it, riolu wasn't faring much better. He was on his knees and panting like he ran a dozen of marathons. On the blond's side, Zorua fell down, his knees couldn't carry him anymore. The blond hummed in approval.

'**good, you won.' **the pokemon was too spent up to respond. He smiled and brought them to the pool with him. He leaned their heads to his chest so they will stay above water while rest of their them is submerged in warmth.

"**H-haaaah" **riolu sighed in pleasure, the warm water soothing his sore muscles. Zorua hummed, he his muscles weren't sore but the warm water calmed him nonetheless. The blond started massaging the pokemon softly and it helped even more.

*growl*

Hunger showed itself. Riolu got flustered and Zorua giggled.

*growl*

Typhoon chuckled at their expressions.

'**I believe its time to find something to eat.' **He coaxed them away from his chest and got up from the pool, reminding pokemon he is still naked. They yelped and squeezed their eyes shut. Typhoon materialized his outfit again and a strong gust of hot air dried his hair. Riolu twitched.

'**I'm decent.' ** He took a moment to digest that there are peo… well, beings he has to be decent for. He bit his lip until it bled to not tear up. It didn't get missed by the pokemon.

"**Master? Are you alright?" **Typhoon didn't say anything, just knelt down and hugged them. They looked at each other over the blonde's back but didn't said anything. He let go.

"**Master, Is there something wrong?" **Zorua tried this time.

'**No. Nothing is wrong, Zorua. Quite opposite actually, I… I feel better than I have for a long, long time. Let's go.' **He let them lead him to a berry tree they usually eat from.

* * *

"**We are here" **Zorua announced. Typhoon hummed as he stared at some pink fruits on a tree.

'**these fruits are… pecha berries, right?'**

"**Yep." **Riolu responded as he popped one into his mouth. Typhoon hummed again and sat down base of a tree nearby.

"**aren't you doing to eat?" **Zorua asked when he saw the blonde on ground.

'**maybe later. Go ahead, I'll watch around.' **The fox frowned but did as told.

He watched the pokemon eat for a moment then his gaze swept the scene. There were several pecha trees with various pokemon helping themselves. He could smell rich and sweet aroma of the fruit as he closed his eyes and let his other senses keep track of around. He heard rustling of a bush as an avian type of pokemon arrived. Their eyes met and It glared at him. The blond got the name blaziken from pile of knowledge he got from arceus and riolu.

"**A human, perfect…" **he heard the pokemon mutter. He frowned a little but stayed silent. He guessed from pokemon's deep tone; it was a male. His eyes caught riolu coming towards him and he wiped the frown from his face.

"**Master!" **he presented a berry to him. **"Would like to try one?" **he asked innocently and Typhoon couldn't find it in himself to say he doesn't eat. He reached over to take the fruit but Zorua sneaked behind the jackal and licked one of riolu's aura sensors, causing him to gasp and accidently crush the berry in his paw from sensation. Typhoon flinched as its juices splashed to his face and hand. Zorua burst out laughing. He saw the avian pokemon crack a smirk as he saw the blond's face.

'Sorry zorua, but I don't intent to let you have the last laugh.' Typhoon thought as he smirked. He grabbed riolu's juicy arm before the pokemon tackle the mischievous fox. They both feared they overdone it and might be in trouble. Avian got ready to intervene if the blond decided to punish the pokemon duo.

"**I-I'm sorry ma-master pl-" **the blond's eyes took a predatory glint and the pokemon froze as a _long _and _forked_ tongue came out of the blond's mouth. It wiped his face then his fingers clean of juice and brought it to his mouth. He proceeded to lick off the juice from riolu's arm next. He licked it clean and continued with his body. He flicked it over the pokemon's face for a few drops here and there and carried the juice back to his mouth again. He lastly took the crushed berry from the pokemon's paw with his tongue and chewed it several times and swallowed. The blond's actions making both pokemon blush a nice beet red. Again, fur only partially covered it. He grinned at them.

'**Thank you riolu. You are very sweet.' **he commented as his grin turned to smug at the avian's flustered face. His sapphire orbs rested on the pokemon's lighter blue ones as the pokemon flustered a little more, making the blonds grin wider. He growled and jumped to wipe that smug grin off the 'human's face. Typhoon laughed as he ducked under the flying kick.

'**Back away and don't interfere. I will deal with this.' **The duo was happy with the order for the avian pokemon was much more than they could handle.

Typhoon flowed around the avian pokemon's strafe with unnatural grace – he was outside of the entropy circle so it wasn't a wonder he was in pristine condition after eons. It angered the pokemon even more, also sparked a different emotion but blaziken refused to acknowledge it. They 'danced' around for several more minutes – the blond started to hum to their rhythm at some point, much to the pokemon's unending annoyance – until the avian couldn't take it anymore.

"**Stay still damn it!" **the blond did as the avian told and a kick crashed on his face. The avian grinned and other two pokemon gasped. Then the avian frowned and withdrew his leg down, to see the blond was in pristine condition. At least he wasn't grinning now.

'**you are kind of slow and kind of weak' **the blond commented with a frown. The avian growled and threw a punch this time but the blond grabbed the fist. **'Still, I guess it is good for a pokemon. How about toughness?' **he landed a 'light' kick to the avian's chest.

"**Ghurk" **the pokemon's feet left ground and crashed to a tree, almost breaking it in two. He slid down from the tree and gripped his chest in pain. Typhoon walked close to the pokemon, who tried to get back on his feet to continue fighting. He groaned and stood down after several tries and just stared at the blond's eyes with defiance. Typhoon knelt down to get eye level with the sitting pokemon.

'**do you still wish to battle?' **the avian shook his head, hoping the blond wouldn't continue anyway. The blond grabbed the pokemon's arms and pulled them away from his chest with one hand. It made the avian groan again, but he didn't do anything to stop the blond. Typhoon gently checked the pokemon's chest for any broken ribs with his other hand and he was happy to found none. He let the pokemon go.

'**no broken ribs. Again, kind of frail but good for a pokemon I suppose.'** He commented again. The pokemon would snort if he didn't know the action would hurt him. So, he just stayed silent.

'**guys!' **Typhoon shouted to the duo watching them. They snapped to attention with the call. **'do you know anything to soothe pain around here?' **they looked to each other.

"**There are oran berries but why don't we just leave him alone?"** Zorua asked. Typhoon shrugged.

'**he is like this because of me. I was supposed to lighten my kick more but I guess I was a little too… excited.'**

"**you didn't have any problems with leaving that scrafty alone after you knocked him out."**

'**But blaziken wasn't hunting you. And I spot genuine worry when I…' **he grinned at riolu **'…pinned riolu to enjoy his treat. You all thought I was going to hit him or something.' **All pokemon flustered a little, even blaziken. **'now…' **the avian pokemon grunted a little as he found himself sitting on the blond's shoulders. He was red from embarrassment… well, redder. **'let's get some of those berries.'**

* * *

Oran berry is a dark-blue and circular fruit.

Typhoon gently placed the avian on his shoulders down to a tree close by and foraged a small pile of them.

'**Here' **he placed the pile on the avian's lap and watched him eat. He winced for first few berries then downed the rest normally.

"**you understand our tongue and even talk?" **the blaziken asked the question on his mind after they 'fought' but couldn't ask because of pain. The blond explained semantics.

"**I see, you are not an ordinary human. What are you then?" **Typhoon shrugged.

'**I am me, that's all you need to know and would like to know.' **blaziken frowned but decided not to pursue it further. There was an awkward silence for a few beats.

'**well, I guess you are good to go now.'**

"**Yes I am. Thanks."**

'**let's go boys.' **He pocketed a berry and turned to leave.

"**Wait."!" **Typhoon looked over his shoulder to the avian pokemon. Blaziken couldn't believe himself for what he is about to ask.

"**I… uh… wha-what are you planning to do?" **he asked, no longer able to keep eye contact and a pink hue of embarrassment dusting his cheeks. The blond hummed.

'**I want to explore the world, get to know the…' **he wanted to smack himself for his near slip up. It would raise too many uncomfortable questions up and may lead to them learning exactly what he is. And they may end up doing something he hate, look at him in a perspective he doesn't want to be looked at.

'… **pokemon in the world. perhaps settle down and watch over young ones running around with their life.'**

"**you sounded like an old man right now." **Zorua piped in, blaziken cracked a grin and riolu slapped the fox' head. Typhoon chuckled at the irony.

'**Oww my youthful pride…' **He smiled. **'perhaps help where I can.' **

"**help?" **the avian asked. Typhoon shrugged.

'**Time will show… you are free to tag along.' **He answered the question avian couldn't ask. His eyes lit up and he braced himself the same way riolu did yesterday. He just waited the avian with a grin.

"**huh?"**

'**I don't use capture stones?' **he turned to riolu uncertainly and got a nod. **'yeah, I don't use them.'**

"**humans call them pokeballs." **Blaziken enlightened him. Typhoon hummed.

'**perhaps I should visit a human settlement first. There is a lot of thing I can learn from a human… how did you know about pokeballs anyway?'**

"**I was with a trainer once. But managed to escape from him. He was kind of bad;. He didn't really treat us bad but he didn't saw us as friends either. He saw us a way for fame and cash instead."**

'**do you hate humans now?'**

"**Not hate but certainly dislike. Professor was a kind guy so I know not all humans are bad."**

'**fair point, humans vary a lot. Let's go then, lead the way.' **

The avian and blond walked on the front while other two decided to follow from behind.

"**you have a crush on master" **Zorua observed. Riolu tripped on his own feet.

"**I uh… yes, yes I do. But I know I'm not the only one." **He elbowed the fox. He blushed. They also see the avian pokemon chatting with the blond and laugh with a faint pink dust on his cheeks. They all seemed to be smitten with the blond.

"**maybe…" **a short silence.** "you don't have to thank me for what I did."**

"**huh?"**

"**Lick on your sensor. For a moment, I thought you were gonna pop a boner and die from emba-" **riolu tackled him. The leading duo heard growling and checked back to see other two was wrestling on ground. Typhoon chuckled.

"**shall I them set them straight?" **the avian asked. He was still a pokemon trained with disciple, it was kind of a reflex at this point.

'**nah, let them do what they want. The day is young and I know why they are doing this.'** The avian blinked at him.

"**why?"**

'**payback. For the prank earlier.' **The avian averted his gaze.

'_**Not even an hour and I can tell he is much better than… him.' **_The avian thought as he watched the pokemon rolling around.

'Also, I am not as obvious as you may think. I am well aware of their crushes and your blooming one. Let's see who will confess first.' He snickered a little and his eyes returned to the wrestling pokemon. 'their rivalry is going to be so fun'

* * *

"Oh, hello there! I believe you came for… eh? You seem to have a group of pokemon already. How can I help you?"Professor Sycamore started cheerfully and finished calmly. Blue slit eyes met green human eyes and professor stiffened a little from the sight. Typhoon cut the contact with a close-eyed grin and talked with his mouth for the first time since his arrival to the dimension.

"I would like to get a pokedex and start my journey as a trainer."

'_**rich'**_

'_**soft'**_

'_**honey-like' **_blaziken, riolu and zorua thought respectively. Zorua shivered a little. The professor swallowed as their eyes met again, blue gaze mesmerizing the 'older' man. The blond chuckled as the professor took a little more time than he should to respond. The sound snapped him back.

"O-of course. I must have one left. This way." He led them to the garden behind the lab. The blond let his gaze rake the lab and fell to the garden behind, eyes fell on another fox-like pokemon, a fire type this time… fennekin.

'I have a lot of soft spots in this world' he thought. The professor handed him a red device. Sight of the device triggered knowledge he got from Sycamore as he took it with a thanks.

"there you go. I also give new trainers a starter pokemon. You already have three pokemon but would you still like to have one?" Typhoon thought a little.

"Can I see them?" he asked politely. The professor got used to blond a little by now, his face spotted an easy grin.

"Sure, this way." They got out to the garden. A black pokemon ran to them, shouting some excited words on the way. It jumped on the professor, being mindful to not crush the man.

"**Morning master!" **the dragon… garchomp greeted Sycamore. Typhoon watched a little back, a grin on his face. A trio of pokemon joined, fennekin he saw before, a… froakie and a …chespin.

"These are fennekin…"

"**Hi!"**

"…froakie…"

"**hello."**

"…and chespin."

"**hey there!"**

"Choose one of them." There was nothing to choose from, the blond was already sold.

"Fennekin." The pokemon's face lit up at its name. others were a little disappointed at not being chosen but they shook it up quickly.

"**I guess this is it for us guys." **The pokemon said sadly after reality slammed home and it realized what that meant, a goodbye. **"I'll miss you."**

"**Fennekin" **froakie called. It hugged the fox when the pokemon turned to him. Chespin watched a moment the it too joined the hug. Froakie had tears in its eyes. **"we will miss you too." **Chespin said but it managed to hold back its tears.

"Actually…" Typhoon decided to try his luck. All eyes were on him. "…Can I take all of them?" Professor sighed.

"That is against rules." The reply was stern.

"It isn't about having extra fire-power if that is what you are talking about, I prefer if I don't ruin their friendship. I know I can take none of them but one of them at least, all of them at most will go eventually and they will be separated. Do this for them, please." The pokemon was staring at the professor hopefully. He was cracking but one last push needed for him to give in. He had something in mind but...

'will I risk it for a pokemon?' he asked to himself. He took one look at the wide eyes of the fox and his eyes dilated a little. The answer was yes.

"Please Professor?" his voice was velvet, his eyes were captivating, a soft breeze passed around his perfect long blond hair and they reflected the sunlight like there was diamonds in it, his tattered outfit gave him an animalistic charm…

He was absolutely breathtaking.

Sycamore realized his lungs was burning as he realized he wasn't breathing for a long time. Other pokemon wasn't faring much better… not that he can see them; his eyes decided the blond was the most important sight in the universe and weren't listening to him anymore. Garchomp and blaziken knew he was using some form of **charm** but it was a far, far away fact for both of them right now. Other pokemon instinctively knew there was something wrong, especially riolu and zorua; former for his sensitivity to the blond's powers and latter for his illusionary attunement. Last three was vulnerable but not more than the professor. They all were in the blond's hands now.

"V-very well. I-it is, as you said, for them."

"thank you, professor, you have a heart of gold." He let the illusion go, letting the man and pokemon take an easy breath. Garchomp growled at him, angry at the blond for deceiving her master. His pokemon instinctively arose to fight.

"No guys. No matter what the reason, I shouldn't do it. I deserve it."

"**But master-!"**

"Riolu, I manipulated him. I knew it was wrong and I knew I shouldn't have done that. I did it anyway, even if it was for fennekin."

"**No. master, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't harm him and you didn't do it for a selfish reason. I refuse to watch you get hurt without a good reason." **He was touched by the avian pokemon's words and their strong desire to protect him.

"**You defended us when we met from that scrafty, you didn't even know why he was chasing us. So, let us return the favor." **Zorua shared his piece.

"Why he was chasing you?" It arose the blond's curiosity and momentarily dissolved the tense atmosphere. Riolu glared at zorua, who chuckled sheepishly.

"**I uh… may have make him face-plant on a pile of mud." **Riolu smacked his paw on the fox's head.

"**OW! You were laughing too!" **The fox indignantly shouted. Typhoon shook his head with a grin. Then he refocused on the dragon-type pokemon. She was looking at him oddly.

"Umm…" he felt a little awkward under her gaze.

"**You can… understand them? How about me? Can you understand me?"**

"yes, I can understand you? is it not… normal?" he asked. He gained wide-eyed stares from garchomp and the professor.

"I have… never met anyone with ability to hold a conversation with a pokemon, at least accurately." The blond blinked.

"really?"

"Yes, also whatever you just did isn't something a human can do, is it? Who and what are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My name is Typhoon and I am me, not a human but something else. I can only say that much." If he was disappointed, Sycamore didn't show it.

"Can I still have them?" he asked once more. He got an affirmative from the man but he still didn't want it to be a manipulated one.

"I said yes once. I shouldn't change my mind, even if it's with your 'help'." the blond rubbed his head bashfully.

'a war-veteran to this… eons must have softened me more than I think.' He thought to himself. The professor handed him three pokeballs.

"these are their pokeballs." The blond hummed.

"Let's go guys, I am sure you want to explore the world as much as I do." They spared one last look to the place they born and knew for a while then they nodded with smiles.

"**Wait." **Garchomp stopped them. **"Before you go, can you tell master I love him?" **Typhoon chuckled and rubbed her head.

"I am sure he is sure of that but alright. Garchomp says she loves you." The professor chuckled. Garchomp nuzzled him in thanks.

Then she took in his scent.

Soon the dragon's nose was poking his everywhere, causing the blond to chuckle and his first three pokemon to glare at her incredulously. The blonds chuckle turned to laughter when he saw their faces. When she started to move to his crotch, he had to push her away.

"I believe I can say that there is no hard feeling between us anymore." He said with laughter. She flushed and nodded. Soon professor and garchomp was out of sight. Typhoon stopped on the way out of the city. He took out the new trio's pokeballs and released them. They were stunned.

"**Master! Why?" **Fennekin had misty eyes when he said that.

"I am not abandoning you, just the idea of 'store pokemon in pokeballs until you need them' is clashing with my beliefs. I very much prefer if you choose to follow me, not because of a ball forcing you." He explained himself. It calmed them down and smile at him.

"**We will follow you of course! After what you did for us… we would be willing even if we had to be captured in a pokeball." **Others nodded to show they were thinking same. He grinned back then paused after a few steps.

"You continue, I just remembered I forgot something." He went back to the lab, his pokemon decided to wait for him instead. He was back before long.

"**You could send one of us back, master." **Blaziken reminded casually.

"It's alright. I just wanted to thank professor one last time."

In the lab, professor stared with wide eyes at the fist-sized diamond in his hands with disbelief.

'a little something to underline your heart of gold, even if it is unworthy of you.' The words, said by the blond, repeating in his mind.

* * *

They were outside of the city.

Typhoon let them fight with any pokemon they saw in the wild while he 'battled' with blaziken. Battle was a strong word for he was dancing around blaziken's attacks. He also slapped him lightly when he spotted any openings in his defense. If grunts were any indication, he was hurting him a little. However, was it his pride or body getting hurt he didn't know.

He grunted as a slap landed on his chest. He was going to have bruises from those slaps, not really damaging but frustrating him to no end. He decided to have some conversation while getting 'beaten'… so to speak.

"**so… you charmed us." **The avian reminded nonchalantly. He then grunted as another slap landed on his chest. The blond snorted in amusement.

"yes, shocking isn't it?" he ducked under a high kick and slapped the avian's thigh when he decided he pulled back too slowly. The avian grunted again.

"**well, aren't you weirded out?" **he asked as he threw a punch. The blond leaned a little to right instinctively but he was too confused to counter.

"Why should I?" he jumped over a sweep-kick.

"**We are same gender. All of us. I thought same-sex relationships bugged humans."**

"Ah." It all made sense now. "where I… come from…" he blocked coming high kick this time and grabbed the leg. "do you think others are curious about it too?" he received a shrug.

"Gu-" he saw them all watching their fight. He sent them a dry look but didn't do anything else.

"**Master, where did you learn how to fight like that?" **Froakie asked. Typhoon hummed, what he had in mind covered it too. He waved his hand to beckon them closer. They obeyed.

"In my… homeland" it was close and far enough. "our countries were at a constant fight with each other. We have… no, had a special power and because of that special power, our fights were… much more deadly than yours. So much that if I were to say we didn't have any guarantee of survival for the next second it would be too far from being literal. For this reason, we took any pleasure for granted… which more often than not included sex. Same-sex relationships were common, for we grew to not be picky, and relationships as a whole were short-lived because of low average of life-span." His eyes swept over the pokemon to gauge their reactions. They were mostly horrified, he spotted fragments of pity and was that hope? Zorua caught a detail.

"**You used past tense, what happened?"** he internally applauded the dar fox' perception.

"I am the lone survivor of my homeland… as far as I know." They saw that coming, not surprising with the chaotic life they had. Still, guessing and actually hearing it was two different things.

"what I did back at the lab was a trick I can do; I use illusions to enhance my natural charm to enrapture others. It is a dirty trick, but it is one of the good things I can do." 'as for bad ones…'

_Naruto was facing a village that destroyed his ancestral clan. He decided to leave the Iwa-Kiri-Kumo trio alone but he drew the line when Iwa took it too far and he sent a platoon of ANBU to brain-wash him to join them. He shrugged, they got it on themselves._

_Time to remind them why he was someone not to be angered. His rippled purple eyes glowed with power._

"_**Tengai Shinsei (Shattered Heavens)."**_

_Mere seconds later the once great village was buried under a meteor. He watched the dust in air with cold eyes for a moment then he left without a second glance._

"Anyway… Let's continue, but please do your own fighting instead of watching our fight this time."

"**Master!" **riolu stopped him.

"Yes riolu?"

"**Master, I want to say something to you." **He took a deep breath and let it out. Typhoon understood what he was going to say but still let the pokemon to say it.

"**Master I… I…" **he stopped with a blush. He couldn't continue. **"I…"** The pokemon tried again as Typhoon fell to one knee in front of the jackal, who couldn't look at the blond's face. He rubbed the pokemon's head softly.

"Don't force yourself if you are not ready to say what you want to say, riolu. I will be here to hear it when you are ready." The pokemon hesitated a moment then hugged the blond. he felt the blond's arms coil around him, rubbing his back. Zorua was wrong, he didn't crush on their master…

He loved him.

'**Master, I love you.' **He said it in his mind as a blinding light covered him, he felt himself getting taller and stronger.

"I think you are poking me…" Typhoon thought he should have put it to words differently as riolu, now lucario, jumped away from him with a startled yelp.

"Congratulations riolu, you are a lucario now." The blond exclaimed with a grin. He calmed down after he checked himself to see he was poking him with his new spike and not with his 'spike'… if it was latter, he may have pled arceus to make ground swallow him. He checked his body fully after realizing the incident was innocent.

"**I am a lucario!" **he said with an excited smile and gasped at his deeper voice. Typhoon snickered at the aura-pokemon's wonder-filled voice.

"That's right. Also, now you can train with blaziken, I am sure he will appreciate less bruises."

"**Hey! I am perfectly fine!"**

"oh really? Then there should be no problems if I do this." He poked the avian's chest a little roughly, on a place he slapped several times, causing him to moan a little in pain. He looked away with a huff. Typhoon was apologetic for a moment then he had an idea. He wasn't sure of its success but there was no reason not to try.

"blaziken, can you lie down for a moment? I want to try something." The avian did as told and watched the blond with a curious gaze. The blond's hands started to glow soft green as lucario's knees buckled. He was much more sensitive to the blond's energy now that he evolved. It was both a blessing and a curse for him right now. The blond put his hands on the avian's chest. The pokemon grimaced a little then the pain was numbed.

"Does it feel better?" he tested it on a little surface, the mystical palm.

"**yes" **the avian was shocked to learn this ability of the blond. He figured it was all about fighting and killing, not healing and repairing. It was a pleasant surprise. The blond grinned at that and resumed with more confidence. Chest, abdomen, arms, legs… the avian had to bite his tongue to not moan for an entirely different reason as the blond's touch sent all these pleasant sparks through his body. The blond's hands withdrew after they passed over every part of his once-aching body.

"How are you fe-" he didn't know what urged him to do it but he did it anyway, his lips were pressing on the blond's. they were mismatched but it didn't prevent the sparks flying. He felt guilty as soon as he withdrew – though, the pleasure of it didn't let him feel remorse no matter how much he wanted to right now – and he was expecting the punch on his face but not who it came from, lucario. He had tears in his eyes and was baring his teeth at him, a perfect view of sorrowful anger. He didn't attack him anymore, instead he ran to the forest.

"Lucario!" the blond called after him and got up. He hesitated for a moment and sent him a sad look. Then he ran after lucario.

If only the blond punched him instead of sending him that look.

Then guilt wouldn't be gnawing on him.

"**what have you done!" **zorua yelled at him.

"**I uh…" **the fox cut him off.

"**I hope you are happy!" **he ran after them, leaving him with three bewildered pokemon.

'**I am sorry' **he finished the sentence in his head.

* * *

"Lucario! Lucario!" he heard his master call at him but he was angry, too angry and sad. He wiped tears from his eyes, the reason he didn't saw what was in front of him as he slammed into a houndoom. She growled at him and flames swirled in her mouth. He got up from ground and leapt away but he wasn't fast enough, the flames missed his vitals but not his legs. He cried as his new vulnerability made it especially effective. He fell down and moaned as his own weight made the landing agonizing. He needed a rawst berry, his mind supplied… of course if he managed to survive, his more pessimistic part added. He crossed his arms over his body as the fire and dark type pokemon shot another round of flames at him. He closed his eyes and awaited the pain but none came. He opened his eyes to see there was a stone wall in front of him, between him and the hound. Then the wall crumbled down.

"Get lost." He heard his master order calmly but with overwhelming power and dominance, he was far from his usual easy-going self.

The hound growled lowly but slowly backed away and out of sight. Typhoon reburied Uzumaki Naruto, the god of death in him and sighed in relief. He was on lucario's side in a blink and checking on his burnt legs. He pressed his once again glowing hands on the pokemon's legs.

Lucario hissed a little in pain then it gone numb. He continued to cry in silence, fat drops of tears slid down his cheeks as the blond healed his legs. he lunged at the blond when he was done – remembering the spike at the last moment and shifted a little to not pierce him with it – and hugged him desperately, trying to wash away the frustration and sadness he was feeling through the embrace. He started sobbing quietly as the blond rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"**Master! Lucario! Mast-oh" **Zorua caught up to them.

"Can you leave us alone a bit, Zorua?" his voice was soft and gentle, the tone he used on the houndoom was a thing in past.

"**S-sure" **the pokemon was out of sight.

"lucario, are you al-" he couldn't stop himself anymore.

The kiss was different from the one avian stole from him; both were with mismatched lips and inexperienced but it wasn't shy, hopeful and guilty in the end; it was sad, desperate, angry and was full of desire to please. Their kiss continued as the pokemon worked; his body shivering, soft paws massaging as he begged for a response without words, a sign to show he was pleasing him. The blond sighed form his nose as he gave in, he pulled the pokemon closer and started to respond. Typhoon hummed a little as lucario changed their places and pressed him on ground, pinning him with his smaller body. He let the pokemon do whatever he wishes with him, soft paws rubbing his chest and his own hands rubbing his back. His hands continued to roam down and down… then he caught himself.

'not until he is ready and he wishes' he let his hands return to 'safer' area. Few minutes later the pokemon was panting on him, his lungs burning from lack of oxygen. The pokemon lied sideways to not punch a hole on his chest with the spike.

"are you alright?" he tried again, without interruption this time. The pokemon took a few more moments to rewind, then he responded.

"**I am angry. Very angry at blaziken but…"**

"But you can't blame him for having the same feelings you have for me." He felt more than saw the pokemon nod. He hummed.

"I can't really tell you what you should about this but I suggest you to think about sharing." The pokemon was equally indignant, embarrassed and shocked.

"**What! But-"**

"look at this way; you have feelings towards me, blaziken has and I suspect zorua has too. Am I right zorua?" the dark pokemon came out of the bushes he was hiding in; his face was pink from being caught eavesdropping and walked closer slowly. He nodded without looking at him, his eyes were glued to ground. "and there is only one me. It is either you fight for my affection or you share me. The other trio is a wild card, so in the end you may have to fight a combination of them too if you choose the first option."

'**When put it like that, he has a point.'** Lucario thought grumpily.

"I will leave the choice to you." He paused a bit to let the aura-pokemon digest his words. "Are you ready to go?"

"**Can we stay like that a little more?" **the blond grinned softly.

"alright."

* * *

"Excellent! Congratulations on evolving, braixen!"

A week had passed since the blond took the trio under his wing.

The blond forgave blaziken, not that he was angry at him. He even apologized for leaving him to go after lucario.

Suffice to say the avian was back on track.

First to evolve was frogardier, the next one was quiladin and now the braixen. Lucario huffed, the blond was right… unfortunately.

Six pokemon, vying for one 'human'.

The stress alone forced zoroark to evolve. To keep up with the others.

They all tried not to be too obvious in their jealous gazes at the fire fox as the blond caressed his head. He hugged the blond's waist – for it was the 'highest' he can reach – and sent the other five a smug look.

Not too obvious.

Not too obvious.

Not too-

He huffed again and looked elsewhere before he started a six-way brawl… again. The urge to kick him away from the blond and hug him while shouting "mine!" was getting too intense.

But they – in a non-violent discussion – decided not to make their rivalry too obvious to the blond.

No need to risk making him sad.

He loved all of them.

The blond tapped fire fox' head to sign he wanted to go. Small favors…

"let's get going." The blond decided to act before other five teamed on braixen... Though perhaps it would be fun to watch five pokemon chasing one… he chuckled.

He was well aware of their rivalry over his affection.

And he himself would admit he had too much pleasure from watching them trip over themselves to make sure he is oblivious to it while trying to get some treats from him. Treats he had no problem in giving away generously.

Still, he wanted to get to the seaside.

Soft winds, smell of sea, sounds of waves washing the shore…

It was something he missed… a lot.

They pressed on, passing through forest of the houndoom incident.

Lucario instinctively moved closer to the blond, eyes scanning around with extra care. Typhoon noticed the pokemon's unease and put his hand on lucario's shoulder. Lucario grinned at the blond and put his paw on his hand.

They reached the coast, the first thing the blond do was take a deep breath to absorb sea air, his eyes closed to let the scent take him away. His soft strands flew around with wind. He checked behind him to see two of his pokemon was frowning and looking a little uncomfortable; blaziken and braixen.

"guys, is there something wrong?"

"**No, just…" **

"**Sea or big bodies of water makes fire-types uncomfortable."** Braixen finished blaziken's explanation. The avian nodded with a sigh. The blond let out a sad 'oh'.

"then maybe it is best if we go."

"**it- eh… it's not so bad, we will survive a few minutes…"** blaziken said with a weak smile, borderline grimace. He did grimace when a drop of water landed on his face.

"**Yes… even if it's… water."** Braixen used his powers to make his fur hotter, steam arose from him. He smiled in satisfaction for a few seconds then he frowned again. He grimaced when a drop landed on his head. The avian shivered. Typhoon hummed.

"is it cold or texture of it?"

"**Cold… I suppose" **blaziken replied.

"**Both." **Braixen shared his piece.

"**you are right, ice isn't that much of a problem"** Typhoon hummed.

"both, eh?" he muttered. Lucario took in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. The blond's hair got much longer and levitated higher. Then they could see steam rising from long strands.

"get in my hair but try not to yank." He instructed. The fire-types shared a look for a moment then did as told.

It was closest thing to heaven for a fire type; warmth. All embracing warmth. It was like having **flash fire **and leaping inside fire, a skill neither of them have. As a big bonus it also had the blond's scent; wood ash and cinnamon.

"is it better?"

"**You can't imagine…" **the fox took a deep whiff. **"Thank you very much master."**

Others wanted to get in too but heat proved to be too much.

The blond sat down and beckoned them closer with his hands. To his left sat lucario and quiladin next to him. Right, zoroark and frogardier. He leaned on the dark fox and pulled the jackal as a side effect. The fox rested his head on his when he noticed the blond's hair isn't burning him. Then he frowned. He checked the blond out.

Blond hair.

Blue eyes with slits for pupils.

Sun-kissed skin.

Torn clothes…

He shrugged at the last one.

Then looked over his shoulder to the intoxicated fire-types. Then down to the blond strands. He touched the hair then whipped his paw back and blew on the burn.

He grabbed a fistful of grass and threw them on it. They first browned then combusted in seconds.

Strange powers.

The blond took his paw and let a little green light cover his hand. Seconds later it wasn't stinging. His naturally sharp eyes softened a bit.

Compassion. Their eyes met and the blond eye-smiled at him. He blushed faintly.

Charm.

…

What wasn't there to love. He sighed and his gaze flickered over other pokemon.

Companions and friends,

Opponents and peers.

One prize…

He sighed and glared at nothing.

"Ahh… I got lost again."

"**Master?" **his voice was much deeper than it was, when he was a zorua.

"I got lost in thoughts. I do it sometimes, no matter how much I hate it." He elaborated. The fox turned at him fully.

"**What were you thinking?" **the blond laughed.

"let's not get into that, you would be traumatized…" he said so cheerfully, like talking about his favorite food… sometimes he forgot he came from such a different and hostile place, he thought anyone coming from such a place would be cold-blooded killer but his master went out of his way to heal even not mention-worthy damages on them and wild pokemon. He noticed the blond's softer gaze on him and other pokemon's attention.

"… and I very much prefer if I don't corrupt my cute companions with my past…" he muttered it but it got echoed in his head, perhaps everyone's head.

"the important part is; sometimes the thoughts will do more harm than good. Sometimes they will drag you back, sometimes they will stall you and you miss opportunities, sometimes you will shy away from things you want to do because of your doubts." He sighed.

"Sometimes it is best to act without thinking." he was starting to get used to it.

Was he charming them? He didn't think so but there was little else to explain his attractiveness. It was like he was reading his thoughts, knowing what to say so that his words batter away his common sense. How to look so he is hot under his dark fur. What to do so he has this swam of butterflies fly chaotically in his guts. How to beat bullies and save them from death or getting maimed.

How to be so damn attractive, driving them to himself like bees to honey, at the same time able to be so terrifying that he could just order their foes with words alone and actually make them obey.

How could he managed to resist for so long? And why?

He poured all his emotions into the kiss; his hesitation, his fascination, his gratefulness, his love… and acceptance of any response. The blond didn't disappoint.

He pulled the fox closer, raking his fingers on the pokemon's long mane. He closed his eyes and for a moment he imagined his hands were not caressing a long and red high-lighted ebony mane but fiery-orange one. Nine long and bush tails swishing a little far, about to envelope him in a soft and warm embrace. He silently sobbed once, it was barely noticed by the fox, then he deepened the kiss even more, letting the dam on his emotions weaken a bit. Happiness, longing and excitement washed through, his passion overwhelming the fox for a moment then a pair of all too wrong paws circled his waist. He let his eyes open with a shine of disappointment. It lasted just one moment.

"_Sometimes your thoughts will do more harm than good." _

His own advice echoed in his head as he started responding anew. No longer he was imagining with his eyes closed; he was sticking to the reality, his fox was with the summons, in a different dimension – dimension tree – and most importantly: safe. His eyes still had that far-stare of longing; he still missed him… very much. Zoroark noticed them and withdrew. He panted a bit to rewind.

"**Master, I am sorry if I-" **this time Typhoon cut him.

It wouldn't be fair if he looked for his **Kyuubi** in them, not to them or him. He should let Tsukimaru go. He let his passion rekindle as he pulled the dark fox close again. They made out until he felt the fox reached his limit and had to take a breath.

"Please don't finish that sentence, zoroark. I dislike it when any of you think what you do, what you are, isn't enough." His sternness snapping his pokemon away from their glaring at the dark fox to him.

"**Master?" **quiladin asked, he figured their confusion was blond sighed and his hair returned to normal, causing the good distraction for his fire-types give its place to bad one. He got up and let the vastness of the sea calm a bit.

"You just reminded me of…" he paused. Was he going to tell them? Would that turn to the topic of what he is? Would it give a hint about it?

Was he going to risk it?

"**It's alright, master. As you once said, you can say it when you are ready to say it." **Lucario decided to share his thoughts after Typhoon hesitated for a few moments.

"**and if you prefer not to say, we will understand… even if we would be sad you decide so." **Frogardier finished. Typhoon sighed shakily.

Tell them and risk changing their perspective on him.

Or not and make them sad… also probably make them think he doesn't trust them.

…

He was already placed quite high in their eyes. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to share another piece of his past with them… he hoped.

He sneaked a peek at them to see they stared down to ground in sadness after he was silent for some time, it was the last bit to tip the scale.

A leap of faith it seemed. He took in a shaky breath.

"I used to have… someone, someone I loved more than anything." Another peek, they were focusing on him again. His throat was full of knots… he turned back to sea.

"we did not like each other very much at start but we were kind of… bound together so in time we warmed to each other." A bottle of sake and a hookah set wouldn't be bad right now…

"at first, he was like my parent. Both my mother and father died when I was a baby so I grew to see him as one. As I grew up, he turned from my parent to my best friend and to my lover." He closed his eyes and suppressed the emotions bubbling up.

"He was with me nearly all the way…" the longing in his voice could be tangible. 'then I had to send him and others to another dimension.' "…then he died. He was killed." He sagged. He felt arms around him, zoroark was embracing him. Then lucario did the same and they all was around him before long. Quiladin was the last one trying to embrace him.

Keyword: trying.

He overbalanced them all and they started to fall down to the sea, _rocky_ sea bellow. He heard a gasp from bellow and those with him.

"**AAAAAHHHHHH!"**

*crumble*

"**ooof!"**

"URK!" Typhoon made a platform to cut their fall but he was crushed under their weight. He groaned "I don't think a human would be three dimensional anymore…" he rasped. He changed the stone under him to mud and slid down through it. His eyes caught an orange otter-like pokemon, a… buziel as fell down and balanced on a rock jutting out of the water. He dug his fingers to the cliff by his side. The platform slowly elevated up. He heard sniffing behind him. He checked to see it was the buziel. He decided not to say anything and let the platform rise.

"**I-I'm sorry." **Her high-pitched voice indicated it was a she.

"For what?" She looked at him oddly, not that he can see.

"**I-I heard your story… and also**** for**** eavesdropping."**

"It's alright. I got over it long time ago. Some scars are left, of course, but I guess it is only natural." They were silent for a bit.

"**I never seen a human understanding our talk. Or do that." **He shrugged. He let the platform stay at top and withdrew his hands from stone.

"**Master, would it be stupid if I ask 'are you alright'?!" **Typhoon chuckled at the avian's question.

"I don't know, why don't you try it?" he got a snicker as a response.

"**Are you alright, master?!" **

"it was a little stupid, I admit." He chuckled again.

"**Hah, hear that? master said you are stupid." **He heard quiladin twist his words… then a 'smack' and an 'oof'. He guessed the avian rewarded the mammal for his troubles. He grinned with a shake of head, they were a lively bunch alright.

"right, I have to go." 'before they start that six-way fist-fighting again…' He turned to the bewildered orange pokemon. "see you, maybe." He started to walk vertically up to the edge of cliff. The otter was shocked naturally. She found her voice however.

"**Please wait…"**

He got up with the otter in his arms to see quiladin rubbing his head with a grin and blaziken frowning angrily at him. They all shook it off when they saw him with the orange pokemon. The blond put her down and walked to duo.

"I guess I kind of called you stupid…" the blond remarked sheepishly. He ignored the joyful 'hah!' quiladin let out. Blaziken laughed nervously and smacked the mammal without looking away from the blond.

"**eh-eheheh it uh… it's al-"** he pecked the avian on lips. He still felt bad for leaving the avian for lucario that day but no opportunities showed itself until now.

He didn't want to look like he was having favorites, and he doesn't have one.

even if he had a soft spot for foxes.

"I am sorry for calling you that." He said it against the avian's mouth. Buziel blushed at what she was seeing and others first glared at blaziken then at quiladin for being the catalyst.

"Let's go guys… and girl, I am sure blaziken and braixen would be happier if we get going." He pretended not to hear the profanity quiladin muttered as he get into the forest with a grin.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I am embarrassed with this super chapter… hope you like! There are some boxes and buttons down there to play with if you can spare a few seconds. Don't expect me to make another super-chapter! ****I̶ ̶m̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶e̶n̶d̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶d̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive responses so far! I am glad you like it. I whipped up M/M NSFW scenes this chapter ****a̶n̶d̶ ̶p̶o̶p̶p̶e̶d̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶N̶S̶F̶W̶ ̶c̶h̶e̶r̶r̶y̶.̶ I separated it with NSFW and SFW tags. There are some umm… 'drops' splashed around, but I am sure it won't be a problem**

**I don't have to say I don't own Naruto or pokemon, do I? I also don't own any of the songs/themes/etc. I may suggest.**

* * *

"**Do you think she may have a chance against me?" **Typhoon opened his eyes to stare at the pokemon god 'invading' his dream again while half lying against an imaginary tree. He knew the pokemon as going to visit him again. He closed his eyes.

He even re-imagined his mindscape for this. Perhaps more than once… most likely more than once.

"_You_ wouldn't stand a chance against her." The pokemon let the blond's voice wash over him before thinking about the meaning behind of the sentence.

"**You are using your own voice now."**

"Yes, I learned human talk. I didn't know last time." There was a silence for a few beats.

"**how are you so sure? I am a god." **Typhoon hummed.

The blond stared at moon suddenly appeared in silence. He let the silver light shine on his skin for a moment.

'Do you think you have a chance against moon?' he thought.

Then there was… someone else with them.

She had white hair and several branches were jutting out of her hair. She had bark-like scales on her skin, thin and white on her face, thick and brown on her body. Her eyes were slit and emerald colored. She was gazing at the alpha pokemon who gazed back.

"this was the body I constructed for her. Her original one was too big for any kind of casualty." The god stared a moment more.

"**What was it like, her original body?" **

"Big. Very much so."

"**How big? Can you –" **

"Do you want to be the first future I shown to you before? The submissive one?" the pokemon stiffened.

"**no."**

"Then let it go. It is past and I prefer if it stays past." The blond said with finality. he felt something from outside, something touching his mind gently. Perhaps a curious psychic type. "I think I have another guest this night." He let the pokemon reach his mindscape, he barred it from his memories so it wouldn't hurt to let the pokemon explore a little.

"**would you prefer if I go?"**

"it is up to you. I feel a high presence from my guest, it is probably a… legendary? Yes, probably a legendary." The alpha blinked and decided to stay.

A couple minutes later they saw a pink, bipedal, feline-like pokemon walk closer, its pinkish eyes scanning the forest with guarded curiosity. It spotted them and walked closer. His eyes first passed over the blond with distaste then landed on the alpha pokemon.

"**arceus" **it… he exclaimed. _**'So, you are the strong presence I felt.'**_He completely ignored the blond after his eyes left him. The blond's eye twitched once but decided to see where this will lead. The alpha sent a glance at him and received a shrug. The pink legendary caught the silent back-and-forth.

"**Who is this human?" **he spat the last word with venom. The blond hummed. The pink pokemon glared at him. Arceus decided to watch silently.

"My name is Typhoon… and you are like blaziken. I guess you too have a bad past with humans." Legendary's wide eyes snapped to the blond, he wasn't expecting the human to know their language. Then their eyes met, his eyes were not of a human.

The blond got in his head and got out before he can stop him. He barely felt it. The 'human' hummed.

"You are created artificially by them. Countless tests, painful experiments, innumerable fights against innocent pokemon, betrayal… you had it worse than blaziken and have a good reason to hate humans." The pink legendary glared at him darkly. Arceus was curious about where this was going.

"**I don't need pity, much less from a human." **The blond chuckled. An annoying sound, the pink legendary concluded with a frown. Annoying because beautiful.

"Tell me something… mewtwo, if you had the fate of the humanity… no; fate of every living being in your hands, what would you do?" the pokemon frowned at him.

"**Do you think I will entertain you? Who do you-?"**

"Just answer, please." The pokemon's frown deepened but he decided to answer it. He thought a moment then grinned coldly.

"**Probably purge the world from their filth and live in a clean and peaceful world." **Now it was blond's turn to frown.

"So, you would destroy everything." He hummed and clicked his finger. He brought them to an image of his own world, dust dancing on air and around rocks on ground. He got up for there was no tree to lean on.

"is this the world in your mind?" the pokemon stared at him. "because this would be the state of world if you do that." The pokemon grabbed a fistful of dust and let it drop between his fingers. He frowned.

"Do you like it? Is it livable? Satisfying?" the pink pokemon was silent but he didn't need to say anything.

"this is the world if you destroy everything."

"**How are you so sure of that? There would be… would be-" **The blond grinned and put his hand on the pink legendary's shoulder. The pokemon flinched.

"I understand and know there are some despicable humans deserving death but humans vary widely. It is not fair to dump good humans with bad humans because of bad one's actions." The pokemon digested Typhoon's words. With another click of fingers, the wasteland gave its place to the forest they were in before.

"Life is precious, mewtwo. It doesn't deserve to be destroyed because of a few bad individuals' actions." 'I learned this hard way and I won't let you learn it that way too.' He let his arm drop to his side.

"**You are… not a human, are you?"**

"I am a human and not at the same time, which isn't important. What is important is I want to be a human. A normal human with a normal life" he sighed dreamily. The pokemon hummed. The blond stared at the heavens for a moment.

"looks like dawn is breaking, I should go."

"**Before you go," **the pokemon took a deep breath and let it go. He made his mind. **"Thank you. I believe… it is time for me to get out of my cave and see the world in your light, give it another chance." **He got flustered. If he was who he was before coming here, he would beat himself for saying that to a human, agreeing with a human and thanking a human. The blond grinned and caressed the pink head, making the pokemon fluster even more.

"You are free to join us if you like."

"**Us?"**

"I have 7 other pokemon."

"**oh… you are a trainer."** He was disappointed but was it so surprising?

"it is a little different; I _am_ training them to grow up and be strong but they are not captured by pokeballs."

"**So, they are with you because they wish to?"** this was surprising for him however.

"That is right. Still, I am helping them to get strong so if they one day decide to separate their ways with me, they can look after themselves. They are technically wild."

"**then, why? What is your gain?"**

"Companionship… friendship."

"**that can't be it. What about money and fame, things you humans like the most?" **

"I do not desire them like most humans do."

"**but… that can't be it. There must be something else."**

"Oh mewtwo…" the blond rubbed the pink head again. The pokemon's questioning pink eyes met with Typhoon's gentle blue ones. The pokemon lost himself in that gaze.

"… you don't know how absolute loneliness feels. Even if you divided yourself from world in that cave, you still have your hatred of humanity with you. I had been alone for so long that, there wasn't anything left in me except loneliness." The alpha stared down on ground; it was a feeling he knew all too well.

"when you taste the real – true loneliness, you understand that the best thing you can get from someone is companionship." Mewtwo nodded with a daze. "do you still wish to join me?" the blond asked to be sure. The pokemon grinned.

"**of course. I will… find you. I think you are not far from where I am."**

"Very well. We are in the same region. I think humans call it Mountain Kalos." The pokemon nodded.

"**then, see you soon… master." **The blond grinned at him and he blacked out as the blond sent him back to his body.

"**you are… not too different from me, are you?" **The blond sighed.

"You are wrong. But I can understand your loneliness very well. I know the feeling."

"**Both of us are lone gods with perhaps too much power. What is our difference?"**

"That part is true, I definitively have too much power but you don't and you are innocent. You don't have the burden of a world's demise on you. you did something right; you are better than me." They both blacked out as the blond expelled the pokemon and woke up. The pokemon thought about what he said in his private dimension.

* * *

The blond opened his eyes to see he was in a pile of pokemon. He was half-lying on zoroark, lucario was in his arms, blaziken hugging him from behind. Buziel curled around of his lap, braixen and newly evolved greninja each had a leg in grasp. He looked up a little and came face to face with quiladin. He grinned and substituted with the grass-type. Lucario whimpered a little and snuggled closer to the grass-type, who pulled the aura-pokemon closer. The blond grinned and left.

**Zoroark's Dream**

It was night time.

He had his master in his arms.

They were star-gazing under a tree.

In short, zoroark was happy.

"I wish this night would never end." The blond muttered with his honey voice. The dark fox hummed in agreement.

"**Me too, master." **He pulled the blond closer to himself and took a deep sniff from his hair. Wood ash and cinnamon filled his nose. A scent his mind equalized to love and home.

"But sadly, it will end." The blond was really sad when he said that.

"**We still have time, master. It is still night." **The blond hummed.

"you are right. But we must sleep before it gets too late." The pokemon grunted.

"**can I have a last kiss before we sleep, master?"** he wasn't this bold but the fact was out of reach for his mind right now. The blond giggled.

"Of course." They both closed their eyes and their lips met.

When zoroark opened his eyes, he didn't saw the blond but a sleeping quiladin.

He kissed quiladin.

…

His brain took a moment to properly process the fact in his dazed state then his startled shout woke up others. His eyes raked around desperately for their master. Then he remembered this isn't the first time he is gone and calmed down. He rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

"**What is it zoroark?" **lucario asked drowsily. He rubbed his face but was too addled to realize the arms around him doesn't belong to their master.

"**Master is gone." **

…

…

…

Sleepiness was a past thing.

There were a couple minutes of mass panic and 'search'.

'search' = shouting and running around like chickens.

"**STOP!" **Lucario shouted after he decided it stopped being hilarious.

"**Stop. Look around for any clues about his whereabouts. He must have left something before he went away." **He found order in chaos as they started searching for clues. Blaziken found some lines on ground.

"**Hey guys! And buziel… I found something!" **they joined around them.

'Be back soon.'

…

…

"**So… does anyone know reading?" **blaziken asked.

"**Who would have taught us dumbass…" **quiladin replied dryly. The avian wasn't impressed.

***smack***

"**oof!"**

"**guys, there is another line here." **Buziel pointed one going through forest. It was a protrusion. A familiar sign.

"**it seems master thought about that possibility too." **Zoroark pointed out as they followed the line.

* * *

They found the blond in a clearing; he was sitting Indian-style and his hands were clapped together. It looked like he was praying. They looked at each other and got closer unsurely.

Then he got up suddenly before any of them mutter a single word.

The blond materialized a hair band and tied his hair with it, lucario managed to not give out a reaction.

"**Morning Master." **The aura pokemon greeted. **"What are you doing here?" **the blond's eyes met the pokemon's.

"I decided to have an exercise of my own. Would you like to watch?" it was first time they were going to witness something like that. It was first time blond was doing something like that for centuries.

"**sure." **He looked others, braixen nodded for them all.

"Then go near that tree." he pointed the tree mentioned with his finger; it was a lone tree. He watched them walk unsurely and joined behind them. They arrived and lucario twitched as the blond burned a symbol on the tree with his finger.

"**Master, what is that?"** blaziken asked. the blond finished his work.

"Something for protection." He put his hand on the drawing and lucario's knees buckled as a cylindrical barrier of energy materialized around them. The blond walked out of the area. He took a stone from ground and threw it to the barrier. It exploded on impact. The pokemon group gasped. The blond nodded in satisfaction.

"I don't have to say don't try to get out until I am done. Do I?" The blond asked with a grin.

"**Master, is this really necessary?" **quiladin asked with worry.

"it is better safe than sorry. And I am sure you will thank me later." He made the necessary distance between them.

**(Song sug: Madness Combat 4 Theme or Killbot – Project Nexus Version if you like electrical music)**

He closed his eyes, took in a deep and slow breath, hold it for a few seconds and let it out slowly. His eyes snapped open, the warm and gentle gaze of Typhoon was darkened to sharp, cold and calculating gaze of Uzumaki Naruto.

Lucario fell down to his knees with a moan as another blond materialized with a puff of smoke.

Then he triggered his battle mode.

They watched intently as their gentle master gave its place to this one as the clone mirrored him. their eyes were cold and sharp, their stance was casual but free of any kind of openings. They were mirror images.

Everything was still for a few beats…

Then it started.

The clone initiated an attack, crossing his arms with its fingers wide as metal stars materialized in his fingers. It caught and threw them to the blond, he was lightning-fast and more followed; its movements were too fast for the pokemon to track precisely as the stars clanged on air and made a closing metal dome around the blond. there was another gasp from the pokemon group when they noticed that.

"**Master!" **greninja shouted in panic.

For the blond, however… it may as well be in slow motion. His sapphire eyes found his exit above with boredom dripping from his gaze.

He jumped up and put a finger to a star's hole in the middle and flowed around a few on his way. He then swung his arm widely around himself as he coated the star with his chakra, causing it to have a disc of wind coming out of its blades. He then blew a mini fireball on it; combusting wind chakra of the star and sent it back. He watched the clone jump away.

***BOOM***

The blast radius was a little less than a dozen meters wide.

Ridiculously big for the group.

Tiny for the blond duo.

The blond had to tone it down a lot to not incinerate everything in a quarter-to-half kilometer radius.

Not that the group know this of course.

Both landed and they shot at each other faster than a bullet and met in the middle.

What they are doing is as much of a fight as it is a dance with its deadly speed and unnatural grace.

Movements are blurry for the pokemon group but gouges on ground was clear, a single hit would break any of them… fighting type or not.

This isn't their gentle master; this is the super-powered assassin he was before he became their master.

One of them landed a kick on other's crossed arms and a *smack* sound echoed in the clearing. The defender slid back at least several dozens of feet. They gulped, perhaps _shatter _would be more like it. The attacker took a deep breath.

"Boss! You will start a forest fire!" his clone shouted at him but it was kneading earth chakra instinctively for a **Granite Fortification**. He clamped his mouth shut, turned his head away and let the flames out of his nose. It roared away harmlessly at the empty clearing for an uncomfortable amount of time and size for the pokemon; It was blown for what felt like hours and it was at least three-times bigger than braixen's best **Flamethrower**. The group gaped and silently thanked the blond for the safe-zone. The clone uneasily calmed the chakra down.

The blond clicked his tongue.

"Crossfire is a problem…" the blond analyzed. Clone was listening but its guard was up. "… and you will get dispelled if I get serious…" he hummed. his eyes lit up after a moment of thought and grinned. "…then perhaps we should use _that_." The clone felt chakra pattern for _that_ and it mirrored the original's grin and chakra-kneading.

"phantom reality?"

"only partially, I don't want any real damage… at least anything can be seen." they shared a wild smirk. They ran to each other and then at an arms-length away they stopped suddenly as their eyes met. Lucario fell down fully and moaned again, this time louder and longer. The pokemon group looked at him with wide eyes…

…and everything lost color for blond duo.

Twin excited smiles mirrored each other. The clone was not a clone anymore but a real twin of the blond; no longer had to watch out for direct hits and dispelling anymore.

His boss doesn't need to hold back anymore.

Chakra exploded and burned everything else in the black and white world. They were on a gigantic, plain, black and white ground now. everything was colored black and white.

Black, white and soft blue of chakra… then the chakra color turned to a malevolent purple.

No need to worry about crossfire.

No need for restraint.

No need to suppress what he is to be a human.

Blond hair whipped around violently as everything was covered in purple. Chakra roaring like an excited beast finally out of its chains and leashes. They jumped away from each other. They were only a dot for each other but of course the chakra could be clearly seen from anywhere, even if they each went to opposite ends of the genjutsu world.

Blood red ethereal flames of **Susanoo **lit around them and the evil angel twins spread their wings before long.

Blond duo took a deep breath, filled their lungs to their max capacity and cast the first of many jutsu they were going to throw away.

'**Fire style: …!'**

'…**Infernal Destruction!' **they roared inside and fire did it for them outside. It echoed around the vast void around them as they started the real fight. Fire met in the middle and then everything was fire and chakra.

**(End song)**

* * *

A second passed for pokemon group in the physical world, weeks passed for the blond and clone in illusion world.

Weeks of fighting in a private realm.

Completely outside of the real world's rules and restrictions.

He got crushed, slashed, pierced, burned, shocked, choked, zapped, ripped… whatever kind of damage one can get inflicted… he did the same to the clone. Their **Susanoo** shattered and reconstructed many times more than he can count. They started to have sex somewhere on the way and continued to fighting after that. Then they switched between fight and sex.

It was glorious… magnificent…

Divine.

The blond fell to his hands and knees, clone dispelled and the barrier around the pokemon followed. He was panting and giggling hysterically while drooling on ground with half-lidded eyes.

They ran up to him; all but lucario, who was lying down on his belly because thought it wouldn't be fun to run around with his 'spike' swinging around. if you ask him however, he would say he was recovering. First to reach was braixen, the blond was still giggling.

"**Master! Are yo-mmph!" **One moment he was putting his hand to the blond's shoulder, next the blond was pressing him to ground and kissing his face off.

Sweat was dripping from his master… oozing from him, getting young fire-fox high. He closed his eyes and all he could feel was him, ashy cinnamon taste of him on his tongue as the blond devoured his mouth, scent of his salty and hot sweat on his nose as it oozed on his fur, sounds of his breathing on his ears as the blond was panting through his nose, feel of his body on him as the blond pressed him down and massaged – kneaded – his smaller body with his hands…

His master was everywhere and his master was everything… the young fox was losing his grip on reality and his awareness was getting dominated by the blond.

Then the blond withdrew and it was over. He would be protesting if he wasn't busy with forcing fresh air to his suddenly burning lungs.

"I *giggle* I am s-sorry." He fell down next to the fire-fox. He wheezed between giggles. "I-I am hi-high *giggle* h-high on a-adrenaline." He giggled again and pulled the fox to his chest to cuddle, their size difference was allowing him curl around the fox and cover him entirely with his body. The fox was light-headed from lack of fresh air, all blood rushing up… and down to a specific place. His sweat continued to ooze on the fox, the should-be uncomfortable liquid gave him intoxicating pleasure, like the blond was marking him with his scent… telling everyone he owned the fox.

…

…

…

He was hard down there.

The blond let him go a little later and lied on his back. He rolled to hide his 'stick' under him. The blond was no longer panting but still heaving deep breaths.

And enjoying the afterglow.

"**M-Master?" **buziel said hesitantly. They were looking at him with confusion and bewilderment. The blond hummed. **"Ah… are you alright?"** the blond giggled again. She was blushing, they all were blushing.

Because the blond's clothes were sticking to his body. It vanquished any need for imagination.

Especially around his groin.

Then the blond ripped off his tattered t-shirt and they blushed more. Quiladin ripped a sprout from his leg in embarrassment. Pieces of the clothing dissolved into black smoke.

"I am more than alright buzy, I feel brilliant." He wanted to shout the words but he figured it would spook them even more. 'buzy' nodded while trying to sever her eye contact with the blond's 'covered' groin. The blond panted. "but I will feel better if we rest together a little." Her tails curled around each other a little and she managed to raise her eyes to blond's... chest at least.

His wide and athletic chest.

His sweaty chest.

His naked chest.

"**I-I-if that's wh-what you want…" **she stuttered and shyly walked closer. He grinned with his eyes closed and hugged her to his chest. He kissed top of her head and waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Then he cracked his eyes open to look at the other pokemon standing there awkwardly.

"I meant all of us… but you are free to just watch us too, of course." He saw them perk up and closed his eyes again. They joined him and buziel. There was someone other side of him, his eyes caught black fur of the dark fox. He was sniffing him but at the same time trying to not do it too glaringly. He snorted in amusement.

"**Master, wh-err… what happened?" **greninja wasn't fully out of bewilderment but it was enough for his brain to start working. The blond sighed deeply one last time and started to breathe normally. Everyone was listening to him intently, even the fire-fox trying to 'put his stick back'… except zoroark; he was kind of high on the scent mix of sweat and Typhoon.

"Zoroark"

"**Mhuh?" **the fox coughed. **"Yes master?" **the blond snickered internally, grinned outwardly.

"do you remember the day we met? After the scrafty incident I told you something, something about my illusionary prowess."

"**Yes, you said your illusions can affect any and all senses… why?"**

"Well, that is only covering basics." The topic was suddenly more interesting for the dark fox, enough to silence the part of his brain telling him just ignore what the blond saying and continue what he was doing. "I can also invade mind of my target directly and control them, alter my target's senses and most importantly dominate their perception sense."

"**perception sense?"**

"Yes. It is like this; I cast an illusion on…" he grinned. "…you and dominate your perception sense. We will be in a pocket of my mind I call, mindscape; a place where I am god. In that pocket I control everything, from mass of objects to time and downright the rules of reality. So, we can spend a second in there but in real world… an hour may pass or we can spend an hour in mindscape and actually a second pass in real world." He snickered. "For example, we can do whatever you want in the illusion for minutes, hours,_ days_… as much time as you want but only a second would pass in real world" the fox blushed under his dark fur. "or our eyes met only for a moment in the illusion …" they stared at each other. "…but we may be doing it for hours in real world. I can sever my consciousness, I can also cast it in a way so only you gaze at nothingness while I… don't know, cover you head to toe with glue and feathers maybe." They all gulped.

"**O-oh." **The fox muttered as he averted his gaze. The blond chuckled then got serious.

"But the real deal is something I call, the phantom reality." His gaze was on the blond again.

"All I said so far is mental, nothing is physical… but with the phantom reality, my illusions affect my target so impeccably that their brain would believe the illusion is real and reality is an illusion so it will try to replicate everything happened in illusion to their real body. For example: I cast the illusion on you and trigger phantom reality. Then we started kissing in the illusion." He pecked the fox on lips. "but then we got too intense, I accidentally press too hard and bruise your lips." He ran his index finger on dark fox' lips gently. "then I break the illusion. Your lips will be bruised in real world too because your brain…" he put the finger on top of the fox' head. "…is so convinced the bruise is real that… it will make the bruise itself." His hand rubbed the fox' ear. They had wide eyes.

No need for physical prowess, with that kind of power alone… the blond was invincible.

Their master was awesome…

"what we did our fight was that. One second passed in real world; weeks passed in mindscape. We teared apart each other – sometimes literally. I didn't let the actual damage reflect, of course but everything else was real. Sore muscles, dripping sweat, burning lungs, adrenaline…" the blond sighed shakily and pecked the dark fox again.

…

…

"where is lucario?"

"**He couldn't come because he popped a boner." **quiladin blurted out without giving it a thought, his mind was still wrapping around the semantics of blond's illusionary prowess, then it connected with his mouth and he grimaced. Blaziken wanted to smack him but the blond didn't bat an eyelash and hummed instead.

They blinked.

"**You are not…" **blaziken trailed off. The blond snorted in amusement.

"It's alright, you are all adolescents or young adults and as you know I am far from a squeamish prude."

…

…

"You go and have breakfast; I will send him after you." He watched them get up and wiped his hand on his chest. He gazed at his wet hand. "I need to take a bath." Zoroark swallowed dryly, his mind was suddenly full with thoughts of licking him clean. He watched them go away and sighed. His eyes landed on the fire-fox lying down on ground.

Good thing he didn't raped the fire-type.

He was close though.

"Braixen?"

"**Master…" **the fire-fox' voice was thick with arousal. The blond stiffened. **"Can you c-claim me?"**

"Claim you?"

"**Y-yes. Claim me, M-mate." **He said it shyly but his voice was soo thick with arousal and need… Typhoon swallowed and rolled the pokemon. His face was glowing and he was panting. His red length was throbbing and a string of pre was connecting it with a patch of wet fur. Typhoon swallowed again. The fox took his pause wrong way, His ears drooped.

"**P-please don't re-reject me master! I-I can't…P-please j-just…" **

"Shhh…" he cut the foxes pleas with his mouth. The fox sniffed a little more, then responded to the blond's gentle kiss. Tears continued to flow from his amber eyes.

"I will, if that is what you desire." He whispered against the pokemon's lips. The pokemon's ears perked up. "but not yet." Then they were back down again.

"**W-why not?! I-I'm ready, please m-master… p-please…!" **he was begging again. The blond put his index finger to the fox' lips to stop him this time.

"Not yet… because you haven't even had breakfast yet." A sudden pang of hunger agreed with the blond. the fox sniffed and wiped his tears. He got up with another sniff.

"**C-can I at least… have one last kiss before I go?"**

"I have something better." The blond got to his knees with a grunt. Braixen walked closer to help him up but blond held up his hand with a grin.

"look into my eyes braixen." The fox obeyed.

"sit down and lean on that tree behind you."

"**but master there isn't a-" **there was a tree behind him.

"we are in my illusion. One second will pass in real world while you take your time here. Now do as I said, please." The fox was wide eyed but sat down and leaned back. The blond kissed him softly on lips.

**NSFW**

"are you ready?" the blond whispered against fox' lips. he didn't know what the blond was going to do but nodded anyway, he was as ready as he can be in such a situation. The blond kissed him again on lips, then slowly moved down while kissing his way without severing their eye contact. His chin, neck, chest, abdomen… then he was lying down between his legs and partially on his tail.

Braixen gasped as the blond kissed tip of his four-inch shaft.

He was bright red and closing his maw with his paws. The blond pulled his paws away from his maw gently. The fox didn't resist.

"I want to hear your pleasure." He whispered as he put the paws in his hands down to ground. The fox shivered.

"braixen" he didn't know when he closed his eyes but he opened them to gaze at the blond. "pull my hair if I go too fast." The fox nodded.

The blond licked him from base to tip, his forked tongue reached inside his sheath and slid up to tip slowly. He twirled his tongue around tip while staring at the fox' half-lidded crimson eyes. Hot puffs of breath were coming out of the fox' maw. He twirled several more times, then circled his tongue around tip and covered the tip with his lips. He slowly sunk the red shaft into his warm mouth as he watched the young fox pant sharply. His lips pressed on black fur as the fox gasped and clenched his eyes shut. The blond saw this and gently caressed the fox' thighs without moving his warm and wet grip on the fox' sensitive bits. Braixen let the breath out slowly and his crimson gaze returned on the blond's sapphire eyes with slits. Very slowly the blond pulled up and pushed down, all the while watching the fox' glazed eyes. He was panting but he could keep eye contact, allowing the blond to increase the pace a little. He felt the fire-type's pre on his tongue, it was spicy and sweet.

'Possibly from his berry diet and type…' the blond reasoned. Soon the fox was mewling and moaning, taking in quick and short breaths and letting them out as a pleasured sound. He saw the fox' paws go to his head and slowed a little, thinking he was going too fast but the paws pressed his head down lightly instead of pulling his hair. He grinned a little around the red length in his mouth and resumed his previous pace. He got faster bit by bit as the fox' moans got louder and pressed the blond head more and more. A thicker part slipped out from the fox' sheath; his knot.

"**M-m-master! I… I'm…" **the blond sharply quickened his pace and squeezed the fox' soft and furry buttcheeks. The fox gasped a breath and cried it out as he buckled up and pressed the blond's head as hard as he can to his twitching penis. His knot passed the blond's incisors and his tip breached his esophagus. The blond continued to knead the fox' buttocks and let him spill his essence down his throat. A minute or two later the fox let the blond's head go, who slowly withdrew away from the spent shaft. He collected a bit of the harshly-panting fox' seed with his tongue.

'_salty, sweet and spicy. You certainly taste nice.'_ He wanted to say it out but he figured it would only embarrass the fox. He made the tree thicker and lied next to him instead, he rubbed the fox' inner thigh to lengthen his afterglow and watched the fox' malehood slip back inside its sheath. He hugged the fox and lied the pokemon on top of him, making the fox rest his head on his chest as he made the tree behind him fade away. He caressed the fox' head and back slowly until he recovered a little and kissed him on lips and lied back down on the blond's chest.

"**Th-thank you master." **He hadn't recovered enough for his voice to not quiver. **"and s-s-sorry for…" **his voice left him as he blushed.

"Anytime braixen. And it's alright." He continued to caress the fox a little more.

"Shall we go?" the fox' gaze snapped up to the blond's eyes then he averted his gaze.

"**C-can't we stay a bit more?" **the blond grinned softly at the fox' soft request.

"We can. I can extend our second as much as you wish."

* * *

**SFW**

Their second passed. Braixen's knees buckled and he fell on the blond's embrace. He rubbed the fox' back and rebalanced him to his feet with a chuckle.

"Careful." The fox nodded and grinned back. Then he stepped back and grimaced at the wet feel under his paw. He looked down to see what he stepped on and closed his eyes with his paws.

He stepped on the evidence of their 'quality time' with his master.

His face was burning but it didn't stop wagging of his tail.

The blond laughed at the fox' reaction and pecked him. The pokemon looked at the blond shyly between his fingers.

"I think you should go before they get further away." The fox nodded.

"**T-thank you master!" **he shouted while running after the rest of them with a spring on his feet and wagging tail. The blond waved at him and got to his feet fully. He walked to lucario's side but stopped midway and grinned mischievously. It took only a second for him to forage a small pile of pecha and return to where he was. He continued to his way to lucario.

"Lucario? Are you alright?"

"**Yes master, I will join you in a moment." **The blond hummed behind the blue pokemon.

"others went to have breakfast." A pause. "aren't you hungry?"

"**I-I'm not."**

He was.

The blond sighed dramatically.

"Oh, I foraged a small pile of pecha for you but if you aren't hungry, perhaps I should eat them." He paused a bit, long enough for someone to eat a berry.

"mmm. delicious, guess I hit the jackpot with that tree."

"**G-good job master."**

*growl*

Something cold and sweet smelling touched the lucario's nose. He opened his eyes to see pink visage of the berry. He closed his eyes again.

"**M-master, I told you…"**

"Lucario, I can _hear _your hunger. Please eat." The pokemon squeezed his eyes and slowly took the berry from the blond's hand with his teeth. The blond continued to feed him until there was no berry left. The pokemon refused to open his eyes but he couldn't do anything about his nose. The blond's sweaty scent washed over him in absence of berry's sweet aroma… and breathed life back to his erection.

He cursed in his head.

"do you feel better now?"

"**Yes, yes master. Thank you." **

He was feeling worse; he fell back to square one. The blond sighed and put his hand on the pokemon's head and rubbed his soft blue fur.

"lucario, what you are trying to hide under yourself is completely natural for a young man… well, pokemon like yourself. You shouldn't to be ashamed of your bodily reactions." The pokemon flinched and shyly stared up to the blond over him. His gaze danced over the blond's wet shorts, muscly abs, wide chest and finally found his gentle blue eyes. His face burned and erection throbbed. The blond got up.

"I will go away if it is making you uncomfortable. I should go and wash up anyway." He started to walk away to the closest clean water source, a lake.

"**m-master!" **the pokemon's call stopped him. He turned back to the pokemon. He was slowly getting to his feet. **"c-can I ask a favor?"**

"sure." The blond got back and helped the pokemon to his feet, he politely let his gaze not wander down. The pokemon was looking everywhere but the blond and bashfully covering his 'lower spike' with his paws. "yes?"

"**c-can you…" 'mate with me?' 'make love with me?' 'have sex with me?' **his brain and heart gave the order to his maw say one of these – latter with more passion than former. They both usually worked together when it came to blond, they adored him that much – but his maw wasn't working. The breath wasn't passing over his vocal cords, the sound wasn't reaching his maw to get shaped and his lips wasn't letting the words out. **"c-c-can you…" 'rut me!' 'fuck me!' 'screw me!' **they were screaming now with no small amount of profanities but no, those words were the most coming out of his lips. Then his lips weren't responding anymore.

"**can…" **the blond covered his lips and tries with his own, hot tears of frustration wet his cheeks while his lips did something right for once and responded to gentle touch of the blond's lips.

"I believe you want me to help you with this." He took pity on the blue pokemon. He wasn't going to go all the way until he asked but at least the pokemon can have what he has in mind. His touch on the 'hidden' thing was feather-soft but the pokemon might as well be struck by lightning. He trembled and tried to get closer to the touch but the blond pulled his hand before he can get more contact. He swallowed and his gaze fell to ground.

"**Y-ye-yes. P-please m-master." **He was all over ground right now; Knees weak with relief and half expecting to wake up and realize this was all a dream, a wet dream he had every once in a month or two before the blond, around once every week while he was still a riolu.

Every night after he evolved.

The blond got behind the pokemon.

**NSFW**

"How do you want me to… help you?" the blond whispered to his sensitive ear, his breath making it twitch while his hands were moving up and down on pokemon's body; caressing his shoulders, chest, arms, abdomen, down to his groin – over his paws instead of what's under them – and finally his thighs. The pokemon's mind run wild with how he would 'help' him; from gentle and sensual to rough and passionate, making sweet love to the blond dominating him completely… but none reached to his lips.

He wanted to hit his maw until it started to work.

The blond figured the dragging silence meant the pokemon's voice reached its end and decided not to strain the pokemon anymore.

It didn't mean it wasn't disappointing, he too wanted to have some quality time with his sweet little lucario, but he decided not to take action until the pokemon asked for it. The last thing he wanted was to go that way before the pokemon was ready.

His body was ready; but mind was not yet if he can't string the words needed to ask for what he wanted. He always encouraged them to tell him their needs and/or wishes. They rarely had any but the fact remained.

But what if the pokemon never find the courage in himself to ask for what he wanted? His eyes drooped with sadness and thoughts but shook his head before long. They would get to there when the time is right. For now, he deserved a treat he intended to give.

"sit down." He whispered. The pokemon did so and looked up to blond for further instructions, his nose touched the blond's clothed groin unintentionally. He couldn't stop himself before he sniffed instinctively. He flinched but there was no way for him to deny the rush he got from scenting the blond's musk semi-directly… and his throbbing shaft… and the drops of pre dripping from said shaft.

"**I-I am sorry. W-what should I do now master?" **his tail was wagging so the apologize wasn't convincing… not that he had to apologize, it was just an instinct. Still, the blond thought it was cute.

Instinct…

'perhaps he will ask it with his actions instead of words' He grinned as he sat down and leaned against the tree.

It was plausible and definitely worth working with but not now, he had a different plan for now.

He pulled the pokemon to himself, making him sit between his legs and lean his cream-colored back on his chest. He craned his neck and gently pushed the pokemon's face to where he wanted it to be and kissed him softly. It took only one moment for the pokemon's eyes to flutter close and his brain to empty itself, just enjoying the blond's lips and wandering hands as his body and mind surrendered to the blond fully. The blond pulled his lips back and lucario gasped, he could feel where the hands were now that the blond's lips wasn't distracting his other senses anymore.

One was going up from his thigh and other was going down from his abs. Both going for his crotch.

Then the blond's hands reached their destination. He pulled his paws away from his caninehood gently and set them on his legs. His hands lightly caressed what was under them and lucario lurched forward with a gasp. The blond's hands jumped up to his chest and head to pulled him back. The blond kissed him before he can utter a single syllable. The hand on his head returned down slowly while other held him in place. His fingers and palm caressed the red flesh of lucario's five-inch malehood; sliding up and down, gently squeezing to milk pre and rubbing the tip. The pokemon gasped from his nose and moaned. The vibrations flowed from the pokemon to the blond. He hummed in response. It was good for a short while.

Then the pace got too slow for the pokemon.

He whined; it was driving him insane. The blond wasn't slow enough for his passion to die out but not fast enough to satisfy him either. He whined again and pressed down the blond's legs, his hips started to hump his hand lightly. The blond chuckled and pulled back from kiss.

"how impatient…" His lips glided up to his ear to whisper and licked the furry appendage. The pokemon paused mid-hump and shivered. The tongue continued passing over his aura sensors and he trembled. It stopped between his shoulder and neck, the pokemon whimpered and instinctively moved his head to give the blond more space. The blond chuckled again and the pokemon started to breathe deeply.

"…but such a good boy." The blond kissed the sensitive spot. The pokemon whimpered again and continued to softly hump the blond's hand with his movements as the blond circled his tongue over the spot he knew very well over his countless past courses.

"**M-master…" **he rasped after a while and his humps got faster, harder and jerkier. The blond hummed, the pokemon was getting close. He sucked the spot he was licking. The pokemon panted quickly.

"**M-m-master…" **his back left the blond's chest a little but the arm tightened its hold on him. the pokemon pressed back instead of lurching forward again this time. The blond hummed in appreciation and showed it with getting faster. The pokemon was chanting the 'master' word now. he gasped as his knot got out of its sheath and his legs started to shake a little above ground. He stopped chanting and gasped sharply. For a few seconds he held the breath and his toes curled.

"**Ma-aaah"** the pokemon moaned loudly as the blond's holding arm shot down to squeeze his knot and he bit his sensitive spot at the same time, the action kicked him over the edge as his essence squirted out. It reached a little further than their legs. The pokemon sprawled back over the blond's chest and panted. He whimpered softly; one hand continued to caress his dying erection softly and lazily, other circling over his abdomen and chest, the tongue ran over the hickey.

He sighed as his master withdrew his hand from his malehood and tongue from his neck. The pre and cum smeared hand raised to his eye level. He was about to lick it clean but the blond's long tongue beat him to it. The sight almost caused him to have another hard on. The blond turned his not-resisting head gently with the now-clean hand and claimed his lips with his own. He tasted himself a little, sweet and salty. The hand joined the one running over his body.

"I really need to get clean now." his master commented but didn't ceased to run his hands over his body. His caninehood was withdrawn back to it sheath. The pokemon hummed lazily.

**SFW**

The blond tapped the pokemon's thighs twice to sign their time was over after five more minutes. The pokemon sighed and got up. Then he realized something. He turned around to face the blond with an expression somewhere between worried, excited and hopeful.

"**master, you haven't… didn't… don't you…" **it was rare the problem was not with his lips and actually his brain or heart were struggling to put his problem to words. The blond, his gentle and understanding master, understood his confusion and straightened up. He put a hand on his blue-furred cheek.

"It is alright lucario, I am willing to wait."

"**Master?" **the blond just grinned at him softly. **"Wait for what?"**

"Willing to wait until those words spill from your lips or actions, willing to wait until you have no hesitations left…" his hand travelled top of his head.

"Willing to wait until both your mind and body is ready for me. Until then I am waiting patiently for that day to come." His lips trembled and he was the riolu back in that day again, the day he evolved. The day he said he loved his master but at the same time he couldn't. He hugged the blond like he did then but he was mindful of his spike.

"**Master, I love you." 'I love you so much it hurts!' **he had no problems about admitting it, it was solved after he showed his love with his actions. That was pa-

Showed his love with his actions…

"_willing to wait until those words spill from your lips or actions."_

His eyes lit up… but he was much too spent right now to take action.

"I love you too, lucario." They were in reverse position in a blink of eye and the blond pressed the pokemon to the tree with a kiss. Then he remembered himself and pulled back.

'not until he wishes. Not until he wishes. Not until he wishes…' he chanted in his mind.

"and I would love to take a bath right now. I am going to the lake, you rest and come to me with others when they arrive." The pokemon hummed and rested against the tree. "or you can join me."

Hmm…

Resting his exhausted body against a tree versus resting his exhausted body in a warm pool of steamy water with his completely nude and dripping master.

The pokemon took a grand total of 1 second to think this over.

"**I'll join you."**

* * *

"you might want to lie down… or at least sit down." The blond casually suggested. The pokemon sat down.

Then the blond was everywhere for his sixth sense.

He was caressing him, licking him, embracing him…

*crumble*

*crack*

Even earth loves him; willing to change shape for an aura-version of pat on head.

*whoosh*

Even water loves him, willing to go where he wanted for an aura-version of 'good boy'.

*hiss*

Even fire loves him; willing to heat cold stone for an aura-version of a few strokes.

Both fire and water; one of the most famous arch-enemies of nature, willing to embrace and make out for a chance at sliding over the blond's sun-kissed skin.

What chance did he have if even such great forces loves him?

What was the reason of his reluctance anyway?

The blond has never done anything ill-intended, never shown them any malevolence, never hurt them…

…Well, except when he decided to train them. Even then he tried not to but it was inevitable with his strength. But that does not count, it was physical and he healed them immediately after training.

What was the reason of his fear? Rejection?

He flustered.

Today he showed he didn't intend to reject him… he is even willing to wait for him until he is ready.

And he?

How long was he going to make his master wait?

How _dare_ he make his _angel of a master_ wait?

He found himself on his knees with his eyes closed. He opened his eyelids to let his crimson gaze land on the blond's back. Then the blond turned to him.

"I think it is ready." The lucario just stared at the sapphire gaze of the blond for what felt like an eternity.

"lucario?"

"**Master…" **his lips were about to stop working but rest of his everything rebelled and forced them to work this time. **"c-can you… t-take me?"**

"take?" he understood what the pokemon was talking about, of course. But still wanted to know if he can name his wish like the fire-fox did. Even if he couldn't, it was alright; what he said was enough for him.

"**Y-yes. I-I want y-you to t-take me. M-ma-ma…" **he swallowed to revive the dying rebellion. He clenched his paws. **"…Ma…"**

"Mate?" his master graced him and his eyes fell to ground as he silently nodded. The blond silently walked closer and he felt like it was the day they met. He closed his eyes and expected a blow, thinking he took it too far. The blond caressed his head instead, again like the day they met. He flinched a bit and their eyes met… again, like the day they met.

"You are the second one to propose today." The pokemon's eyes held the sapphire gaze for a few seconds then fell down.

he would love him even if he didn't choose him.

Stay with him, perhaps not as a lover but as a friend.

But can they stay as friends after proposing that?

They can hardly stay as friends after their… intimate time under that tree.

He flustered.

But the blond did say it was common for them to have… have sex without being lovers. Perhaps he just did it to 'help' him like he said and didn't put much thought to it…

Doesn't matter, he was even willing to be just a guard in background.

As long as he won't sent away, he would accept whatever his role would be.

He bit his lip.

But the blond was already so much stronger than him, and he already have 6 other pokemon in love with him already.

His eyes fell down.

He can't even sneak around him; his senses were much stronger too.

What would his role be then, Servant?

Was he really going to steep that low? Can't he just… walk away?

His eyes shot up just a moment, only enough to see his face, then shot down.

He made a low sound from his throat at the thought of not seeing him anymore, not being with him, not feeling his presence with his aura-sense, not taking his scent…

Servitude it is then… if it came to that.

"**A-are you going to c-choose one of u-us?"**

"Of course not." The blond replied calmly and the pokemon nearly fell down from the rush of relief. "I love all of you and willing to let you choose what kind of love we will have."

"Braixen wants the same kind of love and I will do all I can to make you both happy. You and any others if they wish." The pokemon was silent for a few beats.

"**So, it was braixen." **The blond hummed an affirmative. He put his spiked paws around his neck, blond strands tickled his paw pads a little. He coiled one arm under his thighs and other around his back then lifted him up. He turned around a little to not poke his master with his chest spike then leaned to him. The blond brought them to the bath, he let his shorts dissolve on the way.

With a soft sigh the blond sat down then half-lied on the makeshift lounge chair. It was deep enough to cover him all the way to his chest. The pokemon was blushing because of where he was sitting.

On the blond's lap.

Embarrassing? Yes.

Uncomfortable? Of course not.

"**Did you and braixen…" **he thought a little about how to ask the question without sounding rude or demanding.

"technically not." The blond explained what he did to the others.

"…in short, we had a private second that actually was an hour or two."

"**so, you m-mated in an illusion?" **lucario thoughtit was so kinky and brilliantly convenient…

"No, I just went down on him."

"'**went down on him'?" **The pokemon's face burned as the blond tapped his lips twice with a grin. **"O-oh." **He felt like the fur on his face was going to combust even if it was wet from steam.

"I see you like the idea…" The blond said with an amused tone when he felt the pokemon poke him with his 'lower spike'. The lucario was sure if the blood continued to rush his face either he would faint from blood loss or his head would explode from it. The pokemon scooted away a little so his new arousal wasn't poking the blond and laid his head against the blond's chest.

"Lucario, it's alright. I was just amused with your reaction. I am sorry for giving you the wrong idea." The blond caressed lucario's back, his voice was as gentle as his touch. Spiked paws circled around him as the pokemon scooted back where he was. One hand trailed up to the pokemon's head in response. Then the hands started to rub him and pour water to the places above it.

"**Master?" **

"we are here to bath, remember?" the blond grinned.

Right... bath.

He forgot.

He looked away in embarrassment.

He rubbed his shoulders, back, sides and continued down. He bit his lip as the hands passed over his butt and continued with thighs. He gasped as fingers massaged his feet, passing around his toes and Rubbing his paw pads. He squeezed his eyes shut and brought his paws to his muzzle to not giggle and/or moan at the ticklish feel. He still bit his lip and grinned instead. The blond snickered above him and stopped massaging. He looked up in in question and the massage returned in vengeance.

"***moan**giggle*" **the sounds escaped before he can bite them back. His paws flew to his maw and he blushed in embarrassment. The blond laughed back.

"you are ticklish." He stated with a snicker. He then pulled the pokemon's paws from his maw and pecked him there. "its cute." The pokemon flustered again.

The lifted him and turned him around to wash his other side. He leaned back to the blond's chest to let him have better access. Rubbing continued, his chest, abs… around his hard-on but over his ball-sac and sheath… his fluster darkened to a blush… the hands continued with legs and again his feet.

"there." The blond was satisfied.

A moment later the blond wasn't behind him. He walked closer to middle of the pool and started to rub himself clean. Lucario thought about looking away to give the blond some privacy but… couldn't find a reason. Not after today's events.

"you can pleasure yourself too, if you like. But I suggest being quick about it, others should be about to be…"

"**Master!" **lucario glared behind him. They arrived just in time…

"…here." Well, he did say he was going to bath… and only freshwater around is this so…

"…Guess it's too late." The blond sighed. Them hummed.

"Lucario…" their eyes met and lucario gasped loudly.

…

Then moaned, loudly.

"now you know how braixen felt… perhaps even more with your aura sensitivity." The blond grinned. the pokemon hummed absently in response. He had a stupid grin on his face and was more or less still in the illusion world.

"**Mas...! ter. Hey everyone, I found master! He is breathtaking! I mean **_**bathing**_**! He is **_**bathing **_**here!" **he snickered at the avian's slipup. Lucario shook it off and got out of the pool. He shook the water from his fur as others joined the avian.

"I thought I told you I was going to…"

He saw the plus one, a… vulpix. She was crying.

All emotion and color drained from the blond's face as the pokemon knowledge in his brain triggered at sight.

Her evolved form.

Ninetails.

Ninetales! Ninetales! _Ninetales!_

He bit his lip until it bled… then continued biting.

Ninetails.

_Ninetales! Ninetales! __**Ninetales!**_

**Ninetails.**

_**Ninetales! Ninetales! Nine-!**_

**Ninetails!**

"**master?" **he gave out a startled shout and fell back with a loud splash. His startled eyes landed on greninja's equally startled ones. He was hyperventilating. But he reconnected with the world he is in right now. his panting slowed down bit by bit then he was breathing normally. His gaze was calm.

"I-I'm alright. I'm alright." He heaved a deep sigh one last time. "Th-thank you."

"now… how can I help you?" he managed to ask with only a little trembling in his voice.

* * *

**EoC**

**Damn, I did it again… hope you like! Don't forget to play around with the button and boxes down there if you do.**

**P.S: I should start studying for my finals so I may not update for some time…**** o̶̶̶r̶̶̶ ̶̶̶i̶̶̶ ̶̶̶m̶̶̶a̶̶̶y̶̶̶,̶ ̶i̶ ̶̶̶d̶̶̶u̶̶̶n̶̶̶n̶̶̶o̶̶̶**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the responses so far! I am glad you like it. I don't know about other writers but for me even negative responses are much better than nothing, it means you find the story worthy enough for giving it time to share your thoughts.**

**P.S: My finals are over. Let's hope I didn't fail anything…**

* * *

"So, in short; you want us to infiltrate a local evil organization's headquarters to save your brother, possibly risk our limbs and lives for someone we don't really know." He asked as he raked his fingers over his long, blond locks to dry them. He was out of the pool and clothed. His group glared at nothing while tears continued to flow from vulpix' eyes.

Don't get him wrong, he _was_ going to help her. He just wanted to know how much she is willing to go for her brother.

He is a Ninetai- _Ninetales!__NINETALES! __**NINETALES!**_ It was enough for him.

After what happened to Tsu-

He internally punched his own gut with enough power to crush a mountain.

"… is that it?" he managed to not give any outwardly reaction. The vulpix sniffed.

"**I-I know I a-ask too much b-but you are my b-best bet." **She sniffed again. **"they told me y-you can do e-everything. P-please! I will do a-anything! J-j-just save my b-brother!" **

Well, that was right… to some extent. But 'everything' they were talking about was different from 'everything' he can do. He turned a dry look at the culprit, a sheepish quiladin. He was grinning and rubbing behind his head.

"***ahem* you are umm… awesome?"** the blond deadpanned at the poor excuse of an explanation. The blond glared away after a moment.

"it isn't about me, quilladin; you will be in real danger… perhaps even lethally. I won't… I can't take such a risk." _'I have lost more than enough to such risks.'_

"**Master…" **it was rare for blaziken to be stern but it happened sometimes, like this time. **"… I understand you don't want us to be in danger, but we are… maybe not as strong as you, but definitely not weak." **He put a clawed hand on the blond's forearm. **"the day we met, you told me you wanted to help where you can. You can help here; you can save lives from slavery or whatever those humans do to those pokemon." **The blond's glare fell down to ground. **"We will be alright; you will be with us. Please reconsider."** Typhoon's softer gaze swept over the pokemon group; their eyes were nervous but determined. He sighed and raised his head to heavens with closed eyes. When his eyes were opened again, they were at least several times older than the age he looked like.

"you are right."

Everyone was silent.

'_that is a promise I made to myself.'_ The blond thought. _'…that and several more; I promised not to take any apprentices after…'_

**(Song sug: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased OST: Hatred)**

_**He**__ found Itachi's mangled corpse on the Uchiha compound, on the doorstep of clan head's mansion; _his own _mansion. His head was several feet away from his body, eyes gouged out with a grim determination forever etched on his face. There weren't any fighting tracks, he allowed himself to be killed. Only reason came to his mind was Sasuke. _

_He found the younger Uchiha's corpse days later. Again, eyes gouged._

_Along with some signs of struggle this time._

_He could detect some faint chakra traces of trademark jutsu of Iwa._

_Rinnegan glowed and throbbed in his eye sockets._

_Then they had the _gall _to use those mangekyou against him. To control him…_

_They didn't live long of course._

_Neither the shinobi nor the village they are __**from**__._

His gaze was even older now.

'_I promised not to show my powers but used them for even most trivial reasons.' _

'_I promised to stay low and live an uneventful life. But then decided to explore the world.' _

'_And most importantly… I promised myself to forget and never bring _him_ to daylight again.'_

_**His**__ eyes stone cold and promising eternal suffering if his will is not fulfilled._

_Typhoon was watching helplessly right now, in the 'backseat' of their mind._

_He didn't want to let the _demon god _take control but… right now one part of him was seeing red and demanding retribution._

_His god part responded to the demand._

_At least he managed to beg off his god part not to kill the poor, oblivious pokemon._

_It was a half-assed begging; it was hard to put his back to it after he saw what she done to his sweet lucario… but it was enough for sparing her life and sanity… at least most of the latter._

"_go away." He said calmly but the weight behind the words was crushing, he was barely holding back most of his killing intent, only a 'tiny' trickle was escaping… only enough to freeze one individual in fear or unnerve an entire village._

_He once killed an entire army of ninja through heart attack with his killing intent alone so this was nothing._

_The houndoom bowed her head with a soft growl of quickly crumbling defiance, borderline a whine. She slowly retreated without taking her eyes away from his, her eyes and tail between her legs make her fear obvious. She left his eyesight. He sighed and reburied him…_

…_Uzumaki Naruto, the ruthless god of __**death**__._

'_I broke my promises so far.'_ His gaze swept over them again, with a soft grin this time. _'but I do not regret it…'_ his grin fell _'except the last one. Still, it is better than…'_

_**He**__ dropped down the heart in his hand and whipped his hand to flicker a bit of blood covering it. The houndoom lied lifeless with a pool of blood forming under her. Scent of blood excited him but he remembered the pokemon behind him._

_He faced back to see his sweet lucario's eyes tainted with horror._

_Their eyes met and he whimpered._

_He was terrified of __**him**__._

**(End Song)**

He closed his tired eyes.

'_let's try not to break this one at least.'_

"Very well." The group perked up. "He is about to arrive so…I guess we will be fine." The silence stretched a bit then a pink pokemon walked out of bushes. His gaze moved over the bewildered pokemon group then landed on the blond hair. he stared at it for a few seconds then fell to one knee and bowed his head.

"**Master." **He announced his presence. There was a silence for a bit.

"mewtwo, what are you doing?" the pokemon blinked and his eyes shot up then down again in a second. The blond was only an arms-length away.

"**I… don't understand your question master." **He was expecting anything from a beating to an explanation.

"Your stance." The blond elaborated. "you are a legendary, act like one. Start with getting up and look straight at my eyes instead of being so submissive." The pokemon stiffened then his gaze raised up slowly and hesitantly. He saw the blond's stretched palm as an offer to get him back to his feet. He hesitantly took the offer and got to his feet. It took a few more seconds for their eyes to meet. The pinkish gaze was insecure and unsure.

"**My old master never let me…"**

"I am not your old master, mewtwo. You are free from them. Stop looking for them in me." A sun-kissed hand caressed his pink head. "your life of that time is over, let it go."

The legendary prayed with all his might this wasn't a ruse to make him lower his guard to make him a slave again.

Even if it was, he would forever keep this moment on his heart.

And probably let the blond use him as a slave for rest of his life.

"**Master, do you know him?" **Zoroark asked. Sapphire eyes met questioning emerald ones. The blond nodded.

"he came to me in my dreams. We talked a bit and he decided to join us." Mewtwo didn't comment on arceus.

He will not say anything if his master didn't.

"Now, I believe we have an organization to infiltrate." The blond materialized a hair band and tied his hair as his tattered clothes turned to a full body suit; covering him from neck down entirely. Only thing not changing in his garb was his dark blue sandals.

Mewtwo only realized he had been still holding the blond's hand when he retrieved it to tie his hair. He flushed.

* * *

"**S-sister…" **a masculine voice called in a completely dark place. He felt something, someone, with an unreal power.

His affinity over death allowed him to feel the presence.

The dark power of death.

It was like looking at the sun.

But it wasn't bright.

Space, it was more like space.

You can stare all you want but you just can't see the end of it…

He felt tiny compared to that.

It felt like _the earth _was tiny compared to that.

He whimpered very lowly, enough for her sister to miss.

"**Yes, I feel it too…" **and she can, to some extent. Far from what he can, however. She was oblivious to the real presence.

"**d-do you think they will h-help us?"**

"**I don't know but they are quite-"**

*BOOM*

*crack*

*crumble*

"everyone, let's get them out of here." They heard a human talk; he had a nice voice for a human.

And the sentence itself was the nicest thing they heard for a long time…

"**Yes master." **A group of pokemon replied. It was almost a chorus.

They heard sounds of opening cages…

"**Brother!" **they heard a young vulpix' worried cry.

But no one opened the gate of their 'cage'.

"**S-sister s-shall I…?"**

Risk angering them and get killed or wait for their demise in hands of _that human_.

The answer is obvious.

"**We may have a chance at freedom if you-"**

"I think only that one is left." The human hummed.

Typhoon stared at the giant gate with two pokemon behind it. He scratched his chin with one hand. Other was busy with carrying an unconscious Ninetales.

The blond healed him from many injuries but he was in a coma. they must have been experimenting on him, making him suffer quite a lot in the mean time.

Uzumaki Naruto was barely under the surface.

_'We__ can break it with brute force, but I may crush whatever behind the door… then…' _his eyes found the fire-fox of his team. His eyes softened a bit.

"brai- I mean delphox, up for a challenge?" his entire team was fully evolved now; thanks to team flare members. His eyes dilated a little and Uzumaki Naruto got a bit further away from surface.

"**Master, what shall I do?" **his voice was a bit deeper, a voice Typhoon enjoyed hearing. He waved his hand for him to come closer.

"I need you to melt the lock." He pulled his stick from his sleeve. The tip lit up instantly.

"**Alright!" **his eagerness was cute but he wasn't pointing the stick to the right place. The blond gently put the unconscious fox down and got behind him.

"**M-master?!" **he didn't say anything just put his hand on the pokemon's paw and guided the stick to where the flames needed.

"your eagerness is cute but you need to strike the right spot if you want to do it right." it sounded like an innuendo… the fox ear he was whispering to twitched from his breath.

"fire now."

…

"delphox?"

"**R-right, S-sorry."** The fox managed to rip a little of his attention from the mouth on his ear. Enough to charge the **flamethrower **the blond asked.

*fwoosh*

*whorl*

…

*clang*

The lock melt down.

"good job." The blond kissed his head. He got flustered and grinned.

The blond walked forward to open the gate.

*Creak*

They didn't imagine it… did they?

The gate was really opening… right?

They narrowed their eyes from the light suddenly flooding inside.

This is not a dream… right?

It was them… him.

It was the human.

Yveltal nearly fell to his knees. He couldn't stop slight bucking.

He could feel him clearer now.

The light coming from behind him made it like he was a divine being, the feeling they got from him also helped the thought perfectly.

Slit blue and faintly glowing soft eyes graced theirs.

He was not a human.

He mustn't be one.

He must be an angel, perhaps the reaper but an angel nonetheless…

Or a god.

No, he is a god. Yveltal thought. Xerneas figured he is at least an exceptional - perhaps divine - being but could not go more than that.

"we must go." the… his voice echoed in their 'cage' and they got out without resistance. Yveltal obeyed almost instinctively.

You don't question a god.

You don't hesitate.

You just obey.

The pokemon outside gasped and fell to their knees in reverence. All but their fellow legendary, mewtwo.

The pink legendary poked holes on them with his stare.

"Everyone, we must go before…"

"I admit, I am impressed that you managed to reach this far but it is the most you will be able to go…"

**(Song sug: FMA OST: Dante Theme (phonograph version is better)) **

A male… pyroar.

a… shiny gyarados. But evolved further.

a… tyranitar.

a… dragonite.

And an orange haired man arrived. Their eyes met for less than a moment and the blond coldly glared at the orange haired man.

"… you will not be an obstacle the way of a better world. You will not leave my headquarters."

He was the leader of the team flare.

Lysandre.

He was the reason so many pokemon had been enslaved and experimented on.

He was the reason the nineta-les was in comma.

Uzumaki Naruto and Typhoon fought in his mind for domination.

Uzumaki Naruto won… but Typhoon was still there, bellow surface and begging to not let his team see his cruelty.

The aura-pokemon fell to his knees as a puff of smoke later, there was another blond. Chesnaught helped him back to his feet.

The clone saw the blond's eyes and understood it was summoned by Uzumaki Naruto, not Typhoon.

"Sir." he bowed a bit to show he was ready to hear the blond's commands.

"destroy the device and dispel." Uzumaki Naruto's cold voice echoed around. Lucario's eyes widened and he gulped.

_He _must be awakened; this was _his_ voice, not their master's…

"as you command." The clone was gone with a puff of smoke.

Moments later there was a huge explosion. It quaked the ground under them. A rush of power danced around them and reconnected with Xerneas and Yveltal. Both stood straighter, the rush rejuvenated their power. Lysandre gnashed his teeth.

"how dare you… everyone, attack!" the pokemon wasn't sure of their success but got ready to do as their master commanded. The quartet sent their strongest attack; **hyper beam. **The blond fed the earth with his chakra. Lucario fell to his knees again and scratched ground with his blunt claws.

'_**don't… come… out…' **_he slowed and deepened his breaths.

This was the worst time to get aroused with aura-stimulation… he tried to distract himself but… it was easier said than done when all he can feel is the blond with one of his senses…

*Boom*

Well, this provided the much-needed distraction.

Lysandre and his team were shocked to see the latter's combined attack was blocked with a thick wall of earth.

'_hmm… I must applaud them, they nearly cracked __**Granite Fortification. **__I could barely cast it with minimum because of lucario's presence but still, it is no small feat for pokemon. It seems they are a bit too strong for my team. Maybe…' _his eyes found pink figure of mewtwo. He dispelled the wall; it crumbled back to ground like it wasn't there before.

"Mewtwo, do you think you can take them on?" His cold voice echoed again as the calm and cold gaze of the blond met with pink and bewildered ones. the pokemon shrugged it off and scanned the situation with a strategical light.

The main threats were gyarados and tyranitar, former for her brute force and latter for her type advantage. Other two, while not ignorable, were lesser threats.

It isn't much of a problem if he doesn't get hit directly but if they attack others… especially if tyranitar use a dark attack; one he can't block without using his own body…

Can other legendaries deflect attacks if they came to them? or are they too worn out?

Can he fight and guard others at the same time? His eyes met his master's again, he wasn't panting, sweating or showing any other signs of fatigue.

Can he block attacks if they come again?

"**Can you block attacks if they aim at you?" **the blond grunted.

"Depends on how much time it will take. If you took too much time and I get caught up, I may get too… excited. You don't want to see what happens then, believe me." The legendary swallowed and nodded. He guessed it included overwhelming cross-fire and/or possibly a blood bath.

"**then odds are a bit too much against me but… I will do my best, master." **The blond hummed then sighed.

"Then perhaps its best if I do it myself and went off a little." The blond stepped forward.

"**But you said…" **he grinned at the pink pokemon.

"Don't worry. As I said, it needs some time for me to… get into the mood. I will end it before that time."

The opponent team was right to question their chances… but they didn't know that and lunged at the blond to try their chance with physical attacks.

Uzumaki Naruto thought at least a hundred ways to kill, maim or cripple them as they closed on him. His right index twitched to base of his right thumb instinctively; the place Red Reaper, his eternally bloody sword rest in its seal but Typhoon reminded him the pokemon behind him.

_His _team.

A team not corrupted with constant bloodbath like he did.

Not even with one kill.

A team didn't know the permanent blood covering his hands and forearms and elbows and hair and… his _whole_ body.

His_ innocent_ team.

A big and important part of his heaven here.

Then a glimpse of his own world came to his mind, result of a vengeful wrath. His face soured at the idea of anything like that happening here.

Uzumaki Naruto realized he had no place here. He relaxed his pointer and let Typhoon take control again… for the time being of course.

His counter-part was too soft to do some things. The houndoom incident was a proof to that.

But it is alright, he will be the demon part of the coin; Typhoon will be the angel.

Typhoon decided to be gentle with dispatching them; through charm.

'_**Siren Song: Enrapture.'**_His chakra started to sing.

There was a… faint song, beautiful but… coming from far away. Too faint to distinguish clearly but still enjoyable to hear.

That was for the pokemon behind him, except lucario.

For the group in front of him and lucario however…

It was divine.

The song was divine.

It must be sung by a group of angels for it was too good to be earthly. It is the 'opposing' team's thought but lucario was fully aware it was the blond doing the singing.

They only heard it and they only thought about it, everything else was ignored. they can listen to it for rest of their lives.

"do you like my song?" that voice, that beautiful voice… not part of the song but so in sync with it, so complimented by it…So deserving of it.

Like the song was made for it.

Such a brilliant voice.

"**Yes, master." **They chorused. Lysandre was confused. Just what happened? And what song? He wasn't hearing anything.

The blond didn't let him hear his song.

He didn't deserve it.

The blond's team watched with wide eyes.

Do they hear the song clearer? Was that one of the blond's illusions or something else?

Whatever the reason, they were at their master's mercy.

And they were so happy about it.

There was a pang of jealousy as that team and lucario surrounded and dotted on their master.

"do you want me to stop?"

"**NO! no! p-please master one more minute, one more moment. I will do… we will do anything! J-just a little more." **His own team shocked to hear the desperation in the dragonite's voice. The opponent team was genuinely terrified of it; terrified of their master's silence. The blond hummed. The sound sent a shiver over the affected pokemons' spines.

"that guy displeases me so much, so much that I want to stop singing just so he can't hear me." he pointed to Lysandre. He flinched back from the action and the glares he received from pokemons. Along with his glare, lucario's eyes started to glow and he started to levitate with power of aura he was leaking. He was unconsciously drawing power.

"W-what are you doing?! I told you to attack him! Kill him!" the glares got even harsher at the mention of the blond's death. Two giant bones of aura materialized in lucario's paws. His fur and aura-sensors rippled with power.

"**You are right master. He is disgusting. His voice is like grinding stones next to yours. He shall not stain your song with his voice. He shall not sore your eyes with his sight! He shall not disgrace you with his presence…He shall not threaten you, not even with words!" **The utter devotion in the pyroar's words fanned the flames of their jealousy.

"**We shall kill him! We will kill him in your name!" **lucario howled in anger and conviction.

What?!

WHAT?!

"Now, now… have you ever killed anyone?" Lysandre let out a startled shout at the mention of what he correctly guessed as his death. They made a face like they did the single most disgraceful action one can do; disappointing their master.

"**we did not master; we are so ashamed to admit. But if you desire so, we will start and don't stop until we cleanse the world from filth in your name!" **gyarados swore with passion. The blond chuckled. Another shiver passed over their spines.

"then don't taint your conscience with something like that." He caressed the fire-lion's mane a bit… much to his own team's chagrin. The lion purred. Lucario dispelled the **bone rush**, but a sheet of aura still covered him.

"I believe in second chances." He walked closer to the orange haired man. He turned tail to run but lucario jumped on his way. He fell back. He turned around and he had a good look the blond's eyes for the first time.

Slit and faintly glowing sapphire.

Inhuman.

"Their pokeballs, please." The blond showed his palm to him. Lysandre hesitated.

"**How **_**dare**_** you make master wait!" **tyranitar roared. Lysandre flinched again and handed the pokeballs to the blond. He crushed them one by one with his hand.

"I will spare your life but will take your pokemon. I hope next time we see each other your ways will be changed a bit. If not…" The blond trailed off. He walked away, followed by the swarm of pokemon. They stared at him on their way; some with fear, some with anger, some with sadness…

He was alone; sitting on cold concrete and reflecting on the last half an hour.

**(End Song)**

* * *

They got out of the HQ and he stopped singing after they put some distance between themselves and the building.

"**Wha…?" **it was a normal reaction. His victims' – surviving ones at least – minds needed a few minutes to recover after exposure to his siren songs.

After that… well things may get ugly.

He gently placed the Ninetai- Ninetales to ground as everything came back to the affected pokemon.

"**W-why brother I-isn't waking up?! H-he isn't dead, I-is he?!" **Vulpix turned her watery eyes up to blond for answers.

"No, vulpix. They had done some experiments on your brother. I healed him but he needs some time to rest and recuperate." He gently explained as he caressed her head. "I suppose he will be hungry when he wakes up. Why don't you go and find some berries for him in the meanwhile?" she sniffed and nodded. She dashed away and was gone in seconds.

He sat down and waited for anyone to speak. Lucario sat next to him. He rubbed the pokemon's shoulder but he was too busy with processing what happened back there. He just continued rubbing absently and let the pokemon have some time to gather his thoughts.

They believed in Lysandre, they believed his actions was just, they believed he was going to make the world a better place. But…

They watched the blond caress yellow fur of the unconscious Ninetales gently. The Ninetales he saved from team flare.

From slavery and experiments and pain and…

Was this really what the team flare is?

Was this really what Lysandre does?

Were they… not working for a better world?

"**Master, w-what happened? I remember listening to a… a magnificent song you were singing and… and…" **Lucario's eyes widened.

He nearly attacked that orange haired man with intent to…

With their _enemies_, that man's own team.

And with a power he didn't knew he had.

He gulped.

Just what did his master do?

"It isn't surprising you managed to hear it even if I didn't sing to you, you have always been sensitive… it was a song I sing with my chakra, the power you are so sensitive to." He caressed the blue head.

"**B-but master! I… we nearly… n-nearly…" **

"Shhh…" the blond curled his arms around the pokemon. He was shivering. "… I will not let you have that weight on your conscience. It is my weight to carry in our team." He rubbed the blue head as the pokemon stared down sadly. Most of the blond's team stared down sadly.

That's right, their gentle master has to carry a lot of weight on his heart.

More than they want to imagine.

Perhaps more than they _can_ imagine.

"So, if such a day comes; leave it to me. Your innocence is something I'd like to preserve as long as possible." It was directed to his whole team instead of just lucario.

'_As for your 'innocence'…'_

Two of them already asked 'the question'. He mentally shrugged, it is their choice to preserve _that_ innocence or not.

The blue pokemon sniffed and returned the hug. The blond rubbed his back soothingly. It is something he loved. The blond sighed and decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Your master was once a good man. A compassionate soul." He commented towards the Lysandre's old team. "but unfortunately, pure souls get corrupted easily and heavily. His compassion couldn't stand getting abused forever." He frowned.

"I… can't really blame him, I know very well what human greed is. But the path he decided to walk would affect everyone, including himself, horribly. What he wanted to do would purge the world from every living being." _'like Juubi – Luna – did to mine.' _

"that is why I took all of you, I believe you are his strongest pokemon." He was staring at gyarados. "I took you but let him live. Perhaps one day he will be like his old self, at least not someone doing experiments on weak and plotting for a 'better world'. I will check on him again … in time." He sighed and his gaze fell to the unconscious pokemon. He was petting the yellow fox with one hand and blue jackal with other.

"perhaps it was too much to hope for… time will show if I made a mistake with letting him live."

"**Wh-what about us? Are we… your captives? Slaves?" **he stared at the pyroar for a second. Then back to Ninetales.

"You are free to go, but I would be happy if you don't go back to Lysandre."

"**That's it? You are… letting us go? What if we… return to ma-Lysandre?" **Gyarados was surprised to hear that.

"it is better than enslaving you. I can also kill you…" they all flinched; all except legendaries. "…but I don't see a point for such an excessive action. Also, my team won't be happy if I started to solve problems with killing. I have… yet to kill anything since I became their master."

"**A-and before you became their master?" **the blond paused petting the pokemon. He stared at dragonite hardly as the draconic pokemon regretted asking the question as soon as the last syllable got out of his maw. They held their gazes for a short time, then the pokemon averted his eyes. There was a tense silence. The blond resumed petting.

'_well, I was scratching millions…' _That was before the doomsday of course. Then everything.

"it doesn't matter. What matters is I very much prefer if you don't go back to Lysandre" _'and force me to… tie the loose end I am unsure if I should go back and tie before anyone else get hurt.'_ He kissed lucario's head as the blue pokemon fell asleep from fatigue of the eventful day. He lied the pokemon next to the fox. He absently ran his fingers over their fur.

"Otherwise you are free to do whatever you wish." He let them think over what he said and what they should do and gently probed the fox's mind with his chakra.

**Ninetales' Mind**

Everything was black.

His consciousness traveled deeper parts of his mind to escape from pain.

But he was happy.

He managed to let his sister escape from this. His sister was free from them.

At least one of them could live freely instead of waiting for the day.

He curled around himself in the void, waiting for the humans to get bored with causing him pain.

Get bored and finally end his suffering.

Through death or throw him away life an old rug… or both.

Until then he would sleep.

At least that was the plan.

That was the plan… until he saw a human with light blue ethereal wings appear.

He had long Blond hair, blue eyes…with slits, sun-kissed skin garbed with tattered black t-shirt, shorts and a pair of sandals covered with ethereal light-blue flames.

The blond flew closer to him.

He is an angel, he decided; here to take him and end his suffering… perhaps. But it didn't matter. He didn't care whatever he is; as long as the blond take him away from hands of those cruel humans, he would be his angel.

The angel landed in front of him, gentle blue eyes met happy red ones; happy like someone finally reunites with a long-lost lover or friend…

**"Angel, are you here to take me away? Take my soul away from those humans?" **he chanted 'please say yes' in his mind. The angel frowned. He knelt down in an arms-length away from him.

"I am here to wake you up." Such a beautiful voice but such a terrifying sentence… he half growled half whined.

**"No! Why?! Why are you doing this?! W-why are you f-forcing me b-back to pain?!" **he demanded, his voice cracking halfway. The blond waited for the fox to finish.

"Because your sister wants her brother back." The words echoed in the void they were in.

**"M-my sister? H-how… how do you know… my sister?" **can he… see her again? but… does that mean they recaptured her?

"She begged me to save you from team flare, 'those humans' you were talking about. And I can't say it is a save if you are not fully with her." Did his sister really find help? Was he really going to be… free and… with her?

Was he dreaming? His wide eyes narrowed to normal.

Yes, he must be dreaming.

"**Then bring her to here, I want to see her… at least in this sweet dream." **The blond grinned at him.

"You will see her in due time. Right now, you should wake up. I sent her to get something for you to eat."

"**but… *sigh* you don't understand i… you will be gone along with my chance at seeing my sister one last time if I wake up. All left for me will be pain. So please, just…" **The blond put his palm to his head softly and caressed the fur there.

"I swear I will be with you when you wake up. I swear you will be reunited with your sister when she comes back. I swear… what you find when you wake up will not be pain." The blond continued to caress. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch for a bit.

"It is time for you to return." Against his better judgment, he believed in the angel. Light exploded behind his eyelids.

**Awake World**

The ninetales' eyelids fluttered. He hesitantly opened them. He still could feel the angel's palm on his head. His eyes landed on the blond; he didn't have those ethereal wings or 'burning' clothes but it was him, the angel. In his peripheral he can see a group of pokemon close by and a lucario sleeping next to him.

"I am here as I said. And you sister should be close by. You are free." The blond's voice was already so beautiful… now he said the best thing he ever heard for a long while… _long, _long while… perhaps ever.

Perhaps he really was an angel. Not his angel, but a literal one. He already earned the title of being his angel.

**"Brother!" **Vulpix threw everything to ground and ran to her brother… literally; the little pile of berries on her tails couldn't hold on over her mad dash. She slammed on her brother's side, ninetales hugged the smaller pokemon to himself with his tails.

Typhoon let them have their moment and focused on the pokemon group. He smiled gently.

Then the fox duo added him to their embrace before he can say anything.

Vulpix was saying something, most likely thanking him but his mind was too busy with the feeling of all too familiar warm embrace of tails. Then, the tails were suddenly thicker and fiery orange. He coiled his arms around them and waited for two fur-covered arms to-

He mentally slapped himself. This was vulpix' brother, _ninetales; _not Tsukimaru, his_ ninetails_.

Still, he smiled a little, he can enjoy the warm embrace.

"**Thank you, angel. Thank you for everything." **His eyes widened then narrowed to normal.

He sighed but didn't said anything; just ran his fingers around the fur on tails around him and vulpix' head.

He is free to call him whatever he wishes… even if he is a demon god rather than an angel.

He may have dropped the mantle of the title but that won't change what he is.

His team heard what the fox said.

"**Do you… do you think what ninetales said can be true? Is master… really an angel?" **greninja asked to his teammates lowly, causing them to think about it and then all to have wide eyes. Mewtwo listened to them.

The more they think about it, more it made sense.

"**He isn't a human, as he said several times before. But I think he wants to be treated as one." **Zoroark threw the fact and his thoughts.

"**You are right, he wants to be treated as a 'normal human'. He told me when I met him in his dream." **They flinched at the legendary, they weren't used to his presence yet. **"Even if his actions oppose his words… I am not complaining of course." **He pitched in when things went south in the HQ… otherwise just commanded them like a normal human.

"**He has an array of strange powers I haven't seen anywhere else." **Blaziken, the most experienced one in their group shared his piece. Most experienced and saw enough of the blond's power first hand to make a deduction.

"**He is so strong, tough, fast and his moves are so graceful… all can be easily called unnatural." **Chesnaught half muttered, half pointed out.

"**He is so compassionate… and has very advanced healing skills." **Floatzel added. Lucario told them about the houndoom incident. He was supposed to be cripple, for a wound from houndoom fire never heals and yet here he is, as healthy as if the damage never done after the blond's treatment.

"**And of course, he has a body and charm that hardly can be earthly…" **they all nodded with flustered faces at the delphox' comment. Except mewtwo but he was flustered too.

"**but… what about… before?" **greninja asked hesitantly.

Before…

It was clashing with this belief. But…

"…_we didn't have any guarantee of survival for the next second…"_

"**did he… had any other option?" **Zoroark's words cut deeply, both their thoughts and hearts. They stared down in sadness.

No, he most likely did not.

"**Guys? What are you talking about?" **of course floatzel was confused, she wasn't with them that day. Greninja explained it to his fellow water-type and the legendary as a side effect. He also went over his old lover for the legendary. She was crying when he finished while mewtwo just stared away with detachment.

Perhaps he was like him – old him – at some point. But how did he turn to what he is right now? and why?

"_This is the world if you destroy everything."_

"_I had been alone for so long that, there wasn't anything left in me except loneliness." _

Mewtwo's eyes widened.

Floatzel dashed at the blond and tackle-hugged him. He managed to move the fox on his lap to safety before the otter-pokemon crushed her.

"F-floatzel? What is wrong?" his voice was gentle but it had opposite effect of what he intended as the pokemon cried harder. She just cried and clung to his neck without saying anything. He rubbed her back in confusion as she continued to cry.

It doesn't matter if he was an angel, demon, human or even a god… he was their beloved master.

Mewtwo's eyes softened. Even _if_ he _really_ purged a world from life, he must have a reason to do so. Or perhaps he just survived while they massacred each other; with the kind of people they were, it is quite possible.

And even _if_ he massacred them without a reason, he was a different person now…

At least he hoped… again, with all his might.

* * *

"Hello-"

"WAAAH!" Typhoon's amused gaze watched the professor as he nearly fell from his seat, only reason he didn't was because the blond caught it. he fixed it with a snicker as the professor tried to shake off his fright.

"guess you are working hard… perhaps too hard if you were so absorbed to it."

"**Master! Are you al-?!" **garchomp burst inside but froze after that.

"You should pry him away from…" he stared at what the professor was so concentrated on. It's a computer but it wasn't like any he saw from his old world… perhaps a product of higher technology. "…this. I nearly gave him a heart attack."

"**Typhoon!"**

"Hey girl." The pokemon tackled him like they hadn't seen each other for years. He chuckled.

"I wasn't gone for that long y'know, not even a month…"

"**so? I missed you." **he chuckled again and rubbed her head. He deemed the professor took enough time to recover.

"Hello again professor. How are you?" the professor heaved one last slow sigh to calm his nerves.

"I was fine a minute ago…" the blond snorted in amusement. "… but guess I will live. How about you and…?" his eyes traveled to the blond's team.

"wow, they have grown up already?" he beamed at the sheepish trio waving at him.

"**eheheh professor, you are embarrassing us…" **Sycamore didn't understand what chesnaught said of course but his embarrassment was noticeable for him.

"You are good at this, aren't you?" he aimed it to the blond. he shrugged casually.

"seems like I am…" he rubbed the clingy garchomp's head again. she flustered and his team's casual expressions strained.

'_**let him go before I blast the daylight out of you, dragon bitch.' **_More or less all of them shared greninja's thoughts… but they knew better than making a scene.

It would probably make the blond angry. It will make the blond sad and disappointed.

In short; unacceptable. They bit their tongues and tried to make their grimaces look like smiles instead. Typhoon saw their faces and sighed internally.

How jealous… he figured he should distract them before their restraint snapped… at least while they were in the lab. They may have some action outside if they want.

"Professor, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, how can I help?"

"I uh… 'acquired' several pokemon. Can you examine them for any kind of problems for me?"

"'acquired?'"

"yeah, I uh… j-just examine them alright? They said they are fine but I don't want any problems we could have prevent come up later." the professor sighed but he was more than alright to ask anything.

His 'gift' accelerated his searches tremendously, he owed him one… well, more than 'one'.

His jeweler friend said he have never seen a diamond that big and that high quality. He said he can buy several _continents _with it. It was that perfect… more than enough to compensate for any and all equipment he needed for his researches.

Still, selling it left a bad taste in his mouth… it was a gift afterall.

"Sure. Where are they?"

"they were… shy to get inside the lab so I sent them to your backyard instead." Sycamore hummed.

"Let's go then." The blond stared at the computer for a second, there was no need to wonder if they had a network with their technology and it would help accelerate his understanding of this world and its 'rules'.

'_maybe later' _he decided and followed the professor.

At least tried to… garchomp was still clinging on him.

"garchomp…"

**"five more minutes?" **the blond sighed.

"garchomp, my team may attack you if you continue… they are getting jealous." He said lowly. She looked over his shoulder to check.

Blaziken grinned but she can see slight smoke every time he breathed.

Braixen didn't even bothered, just fingered the stick in his 'sleeve' with an expressionless face.

Greninja loosened and re-tightened his tongue-scarf with a hard stare.

Chesnaught smiled with too much teeth… and she almost can see extra thorns on his body.

Zoroark waved at her, his claws glinted dangerously.

Lucario frowned at her and his aura-sensors levitated a bit every once in a while.

Floatzel waved with an eye-smile but she swallowed too frequently to be normal, like she was on brink of using **water gun **but pressing it down at last second.

"… and I am sure Sycamore wouldn't like it if you all make a scene in his lab."

Garchomp backed off with several layers of resistance. Typhoon joined his team and their expressions turned more casual. It didn't stop them sending sparks to garchomp behind his back as they caught up to the professor. Floatzel 'sneezed' and 'accidentally' sent a low-powered **water gun **near the dual-type's feet. Garchomp growled.

"Floatzel…" she yelped.

"**M-master! I uhh…"**

"…Do you like the professor's lab?" she internally sighed in relief.

"**Y-yes, it's a nice place. Nothing like…"**

"then perhaps you should wait to get out of here before you start 'bickering' with garchomp. We don't want to cause any damage, do we?" Floatzel gulped. She did get caught afterall.

"**O-of course not…" **he turned around with an eye-smile and caressed her head.

"Good girl." She flustered; she was half embarrassed, half pleased by being called that.

They arrived and it was another near-heart-attack for the professor.

Three legendaries, Lysandre's team and fox siblings were waiting outside.

Lysandre's team as well as the fox siblings decided to join the blond for the time being.

"W-what the… just w-where did you…"

"We uh… kind of broke in team flare HQ, go wild on staff, rescued a swarm of pokemon - including them - and spook some sense to Lysandre… at least I hope…" Typhoon 'explained' shortly.

…

Sycamore blinked several times to process the info.

"Professor?" _'did I break him?'_ the professor sighed.

"I don't know if I should be surprised…" the blond grinned.

"…What do you want me to do?" he got serious again.

"Lysandre linked them to a doomsday device. I destroyed the device but I want you to check if there is any lingering effect left." The professor nodded.

"**We are honored with your care, master, but we are fine." **The blond hummed.

"I thought it is a moniker pokemon calls to their umm… leader? Caretaker?" he looked at his team.

"**Trainer." **Blaziken replied.

"Yes, trainer. My name is Typhoon."

**"Wait… you haven't saved us because you want us to join you?"** She thought that was the reason, only reason came to her mind.

"**S-sister…" **he tried to stop her before she became a bother but she just ignored him. The blond shook his head.

"**Then you saved us because…" **Surely, he had a reason to save them… right?

"Do I need a reason?"

Silence.

"Do I need a reason to save a group of enslaved _living beings_? _Innocent _living beings? I broke in because this little vulpix here…" he took the pokemon to his arms. She didn't object, just stared up at him. "…asked me to save her brother. You don't owe me anything by the way." The fox' lips trembled and she rested her head on his chest.

Mewtwo realized then and there that he doesn't need to fear, doesn't need to hesitate, doesn't need to worry anymore.

He found his master, real master and not a master in name.

Someone he can trust.

Someone he can trust with his power, someone he can trust with his back, someone he can trust with his life…

Someone he can trust with his _love_.

He may or may not cleansed a world from living but it is past…

And… even if his own past can't hold a candle over his, it wasn't exactly all flowers and candies either. He can't really judge him.

'_**Master, I am honored to call you that.'**_ He thought as he watched the blond protested when the 'life and dead' duo bowed their heads to him.

Then garchomp hugged him from behind suddenly and burrowed her nose to his hair. Floatzel had enough and shot her with a low powered **water gun**. She growled and let the blond go to tackle the otter-pokemon. Chesnaught tried to separate them but he ended up joining the fight. Others pitched in to help and before long it was a slug-fest; hard to track who punched who or who kicked who.

Thankfully, they had enough sense to not use any actual attacks; so, it was more of a fist-fighting than battling. Sycamore was shouting protests while the blond sighed with an exasperated expression. He didn't do anything to stop them however, perhaps he was used to this kind of thing. He walked closer to the blond. He saw ghost of a grin on the blond's face with a closer look but he was exasperated nonetheless.

"**Master, shall we umm… do anything?" **the blond hummed then sighed.

"No, they are just being young. But we shall if they take it too much."

"**Can you… define 'too much'?" **the blond snorted in amusement.

"well, they have yet to start using skills, have they?" the legendary hummed in response.

They watched them 'fight' a bit more, then mewtwo's eyes trailed down on the blond's hand. He looked up to the blond to see he was watching their 'fight' and Sycamore's struggles with exasperated amusement. He looked away and slowly brought his pink hand to the blond's sun-kissed one. The blond looked down to the shy touch on his hand and grabbed the pink hand. Mewtwo's eyes shot to the united hands with a fluster then it climbed up to the blond's sapphire gaze. They held the eye contact for a moment then the blond eye-smiled at the legendary. Mewtwo averted his gaze as his fluster darkened to a blush. The blond rubbed thumb over the legendary's knuckles. They stood a bit more then mewtwo gathered his courage and pecked the blond on his cheek. He faced his front with a bowed head and closed his eyes, expecting a slap or punch but the blond walked in front of him and pushed his chin up gently with his curled pointer. Their eyes met again – the blond's is a warm blue gaze while mewtwo's is a bewildered, just-a-moment-away-from-fleeing pink gaze – then the blond gently connected their lips. Mewtwo gasped from his nose as his mind blanked for a moment. Then it rushed back and he hesitantly responded with a shy, inexperienced performance. Several seconds later the blond pulled back and the pink legendary panted softly. The blond eye-smiled again and continued his watch over the slug-fest. Mewtwo gently trailed his stubby fingers over his lips with a red face.

Mewtwo understood why they are fighting over him and agreed completely.

He was wonderful.

He was a treasure to be cherished.

* * *

They were outside and it was night time, a campfire was lighting the surrounding area gently as a small swarm of pokemon was resting around the embers. He left the legendary duo with Sycamore for a throughout examination.

the professor gave him a device called 'poketch'. he said it was used for long-distance communication.

"So, what are you going to do now?" the question was asked to 2 groups; fox siblings and Lysandre's ex-team. All eyes landed on him.

"**We decided…"**

"**We are not…" **two pokemon tried to answer at the same time then faced each other. The blond didn't give any reaction, only waited while watching the dancing embers. Ninetales gestured the blond with one of his tails. Pyroar took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds and let it out.

"**We decided to join you for a while, perhaps until we meet Lysandre again. what he was doing to the pokemon there was a shock to us too, we believed Lysandre was really working for a better future and we were helping him on it." **The blond was silent for a while, just watching flames.

"What is this 'better future'? Can you explain it to me?" Pyroar blinked. He was staring at flames so he didn't know if he was seriously asking or not. There was a silence for some time then the blond faced him with an expectant gaze.

"Well?" it seems he was seriously asking.

"**It is a future where…" **He trailed off. Admittedly, Lysandre was vague about that. He told them he was working for a better future with no bad people in it but if what the blond said was true, the orange haired man's idea of better future was a future without life. The blond's gaze returned to the embers.

"It seems even you don't know what 'better future' is. You were just following Lysandre blindly." The lion frowned but he would admit the blond was right.

"Do you fear death, pyroar?" the fire-lion and others blinked at the question.

"**Of course. Everyone does." **

"Do you wish to live a good life? Perhaps with a mate and a few young ones or a good master and team, friends… a life like that."

"**yes, of course." **The pokemon didn't know where this was going but responded honestly.

"Do you have regrets?"

"**Yes, I should have understood Lysandre's intentions better before I lend him my loyalty." **The blond hummed and poked the fire with a stick. He was otherwise silent. Several beats passed.

"**Can I… ask why you asked those questions?" **the blond hummed again.

"I am just trying to understand why you followed Lysandre blindly like your life doesn't belong to you when you have fears, wishes and some measure of experience… in short, a life of your own. You are not so different from… say, blaziken. He too fears death like every living being." He faced the avian, who shrugged. "He too wishes for a better life…"

"**I already have it, master. You make me happy. I am content with being with you." **the blond smiled at him.

"But… wouldn't you like to take a mate and raise some… young pokemon or at least chase a love life?" love is blind, so he can love whoever he wishes. It doesn't have to be another blaziken or even a different gender. The avian thought a little.

The idea of having some young were good but his mind couldn't come up with any pokemon to be with. He tried harder but the result was same. He changed tactics and imagined himself mating. he mentally went over possible candidates, any pokemon drew his fancy before he separated his way with his old ma- _him_ and afterwards, before he met with the blond.

The blond, Typhoon, his master.

Just that moment his desire chose the blond before he can do anything about it, he was attracted to him – crushing on him – before but now lust added itself to the mixture and it wasn't innocent anymore. He tried to change it with another pokemon, he wasn't even sure if the blond is willing to go _that_ far but his heart and… 'rooster' already chose his master. His imagination started to run wild before he can leash it.

**MINI M&M NSWF**

He could imagine night time, he was sitting on ground and his arms rubbing around Typhoon's naked body. He gasped as his master pushed him on ground to lie down and grinded their crotches while rubbing his chest. He was breathing deeply as he tried to take a closer look at the face closing over his own but it was too dark to see anything except two faintly-glowing blue eyes and a curtain of sweet-smelling blond hair. He gasped again as one of his master's hand sneaked down and squeezed their lengths together without stopping grinding. He then took advantage of his open mouth and _owned _it; making him, a fire-type, burn something fierce. he tried to respond at first, to fight the intrusion but he was completely outclassed as the blond's _much, _much more experienced and _long_ tongue explored his beakish mouth while giving his own tongue full length strokes every time it passed over. He allowed the blond to whatever he wished to do without much choice but he wasn't exactly complaining, his mind was too busy with feeling – enjoying – that _magnificent _fire for thinking about anything else. Then the blond pulled his tongue out of his mouth but continued to kiss him, their eyes met again after he realized he closed in his euphoria and opened them. Their eyes never ceased to look each other as the blond gently raised his legs to give his body enough space, slowly dragged his hips down and down-

**SFW**

"Blaziken?" his eyes blinked open and he blinked several times. He swallowed thickly and thanked his lucky stars for choosing to sit indian-style.

"**M-maybe one day, I-if I find someone like that. Until then I-I'm happy to be with you."** he hoped his arousal didn't reflect to his voice… too much._**'I already found you master. But I would be happier if we were… more' **_the avian looked away with a redder face. He smiled at what he had in his mind.

'_**perhaps I will ask him later…'**_

"…He too has regrets." Blaziken stared down. Yes. Yes, he did. But… his blue gaze landed on the blond staring at the flames, in the end it all led him to the blond.

In the end life was still going on and he was happy with his life.

"…So, I find it hard to understand why you want to just give reigns of your life when it is so normal and promising." He stared at the avian, their eyes met. "Would you want to do something like that, blaziken?" the avian thought, hard. He took several seconds before answering.

"**I…I…guess I would if I completely trust them." **The avian averted his gaze. **"Y-you… you are that person to me." **How did a few short weeks change his human-hating viewpoint to this? How did the 'human' had such a power on him? Them? The blond blinked and his gaze raked over rest of his team. They eyes were nervous but agreeing, fearing they were doing something wrong but still doing it. Even mewtwo was same.

He sighed.

"I understand your wish to put your trust to someone but never, _never_ follow someone blindly; even if that someone is the one you trust with your _everything_." His voice was gentle but stern nonetheless. "because if that person steers away from their way, it is up to you to help them – with force if necessary – back to tract."

"**T-that's why you are t-that person to me, master. You are very wise and you seem to… to know what to do in every situation and know where to go and how to go to the last step. It is like… like you already lived countless lives and know the life inside out." **Good thing the blond didn't need to breath anymore, or he would be choking on his spit. **"… I trust you, because I-I know you are the last one in our team to 'steer away from his way' as you said. I trust you because I think, no, **_**know **_**you are the person t-to show us, guide us, the right way a-and help us on it. and do you know what is t-the best? You… you allow us to choose accepting your way and following or declining and leaving. I… don't think a pokemon trainer would do that; they would simply capture and force the pokemon their way if the pokemon does not agree with them. So… I trust you, believe in your judgment and accept your way." **The pokemon ended with a small bow and grin.

"I…see. I am… happy to know that you hold me on a such high place. But…" he trailed off.

_**Remains**__ of a houndoom lied at his feet, body had been sliced to little meat cubes and blood enriching the soil underneath. Cold gaze watched the blood absorbed by the earth for a few moments dispassionately then right index twitched to his thumb to reseal the Red __**Reaper**__._

_**A**__ gyarados, sliced from her head to tail tip with one clean slash. A perfectly symmetrical cut dividing the pokemon into to two, blood first flowing then connecting in middle. A tyranitar, cleanly cut severed limbs and body lies in a pile, blood pooling underneath it. a pyroar… at least body, head lies feet ahead and body twitching its last energy. A dragonite, body sliced open and guts spilling with endless blood. Shock and pain evident on all these pokemon. But the worst is their master. Outside he is alright but the blond inflicted lots of painful deaths upon him in their private dimension a.k.a: the blond's mindscape, from turning him inside out to burned him alive and replaced his blood with acid to flay him alive. His heart gave out after several days of torture crushed into a single cursed second. His icy gaze trailed over their bodies and resealed his sword back. He walked away for the last time without turning __**back**__._

'_I…I need you as much as you need me. But I… love you enough to let you go if you choose to do so. And…and even then, I… I will stay my hand. I… I will try not to corrupt your world and my heaven with my darkness.'_

"V-very well. No matter how much this rubs me wrong way, I-if it is what you want; I-I will respect your choices." His team walked closer and buried him in a group hug.

This was why they fought over him.

This was why they tried their best to make him happy and proud.

This was why they followed him…

He is wonderful. He is a treasure to be cherished. He is an angel.

He is their beloved master.

Pyroar stared down.

Why couldn't Lysandre be someone like him…

But…

Can anyone be like him?

He made his choice, a choice he shared with his teammates. His gaze flew across to the fox siblings to see they were watching them longingly. The blond saw the siblings' expression and waved a 'come' to them. they skipped in to the hug.

"**M-master…" **he couldn't meet the blond's eyes nor could speak easily with the knots in his throat. **"C-c-can you… sing to us a-again?"**

* * *

**EoC**

**Hope you like! **

**Don't forget to play around with the button and boxes down there if you do.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know some of you are following Uzumaki's way too but right now 95% of my imagination backing this one so I will continue that when the plot master decides to stop kicking me to this one.**

**P.S: Can someone be my beta reader? I re-read the story from start and embarrassed with the amount of errors. PM me if you are interested.**

Zoroark rolled around.

Others had been turned in to sleep but he couldn't stop his master's song playing in his head. Lucario and ex-team said it was much less intense than before, probably because they weren't in a fight anymore so the blond decided to not dominate their senses with his brilliance.

At least not completely like he did to them before.

Still, he had been once again enamored by him. _They_ had been once again enamored by him.

Something started to caress his mane from behind.

"Bad dreams?" the blond's voice danced over his ears. He shivered as his mind added the song to his voice and he almost purred.

"**N-not really, just thinking…" **the blond hummed. He bit his tongue lightly, why does everything he does gives his gut this pleasurable flutter?

"Would you like to share?" the flutter didn't stop but a flash of worry passed over.

"**I-I was thinking about… uhh…" **a few seconds of uncomfortable (for zoroark) silence passed.

"It is alright if you don't want to share, I won't pry. I too have my own secrets afterall." It didn't do much more than make the fox even more uncomfortable as the blond continued to caress his fur while humming a soft tune.

Several minutes passed this way, the dark fox deciding over if he should open up more to the blond. In the end he decided to do it; the blond had shared a lot of things from his past with them, some of them were hard things to talk about for him – some even visibly bothered him – but he did it anyway.

Perhaps it is his turn to bare his heart now… But not here; if he was going to do it, he had to do it in somewhere private. He took a moment to gather every bit of his courage then rolled over to face the blonde.

"**M-master, can you… come with me for a bit?" **the blond stopped humming and stared at the fox' hopeful but nervous emerald eyes.

"Alright." They got up at the same time. The fox took one more moment to gaze at the blond's curious sapphire orbs then started to walk away from their camp. The blond followed.

They walked away for some distance, not too far away from the camp but not close enough for an accidental walk in. Then the fox stopped.

"**I-I have been thinking… about you and your song." **the fox admitted. The blond figured it was going to be a long talk so he sat against a tree and gestured the fox to join him. He moved to sat next to him but the blond grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and pulled his upper body while holding up his long mane. He ended up lying on his back and resting his head on the blond's thigh, his mane sprawled over the blond's lap and a little further. He flustered but didn't moved from his position as the blond started to rake his fingers on his mane and fur. Their eyes met again and the fox took it as a permission to continue.

"**S-since the first day we meet; the day that scrafty had been chasing us and we stumbled on you, I had been affected by you." **the fox took in a bolstering breath.** "First, I was impressed with your strength as you dealt with him without any problems. Then the next day, I was uhh…" **he averted his eyes with a blush but darkness of the night covered the latter… at least the fox thought so.** "af-affected by your body when we walked on you; you were bathing. Then impressed with your leadership as your guidance allowed us to beat that heracross, something I don't think we could do alone. Impressed with your grace as you danced around blaziken's strife and compassion when you helped him back to health. On that point I realized – no; lucario, as a riolu, told me – I was starting to get attracted to you. it grew to a c-crush when you… ch-charmed us all and make the professor give you not only fennekin but the trio as a whole… then blaziken kissed you. I thought was so angry with him back then for hurting lucario, but I later realized I was… jealous. I chased you and managed to get close enough to… feel it; your… true presence. I… admit at first, I was terrified but I still pressed on and when I saw you comforting lucario after healing him, I felt… ashamed. Ashamed of fearing you, ashamed of doubting you, ashamed of thinking that you may hurt us even if all you have done so far was everything but that… then we kissed for the first time. I was… doubting my chances as you had all of us crushing on and vying after you. You… encouraged me unknowingly. I was beyond happy when you accepted me. I was a bit… overwhelmed when you mistook me as your old lover but still, I will… forever hold that moment in my heart." **The blond sighed sadly. The fox stared up.

"Zoroark…" their eyes met.

"**Master?"**

"I… just… please, don't remind him to me; it still hurts even after…" _'eons.' _"…A long time." The fox looked away sadly.

'forgetting' is a part of entropy so he can never forget the fox but he long since learned to live with it. It only saddens him for a short time then passes off.

"**R-right. I'm sorry master." **They were silent for some time; the fox was kicking himself for reopening that old wound and the blond was deciding if he should reveal one more fact about Tsukimaru. The fox was thinking about going back to sleep before his huge maw do any more damage but the blond beat him to the punch.

"Zoroark…" he breathed a deep and calming sigh, the fox stared up at him. "…there is something I didn't told you that day." Their eyes met again.

"**Master?"**

"My old lover… wasn't a human." The fox blinked. "He was… a fox with nine tails." The fox took a few seconds to process the sentence.

"**so that's why… when vulpix…"** the blond nodded.

"I had to resist tooth and nail to not break up at the first time I saw her and again to not rip apart Lysandre, the ex-team, and everyone associated with team flare after seeing ninetales' status. I… nearly slipped when he hugged me with his tails, it was something _he _used to do a lot." He felt oh so tired, like every year of his eons-old life pass again. "But… I didn't. I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want to scare you with my vengeance. I… didn't want you to think I would love him more than you just because of what he is."

"**y-you don't? but…" **both were foxes with nine tails so it would be understandable with the blond's apparently undying love for the dead one… expectable even.

"Of course not. his body resembles _him _but sights are not everything. For example, mentality is not. On that topic, _you_ resemble him more." He put his hand to a furry cheek with a sad grin. "he too had a good head on his shoulders." The fox flustered a little on the praise. "… he too was a bit shy with showing affection. He too was, sometimes, think things more than he should and I had to shake him back to present." The blond's eyes gained a far-away look. "He too was mischievous but knew when to get serious…" He shook his head. He could continue to count but his point was made. "He is the reason I have a… soft spot for foxes in my heart but of course I love all of you." The blond finished; his sad grin changed to a bittersweet one. A clawed paw pressed the sun-kissed hand harder to the furry cheek as the fox closed his eyes and savored the moment.

"**Master…" **this moment was even better than the dream he had before. And it was real this time… at least he hoped he didn't just fall asleep while replaying the blond's song on his mind.

"Zoroark." His mind added the song again when the blond softly said his name. "Thanks for being here with me. If I didn't have you all…"

He was moving before he realized this fact as he sat on the blond's lap and captured his lips. The blond blinked once then one sun-kissed hand pressed back of the dark fox' head and other coiled around his back to deepen the kiss. Their eyes met again.

"**Master…"** the fox purred. **"Thanks for taking us in. Thanks for taking care of us. Thanks for… being yourself." **He nuzzled against the blond's neck. The blond hugged back without losing his sad grin. But a few moments later it changed to an amused one.

'_looks like someone is happy to be on my lap…' _the blond thought when he felt something poke him.

"Zoroark…" the blond whispered against the dark fox' pointy ear, the fox could distinguish amusement in the blond voice. "I think there is a weedle on my lap and it's poking me." The blond could proudly say he finished cataloging Kalos region's pokedex (and some more) after scanning the missing pokemon in their rescue mission.

The pokemon pulled back with a glare, annoyed at the intruding bug type for disturbing of his time with his ma-

There wasn't a weedle but _something _was poking the blond alright.

His face took the same color as his mane.

His eyes whipped up to the blond's face, he saw what was poking him. he was amused, this was a good sign… he guessed. He gulped…

Well… he did want to ask about _that_ to him for the longest time… it seems his body decided tonight was the time.

"**M-master, umm…" **their eyes met.

"Am I the reason?" the blond asked while caressing his body; the action lighting and slowly stroking a _wonderful_ flame starting in his guts and spreading to his whole body.

"**I-I… Y-yes." **He said between deep breaths. The blond once again smashed his common sense to bits without trying to pluck away his thoughts without resistance.

Why does his body respond to the blond like this? Why did he have such a power on him?

"do you want to…"

"**Yes! P-please, yes." ** Amusement at the fox' eagerness tugged his lips upwards as his hands traveled down.

**NSFW M&M**

The blond squeezed his shaft and the fox lurched with a moan; eyes closed, head facing ground, body hunched and a clawed paw held the blond's shoulder.

"Shh…" The blond loosened his grip and pushed his chin up with tip of his pointer. The dark fox whimpered as his hot breath danced on his nose. Cinnamon and ash, home and love…

_Desire…_

"How far do you want to go?" the blond calmly whispered against his lips as he jerked him slowly with squeezes thrown here and there. He was torn between pulling back or bucking forward; he did both… and again… and again.

**"Ahh… A-all… all the w-way" **the fox moaned and panted, his caninehood was oozing pre on the blond's hand as he humped it, timing with the blond's strokes. Said blond hummed.

"Is that so?" the blond pressed their lips together gently.

"how do you want it?" zoroark panted and moaned again.

"**I-It… it d-doesn't matter. I-I J-just want y-you, master. P-please, I-I need you." **The fox whispered hoarsely. He needed the blond oh so much, needed him to take out those overwhelming flames, needed him to soothe this painful pleasure, needed the blond to take him – _use _him_, __**own **_him– however he wanted.

"Very well." The blond rolled them over, now he was on top. The fox felt a rush pass over him. Then there was a bit of black smoke and the fox felt more naked flesh press on him. He watched the curls disappear with anticipation.

…

He gulped; the blond was quite a bit bigger than his 6"; around… 7,5"? 8"? No matter, he was sure the blo-

The blond pushed his chin up again, their eyes met; blond's gaze is warm and reassuring while the fox' is nervous but aroused and eager to please.

"We will do something else tonight." The blond stated and kissed him as he blinked. He swallowed down the question and just watched the blond with more arousal and curiosity.

The blonde once again abused the **Creation of All Things **to make lube on his fingers and spread it on the fox' malehood and his anal passage. He grinded their lengths together.

With how sensitive the fox was, it wasn't hard to tell the fox was virgin and probably foreign to pleasure… or just sensitive… or maybe it is because of him. Quite a lot of people back in his day were like the pokemon under him, even the idea of doing this action with him excited them. Mei – the Mizukage – for example, was like that and even worse; her dual bloodlines and battle prowess scared away her possible suitors so she used to… kinda… corner him every time they encountered each other and screwed her frustrations off of him. He was also, embarrassingly, a famous masturbating material as he, even more embarrassingly, caught quite a lot of individuals moaning his name as they…

He was getting off track.

The fox watched him grinding their shafts with a pair of dazed emerald orbs as puffs of hot air came out of his muzzle.

Such a pleased face… he almost wanted to make the fox beg for progress but he couldn't take out his slightly sadistic side against his sweet 'little' pokemon…

…

World purger to this old softie… he wanted to mock himself but couldn't find his teeth to be biting. Not that there was anything wrong with the change anyway…

Also, he had better things to do than insult himself, namely the ravishable black-furred pokemon under him that was softly bucking up to his grinding.

…

He willed his arousal to dim down before he overwhelmed the fox with his passion. But… Perhaps a little bite won't hurt?

…

He mentally snorted, old softie alright…

…

Perhaps when the fox start frolicking on clouds… His eyes darkened a bit more.

"We will go slow, don't worry." He moved forward on the fox' lap, dragging the red length under his balls and between his buttcheeks. He pressed the organ to his passage and leaned down with a stoop to kiss the fox. He both pressed their lips and his rump down on the fox' malehood. The black pokemon gasped sharply when his head slowly slipped in.

The feeling was unexplainable for the fox, he was nearly driven insane with pleasure and when the blond slowly took him further in his warm depths he moaned loudly against the blond's lips.

The blond bit his tongue; more the fox parted his insides, more the urge to screw zoroark senseless until he came… or the fox lost his consciousness grew. He felt his asscheeks land on the black-furred crotch and separated their lips to pant out shakily in effort to press down the urge.

"how do you feel?" he asked more to distract himself than to sate his curiosity. He hunched a bit more to bury his face to the fox' neck.

"**I-I think… I-I'm gonna… m-melt" **the fox said between pants, his heart felt like it was going to burst with how fast it was beating. He wrapped his furry arms around the blond's naked body. The blond bit his lip, his fur felt really nice on his uncovered skin and it distracted him enough. He hummed pleasantly.

"Do you think… you are ready to… start?" he asked between kisses and licks on the fox' neck. The fox gulped between deep breaths.

**"B-but… H-haven't we s-started a-already?" **he felt a mix of emotions; nervousness and arousal were most distinguishable it the mix. The blond laughed lightly and stared at the bewildered emerald orbs; the fox could see that predator-like glint on the blond's eyes. He felt fear, excitement and anticipation in equal measure as the blond licked his lips with his long tongue. His caninehood twitched inside the blond.

"Oh, my dear little fox…" the blond purred. Zoroark gulped and his length twitched again. "…we only scratched the surface a little bit." The blond returned his lips to the pokemon's and slowly raised his hips up. He gasped from his nose again and shouted a moan that got muffled by the blond's lips when he pressed back down, equally slowly. The blond took the opportunity and slid his tongue inside the fox' maw.

The fox thought if what he felt before was burning, then what he is feeling right now is like swimming in magma as pleasure wiped off any kind coherence from his mind and left a universe of stars and explosions. Every time his master pressed down, he saw white behind his eyelids and when he pulled up, he saw star-like after-effects of the intensity. He started to get faster bit by bit and the fox couldn't stop shouting out his pleasure anymore.

Then there was his tongue, the wet and warm appendage was sliding around inside his own warm and moist cavern, pressing on his own tongue and spots in his mouth that made electricity pass over his body; starting from his maw and travelling over his everything. Even his mind.

Fire and electricity. Push down and pull up. Slide and press. Invade and get invaded… he was on the brink of blacking out as he clung on the blond's back while howling with every breath.

He felt the building on his loins with tiny fragments of focus at first, then it got easily noticeable and went to glaringly obvious as he finally started to walk on edge. He stared up at his master's face; blue eyes had been watching him before he did the same. He saw the blond didn't show any signs of a release so he squeezed his eyelids harshly and tried to suppress down the flood threatening to push him over the edge. He felt the blond pull his tongue away slowly. His hips got faster instead. He bit his tongue savagely when the tongue left his maw.

"Zoroark…" he kissed base of his ear, sending another shiver over his body and made it even harder to hold back. He tasted iron as his tongue gave out against his fangs. "…let it go."

**"B-b-but m-master, y-y-you have y-y-yet t-to…"**

"You can't hold on that long. Just let go, it's alright." He licked and teethed the pokemon's ear. Zoroark couldn't hold anymore after the blond's permission.

The pokemon grabbed the blond's waist and pressed him down while bucking up. The blond felt the fox' knot press against his asshole then slip inside. He took in a sharp breath and bit the pointed ear in response. The fox howled his pleasure, the magma he was swimming in erupted with a glorious explosion as he let out the loudest sound of the night. His tongue slipped out of his maw as he unloaded inside of the blond. Typhoon hugged the pokemon tightly to himself and rolled again to make him lie on his chest without untying them. He loosened his hug as the pokemon panted deeply to rewind. They cuddled until the fox calmed down, then he softly tugged his hips back and with a wet 'pop' his knot slipped out with rest of his spent organ. His essence dripped down a little. The blond hummed and the fox lied back down… then zoroark felt the blond go soft like it got unplugged.

**SFW**

"**Master…" **he rasped. He felt bad, unreliable, selfish even. **"…do you want me to…"**

"Nah, it's alright. It doesn't even annoy me anymore." The fox raised his head up to stare the blond's eyes in confusion.

"**Umm… what?" **

"I uhh…" _'lost the count of assassins trying the bed-and-stab tactic with me.'_ "…Being left hanging isn't even annoying me anymore." And it was true… he was what a ninja equal of eye-candy but he was also a fearsome fighter. His bounty on bingo book was quite big… and it was _huge_ – easily a dozen times more than otherwise – if he was brought back alive instead of dead… more specifically; Ohnoki wanted his head while Mei wanted his body even if he let her have her way with him every time…

Insatiable woman… or perhaps she wanted him to be her alone, like marriage or something…

So, it drew all kinds of ninja… especially the ones using…

He got off track again… Their eyes met once more.

"'**left hanging'?" **He wasn't surprised, really…

"Not finishing up, not releasing." The blond explained.

"**But… why?"** The blond grinned at the fox.

"don't worry about the reason, just accept it as it is." The fox figured his master gave that kind of answer if the real one would affect them badly. He stared away in anger and sadness; it wasn't fair that his master had to _live _things he doesn't want to talk about just to not make them sad…

The blond pulled the fox closer.

"Zoroark, it's alright really… also, tonight is your special night; you lost your virginity."

"**but still…" **the fox blinked. **"How did you know I was a virgin?" **Well, it wasn't as smooth as the fox would have preferred but he figured the change of topic would make them more comfortable.

"pfft… I had my way around enough to know who is a virgin and who is not." He trailed his fingers on the fox' fur as he explained.

"**I… uh…" **the fox stopped himself from apologizing, the blond himself told them time and time again that he didn't like it when they think what they do/are isn't enough.

"You…?" the blond asked.

"**Nothing." **The blond hummed. They stayed silent for some time.

"**Do you… do you think I will be able to…" **he swallowed. **"…S-satisfy you?" **the blond laughed lightly and caressed the fox' head. his hands passed over his ears and the teeth-holes disappeared.

"of course, eventually. But for now, you will need… help."

"**H-help?" **the fox coughed uncomfortably.

"You are not the only one chasing this kind of relationship with me. Delphox and lucario spilled their beans." He bit his tongue with a small grin before he finished it with a corny line.

"**O-oh." **He wasn't surprised really… but he imagined the jackal wouldn't able to because of his freezing up when it came to their master. The other fox was… well… he guessed it happened the day they watched the blond train and delphox, as a braixen… got _owned_ – there was no better word to explain it.

"We didn't exactly have the time we had with you so we didn't go this far with others but… I made up something." The fox nodded.

"**S-so how will they… help us? M-me?" **the blond grinned.

"Well…" _'__**double team**__ is not only a battle move…' _"…you will see." the fox hummed.

With his utter exhaustion after their… coupling, his master's warm touch on his body and his soft humming, sleep didn't take long to claim the pokemon.

XXXX

When he came back to himself, he was lying on ground… near their camp. The fox yawned and rubbed his eyes, he was convinced the last night was a wet dream but… he just woke up but he still felt tired. He tried to get up but his legs were sore.

Does that mean…

He flustered and looked around for the blond, he was staring at a screen coming out of the device on his wrist. He hummed then their eyes met. He eye-smiled.

"Morning. Slept well?" he greeted casually.

"**I… yes. But… I just woke up and yet I feel tired and my legs are sore." **This way he will learn if it was a wet dream or… did the last night _really _happened without directly asking it. He bit inside of his lip.

"That is normal. It will pass before long, don't worry." The fox swallowed and his fluster darkened to a blush.

They really mated last night. He smiled as his insides fluttered. They waited until others woke up, which wasn't long. At that point the fox was ready to start kicking.

"Today we are going to… hmm there are two thing I want to do today." The blond let the screen disperse and got up from ground.

"**What are they master?" **Blaziken asked.

"you have gotten quite strong since I met all of you." he said instead of directly answering while facing his first seven pokemon, causing them to smile in pride. His proud eyes stayed for a moment more on his original team then moved on. "I don't really know your power levels but I know the ex-flares are quite strong too. That leaves the fox siblings and mewtwo." His eyes traveled over the groups as he counted.

"**We… didn't really did a battle before. We were… test subjects for artificial strengthening and augmenting. I am sorry master." **Ninetales said sadly.

"Don't be, you didn't choose to be a test subject afterall." The blond pointed out and landed his eyes on the pink legendary.

"**I am not sure but I am probably the strongest pokemon." **The blond blinked while others stared wide eyed at the pink legendary.

"Here?"

"**No… all."** The blond raised an eyebrow.

"really? What about arceus and other legendaries?"

"**as I said, I am not sure. The scientists in the place I was cloned thought so. I haven't fought them but I was never even got scratched from the fights they forced me to fight to measure my power." **The blond hummed.

"What about the time in HQ?" the pokemon flustered in embarrassment.

"**If it was only me against them all, I wouldn't really have any problem but I had to fight and guard you at the same time. I have an ability called 'barrier' so it also wouldn't be a problem if tyranitar wasn't with them. It can block all except dark, ghost and bug type attacks. And if it was only me against others, I could simply fly around or teleport to evade them. That also wasn't an option…" **The blond hummed again.

"well, suffice to say you are strong too." The pink legendary looked away with a lighter fluster.

**(Song sug: Naruto OST – Bad Situation)**

"But the question is _how _strong…" The blond's grin kind of scared them. Positively. "Today we are going to gauge that with a you-all-against-me fight." Ninetales blinked.

**"B-but master, are you sure? I am sure you are strong but don't you think it is a bit too…" **the blond was grinning at the pokemon when he understood what he was going to say. he walked over a tree and _uprooted it with one hand_ as the pokemon continued to talk. The action shut him up with wide eyes. He then _snapped it into two_ and threw them down. He pointed one half and a single spark of flame got out of his pointer, it landed on the half _and unleashed as a small inferno on it_. He then pointed other half and a spark of electricity jumped from digit. It again connected the trunk and the spark unleashed to a _thunderbolt that flayed off the bark out of the trunk before the energy burned the rest of it_. he then _created water out of nothing _to douse it up and _raised the ground over it_ to bury the mess. Ninetales gaped at the show. Lucario would be bothered by it but right now his nerves were too strained to feel good from the stimulation on his sixth sense.

"I believe this at least leave any kind of hesitancy from your mind. It is far from all I can do but it should suffice…" the fox gulped and hastily nodded.

"Now, let's get to details; I will not use any killing moves – of course – or instant knockout ones. I will stick to close quarter for attacks and all you have to do is land a solid hit to win."

"**O-oh, that's it? Piece of cake…" **Typhoon couldn't help but laugh at the avian's sarcasm.

"I will try to help you indirectly but I am your opponent so don't expect much."

"**What about losing?" **Greninja asked as he got ready for a hard fight.

"Two ways; one, if you don't manage to land a hit on me in half an hour and two…" he paused to stretch their nerves even further with suspense.

"…If all of you are… eliminated." They gulped collectively. He started a count down on his poketch.

**"C-can we talk about this?" **the blond grinned at the terrified avian.

"We can… while we fight." They gulped collectively.

"ready?" Blaziken flexed his fingers nervously.

"set…" Their hearts gone overdrive.

"start!" their minds and senses run miles per second.

…

Nothing happened for a few seconds (an agonizingly long time for pokemon) passed.

Two sides stared each other meanwhile, one side was sweating bullets while the single person of the other side was grinning with a sharp gaze.

"I suggest start attacking before I do. I will even let you take the initiative. You have… 5 seconds before I start." Delphox gulped and pointed his stick to the blond.

"**M-mythical Flame!" **

The flames whorled and slammed to the ground under the blond's feet with a huge explosion. When it cleared, they couldn't see him anywhere.

"That is nice, but that alone won't even touch me. You need to attack with a good strategy if you wish to win." The blond was leaning on the fox from behind when he said that causing them all to go wide-eyed. Their (a little) dimmed perception returned with vengeance as their reflexes went overdrive.

"**Hydro-!"**

"**Friendly-fire!" **Zoroark cut interrupted the otter-pokemon's reflexive attack. Mewtwo used a precise psychic power to push the blond back. Fighting types dashed in to use the opening with a team-assault.

"it is a fortunate that I deactivated **backlash **before I came here, that would be bad if I didn't…" He muttered as he flowed around the pokemon's moves almost lazily.

"**M-master, what is 'backlash'?" **the pink legendary couldn't help but ask without lowering his guard down. He tried to track a pattern or any other thing to help him attack without causing friendly fire. The blond was already hard to fight as it is, and without knowing what exactly 'elimination' means, they preferred not to make it harder on themselves by stepping on others' toes.

For ex-flare; elimination meant death… at least for a part them. They were pretty much sure the blond wouldn't _kill _them but it was hard-coded to their minds… so it was there, even if it didn't go more than a suspicion on a part of their minds.

For a part of blaziken, it meant punishment… which was hard-coded from _his_ time and it was something he shared with mewtwo. The latter, however… well, he was sure the blond wouldn't kill one of them but wasn't sure about punishment or the severity of it. He wanted to believe he wouldn't even do that but… he still needed more time with blond to change the 'master' concept in his head.

For the original team; it drew a blank so it was even worse than others; it was unknown…

Would the blond be disappointed with them and punish them?

Would he _physically_ punish them? (even if they knew this was unlikely…)

Would he _mentally _or_ emotionally_ punish them?

Which is worse?

Or the worst…

Would he leave the one dissatisfies him most? Or them _all _if they dissatisfy him?

It terrified them more than threat of any other kind of punishment. Perhaps even more than death…

The mind usually takes the worst-case scenario when it is in dark about something so they leaned towards this case.

Their rational and a big part of their emotional side was sure their fears were for naught but…

But they couldn't silence that small, insecure part chanting 'what if's in their heads. It also didn't help that they were doing something like this for the first time. The blond _did _train them lightly but… this kind of felt like a test.

All had their own reasons to give their all. Different, but they still drove them all to do their absolute best. Anything less was simply unacceptable.

"It is a defensive and reflexive skill I created and mastered to use against illusion-users or general mental-attackers of my lands. I will not go down to details but shortly; it returns my assailant's power back to him or her. It triggers on any attack that uses mental energy so it is a high possibility it will trigger against any and all psychic attacks." He talked like he wasn't constantly dodging around kicks and punches. He stepped back to avoid chesnaught's hook and the pokemon ducked to be used as a springboard for lucario. The aura-pokemon used it to perform a flying kick, which the blond avoided with stepping to sideway. A smile ghosted over the blond's face.

They had no chance against him but it still made him happy that they were trying with their very best.

That is what he wanted from them anyway, try their best and leave it to him if it proved to be too much for them.

They don't even have to land that hit on him; they will win as long as they try their best.

"**W-what exactly does it do when it triggers?"**

"It returns the energy as a crushing force with power depends on mental powers of my assailant. The result is almost always end with his or her death. I remember a telekinesis-user and she used her power directly on me when it was active… let's just say it was gory." The pink pokemon gulped, it is fortunate indeed. "I think if you use a psychic attack on me while it is active, you will look like a watermelon crushed by a sledgehammer." The image of a gigantic sledgehammer crushing him played itself on the legendary's mind as he shivered.

The blond jumped parallel to ground to avoid both blaziken's high kick and lucario's low one as his eyes caught chesnaught's roundhouse. He grabbed blaziken's leg and swung himself up. He landed on the leg and for a moment their faces got closer and closer… then the blond put his hands on the avian's shoulder and pushed himself towards the long-to-mid-range group.

"**Hydro Pump!"**

"**Night Daze!" **

"**Hyper Beam!"**

"**Mythical flame!"**

"**Flame thrower!"**

"**Psychic!"**

The blond didn't stop as their panicked attacks seemingly hit him, kicking up a cloud of dust and mud; blocking everyone's view of him. A few tense seconds passed; they lost the blond again.

Greninja felt two fingers jab his back. He closed his eyes.

It seems this is it for hi-

"Zap!" the amphibian flinched. "You are dead." He gasped… then gulped with wide eyes.

"Go and wait for us in a safe distance; go until you can't see us." The amphibian hastily did so without making the blond repeat.

"who is next?" his answer was a **flame thrower** from ninetales. The blond smirked as the flames seemingly engulfed him.

"As I said, you need to work together if you want a chance to hit or at least touch me." Their eyes shot up; he was watching them while sitting on a tree branch. Mewtwo glared and **teleported** next to the blond suddenly with a kick nearing him. The blond punched the branch in response and it broke, the free fall imbalanced the legendary and the blond exploited the opportunity with an uppercut… at least it would be so if the legendary didn't **teleported** again. The fighting-types rushed again; blaziken with **blaze kick**, lucario with **close combat **and chesnaught with **hammer arm. **

The blond landed on ground, ducked under blaziken's kick and grabbed his other leg instead. He swung the avian and threw him to the charging chesnaught, causing them to turn into a rolling mess of feathers and vines. Lucario gritted his teeth and started his strafe. Typhoon stepped back to avoid a left hook, jumped over a sweep kick and leaned back from an uppercut. He grabbed the paw and arm-locked the pokemon by twisting it behind him. the pokemon grunted in slight pain as the blond curled his thumb and straightened his other four fingers of his free hand to make it look like a blade. Lucario futilely struggled and tried to get away but the blond pressed the 'blade' to the pokemon's neck. He 'slit' the furred neck with his 'blade'.

"Slash! You are dead." He let go of the pokemon. Latter huffed, former chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Go and join greninja." Lucario did so, pride took a blow but not much damage; considering he was well aware the blond can end it without breaking a sweat… but still he got a bit nervous, he didn't know what is going to happen after the 'fight' afterall.

**(End song)**

XXXX

The blond 'killed' them all off except blaziken, mewtwo and chesnaught. He allowed the former two to hold his arms while the last got ready to hit the blond and finally win for once. He raised his paw as the blond grinned internally. He wanted them to win… but after one last test.

"Are you really going to hit me chesnaught?" he looked up at the pokemon with wide pupils and hurt look. The pokemon _knew _it was a trap. _Knew_ he will regret it if he does not and _knew _he was _this_ far away from winning but…

But…

He flexed his fingers and tried to force his paw to do the winning blow. It shook with effort but stood in its place. The avian and pink legendary were shouting at him to finish it, something half of his mind doing too. But it just wasn't enough.

The blond heaved a disappointed sigh internally, he still hadn't managed to teach them that the fight isn't a place to have emo-

He cut himself off, it was a rule for _ninja _but they were _pokemon_.

They weren't fighting to kill like ninja; their fights… while dangerous and arguably deadly, were not focused on killing. It was focusing on… fighting itself, as a show of dominance.

…

Are they carnivorous? He didn't saw any pokemon eat another but it is possible… perhaps they are omnivorous, his own team eats berries afterall. He mentally shrugged, it didn't matter really…

If they are omnivorous and wanted to eat meat, he will not stop them… nor would he help them hunt however. It would be too unfair to prey.

Back to their fight…

"You are such a good boy chesnaught." The blond eye-smiled sweetly at the grass type. The latter had a small, unsure smile.

"but…" the blond moved so fast that their eyes couldn't track him as both the avian and legendary were suddenly on ground, weltering. A cold shiver passed down the grass-type's spine.

"Wham! Pow!" he touched their heads with his fists. "you both are dead." They both sighed and left. "and then all left is this… little… mint…" He stepped forward slowly with words while the pokemon stepped back.

"it is no use little mint; the forest fire is getting closer and you can't run…" The pokemon gulped. The blond almost heard the sound, he grinned. "Crack… pop… sizzle…" the pokemon felt something hard behind him and looked up to see he had backed away to a tree.

He faced forward to see the blond was up close… too close. The blond put a hand over the pokemon's shoulder to trap him. Chesnaught shivered.

"What are you going to do now little mint, are you going to burn?" his ashy cinnamon scent danced on the pokemon's nose and he shivered again. "Poor little mint…" the pokemon closed his eyes as the blond's hands rubbed his head, there was an almost uncomfortable warmth on every part the hands passed. They grabbed his shoulders and the blond leaned even closer. The pokemon squeezed his eyelids.

"Whoosh… you are dead." The blond whispered against the grass-type's ear… at least top of his head, where his ears should be. The pokemon grabbed the blond's shoulders this time and pressed his lips against the blond's. the blond hummed and pressed forward instead of backing off; their training is finished afterall, he can get out of the 'teacher' mode.

Chesnaught did it because _if_ that voice is right and the blond was going to send one to all of them, he wanted to do it; finally act on his desires and leave without… alright, he will regret not being better and stay by the blond's side… _very _much so, but his regret will be a little less; _at least _he can say he tasted the blond, even a little…

Trying to stay positive didn't do much, he _knew_ he will be drowning in depression if the blond sent them off.

"You even taste like a mint…" the blond whispered against the pokemon's lips. the latter swallowed his fears for the moment and grinned up to the blond.

For now, he will try his luck and if it turns out to be bad, at least he can say he enjoyed it while it lasted.

"**I-it's alright if I burn with your fire, master. W-will you claim me with your fire?" **it was adrenaline and endorphin talking but he was grateful for those hormones to allow him to finally say what he wanted for so long.

Also, the whole 'this may be his last chance to ask' it played a role too of course… a _very_ big one.

The blond smiled and tasted the mint from its source again.

"you wish to play with fire, eh?" the blond sighed. "fine, it that is what my little mint desires."

_He can stay!_

The blond almost… no, he _could _see the pokemon's pupils turn to hearts. He chuckled in disbelief. He then saw the flower on top of the pokemon's head. His chuckle turned to laughter.

"A flower. For me?" the pokemon looked away and nodded with a scarlet blush. The blond gently picked the flower.

"But pink is not my kind of color…" the blond grinned sheepishly. The pokemon sagged, like a flower not watered for a while.

"…but it can be changed easily of course." Chesnaught stared up curiously as the blond's hair levitated a little and then…

Then…

_Then…_

Then his mind went all fuzzy.

His knees buckled and he fell down on them because they were fuzzy. He couldn't feel the sting because it was fuzzy. He couldn't feel the soil between his claws because it was fuzzy. He was shaking because it was fuzzy…

Fuzzy, fuzzy, fuzzy… everything was fuzzy from pleasure.

Because his master was calling and he could hear it with his _every cell_ and _he could_ _feel his cells in the flower on his hand_ and they were doing what master was asking and his master was happy and he was caressing his _everything _without his hands and… and… and…

And suddenly it is over.

"Do you like it?" the sound was muffled because his ears were still fuzzy. The blond was showing him a necklace in his hand, it was rope made out of vine and a beautiful rose was sitting on it as a jewel. he couldn't see it clearly because his eyes were fuzzy.

"Little mint, are you alright?" sound and sight were suddenly back with vengeance as the pokemon watched – almost in slow motion – the lips move. They stretched and shrunk as the blond kneaded his voice to form syllables with them, almost taunting him. And the voice… the voice…

He tackled the blond after resisting for… he didn't resist even for one second.

He was embracing the blond with his arms then legs and when even it wasn't enough, vines sprouted from his body and he was embracing with them too.

"Li-" the pokemon shoved his tongue inside of his mouth.

'_I didn't think that little of __**mokuton**__ would affect him… good thing I finished pretty much all of it at night, or he would try to jump to my bones like other nocturnal grass types. Only thing left is branding and then it will be ready to use…' _the blond thought as he enjoyed the minty flesh in his mouth. A few minutes later the pokemon pulled back a little to pant, there was a string of saliva connecting them together.

"Are y-" the tongue was inside his mouth again. he sighed from his nose and let the pokemon explore him mouth again. A few minutes later the pokemon withdrew again to pant.

"Ches-" he rolled them and pinned the pokemon under him when he tried again. "Chesnaught, calm down." The pokemon panted a few times then breathed normally. His vines tightened and pressed the blond to his body again. Typhoon got ready to flicker away from the clingy pokemon but he didn't slam their lips again, just hugged him. He withdrew his vines.

"**I-I am sorry master. I-it's just… I-I f-felt like couldn't get enough of you after… w-whatever you just did." **Typhoon was happy that the pokemon finally got his senses back. He sighed.

"I wonder if this is what lucario feels when I use my chakra… are you alright now?"

"**I…I think so. T-to both…"**

"Good." He got up and offered his hand to the pokemon. Chesnaught took it and got up. They started their way to rest of them. the picked up the necklace from ground on their way and threw it on. He adjusted his hair and felt it press on his neck instead of his blond locks.

**"A-again, I am sorry." **The blond grinned and put an arm around the pokemon's shoulder.

"Don't be, the only reason I stopped you is because I thought you were going to have sex with me with where it was going… and even then, I wouldn't stop you if we were alone and had time for it." The pokemon stumbled over his own feet.

"**Re-really?" **the blond chuckled at the pokemon.

"Of course, my little mint. I accepted to claim you, didn't I? or did you meant something else when you asked me to 'claim you with my fire'." The pokemon sputtered a bit.

"**I-I… N-no…" **the blond rubbed his neck around his carapace.

"There is something however… you'll have to share…" the pokemon felt a flash of jealous anger then it was defeated acceptance.

"**I…see. I am… not surprised." **The blond smiled.

"thanks for taking it maturely and not making it hard for me." The blond pecked the pokemon's nose. He grabbed it with both paws with a flustered grin. Then he got curious.

"**W-what did you do? It was like you were…" **it was hard to describe the feeling…

"I used my chakra to… 'coax' the cells of flower… your cells to reconfigure to be what I wanted." The pokemon blinked at him with wide eyes.

**"W-when I think you can't surprise me anymore; y-you go and do it again and again." **the blond snickered.

"…**taking them so long I know the thorn… ah, there you are. I guess you messed him bad and had to patch him back eh, master?" **Chesnaught snorted.

"**In your dreams, chicken fries. We just had a… private moment." **He grinned at the avian suggestively when he said 'private moment'. Blaziken clicked his tongue.

"**Hogging master while we wait for you to have breakfast… I don't know why we didn't simply go without you…"**

"**If only you did…" **the grass type muttered.

"**What was that, thorn bush?"**

"**Nothing, I said nothing." **The blond rubbed his forehead with a smile then it turned bitter. He took a breath to say something but greninja cut him off.

"**I… guess I will be the one. I was… first one to get 'eliminated' afterall…" **the amphibian said solemnly, eyes on ground since the blond and chesnaught arrived. Typhoon blinked and looked first to him, then others for an explanation. All of them was staring down.

"I…what?" he stared at the amphibian then all of the rest one by one, expecting one of them to clarify it for him. They were just stared down sadly. A few tense seconds passed.

"I… don't know what are you talking about but I am sorry if I am the reason for your sadness… also for giving you a fright. I… had an epiphany last night…" now it was the blond's turn to stare down sadly and pokemon to face him for an explanation. "…no matter how much I wish to do and how much it makes me sad to admit it; I cannot protect your innocence from dangers of the world forever." He was genuinely sorrowful.

Pyroar gritted his teeth as he remembered how Lysandre didn't even bat an eyelash when he gave them some unsavory orders that may or may not risk their life after he agreed to join him. 'we must endure it for a better world' he used to say. He never saw him 'endure' anything like what they do…

'**Was it so hard to be just a little bit like him, Lysandre?' **He glared darkly at an imaginary Lysandre then down.

"the best I can do is… get you ready for it; make sure you are strong enough to not get hurt… or worse…" he sighed as uncountable times of such a thing happened, almost always happened to his enemies. Even so, it hurt… it hurt to kill young children shoved into war to become cannon fodder because of older leaders' greed and envy. Only a few people in a sea of hostiles decided to be his ally and/or friend and almost all of them were strong shinobi or kunoichi. But Konohamaru and friends were not strong enough and they…

They paid the price… of following him without being strong enough to fend for themselves.

He closed his eyes but no tears came from his eyes, he took a few moments to press down his emotions.

Pyroar was ashamed of himself for even _thinking_ the blond would do something like that. He had the best interest for them and what were they going to _accuse_ the blond to do?

Self-hatred burned his insides more than any kind of fire-type attack but it passed away quickly. His gaze softened as his eyes landed back on the blond.

'**I wonder… will I find it in myself to join you again even if you do change.'**

**"But you will be with us, don't you?" **the blond walked close then raked his fingers slowly on the dark fox' fur and mane.

"I will, zoroark; as long as you want me to, but there may be a time comes and we will have to separate. I don't want to risk it; I am sure you don't want to either." The dark fox nodded; he and the fox siblings were only ones 100% sure the blond would let them go scratch-free.

He was pretty much sure the blond was an angel after he… brought him to heaven last night.

He coughed a bit to press down the blush forming and spreading on his face… and stop the mental images before he got a hard-on.

"You guys go and have breakfast; I need to do something." He made his way to coast. Pokemons shared a glance.

"**What is that you have to do, master? Can we help?" **Zoroark asked.

"No and it's a secret. I also need some time alone; I will find you after I am done." the blond said without facing them or pausing his walk.

"**W-would you like us to find s-something to eat for you too?" **Pyroar asked after he found his voice once again.

"Thanks for the thought but no."

"**B-but you didn't eat yesterday too… are you sure you are alright?"**

"Pyroar, I don't need to eat." The lion blinked but didn't say anything else. The blond left their sight.

"**He doesn't need to eat? How come?" **He asked to his fellow pokemon instead.

"**Master… is not a human. We are not sure what exactly he is but he wants to be seen as a human, so we are fine with calling or seeing him so." **The lion was silent for a few beats after blaziken's explanation.

"**Then what do you think he is?" **the original team shared a glance.

"**An angel." **Delphox muttered.

'_**Or a god.'**_Mewtwo thought as they all stared at the original team, then the way Typhoon went off to. _**'What else can have casual encounters with arceus, **_**the**_** god?' **_

It made sense in the pink legendary's head. But he wasn't going to say it. If his master didn't, it wasn't his place to say.

XXXX

"**So… *ahem* last night was quite… nice, eh?" **Delphox whispered a little awkwardly after a long time of silence, recollection and some guilty self-hatred. At least they didn't tell the blond what they thought he may do; it would _really_ make him sad. The _thought_ sickened them. They were still on way to berry trees as Typhoon's original team was walking a little behind and a certain trio was in the back line.

"**Uhh… yes… and?" **zoroark tried to play the fool.

"**and what? What was the reason of your… howls?" **the dark fox gulped at lucario's taking over the interrogation, did they hear his pleasured shouts? He sighed and stopped, causing others to give them odd looks but they didn't say anything, just resumed their way… except chesnaught. He heard the question and curiously got closer. Zoroark stared at him pointedly. The spiky pokemon guessed what it was about and cleared his throat a little awkwardly.

"**I… guess I have to share master with you…?" **He said blinked then nodded with his gaze anywhere but his fellow team members.

"**alright. Last night… was special for me." **Chesnaught blinked.

"**did you and master…"**

"**Yes, I am not virgin anymore… and let me tell you, I felt like I died and went to heaven…" **He sighed with pleasure as he remembered the last night.

"**t-that good, huh?" **Delphox muttered with a fluster.

"**But…" **the dark fox stared at ground sadly.

"**But?" **lucario asked.

"…**I… wasn't e-enough." **

"'**wasn't enough'? what do you mean?" **zoroark's emerald eyes flickered to lucario's confused crimson. Then they returned to ground.

"**Master is… experienced and I was… out of steam before he finished."**

"**O-oh…" **they were all beet red. It was…

"**He suggested me to… 'get help'." **lucario body-planted on a tree while others tripped over the same tree's roots. Zoroark stepped over them as others jogged a little to catch up.

"**Wha-what do you mean help?!" **chesnaught whisper-shouted.

"**I don't know, all he said was 'you will see'."**

"**do you think… he will go through us o-one by one? I-is that… what he meant?" **Delphox' voice was barely an understandable whisper. Zoroark swallowed.

"**W-well, that is a possibility. He was… far from **_**that **_**point when I couldn't hold anymore." **They all blushed.

"**W-we will see when the time comes… w-when will the time come?" **None of them had an answer to delphox' question as they arrived to the oran grove.

XXXX

Typhoon sighed as he finally finished it. now he had to go Sycamore's lab and find a good place to mark. He stared up to sky; the day was still quite young. He looked around to see he was alone and in a good, open place.

…

He was a little cranky from last night and today's training…

…

He hummed, perhaps a bit of proper action will help him loosen up. A puff of smoke later there were four more of him.

**(Song Sug: Naruto OST – Avenger 2)**

"Make a **Four Red Yang Formation.**"Perhaps a bit of an overkill but better safe than sorry. he materialized an obsidian kunai and made a deep gash on his hand. A **Super Clone **materialized from his blood. He shook away the excess as the gash closed.

"Boss."

The blond hummed in thought, normally anything less than a S-rank jutsu can't even touch him but he didn't want to exercise that kind of power. Perhaps ever. He grunted as something came to his mind. He fed the ground with his chakra as a little sapling pierced out of soil and sprouted two leaves. He took them and gave one to the clone.

"If I take your leaf, you lose. If you take mine you win." This could work. "No techniques over B… no, A-rank." The clone nodded.

"Boss, the necklace."

"Hmm?"

"Chesnaught's necklace. It may get damaged, seal it." the blond grunted and smeared his index with blood still on his hand he made a dot with it on his arm and took the necklace off then pressed it on the dot. It got sealed with a small puff of smoke. He tied his hair as his attire changed to a semi-tight robe. He paused a moment then added a dark brown armor over it. the clone snorted but copied the original with a dark green armor instead of brown. They both stuck their leaves over their hearts.

"Let's start" they both were kneading chakra before the blond finished his words.

"**Fire: Dragon Flame Bomb!" **Ah, Hiruzen's signature fire technique. It brought the blond way back…

The techniques slammed to each other and exploded outward as a wall of flame. They allowed the techniques to fight for dominance for a few moments then cut the chakra flow. The blond checked down to see his leaf was fine. Then his eyes caught the clone as it dashed for a round of close quarter combat. He jumped back as the clone performed a drop kick and made a big crater. The clone recovered instantly and chased the original with chops, punches and kicks. The original blocked some and dodged others.

"You are not giving it your all." He remarked as he grabbed a thrown punch and his hand shot to the clone's leaf. It touched and the clone exploded into mud.

"**Water: Water Dragon Bullet!" **the original hummed as the water dragon roared behind him.

"**Earth: Mud Wall." **He countered without even turning around as the dragon slammed to the wall.

"When was the last time such a cheap trick work on me?" he taunted calmly, the clone didn't take the bait and grunted in amusement.

"Sometime before the doomsda-glk!" the original was suddenly in front of him and raising him with a grasp on his throat. He broke his own rule and used a jutsu ranked above _S._ a second later the clone went slack and the original heaved a pleasured sigh, still feeling sadistic pleasure from torturing the insolent clone for 'a week'.

"Feeling better?" the slack clone burst into mud.

"You can't imagine…" the original stretched his back. "…But can't say no to a good rutting right now." the clone laughed at his creator's bluntness.

"Well, you have a team of pokemon thinking the same…" the clone pointed out casually. Original hummed lazily.

"Maybe later…" the clone grunted as a hand suddenly stuck out of his abdomen, through his armor and all.

"ghurkh!" he stared at it for a second then up to what he thought was the original, only to see it was a swarm of moths making shape of the original. They flew away.

"Genjutsu." Blood dripped down from his lips as he came to the realization.

"Indeed." He pulled his arm back and let the dying clone fall down. It reverted back to a puddle of blood like how it came to be.

"Indeed…" the clone turned to snakes and they slithered away. "…It was a genjutsu." The clone was smiling at him from sidelines.

"I guess this means 'the fight is far from over'."

"Obviously." The blond faced the clone and started then finished kneading his chakra instantly.

"**Earth: Mud Flood!"**

He never could say no to sex, neither he could say no to a fight…

Damn the genes he… 'obtained' from Madara…

He wasn't at fault for former but…

Well, damn him too…

**(End Song)**

"Well, that was fun." He changed his attire back to what it was and picked up his _severed head_. he put it back with a *squelch* and shadows fixed it back on his body without any imperfections. He loosened his hair again. "Guys! Bring down the barrier!" he shouted as he made his way to – he looked over himself, he was covered in blood – clean up. The barrier flickered then dispelled.

He didn't bother with a bath or even finding a natural water source this time; he jumped into a pool he made, washed the blood and other grime, got out. He allowed his senses to locate his team and made his way to them with water dripping from his hair.

He _could_ simply will away the blood on him but… he needed a cold shower to douse the flames in him before he 'caught' the first moving thing he find and-

Well, you get the idea…

XXXX

Meanwhile the pokemon group was finished and were just lazing around. The siblings, ex-flare and mewtwo were just doing what the original team was doing. The guilt they felt dimmed to a small discomfort. They didn't actually accuse the blond afterall.

"**Are you sure we shouldn't… I don't know, get back to the campsite or something? What if he can't find us?" **dragonite asked the question on the other's mind. Lucario stared at the dragon type with one eye from the tree he was leaning on, then closed it back.

"Yes, lucario; what if I can't find you after I said I will?" the jackal grinned as dragonite's and other antsy pokemon's eyes landed on the blond resting above them, on a branch of lucario's tree.

"**Then all you have to do is use some of your powers, master. I can find you anywhere in this continent if you do that." **The blond hummed as he too continued to laze around.

"Still, dragonite may have a point. Zoroark." The fox looked up.

"**Yes, master?"**

"Take this and always keep it on you." he dropped down a familiar three-pronged kunai to the fox, who caught it lazily and gave it a close look.

"**What is this?" **he lazily asked after he didn't understand what it is with a closer look. He shut his eyes again.

"It is something that allows me to defy logic and appear wherever it is." The pokemon hummed lazily.

"**Like Teleport?"** the blond hummed back. The psychic types have a similar skill, didn't they? His father got famous by it and it was considered as the epitome of space-time ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu… while some pokemon born with it and can do without an anchor… something not even his daddy dearest managed to do before Obito killed him with…

He mentally slapped himself.

Still, the skills a pokemon can use was limited while a ninja could learn anything as long as they gave it enough time.

Like he did… he gave a millennium or two to complete mastery of chakra.

He had to do quite a lot of trial and error but it worth the trouble in the end.

He can pretty much do anything with chakra, even bring the dead back to life.

Both as resurrection and reanimation through **edo tensei.**

Of course, as long as the soul didn't decay and joined the ethereal lake.

"More or less." That was a lie, he could do much more than that with an anchor; like getting faster than light around an anchor or make a space/time void – which can be called a black hole – but they don't need to know that… perhaps ever, he would prefer so.

He too could teleport without an anchor like pokemon but he also gave it to him as a beacon to know where he is and they are. Perhaps he should just mark them all…

Naah, he is not that overprotective of them.

…

Alright… maybe he is. But still, he respected their privacy so mie(tri-pronged) kunai should suffice.

…

He wondered if **kamui **would work here, perhaps he will try it some time.

"**Master, what are we going to do now?" **mewtwo asked as all of them listened to the blond for instructions.

"We are going to rest, then visit Sycamore and…" the blond grinned. "… we will see my surprise." They shared a glance.

"**How long do we rest?" **the blond snorted in amusement.

"I guess you are eager to see the surprise… don't know how long we will rest, I believe we went to everywhere on Kalos so… we will take a… ship or something after our schedule."

"**Can we go now?" **the blond's eyes skipped over all of them to see all of them were curious about his surprise… he sighed.

They will not let him loaf around a bit more, do they?

He felt whipped…

XXXX

Sycamore yawned and rubbed his eyes as he made his way to his kitchen, about to get ready for a new day. A bit late perhaps but he didn't even need to work anymore, his job is more of a hobby now. He only did what Typhoon asked… if he asked anything. He started to smell coffee and something nice as he got closer and closer to the place.

He saw the blond on his head just now, drinking coffee while another one identical to him frying… he sniffed a bit… eggs.

"morning professor." He greeted calmly while the cook spared him a glance before returning to his (its?) work.

There was a 'ting' sound as his toaster's alarm went off. The cook took out the toasts and put them on a plate, then added fried eggs and poured a cup of coffee. He/it placed the meal and proper silverware on the table with it and stepped back. He/it nodded at the blond and disappeared in a puff of smoke after the blond made a soft, shooing hand gesture. The blond stared at him expectantly while taking a sip from his mug. He blinked at the blond once more then sat down to eat. He took a sip from coffee and blinked in confusion after his drowsy mind realized something.

"How did you get in?" the blond snorted in amusement.

"From back-yard." Ah yes, he doesn't lock that door because garchomp and other pokemon living there would stop any would-be thieves. She must have allowed the blond in. He hummed and took another sip from his coffee. The blond watched the back-yard while taking sips from his coffee as he had his breakfast. He hummed in pleasure; he didn't know how the blond knew him so well but everything was done as how he liked them.

He threw it to the 'Typhoon abnormalities' box in his mind and finished his meal before long.

He also added some spices like thyme and cumin, he didn't think about adding them to his fried eggs before but he will start to do now.

"Thanks." The blond smiled in response.

"How are they? Are there any lingering effects?" the professor took another sip from his coffee. It seems it is business time…

"No, they are as healthy as they can. How about you?"

"I believe we passed over everywhere in Kalos. I was thinking about taking a ship after visiting you." Sycamore hummed.

"There is something I want to show to you… if you have time." The blond raised his eyebrows at the professor curiously.

"I have time… what is it?" the professor waved him over as they got out to the back-yard.

"Garchomp!" he called his pokemon as said pokemon came after a few minutes.

"**Master!" **the blond got amused as the professor caressed her head.

"You were rough-housing again, weren't you?" the pokemon stiffened.

"**I-I don't know what are you talking about…" **He chuckled as the professor frowned at his pokemon.

"It is alright as long as you won't overdo it and start to use actual attacks. And of course, mindful of your environment." The professor frowned at the blond.

"please don't encourage her…" Typhoon shook his head.

"You seem to forget they are fighters. They have to went off somehow to not get destructive." It is something he knew well. Sycamore sighed.

"Guess you are right… Garchomp…" he got back a '**gar!**' "let's show him our bond." Then he got another, excited '**gar!**'. He activated the **Garchompite** on her neck through a key-stone on his wristband.

"**Haaah!" **Typhoon watched as a bright light covered the pokemon. Then it dimmed away and he could see the changes on her.

"I call it **mega evolution **and it unleashes the…" he noticed the blond was focusing on garchomp instead of listening to his explanation, with a certain glint in his eyes only a curious scientist can produce.

He didn't know id it was a good or bad thing.

"**Ty-typhoon?" **she felt a little uncomfortable under the blond's overly focused gaze. He hummed.

"I wonder…" he muttered. "I am going to scan you with my powers, alright? It will not be painful if you don't resist." The pokemon swallowed.

"Typhoon…" he didn't like how that sounded but he was also curious about what he was going to do. It was a feeling she was sharing but she trusted him and herself more.

"**Alright." **She nodded. He put his hands on her head and chest. She relaxed and nodded again, then…

She gasped. But it wasn't uncomfortable, noo… it was the exact opposite of 'uncomfortable'. Instead of resisting, she welcomed the feeling inside her.

Sycamore frowned but stayed silent and watched the progress.

"I…see. I see." The blond withdrew his power and hands. "Can you stop the flow?" he asked it to them both. Sycamore nodded and deactivated the mineral. She turned back to normal with a less bright light. The blond scanned her again. He hummed as he withdrew again.

"I see." He hummed again. "start it again." He said after restarting the scan. He did so and the blond hummed once more.

"From what I understand, the amulet on her neck generates a special energy and channels it to her when triggered by that piece on your wristband. It goes until the amulet run out of energy or if you trigger it again to stop the flow. To command, you should also expend a certain amount of energy." The professor blinked; how did he gather so much _accurate _information from… he mentally shook his head.

He threw the whole case to the 'Typhoon abnormalities' box…

The blond believed he can mimic the effect, but…

There is a high chance she may die from chakra burning if her body rejects his power. But her body reacted very positively to his scan… it was nowhere near as… intense… as what he has in mind. Still…

He created a clone with a puff of smoke.

He will ask and if she accepts, on any sign her body may reject, the clone will siphon it away from her.

"Garchomp." Her tail wagged a bit as she stared to one blond then next.

"**Yes?"**

"I… believe I can mimic the effect with my power but there is a chance that your body may reject it." The pokemon and professor blinked.

"**What about him?" **she asked, pointing the clone with her tail.

"He will siphon it away if your body shows any signs of rejection." She smiled.

"**Then let's try it!"**

"It will still burn even if he siphons the energy away. It will be painful but I will heal you if it happens." The pokemon's smile dropped but she still nodded.

"**I understand."**

"Do you still wish to try?" she thought a little then smiled again.

"**Yes." **The blond nodded in response. He pressed his palm on her chest, on her heart and she felt a rush.

"**Whoa!" **she exclaimed as she glowed once again. It dimmed down and she was mega-evolved again.

She felt it succeed but there was something… more. She felt even more powerful and animalistic. Her eyes landed on the blond and she felt her adoration change something more than that.

She desired him.

"Hmm… I think I channeled a bit too much chakra…" The blond muttered as he pressed his hand on her slightly-glowing-ethereal-blue skin again. The extra power, glowing and animalistic thooughts went away but her feelings stayed same.

Sycamore watched this all with wide eyes.

"better. How do you feel?" he asked. The pokemon hummed – almost cooed – and leaned closer. The blond put a hand on her chest to stop her and she gave him a pleading look but didn't pushed harder.

"Not that I have any problems with it but right here and right now?" he whispered lowly. She blinked twice and remembered that they had an audience.

She felt a flash of something close to annoyance at her trainer then it gave its place to guilt because of it.

"**R-right…"** guilt dimmed but she felt sad and disappointed. The blond grinned and rubbed her head.

"Maybe next time." He eye-smiled at her. She grinned back and flustered a bit.

"**Right!" **she said it with much more cheer. She still felt a bit disappointed but the blond successfully lifted her spirits up, it was ignorable.

"Do you think you can mega-evolve others?" Sycamore wanted to be angry at his pokemon; for he understood what she was about to do, also at the blond for not giving a harder reaction; Pokephilia wasn't a savory action for him but the blond wasn't a human… so, he just ignored what he saw, he can't stop the blond even if he wished anyway. also…

He looked away, he may or may not have some feelings against him… but there was a clear age difference… at least it seemed so.

The blond can be many times older than him for all he knew. He will not ask him of course, no need to possibly offend him.

The blond shrugged.

"maybe… hey all!" he can't know if he doesn't check.

**5 minutes later**

"Five." The blond stated after he finished scanning them all. They all watched him curiously.

"blaziken, lucario, tyranitar, mewtwo and gyarados." Ex-flare got it; others stared with confusion.

"**Master, are you talking about mega-evolution?" **Dragonite questioned. Others turned their stares to the dragon-type.

"Yes. But it seems the difference between pokemon are too different. I need to scan the progress for all of you." He paused a bit and gave the professor a mie kunai.

"What is this?" Sycamore naturally asked.

"It is an anchor. I can teleport to it." The professor stared… then rubbed his head.

"I will put it somewhere safe." The blond's abnormalities started to sound normal… it seems he was getting used to them. The blond grinned.

XXXX

"**So… what was the surprise?" **blaziken asked. They were passing the 'houndoom forest'. The blond grinned.

"we traveled everywhere of this continent. I thought it is time to move on." A few beats passed.

"**and?"**

"I thought about buying tickets for a ship but then figured that we will be making more travels later and…"

"**You made a ship?" **

"Yes…" they suddenly made a turn and passed some thick bushes. "…What do you think?"

…

It was a very small boat.

"**It is… nice but isn't it a little…"**

"…**small?" **delphox finished the avian's sentence.

"**Yeah… isn't it a little small?" **the blond hummed.

"now that you said it, it _is _a little small…" the blond sighed. The avian looked away and bit his tongue. "… such a waste… anyway, chesnaught…"

"**Yes master?"**

"…It is yours." Blaziken's head snapped at the blond again.

"**Why him?!"** he flinched a bit at the blond's raised eyebrow at his outburst.

"Because little mint here…" blaziken had to bite his tongue again. Chesnaught flustered. "…made me a flower as a gift…" blaziken held his beakish mouth with his clawed hands and muffled giggles escaped between his talons. Chesnaught's fluster darkened to a blush. Others grinned in amusement. "…even if pink isn't exactly my color." The avian couldn't hold himself anymore and burst out laughing. Others only smiled. Chesnaught was glowing.

"**Yeah, yeah… laugh it up, chicken fries…" **he found the blond was much more interesting to watch as he sighed and walked to the vessel. He got on it and sat down.

"Let's go my little boat." Then, before their eyes, the boat started to _levitate_. Blaziken choked on his laughter and started to cough and others watched with wonder as the boat moved. Up, down, between trees, over them and up around clouds... the boat carried the blond everywhere. Some flying pokemon watched the blond in confusion and the group down guessed they wondered if they are dreaming… the blond got down to earth after a few corkscrews and other aerial shows.

"Sleep my little boat." The boat landed on ground and the blond got out of the boat.

"It is yours." He said with a smile and put his hand on the pokemon's head. Chesnaught smiled back.

"**Thank you master!" **Typhoon hummed.

"but you shall explore it later." He got back and put his hand on the boat. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. They stared in wonder again at where the boat was.

"**Where did it go?" **Delphox asked.

"I sealed it. You can think that I… put it in my 'pocket'." They blinked at him but he pointedly passed the topic. "It is too small… it is too small…" the blond chanted while walking further towards the sea, it could be seen at where the blond was. "…Then obviously we need something bigger… like that." They jogged closer and finally saw… _it_.

"**H-holy shit…" **there was a _large _galleon on sea. It was as big as a cruise – maybe even bigger. So it was entirely normal for them to almost chorus those two words.

"I guess it is big enough… lets get in and settle." He said with a grin. he paused a moment. lucario faced the blond as he felt the blond use his powers again. there was a hat on his head.

"I always wanted to wear a tricorne..." he sheepishly explained. the lucario grinned back.

**EoC**

**Hope you like! **

**Don't forget to play around with the button and boxes down there if you do and do share your thoughts if you have a minute or two.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I have uhh… I guess it can be called bad news… my summer school started and I am kinda – well, a lot – busy with it. It will – and is – slow updates. Sorry for the inconvenience…**

**XXXX**

"Hello again ar- oh…" the blond wanted to be the one to visit for the first time but…

The god was busy.

And no, it wasn't with _that _business, it seemed like they were having a meeting with legendaries in a shared mindscape or something. His eyes scanned every pokemon with lightning speed, triggering the dormant knowledge he got from arceus. A few seconds later his head was aching lightly and he knew every pokemon in the chamber-like mental room.

His eyes found three more familiar figures; xerneas, yveltal and mewtwo. He flashed them a tiny smile, which former two responded back with a little nod and a small bow respectively while the latter frowned. The blond blinked then he thought the possibility of more than one mewtwo. He internally shrugged as his gaze met the pokemon god.

"I… guess I came at a wrong time… shall I go and wait for you?" giratina glared at him.

"**I don't know who you are or how you managed to come here but if you think you can-!"**

"**Giratina!" **they all – even the slightly tensed arceus – turned their surprised eyes to the legendary of death; yveltal. The dark/flying legendary got closer to the blond and, to their even more surprise, bowed to him.

"**I-I apologize for my brethren's… ignorant behavior, my lord. I… hope I will not ask too much to show him mercy for…"**

"Yveltal." The blond cut the legendary, voice tinted with amusement. Yveltal swallowed and waited without straightening his bow "…My fuse is not _that_ short… I thought you would realize it after our… short but eventful encounter." He raised the pokemon's head from his chin with one head and caressed his neck with the other. He eye-smiled when their eyes met. "Now, go back to your sister. I believe arceus has something important to discuss." The legendary nodded and Typhoon watched him go. His eyes landed on the pokemon god.

"Well?" arceus was going to respond calmly but the renegade legendary recovered first.

"**Is this a joke or did something fall on your head, Yveltal?! How dare you back an intru-!"**

"**Enough!" **all legendaries flinched back from the pokemon god's psychic shout. He glared at the bewildered renegade a moment more, then his face softened with a sigh.

"**It is your choice." **Most of the legendaries' eyes widened.

"If it is my choice then…I'd like to stay. I'd be lying if I say I am not a little curious…" He admitted with a hint of embarrassment. The pokemon god nodded. "… but I also can see that my presence…" his eyes met glare of the renegade legendary. He half rolled his eyes; half directed his gaze back to the pokemon god. "…makes some of them uncomfortable." He paused then shrugged with a small grin. "Maybe next time." The blond dissolved into black smoke with a wave. Arceus sighed silently. There was a low murmur of legendaries discussing the strange phenomenon.

"**Can I learn the reason of your call, the original one?" **palkia asked and arceus mentally prepared himself for what is to come as everyone silenced again. Here goes nothing…

"**The reason is… him, the blond human just left." **Silence. Everyone but yveltal blinked at the alpha.

"**Can you… elaborate?" **dialga disturbed the silence with his question.

"**All I ask is… respect him and don't provoke him. But I cannot stress its necessity enough." **All except yveltal blinked again.

"**I… see. Is there… something we should know about him?" **arceus sighed silently again at the purplish legendary's question.

"**Sister once told me…" **yveltal started with his eyes staring at ground, making everyone focus him. **"…that when she used her senses on the alpha, she felt like she is staring at a full moon." **Their gazes jumped to xerneas.

"**That… is true. I feel small before his power." **She confirmed with a nod. Her eyes landed on her brother. **"Why?"**

"**When I… look at him, I feel like… staring into space. I can't even… track where his power starts and where it ends. I feel… tiny – no, not even tiny; I… don't even see myself when I compare myself to him." **He stared at his sister under the pin-drop silence.

"**You can measure the alpha's power to some extend… I can't even do that to Typhoon's…" **his eyes travelled over his brethren then fell down again. A few more moments of wide-eyed silence.

'_**So it is that bad… I can't properly sense his power over the heavy suppression but… *sigh*'**_

"**Alpha, is this… true?" **Ho-oh asked as his question made them focus on the alpha again. He thought about denying it to calm them down for a moment then…

'_**If any of them get arrogant and challenge him… It may do more harm than good. Let's be honest and hope for the best.' **_He took in a calming breath and let it out slowly.

"**Indeed." **Tension on the air can be cut with a knife after the pokemon god's calm confirmation as the legendaries tried to calm themselves down in an absolute silence. **"I can sense his power too but only to some extent because it is heavily suppressed. It seems yveltal can sense more than I can so it must be aligned with death or at least dark." **Yveltal nodded.

"**I believe it is… the former." **Some legendaries gasped, others uneasily stayed silent.

"**You… know him from before, what do you suggest we should do?" **lugia asked and they all listened with rapt attention.

"**Yes, he rescued me and brother from a human named Lysandre, he captured us to power – from what I understand and he mentioned – a doomsday device." **Xerneas took the lead to answer her question. Yveltal nodded.

"**I… don't think we will have any problems as long as we don't provoke him purposefully. He… usually has a very calm temper." **Lugia nodded at yveltal. Some let out relived sighs.

"**He… saved you?" **zeraora's question interested some legendaries. Yveltal proceeded to tell them the story and the only time he saw the blond angry.

"**Wow…" **the feline-like legendary muttered, then hummed. **"Should we really… fear him?" **he asked unsurely. It interested all of them, including arceus. The death/life siblings shared a glance.

"**I don't think so." **she answered and sent another glance at her brother**.**

"**Not really. His power is immense and death-natured; but I doubt he will use it against us without any good reason." **The legendaries nodded.

"**It was the only reason I called you. You are dismissed." **The alpha watched them fade away and sighed.

**XXXX**

While the pokemon higher-ups were discussing Typhoon, the blond was awake and watching the full moon. The silver light of moon shined on his skin as he felt several emotions mildly. His mind was on the other moon, Luna.

To be honest, it didn't take him long to calm down after ripping her apart – he was furious with humanity after Ohnoki's last effort to get his power to Iwa… he _was _successful, but the blond was sure he didn't see it that way when a huge meteor crashed on his head. He even reconstructed her but sent her to a separate dimension; close enough for her to watch him and the summoning realm but not enough to open up a rift to pass through to any of them.

He sighed an umpteenth time; he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be angry with her, pity her or be gra-

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Soft knocking on his door interrupted his thoughts. He blinked, the ship – well, 'swimming mansion' is a better term – had enough rooms for all of them to sleep in their own rooms and those rooms were wide enough if they want to sleep together. He took one and told them share the rest however they wished.

"**Master, are you awake?" **he heard the soft voice of floatzel. He blinked again and walked to the door. He heard her sigh and soft thumps signifying her walking away. He arrived and opened the door, she faced him.

"Floatzel?" he whispered as she got closer.

"**I… umm**… **I am sorry if I woke you up."**

"You didn't. Come in." She passed by the blond. He closed the door behind her.

The moon light was shining inside through a single window, dimly illuminating the room and making it possible to see but hard to track details of things… much like the room they – the original team – chose.

"Having trouble with sleeping?" she stared up at the blond.

"**Yes… I had a nightmare. I don't even remember what it was about now but… I still couldn't sleep." **The blond hummed and lied down on the cot. He patted a vacant place for her to join him. She did so without a thought.

"**What about you? I mean…" **she trailed off. The blond sighed.

"I was thinking."

"**About?"**

"About my old life. Don't worry about it." He grinned and rubbed her head. She nodded; she knew better than to pry if he said something like that.

A few minutes passed like that, he was petting her and she was savoring the feel and slowly slipping into sleep. Then she noticed something, this was the perfect setting for… being honest. She leered up at him then averted her gaze.

"**M-master, I…" **then she felt like a light bulb lit on her head. **"Master, I… have a friend and she need help in a matter. She uhh… n-needs an opinion about something." **She couldn't meet his eyes but she felt him look at her. He hummed.

"And I guess you want to ask my opinion." She nodded again without facing him. If she did, she would see the amused smile on his face as he understood what was going on her head. "Very well, I will help if I can." She swallowed and tried to press down the fluttering in her guts.

"**Thank you… I-I mean she will thank you… w-when I tell it to her." **He bit inside of his lip.

"**S-she is… she is in love with someone…" **she felt him nod. **"a-and she knows he loves her as a friend too… but can't tell if they can be… m-more than that." **The words were getting harder and harder to say for her. He hummed twice.

"**S-she isn't sure if she should… o-open up to him and risk their… e-existing relationship, o-or keep silent and… and b-be content with what they have. W-what do you think she should d-do?" **She mentally patted her back after squeezing it out. He hummed once more, this time with faux thought.

"if she is sure he loves her, then she should try her luck. She can't know otherwise."

"**B-but… w-what if he will reject her a-and…" **_**'send her away' **_**"…and stop l-loving her… a-as a friend?"**

"If she doesn't risk anything, she won't earn anything. And if he really loves her as a friend, he will not stop doing so for something like this. Things will be… awkward for some time but it will not ruin anything permanently."

"**I-I see. T-thank you m-master. I-I'll tell it to her tomorrow."**

"She can tell it to him now, he will not judge." He grinned at her warmly as she stared up at him with wide and panicked eyes.

"**I…I…" **

"Shh…" he wasn't sure if she was going to apologize, deny it or do something else but cut her. He pressed her to his chest and felt a wetness on where her eyes were pressing on him. He kissed top of her head. "He also won't judge if she doesn't with to do it now. He will wait until she feels she is ready." She sniffed once then raised her gaze to his faintly glowing, warm eyes. She convinced herself that she wants this and she can do it. With one last glance at his eyes, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

**NSFW M&F**

He hummed appreciatively as her paws rubbed his chest. He rubbed her back with his hand in response. He could smell the sweet scent of her arousal so his hand got lower and lower as she half grunted half moaned softly. But it stopped before it can reach where she wanted. She bit back a frustrated moan and grunted softly instead.

"before we go further, you should know that we did various things with some of the boys and you will have to share." He whispered.

"**I-It's a-alright." **she whispered back and tried to get the hand where she wanted it to be with a whimper. He gave in as one hand pressed her head to meet their lips and other ghosted over her nether regions. She broke the kiss for a loud gasp. She then continued to pant deeply and grinded her pearl against him, which also caused his hand to rub against her clit harder as a side effect.

"**M-master… p-please… I-I love y-you… p-please… m-more… p-please…" **she chanted breathily and grinded more and more as her juices dripped down between his fingers.

He pressed her head close for another kiss as he slipped his index and middle fingers inside. She moaned loudly against his lips then blushed a deep crimson. She parted again to pant harshly.

"**D-do you t-think… others h-heard me?" **she asked between pants and moaned again when he moved his fingers in and out.

"I soundproofed the room." 'How' was a single drop of thought in a lake of desire as she didn't wait a moment more to continue grinding against him, moaning without trying to press it down now.

But he pulled away.

She couldn't bite back a frustrated moan this time.

He worked quickly at least and lied on his back, then lifted her and lied her on top of him; her back on his suddenly naked chest. She rested her tails on his naked crotch, around his soft length – she took a moment to mentally measure it and gulped at the result… it didn't stop her slit from leaking however – and between his legs to not get it crushed under her weight. He pushed up her chin and captured her lips once again. The area between his fingers to his palm rubbed her pearl as his middle and ring fingers slipped in and out to caress her vaginal walls. It didn't take long for her muffled moans to get louder from before as she pushed his thighs with her short legs to buck up to his hand and down. The pokemon ripped her lips away from his and the word 'master' constantly spilled from them between deep breaths. She continued the up and down motion with her hips.

"**M-master… m-master I'm… m-m-master I-I'm…" **he added his pinky, making three fingers thrusting in and out as he got faster. He then pushed all the way in to his knuckles and, as a finisher, pinched her pearl with his thumb and pointer.

"**HaAAah!" **she came with a scream, her voice cracked with a higher pitch as she bucked up as high as she can. Her juices squirted between his fingers to his thighs and cot they are laying on. she managed to stay like that for a moment more, then strength left her legs and she fell back down. She belatedly noticed he wasn't even hard in her afterglow.

"**You're… not hard…" **she stated between pants.

"Mmhh?" She looked up to the questioning sound he made and the sight of the blond pulling his fingers out of his mouth with his _disproportionally long tongue_ following them forever etched on her mind.

As if the _length _wasn't enough, it was tightly coiled between his fingers like mesh. It wiggled then loosened and carried her juices to his mouth with a loud slurp.

"I can control whether I get hard or not." She nodded half-mindedly with a blush and gulp… then her _helpful _mind conjured an image of him licking her down there and push it inside of her until it penetrates through and can _wiggle _inside her-

…

She felt herself dripping again.

"**M-master umm… c-c-can we…" **she met her paws on her belly while looking away and pointedly twitched her tails on his flaccid penis. It pulsed once but that was it. He hummed lightly; the sound sent a shiver from her core to her whole body. She closed her eyes and swallowed.

"Let's do it another time, with help from one of the boys." Her head shot up.

"**I… but… why c-can't it be… j-just us two?" **he rubbed her head.

"Because you can't keep up if we are alone. You will faint before I can finish." She felt light-headed from all blood rushing to her head and nethers. She felt the latter squirm and more liquid drip down.

_That _day, she decided, will be the best day of her life…

"**O-oh… then c-can you… a-at least… w-with your… t-t-tongue…" **she tripped over the words. He snickered at her embarrassment.

"You want me to 'taste it from source'?" she nodded, not trusting her voice. She felt him move and place her to the cot in the same position.

"Alright." He kissed her once again, then moved down.

He gently placed her tails on sides of his neck and laid down on his belly. He put her legs on his shoulders and caressed her thighs down to her buttcheeks and up to her knees. his eyes travelled up to her half-lidded eyes and panting face.

"Are you ready?"

"**M-master, p-p-please…" **she sobbed. She would happily continue pleading if it is what it takes for him to start… but he already gave her nether lips a wide lick and she hit her head to the cot with a loud moan.

He zigzagged his tongue over her lips and pearl and watched her as she pulled him closer with her legs and tails, paws taking a hold on his hair. Her pants got erratic and cut half, she was gasping in air then letting out a moan. Their eyes met after a few minutes.

"**M-m-master! I-I-I love y-you m-m-master!" **Breathy words spilled from her lips between moans and pants. He grinned…

…and slipped his tongue inside of her.

"**Ahha!" **she cried out and hunched to pressed his head more with her tails, legs and paws. He twirled his tongue in her and felt her hug his head. He felt her drool drip on his back along with her hot, heavy breaths. He couldn't see it but he was sure there must be a dazed-to-stupidity expression on her face. She was chanting 'ma' part of the 'master' word.

His tongue found _the button _and pressed it.

"**HAAH!" **she squealed as her body whipped back but legs and tails coiled around his head and pressed it even harder. He looked up again and saw he was right; she had that expression and drool was dripping down as a continuous steam. He continued to twirl and sink his tongue deeper while lightly pressing her button until he found the tight entrance of her womb. He stared at her eyes; tears of intensity were flowing down from them.

'ready for the final?' he asked with a genjutsu, his mouth was busy afterall. Her half-lidded eyes landed on his and she blinked twice, the most she could do. He correctly took it as a 'yes', forced his tongue inside of her womb, pressed hard on the button inside of her and pinched her pearl with his fingers all at once.

"**MA-AAHHAAaah!" **She lurched forward with a cry and coiled all of her body around his head. He pressed her closer from her ass and covered her nether lips with his own with a hum to claim his gushing reward. He thought it was a little salty and now a lot, possibly because she was a water type but still slid his tongue in and out for a few minutes to coax it more, causing her to yelp every time it slid in and moan when it slid out. He then started to withdraw from her.

"**M-master!" **she stopped him with a yelp. He made a questioning sound.

"**P-please d-don't! n-n-not yet." **He nodded and thrusted in again… until his tongue pressed against back of her womb. She let out a drawn-out moan.

"**T-t-thank you, m-m-master." **She panted out. He let his tongue fill her for ten or so more minutes, until she was breathing normally. He withdrew his tongue after that, causing her to let out another drawn-out moan, and wiped his chin with back of his drowsily felt him lie next to her and pull her close to his chest in a spooning position.

**SFW**

"**Th-thank you master, I-I love you." **He grinned and kissed top of her head.

"I love you too, floatzel." She hummed sleepily and let the darkness claim her in her master's warm and safe embrace.

**XXXX**

Blaziken brooded. Of course, that thorn bush didn't let him ride their master's gift – not even once… and now they were racing; all original team, fox siblings and pyroar riding the boat against mewtwo against dragonite. As for gyarados and tyranitar, former was swimming in sea and latter was sunbathing on the deck. He could hear the excited shouts of the normally earth-bound pokemon on the boat… he scoffed.

"**Whatever…"** he muttered and will forever deny that he was pouting.

"I guess chesnaught is still angry at you…" he leered sideways to see his master watching him a grin then his eyes stared up to racing pokemon. He scoffed.

"**Whatever…" **he muttered again. He wanted to be angry but… he sighed; even sight of the blond lifted his spirits. The blond hummed.

"It is convenient that they are busy… there is something I want to do with you." The pokemon stared at the 'human' curiously, there can be _a lot of meanings_ behind that sentence.

"**Yes master? How can I be of… service?" **The pokemon grinned cheekily. There can be _a lot of meanings_ behind this sentence too. The blond's eyebrows shot up with a grin, he didn't mean _that_… really…

Not that he has any problems of course… his expression got a little more… charming with half-lidded eyes and a little smile.

"Follow me to … bellow the deck." Blaziken's grin widened at the deep and breathy sentence, his eyes got half lidded and got darker.

"**As you desire… master." **He checked the blond the whole time he followed him. They got in a big and empty room. He looked around but only properties it had was being empty and big. The blond turned around.

"**Master?" **he couldn't help but check the front too… the blond snickered a little.

"Eyes up there…" the avian swallowed and their eyes met again. He was confused. The blond put his hand on his wrist then there was a puff of smoke. He saw an amulet on the blond's hand when it dispersed. The pokemon smiled.

"**A gift for me?" **he asked. He deserved one after the blond gave the thorn bush his toy… even if he was a bit disappointed with… he mentally shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if the blond was doing this intentionally…

"Yes." Blaziken took the amulet for Typhoon and put it on. He narrowed his eyes with a frown and brought the foreign jewel closer to his face.

"**What is this gem?"** the blond smiled at him.

"Blazikenite." The mineral slipped between his claws as he stared at the blond with wide eyes. The professor explained the mega-evolving process to them while the blond said his goodbyes to the life and death duo.

"**Master, I…I don't know what to say." **His gift was better than that thorn bush's toy…

And what is better? The torn bush was incompatible with mega-evolving. So, it will be something special he shared with his master… and lucario… and mewtwo…

He shook his head mentally; he will be the blond's first mega-partner, that was something too…

"A thank you would suffice." The pokemon chuckled.

"**Thank you, master." **Typhoon smiled back.

"Why don't we try it now?" the pokemon understood it now.

"**You brought us here for it, right? This is… a training room." **The blond smiled again and nodded. There was a puff of smoke and a new blond. The clone walked closer.

"**Master?" **he asked to the original.

"He will scan the evolution. We won't need blazikenite for it after that." The pokemon blinked.

"**But professor said…" **he shook his head with a grin; his master wasn't aware of the word 'impossible'… **"…Alright."** Both original and clone grinned at the pokemon. Then avian stopped as something came to his mind.

"**You are going to scan it to learn how it works, right?" **he asked to clone this time.

"Yes."

"**Then it will be you that learn the progress… shouldn't it be master that runs the scan? The point is him learning it, right?" **the blond duo shared a glance.

"Boss will experience everything himself after I dispel. Even if we have two different bodies, I am only an extension of boss' will." The avian furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Simply put, I am a piece of boss and he will learn everything I learned, experience everything I did and feel everything I did after I return to him, which happens when I dispel. So, when I learn the progress; he will do too." Blaziken hummed.

"**So, if I… for example, show you something, then touch you and you dispel…"**

"boss will see what you have shown to me and will feel your touch." The clone nodded. Blaziken hummed again. "I can also fight but a strong hit would dispel me forcefully." The clone paused. "You could have used one of us in the yesterday's training…" the clone trailed off.

"but you are a chakra construct. I was not sure if that fact would disturb lucario's concentration."

"and after he got eliminated?" the blond rubbed his chin.

"I…could use one of you then, yes… or even better, a water or earth clone." The clone nodded.

"Yes, that is right. You could cast one of us then that clone would conjure a water or earth clone and then they may…" the clone flinched when the blond sent him a glare; as if to say 'I dare you finish that sentence…'

The clone wisely shut up.

"**We may?" **blaziken didn't saw that silent conversation, fortunately.

"then you may… no, would win squarely. Perhaps even without my help…" Well, that was a lie, they would be still lose if that clone would take them seriously but he would make sure it wouldn't. Even then they would be hard pressed but they would win… probably… maybe…

'…_and wouldn't have to fear a punishment because of your loss.' _You can't be a ninja of his caliber without having an impeccable perception and understanding of psychology. The avian let out a displeased grunt.

"**We would have won if that thorn bush didn't lose his spine at the last second…" **the blond chuckled good-naturedly.

"I don't think he is terribly sad about that." The blond muttered but blaziken heard him.

"**What, did he…"**

"_**we just had a… private moment"**_

"_Because little mint here made me a flower as a gift"_

The avian blinked several times.

"…**did he… propose… to you?"**

"Hmm… yes, it can be… called that. But he has to share, there are… four others." The blond blinked. _'Looks like I am going to make a harem…' _the thought… well, it didn't feel foreign… very much at least.

He used to have people pinning after him but they were one-night stands and that's ifthey _found_ him. He was used to find out he was the only one in the bed they used or leave the bed before his partner woke up…

…or sleeping and waking up next to corpse of a failed assassin or 'charmer' – a term they used for a kind of ninja proficient on seducing another and capture them with various drugs – seeking the bounty on his head.

But lasting relationships…

_That_ was foreign.

However, there was Mei… even if they weren't always together. It could count as a lasting relationship… perhaps.

He mentally shook his head.

He will manage; a ninja without adaptation would die faster than a blown candle afterall…

"**O-oh…" **the avian muttered, eyes on ground.

"Yes. They are Lucario, zoroark, delphox and floatzel." The blond shook his head, they were here for a reason.

"Anyway, I believe we were going to try the Blazikenite around your neck."

"**Ye-*sigh* yes." **But the pokemon was not so eager anymore… the blond sighed and got closer.

"Blaziken…" his voice was gentle as he put his hand on the avian's cheek. The pokemon sighed again and let his gaze land on the blond's sapphire orbs. "…It will not change anything. You know I love all of you. They wished our love to be that kind of love and I accepted. It will not change anything between us." The blond rested his other hand on the avian's head and rubbed blaziken's feathered crown with his thumb. The avian put his clawed hand on the hand on his cheek. The blond slid his hands away after a minute more.

"**Master…" **blaziken was going to continue but lost his courage at the last second and he closed his mouth.

"Yes?" the avian swallowed.

"…**Le-let's do it." **The avian straightened up. The blond let out an affirmative grunt and nodded to the forgotten clone.

"Yes." The blond nodded and slid his key-stone ring on his left pinkie, the place 'sky' used to vacate. He paused a moment and unsurely flowed a tiny bit of chakra to the ring. It started to glow and he felt his sensory radar started to sense something new.

"**Rraaah!" **the avian roared as a bright light covered him from head to toe. It dimmed away and left the sight to a mega-evolved blaziken.

"Boss, it is done. You can use it without the mineral now." The clone announced. The blond nodded and the clone vanished in a cloud of smoke. He grinned at the knowledge he got from the clone.

"How do you feel?" the avian was checking himself before the blond asked the question.

"**I feel… powerful." **The avian clenched his fists.

"That is right." He got closer and walked around the avian. The blond got in front of the avian after drawing a circle around him. "You look powerful too." He remarked with a grin. The avian grinned back. their eyes connected again and the avian's grin slowly dimmed down to nothing. Typhoon blinked and copied him.

"Blaziken, something wrong?" the blond quietly asked. Blaziken didn't respond, but his eyes landed on the blond's lips. He, very slowly, took a step forward and closed the gap between them. He – again, very slowly – put his claws on the blond's shoulders and leaned down closer. He froze at the last inch between them.

They shared a few kisses but all those times it was the blond initiating and controlling the kiss. Other than the first time he stole from the blond, he never made the first move so he felt… nervous.

"Blaziken…" the blond whispered. His breath carried the blond's scent; an aroma he was sure each and every one of them loved. It was enough to thaw him back.

"**M-master, p-please… don't… move…" **the avian begged back with a whisper. He closed the gap millimeter by millimeter and very slowly pressed his beakish mouth to the blond's lips. The blond stood still like the avian asked as the pokemon – for the first time – controlled the kiss. He pulled back a few seconds after the blond didn't respond. He could feel tears burning his eyes.

"**M-master I…I…"**

"Can I move now?" blaziken blinked.

"**Y-yes of c-course." **He replied; his voice cracked.

"Then, I'd like to ask something now." The avian swallowed thickly but nodded, couldn't trust his voice anymore.

"Do it again." The avian blinked in confusion along with sadness. The blond tapped his lips twice. The avian swallowed but hesitantly complied. He very slowly captured the blond's lips. This time Typhoon gently pressed back and actively responded. The avian blinked in confusion, what was different from the fir-

He was such an idiot… he himself asked the blond to not move. The blond was only doing what he told to him.

He felt a new fire got lit in him and pressed harder, causing the blond to do the same. He circled his feathered arms around the blond and felt him press back of his head.

*Slam*

*Clang*

*Crack*

Blaziken wanted to pull away to check the cause of sounds but the blond didn't let him. Instead, the blond took a step back but pulled him with it.

Then another step.

And another.

Then he felt the blond's back hit something and he felt a hard surface with his arms. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'_**wasn't that wall further away?' **_

The blond let him go and he checked back to see the gates are shut and locked with deep breaths. He also spied another one of the blond's… Charms?... a little above the gates.

"A little assumption but… I am sure you don't want anyone walk on us, do you?" the avian snorted.

"**I am sure they are too busy with racing around clouds." **The blond chuckled.

"Sure, sure…" he replied while lazily running his fingers between the pokemon's short feathers on his chest. A few minutes passed that way, the blond raking the short feathers with his fingers and the pokemon watching the blond with half lidded eyes, then the Blazikenite ran out of energy and the avian devolved with a duller light.

"It seems the mineral can evolve you for a few minutes… still, it is enough to turn the tables in a fight." The blond casually commented. Blaziken hummed.

"**It seems so." **Their half-lidded gazes stayed connected a few more minutes; then the blond sighed internally.

"Shall we go or…" he left the sentence with a loose end.

"**or?"**

"Well, do you have anything else in mind?" the avian chuckled sheepishly then realized something.

His master was caressing the feathers on his chest with a grin while looking up to him with a little expectant, amused and half-lidded gaze. His arms were around the blond and he was kind of trapping him between his body and wooden wall.

His eyes got a bit darker and grinned.

"'**anything'?" **the blond's grin widened.

"as long as it doesn't involve children or innocent pokemon. other than that, _anything_." He said the last word slowly, almost savoring it and it broke away last of the avian's hesitance.

**NSFW M&M**

The avian pressed his mouth on the blond's again with closed eyes, then pulled him a bit away from the wooden wall. His clawed hands reached up blindly and landed on the blond's hat. He grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder. His three-fingered hands trailed down on the blond's yellow locks until they found the blond's t-shirt. He thought about taking it off but then he realized he had to pull away to do that so he teared them off. The blond hummed in amusement and vibrations went straight to his groin. He would strip the blond from the last 'clothing' but it was too far to take off without breaking the kiss so he just stopped at the t-shirt. He managed to continue the kiss for a few more minutes and pulled back to relive the burning in his lungs. The blond chuckled – the sound too went straight to his groin.

"I was thinking about drawing with crayons but I guess we can do this too…" the blond pushed him. He tripped over something and fell down with a yelp to… something soft. He checked it to see… he was lying on a cot. Then he was sitting down with spread legs.

"**Alright, this wasn't here before." **He commented and for a moment his attention went to the furniture as he put a clawed hand on it in confusion. Then the blond chuckled in amusement again and his focus snapped back to the blond towering above him.

"Alright, guess I got caught red-handed." He admitted sheepishly. Then he got same smug expression he had when he… 'cleaned' riolu from berry juice and caught his fluster.

He wanted to wipe that look again… but not with his fists this time.

"This is _my_ ship. It is bound to serve me…" His shorts dissolved away. Blaziken's eyes landed on the blond's shaft and he swallowed, it was bigger than his 7".

He was both longer and shorter than him at the same time…

"Eyes up… you know what, stare all you want." His eyes tinted with amusement as the pokemon raised his head up but not his eyes. He shook his head and got back to character.

"…It is bound to obey my orders…" he fell to his knees, between the avian's legs. It snapped the pokemon's eyes to the blond.

"…Fulfill my wishes…" he pushed the pokemon with his finger. The pokemon's erection sprung like a flagpole. The blond didn't even spare a glance at that. The avian _might _feel bad if he wasn't so aroused.

And of course, if the blond didn't press his erection against his own… he gasped.

"…and be shaped to my will." Their eyes met again and the blond prodded the avian's head for any preferences. He felt a little guilty, he should have respected his privacy and ask it before instead of just…

Oh, who is he kidding… seeing the surprise and excitement on his little fowl's face will silence that little pang of guilt anyway…

It didn't take long to find a… fantasy?

…

He raised his eyebrows.

'_How passionate…' _he thought and squeezed their lengths together. He dove in when the avian moaned and swiped his tongue over the avian's.

Blaziken's eyes shot open, this was just like…

'_**How did he… did he…? *moan*' **_he moaned both internally and externally because the blond started to thrust and glided his tongue around his mouth at the same time, caressing places that fanned the flame burning in and within him.

"**D-did you… unnhh… d-d-did you…?" **that was the only part of the question he could get out after the blond withdrew a little to let the avian breath.

"Prod your mind? Yes. I… hah… I am sorry." Soft panting and deep sighs were the only indicator the blond was enjoying their act while the avian continuously leaked pre and let out various pleasured sounds.

"**do-ohh… d-don't b-be." **The avian managed to let out between moans. He rested his head under his crossed arms to relax but the blond pulled away.

"**W-why did you stop…" **the blond chuckled at the avian's breathy protest as the pokemon once again erected his upper body up and leaned on his straight arms. A **Creation of All Things** later the blond's hands were slick. One went to his penis, other to his fowl's hole. Blaziken hummed as the blond moved to his side on his knees and his digits caressed his sensitive flesh.

"Relax. If you clench, it may hurt." He said after a kiss. The avian hummed and the blond slipped a finger inside.

"**Ngh… nnh" **And it happened as the blond said, the avian reflexively clenched then relaxed. The blond's mouth on his was a good distraction but he couldn't take his eyes off from his hand invading him.

"ready for more?" he asked at the same time his finger found a cluster of nerves. He rubbed instead of pressing.

"**hnnh…" **the avian moaned with a tiny nod. The blond added a second finger and swiped on the cluster, causing blaziken gasp loudly and throw his head back. The blond proceeded to stretch him and didn't stop until the avian wasn't wincing. He moved his fingers away and moved back between his legs. He leaned in for another kiss instead of thrusting in.

"This will hurt but will worth it, I promise."

"**I-I know it will worth but th-thanks for reassuring."** The blond grinned a little and kissed the avian again. He refreshed the lube on both of them and pressed head of his erection on the avian's hole but not in.

"Deep breaths. Concentrate on them and my hand. Don't clench, relax." The avian nodded and laid back down on his crossed arms. The blond stared to press in and jerked the avian to distract him while the avian breathed in and out deeply and chanting what he was doing in his head. He relaxed as much as he can but even then, it hurt a little. Still, it was nothing he couldn't handle. Before long the blond's hips was pressing on the avian's thighs. Both breathed deeply, avian because he was getting used to being stretched while the blond so he can give avian the time he needed and not listen his desire's call to hump like no tomorrow. He started to press kisses to the avian's chest after a few more repeats of ventilation.

"**I-I think I am ready." **The avian announced while raking his clawed hands on the blond's softer-than-they-look locks. The blond nodded against the avian's chest and very slowly pulled back and pushed forward with same speed. the avian gasped in both pain and pleasure.

Soon the avian's body wasn't rejecting the blond, winces and groans of pain gave their places to a pleasured face with soft moans and hot puffs of breath. The blond took it as a sign to proceed further and his hips quickened up, causing the avian to get louder with his pleasured moans and whimpers.

"**Ma-ah… m-master p-please do-oh… d-don't stop." **the blond hummed at the avian's whispered plea and recaptured the beakish mouth. He got gradually quicker and harder, causing the avian to get louder and closer to the edge.

"**Ma-ah! M-master! I-ah! c-ca-ah! c-can't hold!" **he managed to alert before the blond slammed hard on his prostate and he came with a pleasured shout, his essence splashed up to his chin. The blond hummed and slowly but hardly hit the avian's prostate for a few more times to extend his afterglow then lied still to not hurt the avian while he is oversensitive, just lying and licking up the avian's spicy, salty and sweet pearly liquid while the pokemon heaved wheezy breaths to rewind himself. In his afterglow, he noticed the blond was still hard and has not released yet.

"**l-le…*pant* let's con-continue." **The avian winced from his own move as he caused the erection in him press in deeper.

"You look like you are out of steam. It is alright, blaziken…"

"**N-no. I-I…" **the avian cut himself as an idea popped into is brain. **"T-trigger the mega evolution."**

"your stone should still need more…"

"**Y-you said you can t-trigger it yourself. D-do it." **The blond blinked and chuckled. He kissed the avian once more while trying not to move their connection very much.

"Alright. If this is what my little fowl desires…" the avian only had one moment to fluster in embarrassment before the blond pressed his palm on the avian's heart.

"**Rraaahh!" **and he was once again mega evolved. He pushed the blond down to his back with a new energy. Typhoon fell on his back and grunted softly.

"You only had to ask if you wanted to be on top." The blond commented with amusement as the avian started to wildly ride the blond in his rush, his insides much more accustomed to the blond after the first round; he did not feel pain anymore and oversensitivity gave its place to waves of pure pleasure. The avian thought about responding but hummed between moans and swooped down to steal another kiss from the grinning blond.

He, in the end, decided his mouth was much better pressed on the blond's than talking.

**SFW**

**XXXX**

An hour or two later the blond got up on the deck and left the gates of the room latched from inside to let blaziken rest as much as he wanted. He hummed pleasantly with a grin, the avian tried his best and fainted afterwards but managed to get him off once after his fifth. When he reached the deck, he was still grinning but no longer humming. He saw the sky-race was over and they were landing on the ship again. The normally earth-bound pokemon sweat and giggle here and there from their adrenaline high. Gyarados and tyranitar saw them land again and they all gathered around the blond.

"It is nice to see you had your fun". The blond commented with an amused tone.

"**F-flying is amazing!" **Delphox exclaimed loudly. Typhoon chuckled in response.

"**W-where is blaziken?" **zoroark asked with a trembling voice after checking around for the avian, making others notice his absence. They turned to the blond for answers.

"He is resting." The blond answered simply. Lucario raised an eyebrow.

"**W-why?" **the blond grinned.

"Because we did some training with him and had some fun. He is exhausted now…"

"**Y-you mean you and h-him…" **Dragonite trailed off awkwardly then shook his head, it isn't their business…

There was a fleeting… He shook his head again.

"Yes… and I discovered something while we were training. Because of that we will do a mission today instead of normal training." They all blinked.

"**Can I ask what did you trained on and what was your discovery?" **mewtwo asked after a moment of thought.

"Mega evolution." The blond's soft eyes landed on the aura pokemon. "After I compared blazikenite's and garchompnite's energy signatures, I managed to get a general idea of a mega-stone's energy sign and when I activated my keystone, it triggered my sensory radar and now I can feel one in this continent. I believe it is a lucarionite." He grinned at the pokemon when his ears perked up. He faced other pokemon.

"Anyone wants to come?" that wasn't much of a question for the pokemon because the answer was ready before the question.

"**We will of course." **Pyroar replied without a beat. No one protested. The 'human' hummed lightly.

"Let's go then." He took the aura pokemon's paw in his hand and they got off the ship through a wooden board. The blond glanced at the ship with a hand on his chin and got closer to the hull. He thought about leaving a seal to stop any would-be thieves but decided against it when he remembered the ship was grounded on rocks and will stay like this until he intervened. He still drew an array to alert him about any intruders getting on board. Mewtwo got next to him to take a closer look at the drawing.

"**Master, what is this?" **he asked after his gaze trailed over lines and curves several times and he still couldn't make any heads or tails of what it was and what it was for.

"Something to alert me if someone gets on board." The pink legendary blinked and tracked the drawing again.

"**Really? How?"**

"I would explain it to you but you will not understand. Not only it is complex but you have to understand my power and sense and you can't understand it without having it. It will be like trying to explain colors to a blind" the legendary hummed then shrugged.

"**I see…" **he did not really but let it go. The blond tied his hair with a band he materialized, changed his attire to a body-suit and changed his tricorne to a brown straw hat all with another abuse of **Creation of All Things.**

"Let's go." He said absently after mentally re-checking the sign he felt. They made their way to north of them. He started to craft an array for lucario in case his sensitivity to his powers got even higher. He materialized a fountain-pen with an obsidian tip and a notebook. He stabbed his hand with the pen and filled the pen with his blood under his pokemons' uncomfortable stares.

**XXXX**

Houndoom knew she made a bad mistake as soon as she told her pack leader about the blond human – she wasn't sure if he was a human but for sake of addressing him, she will call him so – and saw that glint in his eyes.

He was almost obsessed with the human that terrified one of his fiercest fighters. He sent groups of five to find the blond human.

And what is worse? She was obsessed with him too… but her obsession was much different from her pack leader.

She shuddered, even the thought of him make her core heat up… she can't help it if her instincts making her desire a strong individual and if he managed to make her – her! – quiver without even laying a hand on her…

Her nethers drool on the idea of actual fighting…

And they do fight… in her fantasies. She doesn't really fight but… she was using it as an excuse to feel his body on her…

And then, there is afterwards… she is using that to help her when she decides to have some… relief… which was every time he came to her mind, a few times a day. Her hormones drew attention of some of her kind – male and female – but she chased them off aggressively; pros of being one of the best, she was choosing her mate…

But she will not fight him in reality. She has conflicting thoughts on even wishing to encounter him again.

Her survival comes before her chances with him afterall.

He is not one of her kind and if he decides to actually kill her, she can't do anything but close her eyes and pray it will be painless…

So; when the group consisting of her, her pack leader – of all houndooms – and three more of her kind encountered the blond _and_ his team…

She thought – as the humans say – shit is about to hit the fan…

She let out a loud gasp before she can bite it back. Her leader caught it and his eyes met the blond's figure. He put two and two together and growled in half aggression, half excitement.

"**You! Blond human!" **her leader howled and drew the blond and his team's attention on them, lucario on their team saw them and subtly got closer to the blond. Latter's sapphire eyes with slits dropped down from the piece of paper on his hand to the blue pokemon then travelled over them and landed on her, causing her to whimper silently and her nethers to drip. She heard her packmate's sniffing and knew they wanted to question her arousal but they all knew this wasn't the time and place. The blond raised his hand to stop his team from attacking and walked towards them.

"**We will fight here and prove our…"**

"I admit, I wasn't expecting to see you again, much less with a team…" The human cut her leader with a smooth and cold voice as the paper on his hand suddenly disappeared with a puff of smoke; the sound certainly didn't help her burning lips under her tail. Her leader growled. "… you almost look like you are going to fight me… I applaud your courage." He twirled the pen still on his hand. "… for this and the fact that there is four more houndooms with you, I will call you Valoria for now." She gave a tiny nod; she like the name and may actually keep it… if they manage to get out of here alive.

"I believe you owe an apology to lucario, Valoria."

"**How dare you try to order a…" **the blond's suddenly icy glare landed on him and the leader shut up with a gulp. His softer gaze returned to her. She slowly and hesitantly bowed her head.

"**I-I am sorry for attacking you, l-lucario." **The aura pokemon gave a nervous nod and the blond eye-smiled at her.

"Good girl." He petted her head once then turned his back to them and started to walk back to his team.

"**Don't you dare turn your back to us!" **she wanted to curse her leader as the blond faced them again.

"You are such a hothead… you need to cool down sometimes you know." He commented lightly. "…here, let me help this time…" He pointed the pen at her leader and a _huge _geyser of water launched from it. The water slammed to him and continued to a tree, slamming him to its trunk. It continued to flow from the pen for a few seconds then stopped, allowing their leader to fall down.

"**L-leader!" **one of her packmates called with worry, others stood to ground even if they themselves didn't thought it would do anything. The single one got closer to him and put her ear on his chest to check his heartbeat.

She found one.

He was alive thankfully… but unconscious.

"Do you wish to fight too?" he asked and got two gulps. They didn't want to but they had to protect their leader. They didn't stand down but didn't made a move to attack either.

"You are loyal… but you can't really change anything and you know that, right?" they didn't say anything. He smiled and proceeded to the leader, the three houndoom warily following after him. He put a glowing hand on him under the healer's nervous gaze.

"no serious damage but it seems he inhaled some water. the impact should have knocked him out." He thought out loud and removed his hand. He pressed hardly on place a little under the unconscious houndoom's chest and forced the water out of his lungs. He started coughing and snapped back to consciousness. He felt very tired however, not even able speak. He just lied there after coughing out the water and watched the blond interact with his pack members; his energy beaten out of him.

"**Y-you are a healer too?" **the houndoom next to him asked with a little whisper.

"I am proficient with it to some degree … lucario would be crippled from Valoria's fire if it was otherwise." The mentioned pokemon winced.

She was sure if she did permanent damage that day, they wouldn't get out of this easily or at all…

"**O-oh" **was the healer's smart reply; if he can heal her kind's poisoned fire burns, then there were _mountains_ between their abilities.

The best she could do was herbal healing and mending broken bones. And the latter was not always successful.

"Let's go all, the place isn't that far." He called to his team and moved closer to them. He paused for a moment.

"you can carry him to your pack or at least a safe, right?" He faced them over his shoulder.

"**Y-yes, of course." **The blond nodded with a grin and faced his team again.

"**W-wait… please." **Valoria made her mind. She felt her packmates' stares on her. Then her eyes met with the blond for a moment, then she shifted her gaze on ground.

"Yes?" she bowed at him.

"**I… I would like to join you. B-but if you don't accept, I will understand." **The blond hummed.

"Lucario?" the blue pokemon's wide eyes jumped to him, he was hiding behind dragonite.

"**M-master?"**

"Can she join us? Will she make you uncomfortable?"

"**I uhh… S-she will but she can. I-I need to get used to h-her… I mean h-her kind." **The blond hummed at the – for him – solid reason. Her joining them should help his phobia of houndooms.

The best way to get rid of them is embracing them afterall.

"Then welcome to the group, Valoria." She raised her head and eyes with a tiny grin.

"**Th-thank you, alpha." **He blinked at her, she bowed again. **"A-am I not allowed to call you that?"**

"You can call me whatever you wish… I am used to being called master, that is all." He explained as they continued to their way.

Zoroark glared at her behind them, it would be hard for him to forgive her. But… his glare softened to a pair of furrowed eyebrows and eyes landed on the blue pokemon then the blond.

If they think she deserves a chance, he will allow her a moment of doubt.

Typhoon unsealed the paper and added finishing touches to the seal.

"Lucario, remember the time I erected a big wall between you and ex-team's **hyper beam**?" the blond asked softly to the pokemon shivering and clinging to him.

"**Y-yes."**

"Do you remember any burning or any other discomfort when I raised it up?" the pokemon thought a bit.

"**N-no but I was uhh…" **he waved a paw to get him closer, the blond can see beginning of a fluster. **"I-I n-nearly… forgot we were I-in a fight a-and…" **the blond snickered and sneaked a peck from lucario. Latter blushed with a shy smile; he was distracted from his phobia for now.

"then let's put a little less than that…" he muttered.

"**M-master?" **lucario asked with a tilted head, he didn't understand of course.

"Oh, nothing…" the blond replied and put his finger on 'limit' part of the seal. He flowed the proper amount of chakra, causing the aura pokemon to moan softly and cling harder on him.

He drew a circle around the finished seal to make it more durable and stable.

**XXXX**

Typhoon heard the sounds of battle even before they got into the cave, the place he felt the mega stone's energy. He figured there was another one after it and there was a guardian.

They pressed on nonetheless. Muffled sounds of fighting could be heard as they got further in.

"**Give up lucario, you are not ready yet." **Calm voice of a blaziken suggested as he threw down the aura pokemon he was holding by throat. Lucario got up with deep breaths.

"You can do it lucario! I believe in you!" he heard his master's verbal encouragement, he grinned softly.

"**N-not yet… I will not…" **then he cut himself because he sensed the single highest and most beautiful…

He blinked; it was not aura exactly but it was the best… energy he had ever had the opportunity to sense.

If he had to use one word to describe it, it would be _magnificent_.

He forgot blaziken.

He forgot the mega stone.

He forgot his master as his feet carried him to its source, which was getting closer. His eyes caught visage of a blond, young man. His crimson and wide eyes looked up to sapphire, slit, calm eyes and he nearly fell to his knees in reverence.

"**w-who are you." **his voice was a whisper filled with wonder as the… the… the _magnificence _grinned at him in amusement.

"Lucario are you… oh, hi there." His master greeted _him._ _His_ eyes travelled from his crimson eyes to his master.

"Hello. And my name is Typhoon." _He_ put _his _hand on top of his head and he once again had to stop himself from falling on his knees.

"Nice to meet you but… I didn't ask your name yet." _He _eye-smiled at her and he felt a pang of jealousy.

"You didn't, but your lucario did." He heard his master gasp.

"you… you can understand pokemon language?" he hummed an affirmative.

"**Y-you were right, m-master it's a lucarionite… a-and I guess we were too late…" **He only now managed to rip away his eyes from _him _to see _his _pokemon. All so strong, one is a _legendary_.

"It seems so lucario…" he replied. They both perked up at their names and shared a glance. Typhoon's gaze jumped between them.

"lucario… _my _lucario… can I call you Luke for now to avoid misleading?" _he_ asked. _His_ lucario nodded with a grin.

"Still, I am sure we will come to an agreement. Let's get the stone for now." Korrina stared at her lucario briefly then followed the two to the stone chamber. Latter was kind of couldn't take his eyes away from the blond and simply followed him.

"hmm… a blaziken, no wonder you had a hard time." The blond muttered the last part.

"**Are we going to help? It will not take long." **Greninja asked and fell into a battle stance but the blond raised his hand.

"No, lucario must do it himself. I will do something to even the odds a little but we will not interfere otherwise." He walked closer to Korrina's lucario and put his hand on the pokemon's head.

"**Dusty Carapace**" the pokemon and his master gasped loudly for different reasons. Korrina didn't believe her eyes as dust _climbed up _and_ covered _her lucario like a shell_._

If this was the thing to 'even the odds a little' then it would certainly work.

Her lucario's thoughts were a little different.

What was that feeling? If _his_… energy was beautiful before, it was absolutely _breathtaking _now. So much that earth under their feet was mesmerized by it and allowed _him _to shape it. It arose as dust and covered him… but the best part was it was saturated with _his_ energy. Earth and _his_ energy covered him like an armor now, protecting and cradling his body. Eyes, ears, mouth and nose was only places uncovered.

This-this… _feeling, _this _caress_…

"This should help with blaziken's fire attacks. Be careful of fighting type attacks however, I don't think it will help against them that much. Blaziken is bigger than you and has longer reach, you need to rely on your aura sense to predict attacks and counter them accordingly. If you react quick enough and be fast on your feet, you will win." He looked up to _him _with a nod and a grateful smile then got a firm and encouraging grin with a nod as a response.

"Luke, can you lay down on your back here?" he heard _him _guide the other lucario but didn't let it distract him.

_He _helpedhim and he promised himself to not disappoint them, his master or _him_. he flexed his paws and heard an earthy crackle. His eyes hardened with a flame and he dashed in for a second round with the avian.

…

Was it too early to say he fell in love with _him_?

Probably not… and even so, it is too late anyway, he was already in love.

**EoC**

**Hope you like! **

**Don't forget to play around with the button and boxes down there if you do and do share your thoughts if you have a minute or two.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter took some time… I hope it worth the wait.**

*Smack*

*Crack*

"**Gah!" **once again he read the fire/fighting type wrong and punished by it with a kick to guts. He shakily tried to get up.

"**Give up lucario! You are not ready yet!" **the avian shouted again. He glared back.

"Perhaps you should stop lucario. I don't want you to get seriously hurt." Korrina unknowingly sided with the avian, lucario closed his eyes but tried to get up again.

"**I-I will n-not…"**

"Stop it lucario. they are right, you are not ready yet." The blond's calm voice reached his ears and the sentence echoed in his head. He fell down, hot tears of frustration burned his eyes as he disappointed his mistress and _him_. He scratched ground with his blunt claws and tried to get up again but someone lifted him up on halfway. He blinked open his eyes to see his mistress trying to piggyback him but he was too heavy for her. _He _picked him up without any trouble and did it for her. _He _withdrew his energy in the armor and it crumbled away.

"Have you learned anything new in your fight?" _He_ asked suddenly, his calm voice soothed him a little… but not enough to dull the pain of self-disappointment.

"**I-I am **_**still **_**not strong enough." **_He _clicked his tongue.

"It is not about that."

**(Song sug: Death Note – Reasoning)**

His confusion overrode his frustration. _He _stopped and his gaze – sharper than a few seconds ago – landed on the avian pokemon. Mistress and pokemon shared a nervous glance. Blaziken stiffened.

'_**Did **_**he **_**wake up?' **_the blond's pokemon thought in alarm when they saw it. All gazes focused on the blond and he mentally compiled the things he gathered from their fight to make some deductions.

_Blaziken closed the distance between them once more and leaned for a kick. Lucario read his aura to find out he was about to perform a high kick and ducked…_

"You can read his aura without trouble…"

…_but the avian saw this and changed his high kick to a lower one. It landed on lucario's guard but it still did damage because of the aura pokemon's type weakness. He grunted._

"…but can't react well enough to momentary changes."

_Lucario held his side, still feeling pain from a punch buried there. He glared weakly at the avian as he dashed close for a follow up._

"You have a good enough defense but…"

_He stepped back to avoid a feathery leg, ducked at last second under a kick but couldn't dodge the follow up on the same place he got hit before. _

"_**Ghack!"**_

"…You don't have a high enough pain tolerance."

_A punch got buried in his gut and he spat saliva. The avian held him from throat once more while he was trying to chase away the darkness around the edges of his sight._

"Recovery is not fast enough."

_He managed to avoid a kick this time by stepping back. He snapped back a kick of his on but the avian's forearm blocked it without a trouble. He grabbed his leg and yanked it to land a punch on his face._

"Counters are not strong or unpredictable enough. And lastly…"

_Lucario performed a high kick, which reached up to the avian's chest. Blaziken leaned back to avoid it. Instead of following with a low kick, lucario stepped forward for an uppercut. Blaziken ducked under it and buried his elbow to chest of the aura pokemon. Lucario grunted and stepped back instead of countering with a downward strike with his elbow._

"…Your actions are too jerky, unrefined." _He_ finished his analysis under his and his mistress' gaping expressions. The blue pokemon swallowed thickly a moment later.

He should have feeling anger because of the blows on his pride but… he was too shocked and awed.

"**Then… what shall I do?" **_He _grinned at him and he can feel his face burning up.

"All these problems are tied down to one, single reason; you are lacking battle experience. Your body is strong but you don't know how to use it properly in a battle." He blinked a few times then his eyes widened.

Of course!

They spent months to hone his skills, but they barely did any actual fighting with other pokemon…

He smiled at his mistress, she responded with an excited grin.

Even if he lost today, they learned how to progress.

"I also have some deductions on blaziken." His still sharp gaze found wide eyes of the avian; they were already wide from the analysis on their fight.

The blond wasn't even watching, he was busy with his work on the other lucario.

"You are not wild." They all shot him surprised looks, the avian's was also a panicked one.

"You are too strong and your moves are too refined for a wild pokemon. You are obviously trained, with a lucario if the way you handle aura-sense is any indication; you know how to effectively counter it." His sharp eyes blinked and landed on the lucarionite.

"You are guarding that stone instead of taking it with you, which means your teammate already has a mega-stone but your master still has a use for it. Two possibilities coming into my mind; one is your master is planning on catching another lucario or two…" he paused a moment and grinned when he could see the effects of suspense on everyone around him.

"…you are here as an obstacle, for Korrina and her lucario if I am not mistaken." He grinned with a cold amusement at the trio's stunned expressions. He continued to his pokemon and put lucario down.

"You still can take it with you if it was the former so it is the latter. In that case…" With swipe of a faintly glowing hand, the aura pokemon was refreshed. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, his eyes were casual again.

**(End Song)**

"…I will not take the lucarionite." Blaziken sighed in relief.

"However," the avian stiffened once more. "…I need to observe its flow so one of them will mega-evolve once while I am scanning."

"**Scanning?" **the avian asked then remembered the blond was a human and shot him a questioning look. The blond wasn't looking at him, he had paper and pen in his hand.

He was drawing quickly, quick enough for his hand to get blurred. For a few minutes the only sound was soft scratches of a pen sliding on paper, then the blond was done. He waved the lucario to come closer. The aura pokemon got closer after a glance at his mistress and laid down on his back on the blond's instructions. He placed the piece of paper on the pokemon's belly and pressed a finger on it, causing the pokemon to half hum, half moan. He then pierced his own hand with the pen, let a drop of blood fall on the paper and pressed his hand on it, causing a soft blue glow and getting more hums of pleasure from the pokemon.

"Greninja." The amphibian straightened.

"**Master?"**

"Would you like to fight him? I think it is an interesting type-match."

"**I...** **Of course." **The blond grinned softly at the amphibian but didn't face him, his focus was on finishing the sealing ritual.

"You can decline if you want, I can't and won't force you to do anything you don't want to. I am your master afterall, not your slaver." It never got old, being reminded that.

That they are free to pick their fights.

That they are free to say 'no'.

That they are free to choose following him or not.

That they are_ free._

Why they follow him, why they are so attracted to him, why they love him…

Why they bind themselves willingly to him when they are _so free_…

Why it makes _so much_ sense…

"**I…" **he cleared his throat for a little time to press down the flutter in his guts. **"…I know."**

"**Can you… understand our language?" **the avian asked unsurely. The blond hummed twice without looking at him.

"**Then, you are free to do what you please with the stone; I will not fight even if you wish to take it. I… master will not be happy but… I am sure he will understand." **Because it left a bad taste in his mouth, stopping someone like him. It almost made him feel like the bad guy…

He was already feeling bad from barring the way of his master's granddaughter.

"Blaziken, there is no need for you to get in a bad situation with your master. I only need to observe the flow closely. As I said, I will not take the mega-stone; just use it once." He withdrew his hand from lucario and picked up the now empty paper. He saw the soft glow still persist on the pokemon's belly in shape of a drawing then it was gone. Blaziken nodded.

"**Just… one question." **The paper and pen gone away with a little puff of smoke for each. Their eyes met and the blond grinned.

"Yes?" the avian flinched unnoticeably when the sapphire, slit pupils met his sky-blue orbs for the first time. But he shook it off quickly.

"**How did you gather so much information… **_**accurate **_**information… without even watching the fight?" **the blond's grin fell down to an emotionless expression. Lucario's eyes got even wider.

"**I know you were focused on…" **he sent a glance at the drawing on Luke's belly. **"… 'branding' the other lucario."**

The blond was silent for some time.

"When you… fight in enough battles, you won't need to use your eyes to track it." _'It also doesn't help that you were fighting in slow motion for me anyway.'_

"**I… see."**

'_No, you don't…'_

**(Song sug: Death Note – Solitude)**

"_**You **__lost." Naruto smiled at the entirely unnecessary, lazy drawl. He could see that his 'king' can't move to a safe spot from where it is on the shogi board._

_It was something he enjoyed to do with Shikamaru; he would visit his friends in Konoha and have a few days of vacation with them under a disguise. He would end it with a game of shogi or two with the Shikamaru. He was a genius when it came to strategy but the blond was a genius too when it came to reading others and general perception. He can read him and his strategies like an open book but… he still let the pineapple-head win every once in a while. _

"_It seems so." He replied, he can't find it in himself to be even a bit annoyed or angry. Shikamaru lit a cigar and blew out a puff of smoke. He left the white stick on an ashtray._

"_You read me wrong this time." The blond hummed twice and tilted the floor under the lazy genius with a tiny bit of chakra to unbalance him towards the board. Shikamaru flailed his arms to get a purchase on somewhere before he body-slammed on the board, all a show but neither cared about that part. Naruto leaned forward to balance him by holding him by shoulders with a grin. He shifted his hold to side of the brunet's neck and pressed his lips to the Nara's. Shikamaru hummed and rested one hand on the shogi board with closed eyes. His other hand found the blond's hand on his neck. The blond pulled away after a minute or two._

"_I love it when you lose." The blond snickered. His eyes landed on the tilted part of the wooden ground._

"_I think you need to send for someone to repair the floors." The Nara snorted softly in amusement._

"_What is the point? You will break them again." The blond raised an eyebrow._

"_Did you just call me fat?" Shikamaru chuckled._

"_Perhaps I did… what are you going to do about it?" it was Naruto's turn to chuckle. He did it internally and hummed in faux thought with his finger on his chin._

"_Probably snitch you to Choji. I am sure he will be happy to beat the 'fat' out of you." Shikamaru hummed lazily._

"_He only gets mad when someone calls _him_ 'fat'" he grinned as if to say 'try again'._

"_oh? What if I say it like 'Oh, hi Choji! I was at Shikamaru's last evening and there was a curious damage on floorboards. I asked him about it and why he isn't repairing that. He told me it was pointless and it would get broken again. Sounded like he implied someone frequently coming would break it again with their… weight perhaps? Do you think he was talking about you?'?" color drained from the lazy genius' face._

"_Y-you can't! you wouldn't!" the blond moved the shogi board and fixed the floor._

"_I would. But of course you can convince me__…__ not to." He said with a smug grin he was sure _everyone _hated. Some wanted to wipe it out with punches, some with _something else_._

_Shikamaru first pressed his lips on the blond's then pressed the blond to the wooden __**floor.**_

'_You really don't…'_

_**He **__found the lazy genius with his guts sticking out of him. he was a few breaths away from death and half-sitting against stump of a tree._

"_I-I am sorry… Naruto. Y-you… under…estimated…their…greed…and…hatred…" His lips continued to move but there was no breath to make a sound. He read the dying man's lips instead._

'_you… read… them… wro-' then the lips were slack._

_He was dead._

_Shikamaru and others died that day, his friends of Konoha 12, betrayed by their village because they decided to side with other villages to get the blond's power for themselves. Sasuke was first one, killed by Iwa and he thought the destruction would steer others away from messing with him but… hatred of the existence of someone with higher power than them living with them must have weighted more. In short:_

_**He miscalculated.**_

_**And they paid the price.**_

_They were killed because in war, psychological warfare is more effective than physical weapons._

_That day, he lost a spark in him. He swore not to make any friends. He swore that… no one will suffer just because they chose to like him._

_He found out Konohamaru and his friends managed to slip away from the tiny massacre. He found them…_

…_and, in a poetic justice, burned the village hidden in leaves to ashes. The trees they were so proud of were used to make a pyre for them._

_He thought they could make it; he thought the trio had enough potential to endure his training. he would train them and they will manage to survi-_

_Intestines dangling from branches._

_A heart is used as a target for kunai practice._

_A pair of eyes are resting on lap of their owner._

_A few feet away is rest of the head, skull sliced open and brain can be seen clearly._

_Body of a girl, barely out of teenage years… _used _until the places to _use_ are no longer _usable_. Her head a few feet away from her body. A puddle of blood and… _bodily fluids_ pooled under both of them._

_He was wrong! __**he was wrong! **_**HE WAS WRO-!**

"**Master?" **the blond blinked several times. He sighed and faced the worried delphox holding his arm.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he caressed head of his disruptor, there was a tiny, haunted grin on his face. The fox nodded.

"Thanks for taking me back, I needed that." He squeezed the fox' paw gently.

"**Alpha, are you alright? What happened?" **He helped lucario back to his feet and glanced sideways at the quadruped pokemon.

"Nothing… Just an unwanted memory found its way to my mind." The blond offered, close and far enough.

"**oh… would you… like to talk about it? You need to be on top condition as an alpha to guide us properly…" **The blond was silent for a moment.

"I shouldn't. I really shouldn't." the fox tightened his grip on the blond's arm.

"**What can be so bad that… you don't even want to talk about?" **the blond grinned at the avian but the expression didn't reach to his eyes. Delphox glared.

"Let's just say that…" the blond cut himself and shook his head. The avian wanted to pursue but a withering glare from delphox shut him up. The blond's eyes found lucario's, now with more life than a few seconds ago.

"let's-" but the fire-fox didn't let him go and pulled him into an embrace. Typhoon only blinked once then returned the hug. He may be as dispassionate against death as one can be but some deaths… cut deep. Really deep.

Deep enough to hurt even him, he who had lived with them for a long time; enough for seas to corrode gigantic rocks to minerals.

But those wounds will never heal, he is cursed to 'live' with them forever… 'forgetting' is a part of entropy afterall, he only can get used to pain. It was something he managed to some extent; he didn't take too long to recollect his pieces if his memories get scattered by some kind of trigger – all with a practiced ease and fluency… also, thankfully, 'depression' being a part of entropy helped things, otherwise he probably would have gone mad with grief and guilt a long time ago.

It was… easier when he was just resting/suffering/sulking in his own world. Here, those 'triggers' happened randomly. He will preserve of course, here is much better than there – at the very least scenery is more than sand, dust, rocks, more dust and a grand, empty sea here…

Every rose has a thorn – nothing is perfect. You just have to choose one with smaller or lesser thorns, one that will make you bleed less…

And if push comes to shove, he has wonderful companions with him to dull the edge like what delphox is doing right now. He buried his face to the fox' fur on top of his head and heaved a deep sigh. He let go after a moment more.

**(End song)**

"let's go." There was a puff of smoke and another blond. The newcomer held out his hand for lucario. The blue pokemon blinked both because of confusion and to disperse his thoughts lightly dazing him.

"**M-me? I would have thought…" **the blond shrugged.

"I thought you may want to know how it would feel but if you don't want to…" his blue gaze found Luke's crimson eyes.

"**No-no!" **lucario waved his paws negatively.** "I just… I thought you would mega-evolve your own lu… Luke." **He corrected himself when the blond gave him a stern look.

"I will mega-evolve him too." The lucario duo shared a glance.

"**But how? If you evolve me the stone may run out of energy."** The original just grinned. The lucario's unsure eyes jumped between original and clone then he took the offered hand.

"**Alpha, I… I am sure you know what is the best but… if you ever change your mind…" **the blond grinned a little and crouched down to the houndoom's level. Valoria cowered a bit, thinking she took it too far and annoyed her leader but the blond just put a gentle hand on her head.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do but… I know it will not do me or you good and I don't want to corrupt anyone with my past. I would be much sadder if I do." The houndoom blinked twice and nodded silently with a light fluster. The blond stood up again.

Zoroark watched all this with a hard stare, an improvement from harsh glare. Perhaps she really…

He shook his head and glared again, not with a searing intensity but still hard. She must do more to gain his trust.

"**Master…" **the blond's eyes landed on the amphibian pokemon.

"Yes greninja?"

"**I… I don't want to fight with blaziken anymore." **The blond hummed.

"Alright. We will go after we are done with the mega-stone then." The amphibian nodded back.

"**Thanks."**

"**Shouldn't you be the one to do it?" **the avian asked just to change the subject. The blond explained what he did to his own blaziken. In the meantime, others also used it to recover while lucario and the clone reached the mega-stone.

"Alright Korrina, Trigger the stone!" the clone shouted.

"I… don't have a keystone. I was going to get it after we took the lucarionite…" she felt sheepish for forgetting that fact. The original rubbed his eyebrow.

"Perhaps I can trigger it." The girl clicked her teeth.

"There should be a close relationship between pokemon and trainer for it to work… at least as far as I know." The blond shrugged.

"It won't hurt to try."

"Right" she replied casually and watched him curiously.

"Get ready! I will try to trigger it!" the blond shouted and clone replied with a thumbs up. Lucario put his paws on the unprocessed mega-stone and the clone put a hand on the pokemon's back. Typhoon flowed some chakra to his ring and 'latched on' the stone. He 'felt' lucario through the stone and 'opened the gate' between the pokemon and the mega-stone.

"**Haaah!"**

The evolution was a success. A puff of smoke later he got the flow pattern. He thought about making a 'test fly' of sorts with Luke but decided to do it in the ship.

There is a possibility of Luke going rabid if he mega-evolved him with his chakra. Go rabid and do some… interesting things.

Like the things Korrina's lucario thinking to do… if the looks he was sending to him was any indication. He had a hunch that the pokemon will hold himself back though, his mistress is watching them afterall.

He may be wrong, of course… or maybe he will do something a bit… milder.

In any case, it would be beneficial if he will do it in the relatively-

He felt something alerting its presence with chakra. He allowed it to appear before him.

Well, it seems his nightly investments started to bear fruits… he faced the only path to the outside.

…and it seemed like lucario decided to act on that same moment. The blue pokemon dashed at him but there were no negative emotions he could feel so he didn't bother with facing the pokemon.

"**Hey, look out!" **but blaziken's warning was a bit too late; the mega-evolved pokemon already at mid-jump on him. He only checked over his shoulder to see if he was mindful of the spikes on him, thankfully he was.

*plap*

He didn't tackle him exactly but he had gentler embraces… the pokemon started to nuzzle his back.

"**Thanks for everything." **The blond chuckled softly.

"You are welcome, though I didn't do much." The pokemon hummed a negative.

"**You helped in my fight with blaziken… even if I lost." **The pokemon was bitter at the last part.

"You learned how to get better, which is a win. Perhaps next time you will win the fight. Losing a fight may hurt your pride but it is not necessarily a bad thing, it will allow you to progress further and prevents you from getting overconfident with your power." _'as long as you survive of course.' _Lucario nodded at the bit of wisdom.

"**You helped me realize my flaws and, as you said, told me how to get better." **The blond hummed.

"yes, but it depends on you to act on them or not."

"**You allowed me to use the mega-stone… and actually triggered the evolution." **The blond shrugged. He sneaked a peek at his team; they were not _that _jealous, perhaps they were getting used to his antics. Only exception was Valoria, she was watching silently/standing at ready with barely any emotion.

Korrina and blaziken were confused and tried to make sense with the aura-pokemon's actions. Blaziken was better off, Korrina couldn't even understand what the blue pokemon was saying.

She was making some guesses from the blond's side of conversation however.

"You are welcome, if mega-evolving is such a big deal for you…" lucario was silent for just a moment.

"**It isn't the evolution exactly…"** he got in front of the blond and took his hands in his paws. The blond could see the red on tips of lucario's ears.

"**Y-you are the best… individual I had the opportunity to feel with my aura-sense…" **the pokemon laughed breathily and placed a paw on the blond's chest. **"I can… I can spend days complimenting it but… it doesn't feel like even then it will be enough…"** the blond saw the eyes on the pokemon change from jealousy to skeptical curiosity with a leering glance – this time for all of them save Luke, he had a softer look because he more or less knew what he was talking about.

"**C-can I… convince you to stay with us? With me?" **the blond stared down. The pokemon took his hands in his paws again, his ears were half-mast towards sideways and fully red. The pokemon looked up to him but the thing he saw wasn't face of a pokemon.

"_**I want to stay with you! Please, even if I have to be sealed in you again! It will be alright; I will be fine!"**_

"I am sorry, lucario…" his voice was as soft as silk. "…but I want to travel the world." He put his hands on the pokemon's shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"_I am sorry, Tsukimaru…" his voice was as soft as silk. "… but you are one of the last precious ones left. I… just can't take the risk. I am sorry." He kissed the fox on lips and allowed him to cling to his body with both arms and tails._

Ear-tips were fully down now, the pokemon – and the bijuu in his memory – nodded slowly.

_Smash down the grief…_

He rubbed the pokemon's head, sad eyes met his soft gaze, hiding such a high amount of grief that it would ruin any normal person's mental health.

…_Sweep the pieces…_

"Typhoon, what is going on?" Korrina asked unsurely. The blond's eyes landed on hers and she lost herself in them for a moment.

…_Throw them to the closet until the next time._

"He asked me to stay with you. I declined." The blond replied with a tiny, apological grin towards lucario. The pokemon didn't met his gaze.

"Oh… regardless, thanks for your help. You gave us a good lead to improve his prowess. Next time, you will see him with the lucarionite." The blond laughed lightly – he managed to not reflect any sadness he was feeling. Korrina found the sound nice and flushed a bit.

"I will take your word for it." He rubbed the pokemon's head again then raised his hand up. They all started to hear flapping wings as… some kind of bird landed on the blond's index finger. It had jet black feathers and faintly glowing, crimson eyes. From beak to tail tip, it was somewhere around 1.5-2 feet long. Its eyes swept across them, then finally cawed at the blond. Their eyes met and two lucarios felt the blond use his power with their sixth sense. He hummed. He grinned after a thought.

"Good job." He rubbed the raven's feathers a few times then sent it off. They all watched it fly away.

"Let's call it a day. Tomorrow we will start packing supplies to the ship."

"Ship?"

"**Supplies?" **Korrina and chesnaught asked at the same time. The blond shrugged.

"If we are going to embark an adventure, we need to have proper supplies for it. The only thing comes to my mind is imperishable food right now but I will go to market tomorrow so other things may show up." There were hushed whispers coming from his companions; he guessed someone asked what a market is and what one can do there and someone else is answering that.

"You have a ship?" Korrina asked again with a surprised smile. Typhoon hummed an agreement with a grin.

"Yes, something to use both as a home and vehicle for sea travel." She let out an 'oh' in response.

"Can i see?"

"Sure, but tomorrow." The blond proceeded to get out of the cave, Blaziken stayed back and rest followed him.

"I- uhh… I am going to indulge in one of my bad habits so go to ship if you like."

"'**bad habits'?" **Typhoon chuckled at the stern tone of zoroark.

"I am a sucker for fine wine… and I just learned where the best wine house is so… I am going to check if it is as good as the rumors say." He clarified with a casual grin. Another round of whispers.

"**Is it, by any chance, 'The Taste of Allure'?" **Pyroar asked with exasperation. Typhoon's eyebrows raised a bit then he nodded in understanding.

"Yes, it is. Lysandre is going there too, right?"

"**Yeah, he frequents that place. He also once brought me with him. I don't understand why you like such a bitter drink." **Pyroar shook his head. The blond made an odd face, something between furrowing eyebrows and raising one.

"You… tasted wine?" the lion flustered a bit.

"**I was curious and Lysandre indulged me… it was only one lap anyway; I remember licking floorboards to get rid of the taste afterwards…" **The lion couldn't keep the eye contact and the blond bit inside of his lip.

"Maybe you weren't supposed to drink it… or maybe it is because it was your first time. First time is a bit like that but that much… perhaps it wasn't matured properly… or Lysandre gave you some fresh wine."

"**What is the difference?"**

"As time passes wine gets a smoother taste. That… bitter taste may mean maturing is not over yet." The lion flicked tip of his tail casually.

"**I will try again one day… maybe." **The blond silent for a bit.

"What if… it will affect you badly?" the lion grinned wistfully.

"**I had done worse things, both to myself and others." **Lucario furrowed his eyebrows, something didn't get missed by Korrina. She frowned first at pyroar then Typhoon.

"For _him_." The lion hummed an agreement. Typhoon sighed.

"You can come and have some with me, if you like." The lion thought a little.

"…**Sure."**

"We may even meet Lysandre there." pyroar's face soured at the thought. The blond saw that and he was expecting the reaction.

"You need to face him eventually." He scowled a bit more then sighed in defeat.

"**You are right." **Typhoon ruffled the fire-lion's mane.

"I am sure he won't bite… and if his bark gives us too much headache, we will leave." He remarked lightly. It lifted the lion's spirit a little, enough to wipe away the small frown on his face. The blond ruffled the lion's mane and turned to rest of his squad.

"See you later then. Try not to burn the ship." He added last part with a smile. Zoroark smiled back as if to say 'no promises'.

"**Master, before you go; can I ask a question?" **Mewtwo requested.

"Sure." The blond replied after a blink.

"**What was that… bird?" **the legendary pointed it as he asked the question.

"Ah… it was a raven." Korrina guessed what was the question and listened in. She was still coming to terms with the blond's understanding of the pokemon language, something she didn't thought was possible without some kind of translator device. She also didn't think anyone could do things the blond did.

Perhaps he was a supernatural being.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do if it is so. She was sure about one thing however; she won't do anything before asking.

She didn't know what he would do if she did something she wasn't supposed to do and angered him.

"**I have never seen a pokemon like that but I think that was a flying/dark type… right?" **pyroar joined their conversation. The blond clicked his teeth.

"No."

"**flying part was right at least?" **Chesnaught asked. The blond shook his head.

"No, it was not a pokemon."

They all stared at him.

"**Then… what was that? I thought humans only mutated a few pokemon for domestic purposes." **Dragonite continued the inquiry.

He learned – from Sycamore – that humans played around with pokemon DNA to make domestic animals like chickens from torchicks and their evolutions, cows from Tauruses and miltanks, sheep from mareeps and their evolutions… for now however, only one really common was chickens; they could get all materials except meat from other pokemon relatively easy. Blazikens are… not so eager to sacrifice their eggs so it forced the scientists to put their almost all of their efforts to making chickens. It got worldwide before long, the demand on eggs climbed up real high after acquisition got much easier.

"That's true and they are not from pokemon." The blond shrugged.

"Let's say that they are… product of an old habit of mine." He answered cryptically. Mewtwo wasn't satisfied with the answer – and it could be seen on his face clearly, but gave a curt nod and left it at that.

Because explaining them that they are pieces of his shadow materialized by **Creation of All Things **would take _hours _to explain… and half of it would be explaining **Creation of All Things… **he wasn't sure he wanted others to know he could make matter – even _living _matter – out of nothing but chakra.

Especially after learning that the people here are as… curious as the ones in his day.

No doubt they would try to experiment on him.

He mentally banished away thoughts summoned from the idea of getting vivisected on out of his mind.

"Oh, and…" pink and blue eyes met again. "Get your stone back from your old cave." The legendary knew which stone the blond was talking about; the reason he chose that particular cave to live in, the stone that _called_ to him… though he learned what exactly it was much later – after the blond 'checked' them and they learned about mega-evolution. He put two and two together and came to the conclusion that it was a mewtwonite.

"**Yes." **He replied almost dutifully. Truthfully, he had been kind of forgot about it; the call from stone was there but he postponed it to sometime after he got more used to the blond. It seemed he got used to ignoring the call in the end and it actually slipped from his mind. Until now at least.

They dispersed – the pink legendary to his old 'home'; Typhoon, pyroar, Korrina and her lucario to the city; rest first to dine on some berries then back to the ship.

XXXXX

Lysandre wasn't there and a gold nugget silenced the fussing cooper. Korrina and her lucario joined them after the blue pokemon asked – almost begged – her mistress to follow them.

Which was saying something, the only translation Typhoon did was 'he wants you to come with us.'. The rest was the aura pokemon's own expressions.

She was a bit hesitant with going to a _wine house_ of all things with a 'boy' but she couldn't say no to the blue pokemon's wide eyes and clapped paws.

Lucario wanted to spend as much time as he can with the blond if they were going to separate their ways. The aforementioned blond licked his lips and took another sip from the grepa berry wine, one that he liked most after sampling several others.

Another nugget went to their expenses… and it looks like he was going to make them rich. He crossed one leg over other and rested his chin on his wrist. He stared at setting sun outside, street lamps were being lit one by one.

"It's a nice place. I can see myself getting here often." The blond said after he made the liquid dance on his taste buds and swallowed it down. The lion next to him hummed – almost purred. The blond was right; he liked it this time, aged wine had a much softer bitterness and sweetness of pecha berries dulled it even more. It left a bittersweet taste on his tongue with every lap and burned down his throat delightfully with every swallow.

"You seem to like wine very much." Korrina voiced her thoughts just to start a conversation. Typhoon hummed softly.

"I do." He replied shortly. There was an awkward silence for some time, then the blond took another sip from the sanguine liquid.

"Only aged ones. I don't like fresh ones very much." She hummed. He sipped again, she watched him do that absently.

"Do you want to try?" Her eyes focused on his for a moment then she averted them.

"It isn't legal for me to take alcohol… and you look like you are barely old enough. Were you drinking when you were a child?" he grinned at her as he took another sip.

"Tell me something Korrina, how old do I look like?" he asked while filling his glass again. She blinked twice at the odd request but she gave him the once over.

"Early twenties? Younger? You look like you are newly an adult." he grinned to his glass then stared at her.

"Can you keep a secret?" his eyes passed over all three of them. Pyroar paused and shrugged casually then returned to his drink. Lucario nodded a few times and sipped from his own chosen drink; water.

"S-sure." Korrina straightened with her reply.

"I stopped counting my age after two hundred." _'…thousand' _lucario choked on the water he was drinking and started coughing while pyroar stared up at him in surprise. Korrina blinked several times with a slack jaw. Typhoon chuckled and took another sip.

"A-are you serious?" he rubbed his chin.

"Ah, no…" her eyes narrowed to normal. "… how can I forget my three hundredth birthday party? It was wild, we drank all sake in the store." _'of toads with them and snakes.' _He snickered; he was far, _far_ away from the wine house they were in right now. Korrina swallowed while lucario continued to cough. Pyroar listened raptly.

"Good times…" He and a much older Gamabunta continued their contest even after snakes and toads alike fainted left and right. They both could continue if there were any sake left so they decided it was a tie… then the old toad fainted too, his insides weren't so immune to booze in his older and rusty state.

Only ones conscious was him and Tsukimaru after that, and they continued the party in their own… fashion.

"Good times…" He chuckled and wiped the single tear from his eye. He drank rest of his wine with a single swing. He refilled the glass. Korrina frowned at him but he was oblivious to it.

It wasn't long before the humanity tried to harness his powers once again and Luna's patience snapped.

He sighed and took another sip from glass. He savored the liquid this time.

It was something he missed, summoning realm was a place he missed. After the whole Luna fiasco, they decided – which means summoning clans got too fearful of him – that it would be best if the blond stayed at (what was left of) the elemental continents, in his own dimension.

It was nice for the first few centuries; both Gamakichi and Akaga reverse-summoned themselves on his… well, world… once or twice every week.

But the blond was the only one immune to ravages of time. Only him and perhaps Luna.

First one to succumb to old age was Gamakichi, Akaga dumped the chief rank to his son and stayed with him for rest of his life after that, only getting back to eat and remind the snakes he was still alive… which wasn't very long…

Well, half of a century is a short time _for him_, it should be quite a long time for Akaga.

In his depression, he thought about using **edo tensei **to bring them back.

They would be together forever… but he decided against it in the end.

He passed through Limbo to the Pure Land to ask for permission but that scene, them with Garaga and Gamabunta…

He just… couldn't. he couldn't find it in himself to even _bring it up._

It was only for a century or two anyway… after that the older duo's souls decayed away to the lake for reforming into new souls.

He asked then… and got declined. They said it was their home now, they were done with the mortal realm.

He respected their choice and had been with them to their last second.

When they both dissipated… he fell into depression once again and threw himself into chakra mastery and study. Year turned to decades… decades turned to centuries… centuries turned to millennia…

And then… he was the master of chakra, capable of doing anything with it.

A true master of it… but for what reason?

By that point, only thing left from them was his own memories and perhaps the bijuu's… if they hadn't forgotten; only his mind is permanent afterall.

He was… only a legend in the summoning realm… he sneaked in to see the nine "siblings".

They too were immune to the ravages of time _conditionally_; as long as there was a steady influx of chakra, they were immortal. And the summoning realm was _saturated_ with it.

Saturated with it because the summoning realm was _full of life_, which means nature chakra.

Which also means he could be seen, which _would have _mean banishment and inevitable death of bijuu. Mystics still born every generation afterall and they were sensitive to his presence. With the elemental continent's doomsday was engraved to their historical records, it would take only one smart mystic to put two and two together and alert someone higher up.

He sneaked in once every century but he was sure a mystic felt him even then. He didn't stay long for that reason, a day or two at max.

He could use their fear to press them into leaving the bijuu alone with him but… he was sick of it, being feared for who/what he is. Using it for his own gain… it disgusted him, even if he and others would be happy in the end. Tsukimaru was fine with it, and he pretty much begged him to do it… like he did to allow him to come with him when he got banished all these years ago.

But he declined with a bleeding heart, the Kyuubi's life was more important than their contentment, for the both accounts.

Even if the bijuu thought otherwise. Again, for the both accounts.

In short, there was just… no 'win' in this scenario, only a lesser loss. And that was the lesser loss even if the bijuu refused to acknowledge it.

Still, at one point he felt so alone that he thought about re-summoning Luna… but he decided against it almost instantly.

She may desire retribution for her banishment… and even if she didn't, she may be furious at the summons for banishing him from the summoning realm. Or she may be angry at herself for being the cause of his grief… this would be tied at the most probable scenario with being furious at summons and rampaging at the summoning realm this time.

He… didn't want to know which of the scenarios she would choose.

Instead, he crafted the first cell to restart the life in his world.

Sun was there, so was water and necessary minerals and other resources. Still, it would still take eons for the earth to get back to what it was.

His patience didn't survive even the half time and after watching crock – his pet rock (he refused to feel embarrassed; it was the only 'interesting' thing he had in the world.) – corrode into soil, he woke up his project team.

"Y-you are… an immortal?" Korrina's nervous question shook him from the memory line and he hummed twice.

"I am." He gulped rest of the wine and tried to pour more but the bottle was empty. "But keep it as secret… at least from other humans and pokemons that may tell them."

"Of…of course." She held back it but he could see the question on her face.

"If wrong people learn that, they may get curious about it. I don't fancy finding myself on an examination table and vivisected to several pieces… again." She gulped and nodded.

"I would react violently if that happens and people would die. If you don't think you can keep it a secret, just say so now and I will wipe this topic from your mind."

"I will! I will." She replied hastily. He nodded with a grin and ordered another bottle.

Rest of their talk was more casual – as casual as it can be – and the blond added four more bottles to the stack of empty bottles. Pyroar got tipsy after he finished his bowl so they decided it would be best if he didn't drink anymore.

"I think it would be best if we get going now, it is getting late." Korrina checked outside to see the sun was completely gone, leaving a street illuminated by yellow light of street lamps.

"You are right." She got up from her seat and stretched a bit to force more blood to her muscles. They got out, lucario helping a wobbly pyroar on the way. They were all outside before long.

"Would you like me to walk you to home?"

"Ah, no. I have lucario with me." She put her hand on the aura pokemon's shoulder. He stared at her, then at the blond and finally nodded with his eyes on ground. He hummed and rubbed the blue pokemon's head. He stared up at the blond with sad eyes.

"I don't know if I can drop by regularly but… let me give you a parting gift." He put a finger on his left wrist and with a little puff of smoke (and a shiver from the pokemon) later, there was a mie-kunai in his hand. He handed the blade at the pokemon.

Korrina didn't bat an eyelash at the 'trick' Typhoon pulled from his 'sleeve'.

"This is one of my special blades. It allows me to…" the kunai slipped between the pokemon's paws. He got flustered and quickly tried to pick it up again but he failed to get a good grip with his 'clumsy' paws.

The blond bit his tongue to hold himself back from laughing or kissing lucario or both as the pokemon continued to his fruitless tries to pick the object up, body sagged and ears are burning. The blond picked it up in the end and walked to a tree close by. He put a hand on the trunk and lucario moaned softly. For a few minutes, there was wood cracking and groaning and when he pulled back, there was a wooden armguard in his hand. He waved the pokemon to get closer and crouched to put the armguard on the pokemon. He strapped it on with wooden clasps and slid the kunai into a hard-to-see sheath on the armguard. He pulled the armguard a bit to check if it fit, he nodded in satisfaction after a few tugs.

Korrina watched all this with a smile. She didn't bat an eyelash at the wood 'trick'.

"This here…" the blond put his finger into ring of the kunai. "… is one of my special blades. If you are in a bad situation, drop it on ground. It will alert me and I will be there in an instant. Also, this…" He knocked his fingers into the armguard. "… should provide some defense in your future fights. Use them well." The pokemon curled his arms around the blond and Typhoon rubbed the cream-colored fur on his back. They separated a little later and Typhoon picked up pyroar when he noticed the lion had problems standing let alone walking.

She didn't bat an eyelash at his strength.

They waved their goodbyes and went to their own ways.

She… wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel; he probably wasn't a human, he talked about killing like it is nothing and is probably strong enough to break them without trying but…

He is a 'nice person' and she will trust lucario's judgement about him… and the blue pokemon has a crush on the blond if she isn't mistaken. He liked the blond since he first saw him.

She sighed and hoped she won't regret her decision.

XXXXX

"Hello, Arceus." Typhoon greeted the meditating pokemon god. Arceus blinked his eyes open to stare at the blond. He got up and took a few steps towards the blond. He half bowed; half nodded in response to the blond's greeting.

"**I was thinking about visiting you again nowadays. It seems you beat me into it." **He replied with only a tiny bit of nervousness disturbing the casualty. Typhoon hummed back.

"It seems so." He grinned after a moment. "Can you gather other legendaries?" The alpha pokemon paused a moment then nodded and 'sent' the request. A few seconds later the alpha twisted his neck a bit to stare at the blond.

"**Is there something wrong?" **the blond hummed.

"Depends on where you look at it…" the alpha blinked slowly at the blond and straightened his neck.

Five minutes later the 'chamber' was full with legendaries. Dialga stared at the legendary crowd talking with hushed whispers, then his eyes found arceus and the blond after that. He swallowed and made his way to them after a silent and calming sigh.

"**Alpha…" **he greeted arceus then his eyes landed on the blond. He paused a moment then bowed his head a bit unsurely.

"**Hello… my lord?" **the blond blinked.

"'my lord'?" his eyes shot to arceus then back to dialga and to arceus again.

"**I-uhh… d-did I said something wrong?" **Dialga asked nervously, which intensified when the blond narrowed his eyes at his. He felt like a flash of lightning passed behind his eyes and blinked.

It was an odd feeling. The blond sighed deeply.

"My name is Typhoon, but you know that already." The temporal pokemon nodded.

"You are free to call me however you like but prefer if you use my name."

"**Yes… Typhoon." **the blond grinned.

"Better." The temporal pokemon let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"**Is there a reason for your call, alpha?"**

"I asked him to do it." The blond replied instead of the pokemon god. Dialga blinked at arceus then his eyes landed on the blond again.

"You will get your answers. we are waiting for- ah, he is here." They followed the blond's eyes to… another mewtwo.

Mewtwo's eyes scanned the unfamiliar place, it was… something like a chamber.

He must be dreaming… then his eyes landed on his master and he made a bee-line to the blond.

"**Master?" **he greeted unsurely and his eyes trailed over the other two pokemon with him.

"Ah, mewtwo. I was waiting for you to show up." The legendary nodded, he guessed his presence here had something to do with the blond after he saw him. He was right.

"Arceus, lets start." The pokemon god nodded and silenced the legendaries with a psychic wave for demanding attention. He nodded once more to the blond.

"I asked arceus to gather you here because I heard some things you need to know."

"**From the… ravens?" **the blond nodded back in response.

"Correct. I told you that they are product of an old habit of mine."

"**You did. But you didn't tell what that habit was." **The blond hummed an affirmative.

"It is - was…"

**(Song sug: Death Note – Mello Theme / Reasoning)**

"… gathering information."

"'**gathering information'? what do you mean?" **Palkia asked and bowed a bit when the blond focused on the light purple pokemon. He hummed.

"You can say that I have a network that feeds me information. Like an intelligence agency that gathers information for me and only me."

"**Why did you make… something like that?" **the blond waved a dismissive hand at the renegade pokemon.

"As I said, it is an old habit. I simply didn't find a reason to grow out of it… and it proved its use; not for me perhaps but for you." Giratina narrowed his eyes but nodded.

"**What is this you thought we need to know?" **Zeraora decided it was enough that beat around the bush. The blond pulled a stack of tarot cards from his pocket and sat on a seat suddenly there along with a table.

"it is about several organizations called "teams"." The blond's eyes landed on yveltal and xerneas. They nodded back. He pulled a card from his deck. It had only one thing on a black background; a skull-and-bones crest looking like an 'A'. The blond put the card on the table and projected a magnified version of the card behind him with a mental command to let all legendaries see it.

"This is emblem of the team aqua; they are residing in Hoenn region, the region weather trio is residing in. I am sure you know where it is." The blond checked them to see they were nodding. "They have a rival team named team magma…" he moved his hand over the card a bit to show them there was more than one card he put on the table. It had a fancy 'M' like crest that's looking like a volcano. It too got projected behind him.

"… right now, they are fighting between each other but they are at a stalemate." He projected a pair crossed swords between them. Zeraora nodded thoughtfully.

"**And… what is its relevance to us?" **the blond stared at Ho-Oh's eyes for a moment then the phoenix-like pokemon averted his gaze.

"Aqua is plotting to capture Kyogre to force her expand ocean while Magma is plotting to capture Groudon to do the same to land and volcanoes." He moved his thumb and now two more cards could be seen. He projected a miniature version of Kyogre next to Aqua's card while did the same with Groudon to Magma's.

"That is your relevance." Ho-oh was silent.

"**I don't see what is so bad. We always fight with my sister and land-water ratio changes as a side effect." **The sister, Kyogre, slapped the brother's head. Groudon growled back.

"Right now, both teams are fighting over Hoenn region but what if they decide to… extend their horizon?" they stopped bickering and stared at the blond.

"Let's say, team aqua wins their fight. What if they decide to cover the world with ocean without land or team magma wins and decides to cover the world with land without water?" they both stiffened for a moment.

"**They can't do that. They can't keep us contained even if they managed to in the first place."**

"They can. They can successfully capture you with this." The blond drew another card from the stack and projected it above the others. It was a half purple, half white ball and there was a 'M' letter on the purple part.

"**Masterball…" **one feminine, one masculine voice said breathily at the same time. The owners stared each other and felt like they were staring at a mirror. The mewtwo in the pokemon crowd levitated close to the mewtwo Typhoon 'invited'.

"_**I thought I was the only one."**_The female exclaimed telepathically and touched the male's face like he may disappear if she pressed too hard.

"_**Me too. I thought I was alone until…" **_he stared at the blond. He was explaining the Masterball to other legendaries and arceus, face sharp in seriousness and others were nodding back to show their attention. The pink legendary flustered a bit.

"…_**Until master found me." **_The female narrowed her eyes.

"_**Did he capture you?" **_he stared back hardly.

"_**Master doesn't use pokeballs. He didn't use on me or any other of his pokemon. We are with him because we want to be with him. There is nothing physically tying us to him." **_He put a finger on her head and shared his memories with her. She gasped and blushed.

"_**You love him… no, you are **_**in love **_**with him!" **_he winced a bit at 'loudness' of her telepathy.

"_**I am; I love him and I am in love with him." **_He admitted. She stared in shock a little more, then it relaxed to a more neutral if a bit interested expression.

"_**But what if… he doesn't respond?" **_he grinned at her and pressed his finger again. She gasped once again and panted a bit afterwards. She pressed her stubby fingers on her lips and savored the feeling of a phantom pair of lips pressing there, filling her insides with warmth and flutter.

"_**You see a little now? You see why we choose to stay with him? You see why he is a treasure to be cherished? You see why it is a gift to see him in every morning after waking up and see him every night before ending the day?" **_She didn't respond but they both knew she did. The blond finished his explanation and faced them, his face more casual and eyes dilated a bit. He eye-smiled at them and they both flushed.

"**What do you suggest we do?" **the blond smoothly got back to business at Kyogre's question. It also urged the legendary duo to pay attention to the blond's words instead of his looks.

"For now, stay together. Their goals are opposite of each other so I doubt they will work together to capture you. If they come for you, it would mean one of them is lost so work together to bring down the last one." Kyogre nodded.

"Rayquaza, help them when they make their move."

"**Yes." **The blond stacked the cards on the table on a corner of it.

"The next team is team galactic. They are in Sinnoh region, the lake guardians are residing in there." The blond put another card on the table, it had a stylized "G" as a crest. It reflected behind the blond.

"**Are they after us?" **Uxie asked, both her and her sisters paying more attention now that they may be in danger.

"Not you, they are gathering information about palkia and dialga. I believe they are trying to create a new universe."

"**It… doesn't sound very bad… does it?" **Mew asked and her eyes jumped between dialga and palkia for a response.

"I said palkia and dialga; not giratina." The three legendaries stiffened at the implication.

"**I-uhh… I don't understand." **He grinned at her.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that if they try it without giratina's help, the result… would not be pretty." Giratina snorted at the understatement.

"**Suggestions?" **he asked. The blond hummed a bit.

"Nothing. I doubt they have high enough technology to get you if you stay in your dimensions."

"**what if they do?"**

"then share your dimension's location with each other. If a breach happens, tackle it together." Giratina frowned a bit but nodded in the end.

"Team plasma is our next team. They are in Unova region, where swords of justice are residing right now." He tidied the table again and put another card on it. The card had a shield-like crest with a "P" on it. Cobalion, their unofficial leader frowned at the projection and got closer to the blond.

"Their objective is separating humanity from pokemon because their leader, N, thinks humans abuses pokemon. He is right to some extent." The blond grinned and touched the crest with his fingertips.

"Honestly, the young man is quite charismatic and their objective is not that bad… at least, that is what it looks like at first glance." He moved the card and the one under it had a puppeteer. It reflected with strings attached to the crest-card.

"N is being manipulated by his foster father, Ghetsis. He is planning to take over Unova by freezing everyone and capture every pokemon through N." The blond frowned at the 'puppeteer' then moved the card with crest a bit to take two other cards under it. Cobalion's frown deepened.

"**Shall we deal with this… Ghetsis?" **the blond raised a finger. The blue pokemon blinked and silently listened.

"N is after zekrom and reshiram to help him on his quest." The mentioned legendaries made a silent conversation with a glance.

"**What should we do?" **the blond thought a bit.

"Help him if he finds you, I am convinced he has good intentions. However, it would be bad if Ghetsis would try to use you through him. I will give you a fragment of my power and implant a message for him." The legendary duo shared another glance as the blond got up from his seat and walked closer to them.

"Look into my eyes." The duo did so… for only a second. The next ten seconds was painful for the duo as they cried and covered their eye; left for reshiram and right for zekrom. The duo moaned a bit after the ten second passed and still covered their eyes because of phantom pain.

"Let me see." First one to recover reshiram as he rubbed his eye with his wing one last time and opened it for the blond to see. Then zekrom pulled away his claw from his eye to blink. The blond hummed.

"Seems everything went well. I triggered the message to pass itself when you look his eyes, whichever of you does." The blond walked back to his table.

"**Wha-what exactly have you done to us?" **Reshiram asked after rubbing his eye a little more.

"I injected a small fragment of my power into your eye along with the message. Try not to abuse it; it will exhaust you if you do."

"**A-abuse what?" **Zekrom asked after a small groan.

"Focus on your eye and close the other one." Zekrom did as instructed and gasped softly. Reshiram blinked and copied him.

It was… something.

His eyes passed over the other legendaries, causing them to blink and gasp. He could see them in slow motion and in an unmatchable perception; he could see tiny sparks on zeraora's fur, could count ho-oh's feathers, track tiny cracks on his brother's hide…

"Burning on your eye means you reached your limit for the day. Don't try again without resting first or you may damage your eye." Their eyes landed on the blond and they gasped once again.

Their eyes passed his hair and counted every strand, his eyes; catching every little dilating and narrowing of his pupil, his nose; seeing a little blur every time he breathed in and out…

"Do you like it?" his lips as they both heard him and perfectly read his lips…

But the most… grand was what was coming out of his body; an ethereal blue dragon.

It was… huge; towering over them and would continue to do so even if they all climbed on top of another. It saw their gazes on him and huffed in what they could guess in amusement. It reached towards them with a single claw and their breathing quickened. A single talon – bigger than their whole body – ran over them; first on zekrom, then reshiram. They shivered as they both felt it and strangely knew it wasn't actually there.

It was… an odd feeling, but not on the bad side.

They felt… rejuvenated after it passed over their bodies.

"Do you like it?" the blond asked once more with a smile. The amused tone distracted them enough to lose their focus on their eyes.

"**A-are you a... dragon?" **Zekrom was the first one to recover this time. Typhoon hummed a bit.

"Yes and no. I prefer the term 'dragon sage'." He replied as he tidied the table again. He put a card with a flame-like "F" on it as a crest. His eyes found Cobalion's and the pokemon straightened to attention after staring a moment more at the white and black dragons because of the question and the answer.

"Help them if Ghetsis turns out to be a bigger trouble than they can handle." Cobalion snorted in faint amusement.

"**I doubt that but sure." **

"He may go and capture kyurem before N can confront him." The quadruped pokemon blinked then nodded seriously. The blond's eyes traveled to the mentioned pokemon.

"**I should… lay low until Ghetsis is dealt with… right?" **the blond smiled and nodded.

"The next team _would be _the team flare but I dealt with him myself. Lysandre… changed. A lot. I guess I was successful on spooking some sense into him." Xerneas and yveltal smiled a bit. He two more cards on the table; one with a "S" like crest resembling to a skull and other was a "Y" resembling a megaphone.

"These are team skull and yell. There is no lead about them going after you but they may cause trouble. I will still keep an eye on them for now." Legendaries nodded.

"**Skull makes some trouble. Not as… ambitious or dangerous as the other teams but they are harassing people and pokemons. Aether foundation is usually driving them back but they can't get everyone." **Tapu koko shared her knowledge about the situation. The blond nodded along.

"I was about to address them now. They are a nice group that is founded for helping pokemon and human alike… but one thing gave me doubt… then again, it can be expected considering the circumstances." He put down a card with "A" and "F" in a pale blue circle for a crest. Tapu koko nodded, her 'sisters' taking place around her.

"there had been strange phenomenon happening there, strange life forms showing up in random times and places." Tapu koko nodded again. "I believe it is because of a dimensional rift" the legendaries turned to the creation trio for answers.

"**We will take a look and mend it if we can." **the blond hummed an affirmative.

"Yes, but be careful; it may be a trap set by galactic. I doubt they can do much even if it is true but it is better safe than sorry." Giratina grunted.

"**You are paranoid you know that, right?" **the blond laughed.

"I know. You would be surprised how… useful it was to me and those with me." Giratina tilted his head a bit.

"**What?"**

"Nothing. Just… flavors of my homeland. It was famous for its… assassins." The pokemon blinked slowly.

"The thing that gave me doubt is…" he moved the card on the table before the renegade can utter another word. There was another card with an equine pokemon under it. "… they cloned a chimeric pokemon from DNA of various other pokemons." He put his hands on the table and took a deep breath with closed eyes. He let it out and stared directly into arceus.

"They tried to make another pokemon like arceus to fight against the creatures coming out of those wormholes." some legendaries gasped and murmurs arose from left and right. The pokemon got sent a sharp look to silence them and walked closer to the blond. He was towering Typhoon but they both knew he can't intimidate him even a little. The legendaries watched the unfolding event nervously.

"**Were they successful?"**

"No, the resulting pokemon – they named it type: null – was too unstable. They put it into cryogenic stasis and are crafting a stabilizing helmet for it." The blond put the cards away, not even a little affected from the pokemon's stare.

"I don't approve their methods but I approve their tries to solve the problem." Arceus flinched back like he physically got hit. He sighed with a nod then walked away a bit.

"Arceus." The alpha pokemon stared back at the blond and met a softer look.

"I know expectations of a god is high but you don't have to do everything yourself, it won't make you a bad god if you don't." He got up from his seat and walked closer to the original one. He put a hand on base of the pokemon's neck.

"Let them try to solve it." He stared at the creation trio and guardian deities as he said that. They stared back nervously but also with determination. Typhoon made sure arceus saw that.

"If they fail and things get out of hand, _then _it is your duty to intervene and find a solution." The alpha's eyes left the legendaries and first landed to the blond's arm, then to his face. He swallowed then gave a firm nod. The blond smiled encouragingly in response and got back to his table.

"The last team is the one I hated most; team rocket." Two mewtwos went absolutely rigid along with other legendaries and even arceus.

"From your reaction, I think you know their… evil deeds." The female mewtwo scoffed.

**"That is an understatement..." **the blond didn't deny, just shrugged noncommittally.

"Well, I don't need to make an introduction then. They are not after a legendary but there is something, that something also the reason I brought you with me." He was staring at his mewtwo. They shared a glance with the female one.

"**What is it?" **he asked but he also feared the answer.

"Giovanni cloned another mewtwo, the fourth one."

XXXXX

**EoC**

**Hope you like.**

**Don't forget to play around with the button and boxes down there if you do.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**F-Forth?" **The genetic legendary duo almost chorused in shock and got closer. Typhoon hummed twice, then frowned.

"Melody…" He pointed her. "… and Marcus." He pointed him. "You like it or would you like to take a name for yourselves?" they shared a look, then female shrugged casually while male smiled a little. The blond nodded back.

"You have a 'sister' and a 'brother'. Your 'sister' is in a cave near a city named cerulean…" The blond rested his elbows on the table and interlocked his fingers, then he rested his chin on his thumbs. "… as for your 'brother', he is still with rocket. In Johto." They shared a glance.

"**We must save him first…"**

"… **we need to get her first." **They both said at the same time.

"**Her? He is with **_**Giovanni!**_**" **Marcus glared at nothing.

"**I don't want her to feel lonely anymore. I… know how that feels, being alone with only your hatred. At least he can take his anger out on things."**

"You mean other pokemon…" Melody glared at Marcus. "…Still, more firepower won't hurt; Giovanni may have some preparations in case he may try to escape." He was resting his head on his knuckle as he said that. Marcus stiffened a bit then shook his head, the blond can't and shouldn't hold their hands every time.

"I will give you an anchor for the off-chance that things get out of hand." Typhoon nodded to himself, more to convince himself than the legendary duo in front of him. Marcus nodded with a small grin, not exactly holding hands but not leaving alone either.

He was right to choose him as his master, the blond reminded it once again.

"**anchor?" **Melody asked for an explanation.

"**Master can teleport. But he needs an anchor for it." **Marcus once again felt a little flutter in his guts when he used the word to address the blond.

"Not need exactly but it makes things easier." She frowned.

"**We too may teleport out if things get bad but what if they do something to block it?" **Marcus raised an eyebrow at her.

"**What? You should never underestimate humans; you know they are the ones cloned us." **The male mewtwo frowned in thought.

"They can't stop me even if they did." The blond reassured lightly.

"**But how can you be so sure?! They have scientists that **_**created **_**us and…" **he put his index on her nose, effectively silencing her. She flustered and looked at the finger first, then his eyes.

"They can't stop me." He repeated, more firmly and reassuring this time. He grinned when she swallowed and gave a tiny nod, then caressed her cheek. Her fluster darkened to a blush.

"I believe that is all. If you don't have anything to say, I would like to end this meeting." No one said anything.

The blond's eyes traveled over all pokemons in the 'chamber' one last time, then he grabbed Marcus' hand. The latter turned to his female counterpart.

"**Meet me in Kanto tomorrow, at noon." **Melody gave back a nod.

"Good luck." He bid them with a smile and with that, he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke with the legendary. There was a silence for some time.

"**He is… something." **Mew muttered lowly, but the absolute silence allowed it to be heard by everyone. Some nodded in agreement.

"**Marcus is so lucky…" **Melody muttered but it too gotten heard by everyone in the chamber.

"**What… do you mean?" **She was silent for a bit, then she got close to her 'cousin' and put a finger on her forehead. A second later mew gasped with a glowing blush and held her mouth with her little paws.

**XXXXX**

Marcus awoke with a start. He grunted softly and rubbed his eyes, then checked outside from the window of his room to see it was still night. It had been… quite an eventful night and not even over yet. He sighed and decided to have some fresh air to calm his nerves. He snorted to himself; if a month or two ago someone told him that he is going to have a master and he will be unnerved to separate from him, he would burst into laughter and clobber the fool to death for even _suggesting _such a thing.

And now?

'_**How did I change so much?' **_he frowned in thought. He got out of his room and got up to the deck. He saw the blond on his mind there. Typhoon saw him and grinned over his shoulder.

"**Master?" **he walked closer and sat next to him. The blond took a deep breath of sea's salty air and let it out with a hum, borderline of a moan.

"It never fails to do its job; the sea always calms my nerves." he said after he stared at the vast sea a little more in silence. The legendary nodded silently, still deep in thought. The blond frowned a bit.

"Something on your mind?" Marcus grinned a bit but his eyes had a faraway look.

"**Just thinking how much I have changed. If someone were to say I would be like… well, this…" **he gestured them widely. The blond snorted in amusement. **"… I would probably just laugh it up… and beat down whoever said it." **The blond chuckled.

"And yet here you are; sitting next to me, having this conversation with me on a ship made by me…" he laughed a bit. Marcus watched him with a crooked grin. The blond stopped with a sigh and turned to the legendary.

"I say, you turned out for the better. You are not that mewtwo I met in my dream; bitter, lonely and full to brim with hatred." The legendary nodded without losing his grin.

"**You are right…" **Marcus stared at the vast horizon with a thoughtful expression. **"…I changed… a lot." **He kept staring at it for a moment more then turned back to the blond with a blink and smile.

"**I owe all this to you." **the blond smiled back and caressed his head softly. The legendary savored both the gentle touch and the warmth behind it. He almost purred.

"Let's get back to sleep, tomorrow will be… eventful for you." the blond got up and offered his hand. Marcus smiled at it and remembered the first time they met in real world. He took the offer without any hesitation this time and allowed the blond to lead them back to the sleeping quarters, small windows in every few feet were enlightening their way dimly. They stopped in front of the blond's room.

"**Good night, master… and thanks for everything." **The blond smiled at the legendary once more.

"Anytime Marcus. Good night." he got in to his room and turned around to close the door, then saw the pokemon didn't move an inch from where he was and just smiling at him.

"Marcus?" he asked with a small smile. The pokemon blinked a few times and cleared his throat with a blush.

"**R-right. G-good night master." **He stuttered a bit and made his way with several layers of resistance. The blond chuckled.

"Marcus." The pokemon turned back to the blond a bit too quickly.

"**Master?"**

"The answer is yes." The pokemon blinked in confusion.

"**F-for what?"**

The blond only grinned and took a step away from the door, making enough room for someone else to pass through. Marcus gasped from his nose silently then let the breath out slowly. He walked closer and sent one last shy and questioning look at the blond. When the blond nodded with a grin, he got in.

Inside was not any different from his own room; big, plain and dimly lighted. He heard soft noise of the door and turned to the only difference, the one that mattered most. He saw the blond make his way closer to him slowly; he let his t-shirt dissolve and changed his shorts to boxers on the way, a pair that stretched over… what is underneath them with every step but it was too dark to see everything properly.

Marcus wasn't sure if he was grateful or disappointed…

He swallowed as his eyes tracked the blond's body from head to toe, then his eyes landed on the blond's face. He was walking and watching him intently with a grin as the few feet between them felt like an eternity for the legendary. There was less than an arm-length between them and Marcus forgot how to breathe properly.

They spent another eternity like that; the blond was slowly, inch by inch getting closer…

And then, he walked past the legendary. Marcus panted deeply to soothe his aching lungs. He calmed down after a little bit and let out something between a bark and laugh lowly. He turned around and…

The blond was lying on his side and facing him, his hair was curtaining his arm which he was resting his head on; the other one was half resting on his belly. A pair of sapphire, softly glowing eyes watched him with lazy amusement; slit pupils trained on him were widening and narrowing every few seconds.

The legendary gulped.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" the blond asked after a dozen or so seconds. The legendary gulped once again and nervously joined the blond, his back facing him. Everything was still for a few seconds – Marcus was slowly succumbing to sleep, then the blond started to pet his back with long strokes. Marcus stiffened for a moment, then relaxed again.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" the legendary sighed.

"**Can't say I am not…" **he confessed. The blond hummed and rubbed the legendary's head.

"It is normal." The hand left his body and Marcus heard something. He rolled on his back to see the blond had one of his knives his hand, with a vine rope going through its ring – making it some kind of necklace.

"Drop it on ground and I will be there in an instant." The legendary took it with a grin and put it on, the rope felt softer than he thought it would be on his skin. He trailed his stubby fingers on it then on the knife's handle, over one of the blond's… charms; possibly the reason he can teleport to where it is. His finger trailed over the blade itself and he accidently cut his fingertip.

'_**sharp' **_he thought as the blond took his three-fingered hand on his own. His thumb glowed green lightly and with a stroke over his cut later, his hand was good as new. Marcus trailed the healed finger over the blond's knuckles.

"**Can you show your teleportation to me?" **the blond hummed.

"throw it to somewhere." The legendary took it off and tossed it into a far corner of the room, the blond was gone with a yellow light before it could land. He caught it on air by its ring and twirled it on his finger a few times, then he grabbed the handle. He threw it on the cot beside the legendary and with another flash, he was right on where he was. He handed the 'amulet' back, Marcus took it back and stared at it thoughtfully.

"**Does it have a range?"**

"No." _'Even if it is in another dimension, I can teleport to it.'_ Marcus fingered the knife again. Typhoon put a hand on the legendary's. Marcus stared at the blond's eyes.

"You only need to throw it on ground for me to come and save you." Marcus swallowed and put a shaky hand on the blond's cheek.

And mentally swore an oath because he _couldn't read the blond's mind_ to see if he was getting the right signals or not, he might as well try the same with a dark type; nothing but a void.

He bit inside of his lip in indecision.

He felt the blond gently take the hand on his cheek and kiss his knuckles.

And in that moment, he decided to… gamble it.

Gamble everything.

He put his hand on the blond's cheek again and kissed him. The blond hummed and rubbed his side. A few seconds later the legendary pulled off.

"**M-master, I…I-I can explain." **Typhoon hummed.

"You can?" the blond asked with a surprised tone. "Then the seat is yours. You have… three seconds to explain yourself…" the blond was amused but the legendary gulped nonetheless.

"**I-I was… uhh."**

"One…"

"**I-I just wanted to…"**

"Two…"

"**I-uhh I-I didn't know what I was doing…"**

"Three."

"**I-I am sorry. Please…" **the blond put a finger on his mouth to silence him. _**'Please, don't cast me out!'**_

What is this-this… _thing _and what did it do to the mar-_mewtwo_ he was a month or two before? Where is the marcu-_**mewtwo **_that destroyed everything on his way to get out of the team rocket's hands? Where is the Marcus-_**MEWTWO **_that instilled fear into _everyone _– be it his opponent pokemon, scientists, grunts, even the admins and their pokemon that came for a more… 'detailed' test in the rocket? Where is the Marcus that…?

He sighed mentally and gave in.

That him was dead and buried, isn't he? He died the day he decided to give his back, trust and heart to the blond lying with him. He is Marcus the mewtwo now; the mewtwo that wasn't bound by a pokeball, but still bound by his love to that…

That…

He couldn't insult the blond even in his own mind… he sobbed once softly, silently.

"Your time is up."

And then, the blond kissed him. His mind screeched to a halt. The only thing he did was responding to the touch of blond's lips and only barely, his mind doing something less than he could count with his six fingers; drawing a blank, not managing to come with any explanation – logical or not.

"Marcus." His mind suddenly snapped back, as if programmed to the blond's voice.

"**I…umm I-I am…"**

"How much?" he blinked at the blond.

"**M-Master?"**

"How much do you want to go?" he blinked again in bewilderment, not understanding but also fearing to ask for an explanation. The blond saw his confusion.

"Do you want to just kiss and cuddle or… more?" his hand caressed his side down to middle of his thigh.

He gasped as he understood it. He let the breath out slowly and swallowed thickly. he thought less than a second and wet his lips nervously.

"**M-more." **His breathy response was thick with nerves, shyness and most potently; arousal.

**NSFW (M/M)**

"More." The blond repeated against his mouth and kissed him again, scooted his body closer and press their bodies flush. He gasped from his nose as he felt the blonds naked – _completely _naked body on him. He sighed it out and let his hand feel the blond's backside; going over his shoulders, his chest, back… then stopped on his waist and blushed. The blond hummed and rolled them, he was on top of the legendary and no longer kissing. He took Marcus's hands on his own and guided them on his body; his chest, abs… one went to his length and other to one of his butt-cheeks.

Marcus watched all this with deep breaths, submitting his everything to his master and his guide.

And he loved it… if the way his own purplish length throbbing and rubbing against small of the blond's back was any indication, wetting the spot with his pre. The blond's hands stopped guiding the legendary and found his shoulders. He leaned in for another kiss but stopped with a frown when he realized the legendary didn't continue to explore his body, his hands just stood where he left them.

"Marcus?" the legendary made a questioning sound. The blond stopped everything he was doing, only 'sitting' on the legendary. Marcus made a low sound of distress when the lovely momentum they had stopped and he landed back down to earth from his fluffy cloud.

"**M-master…" **he rasped. **"W-why did you stop?"**

"You tell me…" Typhoon answered breathily. "Why did _you _stop?" Marcus blinked.

"**W-was I supposed to…"**

"You were." The blond cut the legendary. "How can I know I am doing fine…" he scooted forward a bit and lubed them both.

"…you like what I am doing…" he grabbed and put the pink hands on his hips.

"… you _want more of _what I am doing…" he lined the penis into his hole and pressed down a bit. Marcus gasped and clenched his teeth.

"… If you don't give me a feedback?" he let go of the pink hands again and put his own on the legendary's shoulders once more. He leaned down to start another kiss without breaking their connection. Only head is left inside and the movement caused the legendary to give out a hiss. The blond's eyes narrowed in amusement and he finally connected their lips.

"So, am I doing fine?" he underlined his question with a jerk back, Marcus gasped loudly.

"**Ye-es." **He rasped with great difficulty. Typhoon rocked forward slowly to take another kiss.

"You like what I am doing?" another jerk back, harder this time. Marcus bit on his tail to not let out a moan that would surely wake up everyone in the ship.

"**Y-ye-es." **He whimpered and bite his tail again with a hiss when the blond rocked forward once again. He pulled the tail away for another kiss. The legendary bite it again when the blond was done with his mouth.

"Do you want more?" he _slammed back _this time and Marcus made something between moan and yelp, which got muffled by his tail and he felt his tail give away to his teeth; he felt coppery taste of blood on his tongue. Typhoon got the tail out of his mouth and kissed it better… literally.

"**Y-y-ye-es!" **Another rock forward and Marcus actually whined. He put a hand on his mouth to stop himself from making another sound. The blond pulled it away and kissed him once again.

"Then show me how much you like this, you want this." He put the pink hands on his hips again but didn't move. Marcus swallowed and hesitantly, gently, pressed the blond to his erection.

Then typhoon clenched suddenly and Marcus bucked up with a gasp, which caused the blond to copy him.

"**M-master, I am…" **Typhoon hummed in pleasure.

"Now we are talking…" Marcus gulped but gently rocked his hips again nevertheless, it made the blond to throw his head back a bit and put his hands on the legendary's chest to support himself. He sighed in pleasure, which emboldened Marcus as he rocked again; harder. Typhoon breathed deeply in response. He noticed something touching his belly and looked at it with eyes squinted by pleasure to see the blond's throbbing and leaking length. He stared up and saw the blond's eyes were closed with pleasure. He thought about using a hand but decided against it when he remembered the blond put them on his hips twice already.

He decided to use his psychic powers instead. His eyes glowed purple along with a shell of energy over the blond's penis.

His reward was a sharp gasp of pleasure, something he enjoyed hearing… very much.

"T-thanks…" he heard the blond stutter and he enjoyed hearing it even more. He tightened his hold a bit more in response and the blond gasped again.

Before long; soft smacks of skin on skin could be heard along with soft grunts on blond's side, moans and groans that he couldn't bite back fully on Marcus' side. The legendary forgot everything else for the time being and just enjoyed this intimate time he was having with his master. He stared up once again to see tip of the blond's tongue was out in pleasure. He trailed one hand up – other continued to push and pull the blond down in time with his thrusts – and stopped on the blond's cheek. Typhoon stared down in response and smiled. He leaned down and kissed the legendary for a time he didn't bother to count and felt his pink hand rub his back. The legendary grimaced a little later and Typhoon pulled back.

"**M-m-master! I-I c-can't… I-I am going to…" **he cut himself off to clench his teeth.

"I-I too am not very far… I-if you get faster on my front…" Typhoon bit his lip as the legendary didn't wait for him to finish and got faster with little crumbles of concentration he could afford to direct.

But the legendary couldn't hold anymore as he pressed the blond as hard as he could, at the same time bucking up with same force. Typhoon felt something wider than the legendary's length he accustomed to and gasped as it too slipped inside. He hummed loudly and Marcus howled in pleasure, the blond's essence painted the legendary's belly, chest, even his neck and face with white while Marcus did the same to the blond's insides. The blond hummed again as he felt the legendary continue to twitch inside and fill him. He sagged a little and rubbed his abs a bit with one hand, other stayed on the legendary's chest and continued to support him. Then he slowly lowered himself halfway on the legendary.

"How was it?" he asked unnecessarily. Marcus lazily grinned in content between pants and put one pink hand on the blond's back, one on back of his head. He was the one starting the kiss this time. The blond pulled back and reached over to rub a little of his seed from the legendary's face.

"I left a mess on you." He said apologetically. Marcus hummed and wiped more of the liquid from his chest with a finger. He stared at the pearly liquid a bit and hesitantly gave it an experimental lick; sweet, salty, spicy and… cinnamon? He blinked twice and licked the rest. Yes, he could taste cinnamon…

He blinked a few more times, then shrugged and rested his hands on the blonds back, after the latter dealt with the rest with a swipe of hand.

"**It was… brilliant." **The legendary responded after he calmed down enough to talk. Typhoon rubbed the legendary's chest with a hum. Marcus did the same to the blonds back a bit, then something came to his mind. He blushed.

"**Do you think we woke up others?" **Typhoon grunted a negative.

"My room is soundproofed." Marcus paused rubbing for a moment then continued. "I didn't break the seal after out time with floatzel." He paused again.

"**I-I… see." **Well, what was he expecting? He knew the others too were in love with the blond and he was… well, he wanted to please them all.

"Are you ready?" the blond asked after ten more minutes. Marcus took a deep breath and nodded. The legendary hissed in between his teeth as the blond slowly pulled the knot out of himself. It got out with a wet, loud pop and the rest followed without any problem. Marcus sighed out slowly as his malehood slid back into its slit. Typhoon fell down next to the legendary and felt his pink arms circle around himself after a shuffle. He rolled a bit to give his back to the legendary and let the sleep claim him.

**XX SWF XX**

Typhoon woke up, feeling refreshed and satiated. He heard a soft sound behind him, then Marcus pulled him closer to himself. He bit his lip a bit then conjured a clone to take his place. He stretched a bit and conjured some clothes for himself, then left his room silently.

On deck, he saw Valoria. She was staring down at the sea with a confused frown. He sat next to her and she flinched a bit in surprise. She recovered a moment later and relaxed again. He put a hand on her head and scratched base of her horns. She pressed her head back to his hand a bit then remembered herself and straightened again with a fluster.

"You are early… and it is alright." She let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding and tentatively pressed against his hand once again.

"**Fighters wakes up early in houndoom packs." **The blond hummed. **"What about you? I-if you don't mind me asking…" **she added the last part hastily. He glanced at her a bit then continued to watch the sea.

She is terrified of him, isn't she? But it is only normal. He would be like her too if their roles were reversed… and if he wasn't used to the… rhythm of his old home.

'Today's enemies are tomorrow's saviors.' A ninja saying; vice versa is also true. It was common for friendships of a lifetime to be born from fights to death, but also it was common for someone to slip a kunai between your ribs while kissing you.

"I am a light sleeper…"

Ninja world was a wild place, you always had to be on your toes if you wanted to survive.

Otherwise you would die as a child, that was why the average of lifespan is so low; wrong people to trust, wrong places to be, wrong decisions to make…

Wrong people to like; love.

He mentally shook his head.

"… anyway, tell others I went to market… and I am aware of Marcus' departure."

"**Marcus?"**

"Mewtwo. I named him so." Valoria nodded in understanding. Typhoon got up.

"**C-can I ask you something before you go?" **he looked over his shoulder at her.

"yes?"

"**Why… am I not feeling… unnerved by the sea?" **she frowned down at water again.

"That because I told the ship to make sure no water comes on the deck." She blinked at him several times.

"**I… see." **He rubbed his chin in thought when he saw her still confused expression.

"There is something like an invisible and selective barrier around the ship. It allows you to get in; as in, anything I allow to get in and deflects anything else like water from sea or intruders." He elaborated.

"**I see." **She replied with more certainty this time. He bowed down to her level and kissed her forehead. She flustered again.

"See you later." He jumped down to solid ground.

She may be terrified of him now, but she will not be forever.

**XXXXX**

He was once again at Sycamore's lab, a clone making breakfast for the scientist; omelet, toast, coffee and some berries he found on the forest. He asked Korrina if she wanted to come.

She hesitated.

Then she thought about her lucario.

She said yes.

He told them he will come to take them in a few hours.

He took a sip from his mug and watched the pokemon in the backyard.

Then a pair of winged arms crossed in front of him and a black head rested itself on his shoulder.

"**I should attack you for trespassing." **The blond smirked into his mug.

"You should." She didn't. He took another sip.

"**I would but…" **she took a whiff of his hair and nuzzled it. She smirked. **"… It would be such a waste, ruining your pretty face."**

"Oh? I should thank my 'pretty face' to not get attacked? Talk about being objectified…" she snickered. "… Shall I also get captured by a tyrant and their evil pokemon, spend my days being their prisoner and pray for a brave hero to save me?" she snickered even more.

"**That makes a nice scenario actually. I would fight off them and save you… but of course if I get a kiss from handsome prince… among other things."**

"What 'other things' you are talking about, I wonder…" she chuckled lowly, huskily.

"**Take a guess…" **she turned him around, then got close and closer…

"Morning professor, did you sleep well?" She swore like a sailor in her mind and turned around with a few steps to greet her master.

"**goo-!" **she got confused, there was no one behind her.

"**Wha-?" **she gave a muffled yelp in surprise as two fingers got slipped inside of her mouth when it was open.

The cook continued its work with a smile on his face.

**NSFW (M/F)**

She let out another muffled yelp as she felt him sink his teeth into her flesh, the spot connecting her shoulder to her neck. She wasn't sure whether she was feeling pain or pleasure as she moaned when he followed it with a suck and lick. She moaned even louder when his other hand found her slit and slid two fingers in. her knees buckled but he supported her with the hand between her legs, causing the fingers to slide in deeper and press a nice spot. She yelped and he kissed her hickey.

Her knees shook with effort to keep her from falling as he continued to play with her slit like a harp while his mouth continued to nibble, kiss and lick her wounded shoulder… the pleasure she get from the contrast between them darkened edges of her sight as she softly rocked her hips and continued to moan into his fingers.

He pressed his body on her back and slipped another finger inside of her, making it a total of three. She gasped sharply and gave a stronger suck to his fingers as she felt his soft bulge on base of her tail. She moaned again and rocked her hips harder, she held her tail a bit up to make it rub the blond's bulge along the way. He hummed and his shaft throbbed a little but he didn't give any other reaction.

She didn't notice it; her senses were too busy with the new spot he was pressing to notice anything else. She felt her drool dribble down from her jaws to her throat.

Then he suddenly bit her shoulder again, hard, slipped in the fourth finger and _rammed _them to that spot, his thumb crushing her pearl along the way.

She took out the fingers from her mouth with a flinch and gasped but the blond closed her mouth with his hand after that. She screamed with a cracked voice into his hand and washed the other with her juices. He licked the blood from her shoulder and let the hickey go with a last kiss, then pulled away his hand from her mouth for her to rewind properly. He lastly pulled away the hand between her legs. She whimpered from the empty feeling and her knees wobbled. She stumbled back and hit his chest.

**SFW**

He conjured another clone and it grabbed a roll of paper towels to wipe the mess she made from his hand, ground and her legs. He then helped – almost dragged – her with him to his seat and sat down as the clone trashed the wet towels into the garbage bin. He put her upper body to his lap and took his mug of coffee from the table. He sipped the lukewarm liquid and rubbed her head slowly.

"Did I guess right?" he asked with a grin and garchomp hummed in pleasure as a response.

This is how sycamore found them, Typhoon sipping from his coffee and garchomp pretty much sprawled on his lap, the blond rubbing her head absently and she flickering her tail right and left in a lazy fashion.

"Morning professor." The blond turned at him after another sip. He blinked twice at the sight. The oven's timer went off with toaster's alarm just as he opened his mouth to ask about the sweet smell in the air. The cook carefully put omelet to a plate with a spatula, added the toasts, poured a mug of coffee and put them on the table. He went to pick up contents of the oven, a plate of honey glazed berries with cinnamon. He put a mat on the table first and the hot plate next. He lastly put proper silverware on the table. The professor blinked at the meal in front of him. He picked up his fork and knife. He hummed in pleasure after a bite from the berries.

"Where must I sign to get you as my personal cook?" he asked with a grin. The cook chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The professor responded with a pleased hum. The cook sent the original a glance and dispelled when the blond nodded back.

Fifteen minutes later, the professor was done with his breakfast and they were sharing coffee on the table.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?" Sycamore asked after draining last of his coffee. The blond copied the 'older' man before answering.

"I am going to go to market. I came to ask if you want to come." Sycamore thought a bit.

"Sure." He had been in his lab for a month now, busy with accelerating his researches with the funds he got from the blond… Some 'fresh air and sunlight' will be good. Typhoon smiled back.

"Great. I will go get Korrina and her lucario."

"Korrina?"

"Someone I met not long before. I sensed a lucarionite and we went to acquire it, she too was there with her lucario to get it."

"You… sensed a mega-stone." The blond nodded.

"At first I didn't know it was a lucarionite. Luke confirmed it after we got near enough."

"Luke?"

"My lucario. I named a few of my pokemons. I will probably continue when the need arises."

…

He sighed.

"Did you get the stone or left it to her?"

"Neither. I left it with its guardian, a blaziken. I decided getting it from him will be a good challenge for lucario and Korrina." Sycamore nodded.

"They both will get stronger that way, I understand."

"I was aiming for more experience but yes. And if Korrina will get better with tactics and strategy like I expect, I doubt it will take long for them to get the stone." Sycamore nodded again, thoughtfully this time.

"You seem to know a thing or two about tutoring." He thought out loud. The blond shrugged.

He groomed up one of the strongest ninjas ever grace the ninja world.

He knew more than 'a thing or two'.

"I guess…" he replied casually instead of correcting the professor. Then he straightened with a serious aura.

"Sycamore…" the professor straightened at the way the blond said his name. "…Have you ever heard about the organizations called 'teams'?"

**XXXXX**

Marcus woke up, feeling pleasantly worn-down… if such a thing made sense. He yawned without opening his eyes and rubbed them with a hand. He tried to stretch but felt a weight on his other arm. He opened his eyes groggily and froze a moment, then the night rushed back to his mind and he smiled to himself. He stroked the blond's hair with his free hand and waited him to wake-

The blond turned around to face him with a small grin.

"**Morning master." **He said after a few seconds of silence. The blond huffed a laugh.

"Boss is gone for shopping; I am a clone." Marcus blinked.

"**Oh." **Resulting silence was a bit awkward. The clone got up.

"He couldn't find it in himself to wake you up… also, we decided a little extra rest won't hurt." Marcus hummed.

"**Still, I'd prefer if…" **he shook his head, it doesn't matter. The clone didn't comment on his unfinished sentence.

"He left a message for you." Marcus blinked.

"**What is it?" **the clone leaned closer and kissed him.

"'Good luck on your quest.' And you may want to get up now, don't want to be late to your date with Mel in Kanto, do you? It is close to noon." The clone finished with a wink and dispelled. Marcus touched his lips with a smile, then gasped; took the knife necklace and **teleported** outside.

He couldn't stop smiling all the way to Kanto. He found Melody's psychic signature and made a bee-line towards her.

"**There you are… I thought something went wrong." **Marcus shook his head with the smile still on.

It seems he was going to smile like a fool for a while…

"**No, nothing went wrong… everything was so… so… **_**right.**_**" **she gave him an odd look, then hummed in understanding.

"**You had a good night then. And this…" **she stepped closer and took the knife into her hand, fingering the seal on it. **"… Is the 'anchor' I take it?"**

"**Yes. But you are wrong about one thing." **She paused and stared up at his eyes. Marcus put his hand on the knife, over her hand. **"I had **_**the best night of my life**_**."**

"'**The best night of your life'?" **she repeated as a question. He hummed lazily and pressed a finger on her eyebrow.

She gasped and her knees buckled. One hand went to cover her mouth, other went to her lower belly – she managed to stop before it can reach to where she sent it instinctively. Marcus helped her before she can fall down and her hand on her belly flew to his shoulder. Her body quaked a few more times in pleasure then started to calm down. She could feel the… 'result of the experience' wet inside of her thighs to her knees and even drip down on ground to make a puddle beneath her. She continued to wheeze for a few more minutes.

"**W-w-would you…" **she rasped, then cleared her throat. **"W-would you be too angry at me if I hypnotize him and… have something like that myself?" **Marcus laughed out.

"**I would say good luck, he is worse than a dark type when it comes to mental manipulation." **She swore with a groan of disappointment.

"**You are **_**so **_**lucky, Marcus…" **he chuckled a bit.

"**I am… am I not?"** he squeezed handle of the knife dangling from his throat and stared far away in thought, about how things would go if the blond didn't find him.

He would probably drown in his hatred towards humanity and do something bad… or a trainer with strong enough pokemon find him and capture him for their own needs.

In the end he will be sad and bitter, just like his master said last night.

He is lucky, _really_ lucky to meet the blond. It was one of his best decisions to check the curious presence a few short weeks ago.

He made him free, from a lot of things. He grinned absently… then shook his head.

"**Perhaps you should ask him."**

"**D-do you think he won't be…" **she thought about the things she 'learned' from Marcus and she have seen so far.

…

She doubted he would give a very bad reaction… the most he would say is 'no'.

Right?

"**I… I-I'll think about it." **She said finally. **"We need to get going." **He nodded with a serious face.

"**Right."**

**XXXXX**

They left sycamore's lab with garchomp, a worried and thoughtful frown was etched on the professor's face. Garchomp dashed around their calm stride, excited about the rare event of going further than close proximity of the professor's lab.

He knew about some of the teams, of course, but to think they were _that_ big of a problem…

"Do you think they will be alright? The legendaries I mean." Typhoon hummed.

"Most likely. I am watching them however, and I will take action if things go worse than they can handle." Sycamore started up ahead for a moment then at the blond.

"'Watching them'? do you have a contract with some kind of… agency?"

"No, I am _running_ something like that; a spy network." The professor raised his eyebrows a little in surprise.

"Really?" Typhoon hummed twice.

"Yes. Nothing too serious however; just to track major events in the world."

"It is worldwide?" Typhoon hummed an affirmative with a casual shrug.

"That's how I learned about teams…"

"Ah…" Well, this answered that question. There was a pause in their conversation.

"So… leaned anything else?"

"Yes, you sold the diamond I gave to you." Sycamore screeched to a halt with a hard flinch, both mentally and physically.

"I-I-I…"

"I knew that for a long while actually. I know science is… an expensive line of work, so I didn't give it much thought." Sycamore swallowed.

"S-so, you are not angry?"

"No… but I wish that you told me you needed funds for your researches." The professor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I-I will… next time." He stuttered a bit and cleared his throat to speak normally. Typhoon chuckled.

"I doubt a 'next time' will come… I had to read the price five times to count all those zeros right." Sycamore laughed a bit, relieved.

"Even so, just say the word if a need comes up." The professor glanced at Typhoon.

He had a tiny grin on his face and half-lidded, soft eyes; the morning sun danced on his sun-kissed skin but enlightening only half of his face that was turned to him. The eye on the dark part glowed softly as he gently carried a lock of hair behind his ear, away from his face.

He breathed deeply and wondered if the blond used that… skill he used the first time they met. But that time there had been something… unnaturally beautiful in his looks. Now he couldn't spot something like that, it was all-natural.

"O-o-of course." Sycamore swallowed thickly before replying, trying and failing to press down the blush spreading on his cheeks.

"So, what have you been focusing on your researches?" Sycamore sighed deeply one last time to calm himself.

"Mega-evolution mostly…"

Their talk was more casual after that.

Fifteen minutes later they reached the rendezvous point, a café. The professor blinked as Typhoon got in.

"Take a seat outside for four. Tea?" Sycamore blinked.

"Sure?" The professor replied like a question. He heard the blond ordering for both of them. He got out and joined the 'older' man on his seat of choice. Garchomp sat next to the blond. Sycamore made a face.

"I swear, my pokemon loves you more than me…" he faux-grouched. Typhoon laughed sheepishly.

"I am sorry… I guess?" he rubbed back of his head. Sycamore sighed and stared at the blond with what he hoped to be a casual glance.

'_Not that I blame her…' _he thought to himself then decided to change the topic before his silence stretched awkwardly.

"I thought we would make a bee-line towards the market street." Typhoon shook his head.

"I visited Korrina before I came to your lab. She agreed to join us, they should be here shortly." Sycamore hummed.

And they managed to arrive before their tea.

First one to see them was lucario and his reaction was close to garchomp's when she first saw him and his clone together, back when he mega-evolved her with his powers. The clone said something to them and dispelled. Lucario smiled at the blond and dashed towards them. Typhoon scooted his seat away from their table and turned it towards the blue pokemon. He got in front of the blond in record time and put his paws on the blond's knees.

"Hello again, lucario" he said with a grin while patting the pokemon's head. Lucario's tail started to wag. "I see you miss me." He nodded quickly.

"**I would prefer if you…" **he shook his head and sighed sadly, then smiled again.** "I thought last evening was the last time we would see each other for a long time." **The blond hummed.

"No. I'll probably be around here for a few more days. And after that… I will drop by every once in a while." Lucario nodded with a sad smile. He would prefer if the blond stayed with them or at least on a place he can reach… but he will have to do with what's at hand. Typhoon massaged his ears and aura-sensors gently as his mistress joined them. She first grinned at her pokemon's interaction with the blond, then her eyes landed on the professor.

The clone with them filled her a bit. One of the topics was his friendship with the professor.

"You must be Korrina. Typhoon told me a little about you." She nodded.

"I am. I heard about you too, especially your work on mega-evolution." Sycamore grinned a bit at her.

"Typhoon ordered for us. Would you like anything?" she thought a bit.

"Tea sounds fine." Sycamore nodded and signed for the server.

Meanwhile, typhoon was introducing the pokemon to each other.

"Garchomp, this is Korrina's lucario. We met yesterday." Lucario smiled a little.

"**Hello."**

"Lucario this is Sycamore's garchomp. We know each other for a while now." Garchomp grinned.

"**Hi."**

"Lucario is a bit… inexperienced when it comes to fight but he is physically well trained." Lucario nodded without looking at them, feeling his cheeks warm up because of embarrassment. Garchomp nodded to show her attention.

"I am sure you will fight other pokemon with Korrina, but she may not be always available." Lucario frowned sadly but nodded in understanding. The blond put a hand on the aura pokemon's head. Lucario looked up to his eyes.

"I will ask if you can go to Sycamore's lab to train with garchomp for those times." His eyes landed on the draconic pokemon. "I am sure you also will appreciate an opportunity for spending some excess energy." Garchomp nodded with a smile.

Half an hour later they were out of the café; Korrina and Sycamore accepted the blond's request. Korrina offered to take garchomp at their ventures with them. Sycamore refused, stating that he needed garchomp with his researches on mega-evolution… then agreed for it to be once a week after seeing garchomp's disappointed expression.

Now, they were in the market street, the blond was flanked by Sycamore and Korrina, next to them was their own pokemons.

"So, what do you have in mind?" The blond thought with a hand on his chin.

'_food and drinks, I can heal them if some kind of disease strikes, a dozen or two barrels of wine-' _

Someone collided with him. He blinked and looked down to the pokemon rubbing its nose, a… weavile. Garchomp took a step back just in case; double weakness against ice isn't fun wherever you look at.

"**Sorry." **He, the blond decided from voice, said softly then looked up. Typhoon grinned and offered a hand, the pokemon took it to get up and dusted himself.

He chuckled.

"Are you alright?" he grinned at him, most likely thinking the blond can't understand him. "Good…" He was going to go on his way but the 'human' didn't let his clawed paw go.

"… You have the smile, but you need to work on your pick-pocketing skills." His grind didn't falter when he said that but the pokemon's changed to a fearful one. Korrina and Sycamore furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. He let the pokemon go.

"**I… What?" **he smiled down at him and petted his head.

"No harm done. But not everyone would be… as forgiving as me so, get better as soon as you can if you want to continue." He sighed out shakily and nodded with another grin, a genuine one this time.

"**Thanks." **He sighed with disappointment when he remembered the 'human' didn't understand-

"You are welcome… I guess." He blinked at him several times.

"**You can… understand me?" **the blond hummed twice. **"Oh… well… thanks again." **He thanked again and moved to leave once again.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" his amused voice stopped him once again and he stared at him in confusion.

The blond was holding up a half-eaten oran berry. The pokemon blinked at it in confusion, then looked at his own paw…

…to see he was holding a stone. The blond chuckled when weavile blinked at the berry and the stone in his paw a few times.

"**How did you do that?" **he chuckled once again.

"What can I say…?" he said casually then grinned with a leer towards garchomp. "… I am good with my hands." She stumbled with a sudden burst of chuckles and almost fell down. Weavile raised his eyebrows curiously.

"**What does he mean?" **she chuckled a few more times then took a deep breath.

"**Gar gar chomp gar chomp cho chomp garchomp…" **the professor and Korrina watched as the draconic pokemon passionately told something in her native language to other two pokemon. They could see lucario hold his mouth with both his paws and a blush covered his head completely… and weavile wasn't far away with his saucer-sized eyes and lighter-blue face.

"What is she saying?" Korrina asked after watching in confusion a little more.

"Oh, nothing. She's just gloating." She furrowed her eyebrows along with the professor and continued watching. Garchomp finished talking.

"**I-I-I… I-I see." **Weavile stuttered.

"It was a nice story but we should go." The pokemon bit his lip in indecision and clicked his claws together, a nervous quirk of his. He got closer to the blond.

"**A-are you a trainer?" **Typhoon offered a hand to the pokemon again with a little grin.

"You are free to join us." Weavile smiled a little and took the offer.

**XXXXX**

"**This must be the cave he as talking about." **Marcus whispered to Melody. They were staring down at a cave, over head of some kind of watcher. Melody taught him a little trick, invisibility. It was about manipulating minds of those near them to ignore them.

They got in, no problems so far. Marcus made a small ball of glowing psychic energy to light their way. Mel hummed.

"**Smart." **Marcus snorted.

"**You aren't the only one with ingenuity." **Mel shrugged.

There was other pokemon, exceptionally strong ones, but they left them alone. A welcome surprise, Marcus was sure they were bound to get involved in at least one fight.

He was happy to be wrong.

They found themselves in a wide room, their 'sister' was sleeping… not that they can blame her, living in a cave must be boring…

"**Hello!" **She yelped and was about to send a reflexive **Shadow Ball **at them but managed to direct it away at the last second.

*Boom*

Marcus let out the breath he was holding. He and Mel shared a glance.

"**now we are sure ****she packs a punch..." **He commented lowly as he eyed the crater on the far wall. Mel nodded back. Their 'sister' recovered and got closer to them.

"**I thought I was all alone… to think there is not one but **_**two**_**…" **she said breathily as she cradled their faces.

"**Actually, we have one more brother." **Her eyes landed on Mel's.

"**one more?"**

"**Yes, but he is still with team rocket. We wish to rescue him and came here to ask for your help." **She sighed shakily.

"**Of course. Of course, I will help." **She replied breathily.

"**Good. Our brother is in Johto region. I doubt it will be hard to find him between our psychic sensitivity and his presence." **She nodded at him.

"**The problem is we don't know what we are going to face once we find the rocket headquarters. I suggest we do a recon today and infiltrate tomorrow." **Marcus nodded at Mel's suggestion.

"**Good idea. Even better, one of us can read mind of someone working inside. Then we may even save him today." **Mel hummed.

"**Let's go at a time with the least amount of resistance, perhaps at night." **Marcus nodded again.

"**Then let us do the recon at night, and rescue him before sunrise." **Both girls nodded at him.

"**What if something bad happens? We need to take precautions if we are going to go to the rockets." **Marcus gently fingered the knife hanging on his neck, the action drew the sister's eyes on it.

**"Don't worry, w****e already have a fail-safe."**

**XXXXX**

Luke awoke with a yawn. He stretched until the blood rush awakened him fully and got up. He looked around to see it was morning and he was the first one to wake up. He rubbed his face with a paw and got out of their room. He smiled a bit as he got in front of their master's room and knocked the door a few times. He opened the door slowly after he didn't get a reply to find an empty room. he closed the door from outside after his eyes trailed over the room and walked to the stairs to the deck a little further away. He stiffened a bit as he saw Valoria watching the waves on deck. she heard him and stared back. He swallowed and got closer. He heard her sigh.

"**Alpha went to market." **She said before he can ask. He let out the breath he took in to ask the question and nodded.

"**Luke." **Her call stopped him and he turned around to stare at her nervously.

"**Are you…" **she cut herself off and paused a bit. **"Do you still fear me?" **Luke rubbed his arm with a paw.

"**Y-yes. B-but not as much as I used to." **He replied honestly. Valoria nodded with a hum and continued to watch the sea.

"**You are like me then; I fear alpha like you fear me." **Luke blinked and hesitantly sat next to her. Valoria leered at him then stared down at the sea.

"**I remember not being able to sleep first few nights after the… incident." **Luke shivered a bit at being reminded of that day. **"I couldn't sleep because of nightmares that I saw even while I was awake." **She paused a bit in thought, then slowly, gently touched her tail to the lucario's leg. Luke stiffened with a gasp and Valoria winced. She withdrew her tail away. Luke swallowed and put his paw on her tail. She stared at their connection with surprise, then up to his nervous face. Luke swallowed once again. Valoria turned back to the sea.

"**After that part was over and I was sure alpha wasn't going to come back to… finish what he started, I started to… think about him in a different way." **Luke stared at her curiously.

"**What do you mean?" **Valoria was silent for a few seconds.

"**My kind sees strength as an attractive feature… and alpha forced me to flee with just words… I am sure you can understand what that means." **Luke's eyebrows shot up.

"**Y-you begun to crush on master." **Valoria nodded without being able to meet his eyes.

"**Yes. And it was embarrassing; every time he came up to my mind, I got aroused… and it caused others to get curious." **She snorted in amusement. **"Then I told about it to my old alpha and it also interested him." **She frowned.

"**I thought, for the longest time, it was a bad mistake on my part; he sent scouting parties to find alpha and challenge him."**

"**then he actually found." **Valoria nodded at Luke's guess.

"**Yes; and I actually thought we were going to die that day, killed by alpha for annoying him." **She shivered a bit at the fear (and arousal) she felt that day.

"**But he didn't." **she once again nodded at the lucario.

"**He didn't. and when he sent that geyser at my old alpha – and only at him, it fanned the flames of desire in me; because while strength is desirable for us, **_**controlled **_**strength is much more desirable. It means the one who wields it has discipline of a seasoned fighter, the one that knows his power and knows how to use it." **He nodded in understanding.

"**Then he didn't stop there and healed him. **_**Then **_**I thought maybe, just maybe, I may have a chance with joining him and even… to be with him… even if we aren't the same species…" **she sighed.

"**But… I am not sure. He is a 'human' for starters and know how I should ask… if I should." **She sighed once again. Luke stared at her softly.

"**You aren't the only one wishing the same relationship with him." **She perked up and stared at him.

"**You too?"**

"**Yes, all of us." **She blinked at him several times and stared back at the sea with wide eyes. Then her eyes jumped at him again.

"**Have… have any of you tried your luck?" **Luke grinned at her.

"**I know most of us did. He didn't reject any of us." **His grin widened at her hopeful smile. Then it dimmed down to a sad frown.

"**But I… I attacked you. Is he not angry at me for that?" **he hummed and looked down to his legs.

"**To be honest, it was the worst injury i have ever suffered and I thought master was going attack you with intent to kill… but he didn't and healed me instead; fixed me." **He swung his legs a bit to prove it. **"There was nothing permanent so I don't think he is angry at you anymore." **A little time passed in silence, Valoria digesting Luke's words and the latter waiting the former silently.

"**I… I will ask." **She said in the end. Her eyes found his again. **"Thank you… and again, I am sorry for attacking you." **His response was rubbing her back with a smile. She curled her tail around him.

This was the scene zoroark came in. He stiffened… then sighed silently and joined them.

**XXXXX**

They were once again sitting on a café, weavile held one of Typhoon's hands on his clawed paws under his amused gaze. He rubbed his knuckles, turned the hand around, trailed his claws gently on the blond's palm… all the while blinking in confusion. The blond fisted his hand and there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, there was a mug of coffee in his hand. He took a sip from it in front of the pokemon's blinking face.

Korrina and Sycamore watched this while sipping their coffee with surprise. Garchomp and lucario watched with amazement.

"**Alright, what is the trick?"**

"That one is a bit complicated. I am sorry but you can't do it." He said and sipped from his coffee once again. Weavile frowned in disappointment.

"**Still, what is the trick?" **he fisted his hands again and there were two puffs of smoke. What came out was a piece of paper and a fountain pen. He drew something for a few seconds. He put the paper on the table after he was done. Others curiously leaned closer.

It looked like… some kind of charm. The blond put his coffee mug on it after a sip and pressed a finger on a corner of the paper. A puff of smoke later, it wasn't there.

"Can we move the paper?" Sycamore asked with curiosity of a scientist. The blond shrugged.

"Sure." Sycamore took the paper slowly and flapped it a bit, noticing the weight was of a paper along the way. He hummed and placed it back on the table. The blond pressed a finger on it again and his coffee was back in a smoke. He drained the rest of it.

"Does it have a max capacity?" Typhoon put a hand on the paper and squinted a bit in thought.

"Guess it can contain… your lab, backyard and all." Sycamore blinked with a blank face several times… then sighed.

"You know, this…" he pointed the paper. "… contradicts with physics." Typhoon snickered.

"Well, what can you do? I am older than three hundred… if you ask science, I should be earth by now." The professor blinked with a blank face again and sipped from his coffee. Weavile and garchomp stared at him in shock.

"**Three…"**

"…**Hundred?" **weavile started and garchomp finished. The blond snickered again and hummed an affirmative.

"You told me to not tell anyone about it." Korrina questioned. The blond shrugged again.

"I trust professor." He replied casually. Sycamore grinned a little as he felt a little flutter in his guts. "Just don't tell any wrong people about it, people with… curiosity problems." The professor's face hardened.

"Of course."

"Good." The blond raised his hand and the nearest waiter came to their seat.

"Check please."

An hour later they were out of the city and walking towards coast. Sycamore took in the scenery.

"Hiking. Well, some exercise and more sunlight won't hurt…" the blond grunted a negative with a grin.

"We aren't hiking…" they walked a bit more. "Remember when I told you about taking ship?" Sycamore nodded.

"We are going to the ship." Sycamore blinked.

"Then, shouldn't we go to the docks?" the blond clicked his teeth.

"When I told you about taking a ship…" the blond passed a bush and now he could see the coast. The others followed him and gaped at the ship they could see now.

"… I meant I made a ship." He clicked his fingers and the board was down. He turned around to see they were still gaping.

"Well, aren't you coming?" the question snapped some sense back to them and they followed the blond with a shake of head.

**EoC**

**There we go, hope you like. Don't forget to play with the buttons down there.**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Hello again, alpha."**

"**Morning master." **The pokemons greeted him as he swept his eyes over the deck. He smiled and got closer to them as the other five boarded on.

"Morning." He greeted back as his eyes made a sweep over them this time. "I see you are getting along better…" he commented on Luke and Valoria's placement. The duo shared a glance. "It's a pleasant surprise." He said with a pat on Luke and Valoria's heads. Sycamore and others continued to take in the ship's grandness a little away from them.

"We have a new addition to our group; weavile." The newly-joined pokemon perked up at hearing his name. The blond waved him to get closer. He did while clicking his claws along the way. He got next to the blond, a bit behind him but not exactly hiding behind him. Other pokemons stared at him and he stared back a little nervously.

"We met on the market street and he decided to join us after a small interaction." Weavile's eyes fell down to his claws under their stares.

"Go and have breakfast if you haven't, take weavile with you. I will join you shortly." They nodded and moved to board off.

"**I had breakfast." **Valoria replied, the blond hummed.

"Go with them nevertheless. I want you all to be together. We are going to have a special training today. One that has a lot of potential if done correctly." They all – including Korrina and others – blinked at him curiously.

"what kind of training?" she asked. The blond waved his finger with a grin.

"You need to join us if you want to know." She blinked a few more times but nodded in the end. Sycamore opened his mouth to say something but closed after a second thought.

"Something wrong?" Typhoon asked after he saw that. Sycamore shook his head. "I need to get back to my lab… but I am also curious about your training." the blond nodded at Sycamore.

"I see. Well, do as you like." He rubbed zoroark's cheek lastly and continued to bellow the deck.

They continued without interruptions after that, the blond to re-organize the space of ship to make a store room and the rest to have breakfast or follow the others. Sycamore and Korrina – along with their pokemon – waited on the deck for Typhoon to come back.

Half an hour later, they were reunited again. Blaziken questioned about the houndoom and the other Lucario meantime, others filled him in.

"Today, our training is going to be more on the mental side than physical side." The blond roamed his eyes over those listening to him. He put his hand on ground to shape a dummy from earth. Korrina's lucario twitched while Luke's breath hitched. Sycamore watched it with furrowed eyebrows.

"Before we start…" his eyes found Luke's crimson orbs. "Luke, we will have another, special training with you." They shared a glance, then the aura pokemon nodded. "We will do it after Greninja's extra training." Greninja stiffened.

"**Extra training?" **Typhoon nodded with a neutral face.

"You were the first one to get eliminated in our fight, that is your penalty." It sobered them all.

"**I… understand."** Typhoon nodded firmly once again.

"I noticed something on our fight; while you are careful enough to not cause friendly-fire, you didn't exactly help each other either. The exception to that is the fighting types and their team assault." The three fighting types nodded as the others stared at them. Sycamore blinked at the idea of the blond fighting pokemon, but wasn't really surprised.

"So today, we are going to work on how to help each other." He paused a bit to let them digest his words.

"For example, floatzel…" she perked up. "use **Water Gun **on the dummy." She nodded and sent a jet of water at the statue, making it wet. The blond nodded.

"Weavile, use an ice attack." The ice type nodded and sent a torrent of **Icy Wind **at it. The dummy froze. They both perked up.

"As you can see, wet targets are more susceptible to ice type attacks." The blond waved a hand at the statue and it got animated. They blinked at it as it started to get closer to them.

"Delphox, stop or at least slow it down with your psychic powers." He nodded and drew his stick from his 'sleeve'. It burned up with a pinkish flame. The dummy covered with a pink shell and stopped.

"Now any of you can exploit the opportunity with a slow but powerful attack on it while it's immobile. But I'd be careful, your target may overpower the hold and get away… and of course if it is a dark-type, they will be immune to this hold." His pokemon nodded with more and more excitement.

"Chesnaught…"

"**Yes!"**

"Wrap your vines on its feet but make them under your feet and go underground." He blinked once, then squinted and licked corner of his mouth to concentrate. The blond grinned in amusement. The statue was immobile after a few failed attempts.

"Delphox, shot it with a fire attack but try not to burn chesnaught's vines." He nodded and sent a wave of **Mythical Flame** from his stick. Chesnaught grimaced a little from heat but delphox was precise enough to not incinerate his vines.

"Another hold-down-hit-hard tactic." They nodded. He turned to chesnaught. "You can also entangle the target fully and someone else can attack with something that won't damage the hold. Be careful using it on fire types." They nodded once again as the spiky pokemon withdrew his vines back. Typhoon's eyes landed on the blonde girl.

"Korrina, I want you to come up with more combos."

"Me?"

"Yes. You are a pokemon trainer; you need to make good strategies on the run. Also, lucario can't see the battle at your viewpoint. In a fight, you are in the best place to make and apply them." She nodded at his wisdom.

"Lucario, you are with me. Rest, listen to Korrina." They all nodded and the blue pokemon followed the blond. Korrina furrowed her eyebrows a little in confusion when the blond's pokemons glared daggers at hers behind their back. She stored it for later and rubbed her chin.

"Delphox, can you talk telepathically?" the fire fox stopped glaring at the lucario and turned his softer eyes on the aura pokemon's mistress. He rubbed his stick a little and it burned with a pinkish fire once again.

'**C… u… n…r…s… m…' **

"I can understand bits and pieces."

'**how about now?' **she smiled.

"Perfect." She thought a bit. "Does any of you know any electric attacks?"

"**Ark zor zoro zoroark?" **she looked at delphox for translation.

'**He is asking if you were thinking about using the attack on a wet target.'**

"Smart but no, I was thinking about electrifying a water-type attack so it is more effective on a wider range of types." They perked up once again… then inflated.

'**None of us knows any electric attacks.' **She hummed.

"**Bla… ken bla ken blazi bla ken blaziken."**

'**Blaziken says he knows Thunder Punch but it is weak, he didn't really train on it.'**

"It is a good thing actually, if it was powerful…"

"…**Ark ark zoro zoro ark."**

'… **it may also affect the water user.'**

"Yes." She nodded. "You are a smart one, aren't you?" the dark fox chuckled a bit.

"**Zoroark ark roark zo zoro ark." **delphox rolled his eyes.

"**phox delphox del del delphox…" **Zoroark sent a smug look at the fire fox.

"**Ark zoroark zo zoro ark?" **Delphox snorted with amusement and lightly swatted zoroark's arm.

"What was that?"

'**Oh nothing, he was just gloating about how master thinks the same.' **He snorted at the dark fox and got back a toothy grin. Korrina chuckled at their antics.

"Oh? Well, you know what they say; 'pride comes before downfall'…" delphox chuckled but zoroark waved them off. Korrina frowned in thought after a few more chuckles."You seem to hold him in quite a high place…" They nodded back.

'**Of course, he is our master.' **Korrina hummed, unconvinced.

"I don't think lucario holds me _that_ high…" She narrowed her eyes a bit in thought. "if I didn't know any better, I would say you love him." Delphox raised an eyebrow with a grin.

'**We do love him of course.' **It was a statement but with a questioning tone.

"I mean you _love him_; in love with him." Delphox stiffened and sent a questioning glance at zoroark. The dark fox narrowed his eyes and sent her a calculating look… then shrugged casually. Delphox wetted his lips nervously.

'**We… **_**are **_**in love with him.' **Korrina raised her eyebrows in surprise. There were a few seconds of silence.

"Does he… know this?" delphox nodded.

'**Of course. I doubt we can hide things from him for long even if we want to. He is… quite perceptive, as you surely know.' **And she does. He gathered quite a lot of data from her lucario and blaziken's fight afterall… and at the same time 'branding' his own lucario with one of his 'seals' – without watching or even focusing on their fight.

Then again, it doesn't have to mean he is good at reading others' emotions…

"Yes, I do. And… what was his reaction? Was he…?" She was going to finish it with '…not bothered with you all being same gender and pokemon?' but she figured it would offend them so she didn't. Delphox ignored the part she trailed off but zoroark frowned a little.

'**He is fine with it and we…' **he looked away with fluster. **'…did things.' **Korrina blinked slowly. It was her turn to fluster now.

"I… I see." She hummed. "I… guess lucario has a chance… but also lot of… competition."

"**Zor zoro ark ark. zoroark ark ark zo zoro zo zoro ark zoroark ark ark zoroark… ark zoro ark zo ark ark."**

'**A lot more than you think. If I am right, any lucario or riolu encountered him will fall in love with him in the end… former faster than latter.' **Korrina blinked at what delphox translated for her.

"Why do you think so?"

"**ark ark zoro… ark zoro ark ark zoro ark zoroark."**

'**Master's powers… must be feeling nice for their aura-sense.' **That made sense; lucario only took one… 'glance' at the blond and he was enamored.

"_Is it because he is an immortal?" _she shook her head and left the topic alone for now.

"Let's get back to training." The pokemon duo nodded.

"You think it is a… bad thing? That they are in love with Typhoon and he is okay with that." Sycamore asked suddenly, he was listening in as they talked and got the general idea from the blonde girl's side. Korrina thought about it for some time.

"Anyone can love anyone I suppose… as long as they don't force that love on someone who don't love them back. As you umm… were you projecting to him too?" he asked to the fire-fox. Delphox shook his head. "…As delphox told me before, they… played around. I guess it is sexually too." Delphox nodded without looking at them, face hot with another blush.

"… if you are asking legally…" she thought some more. The blond was mostly looking like a human, save the slit eyes. However, he can do things a human can't do so he is definitively a supernatural being. It is also arguable if he is _actually _a human, for all they knew he can shapeshift to something entirely different.

He _can be_ something entirely different…

In short…

"…It is… complicated." Sycamore nodded in thought.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Typhoon and lucario was quite a bit away from others.

"Tell me, lucario, how do you win a fight?" the pokemon opened his mouth to say 'with my powers' but he thought again and closed it. The blond grinned.

"Good, thinking before doing something will increase your chances of success. But if you take too much time, you may miss opportunities." Lucario nodded. Typhoon walked close to a tree and leaned on it.

"There are a lot of answers to that question… but there are three ways that usually does the job. First; strength." Lucario gasped as the blond shaped the earth into a two-handed axe and grabbed the hilt. He swung it trice and chopped the tree he was leaning into four pieces.

"You need, as the name suggests, strength behind your blows and decent speed to actually land them." He erected up the two pieces, the stump was already up and he left the part with the leaves alone.

"Pretty straightforward…" he raised the axe again, then broke apart the stump with one mighty blow. Lucario covered his face in case of splinters. The blond flicked away a piece of wood from his shoulder.

"… but effective nonetheless." He rested the axe on his shoulder. "Still, if you don't have the necessary speed to land your blows, it is pretty much useless. Only that you will be hardier so your opponent may run out of stamina before you are out of fight. In this case, it will be a battle of attraction." Lucario nodded.

"The second; precision." The axe in his hands turned into a one-handed sword.

"You need to make precise strikes on your opponent's weak spots… and speed to not miss them." His arm was a blur for the pokemon as the blond made lightning-fast cuts on the log. When the blond stopped, lucario could see a wood version of himself. He smiled.

"More speed won't hurt, as it will make it hard to track where you are going to hit next and will make it easier to deal with the blows from your opponent; be it by avoiding, parrying or forcing your opponent on defense." He put his arm around the wooden lucario's shoulders.

"If you are slower than your opponent, attacking will fail miserably; if you miss the weak spots, you will be wide open for counters. If that is the case then it is best for you to wait your opponent to make the first move and counter them accordingly." The pokemon nodded once more. "The countering tactic will be easier for you because of your aura-sense. But you need to be ready for momentary changes or it too will fail… as your fight with blaziken demonstrated." Lucario frowned a bit but shook it off quickly. He nodded once again.

"And the last…" the sword was a handful of throwing knives this time. Lucario watched the knives closely as the blond threw them to the log with one, smooth move. Lucario saw them make a smiling face after they hit their target. He stared at it for a few seconds.

"**What way is thi…" **he blinked; the blond was nowhere to be found. He blinked a few more times in confusion as his eyes scanned around for the blond.

Suddenly arms were crossing around him, holding his own arms in place. He flinched in surprise.

"…deception." The blond whispered to his ear and lucario gasped with a crimson face, his ear twitched from the blond's warm breath.

"Making flashy moves as decoys…" He kissed base of lucario's ear, causing him to go a little lightheaded… a little _more _lightheaded.

Then he felt something hard, cold and _sharp_ rest on his neck. He gasped with a shiver while trying not to move and cut himself.

Oddly, the threat made him even more lightheaded instead of clearing his head. He felt more blood rush to his head and a… _certain _another place. He tried to calm himself down before he made this an awkward moment.

"… and make the real ones discreetly while your opponent's attention drawn to them." The blade left his neck and he took a deep and shaky breath. He then turned around to face the crouching blond. He stared at the blond's eye – other was under his hair – and swallowed dryly.

"This one needs a lot of imagination, a quick mind… and a healthy dose of luck. If your opponent sees what you are doing, this one will not be very effective." The pokemon nodded with a tremble.

"I believe you have sufficient strength for the first way but those ways are most effective when mixed in certain ways to complement each other." he rubbed the pokemon's head and around his ears.

"That is all I can say. The rest is about experimenting and making moves yourself, the ones that comes most natural." The pokemon once again nodded.

"**Th-thank you." **He was still trying to will away the blush coloring him even if he successfully stopped the… excess blood going to the 'south'. He smiled sadly. **"I guess this is it… for a while." **the blond continued to caress lucario's head.

"We stay a little more, if you like." lucario nodded and Typhoon sat base of a tree. Lucario sat next to him and the blond curled an arm around the pokemon.

He grinned happily and rested his head on the blond's chest… for a few seconds. Then his grin got sad as his eyes landed down to his paws on his lap. He rubbed a paw on the armguard Typhoon fashioned for him. A finger pad touched metal circle of the blade and he rubbed it, taking in its meaning with a wistful smile; a promise for a next time. His smile dimmed down.

But there was no promises for what he desired… even so he will be happy with what he…

"Something wrong?" he winced a bit and his eyes met the blond's faintly concerned ones. He held the gaze for a few seconds.

"**I… nothing…" **he averted his eyes with a sigh. He heard shuffling and the blond lifted him up then put him on his lap, both facing each other. He blushed but didn't resist nor try to get away.

"Lucario…" he called to him softly and the pokemon slowly, shyly met their gazes once again. "… what is wrong?" he gently repeated his question. Lucario sighed once again and swallowed.

"**I just…" **he bit his lip then made his mind. **"P-promise you won't get mad?" **typhoon shook his head in exasperation but also with a grin of amusement.

"I promise." He promised but it didn't help pokemon's worry. He still took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He goth their faces closer and closer… but froze before their lips can touch. He withdrew back and closed his eyes with his paws.

"**I-I-I am s-sorry." **He whimpered. **"I… I-I am sorry for f-feeling like this. P-please… please don't hate me! H-hit me if you want to but… p-please don't hate me… please… please…" **he continued to whimper, sob and beg. Typhoon put the pokemon's paws away from his face. Lucario squeezed his eyes, expecting a blow but the blond but the paws on his chest and pulled the pokemon closer.

Their lips touched and the pokemon actually flinched from the electric-like feeling traveling from his lips to his everything. It felt too soon when the blond's lips withdrew from his own. He whimpered in need this time but refrained from pressing forward again, not wishing to try his luck and possibly end this with a disaster.

"Race, gender, species… these matters little to me, all that matter is this…" he pressed a hand on lucario's chest, on his heart. "… if the desire is coming from here, it is alright." Lucario's lips trembled a bit and he hugged the blond silently, with the awkward one lucarios has to do if they don't want to damage the person they are hugging. Typhoon petted the pokemon's back with long, slow strokes. A little later, he pushed the pokemon to sitting position and met their lips again in another kiss. Lucario put his paws on the blond's chest himself this time. The kiss was longer but still it felt too soon for the pokemon when they separated again.

"… it is also alright if there is a desire coming from here too…" lucario gasped as the hand pressed on his groin this time. A paw instinctively flew to the hand pressing on the area and other kept staying on the blond's chest to support his body up. He blushed a bright, lovely crimson. "… but you should know you are not the only one."

"**G-garchomp?" **lucario rasped without meeting his eyes. He swallowed to remedy that.

"Among others." Lucario sniffed.

"**S-so, I was… t-too late." **Typhoon clicked his teeth.

"You are not if you are willing to share." the pokemon's eyes jumped up.

"**R-really? I… I-I have a…"** the pokemon's eyes jumped between the blond's eyes with hope. Typhoon nodded with a gentle grin. Lucario's face lit up for a second but then changed to worry.

"**But c-can you… umm… k-keep… up…? W-with all of us?" **The blond chuckled.

"I can always use my clones if it gets too much." Lucario furrowed his eyebrows.

"**Y-you think it will work?" **the blond chuckled once again.

"You tell me." The pokemon could send a confused glance at the blond only for a second, then blinked in confusion as a pair of strong arms – not owned by the blond bellow him – grabbed him under his arms and turned him around.

His eyes widened as a pair of lips once again pressed on his own. He gasped again for what felt like the hundredth time as the blond under him pulled him to his chest. The one over him followed without separating their lips. Lucario felt his back press on chest of the original as he embraced the pokemon from behind while the clone in front of him put his hands on the cream-colored shoulders and licked the pokemon's lips. The clone hummed as the pokemon's lips parted almost instinctively, allowing the tongue get in his mouth. He pressed a bit harder and swallowed the pokemon's whimper, mind and senses.

Several minutes passed this way; the clone letting his tongue slide and press while the pokemon under him shivered and whimpered in pleasure. The original under both of them massaged – kneaded – the pokemon's body. The clone withdrew his tongue and with a last kiss, pulled back fully. He rubbed the pokemon's ears a bit and disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. Lucario left panting and crimson faced on the original as the blond continued to massage his body.

"_You_ think it will work?" lucario panted a few more times.

"**I… I am… I am sorry." **He breathed out. The blond blinked.

"For what?"

"**F-for… for doubting you." **Typhoon snickered a bit and cuddled the pokemon into his chest.

**XXXXX**

In the end, they chose greninja as the avian's combo partner because he could use a water-type attack that isn't touching him; namely **Water Shuriken**.

They came up more combos like **Mud Wave**; mixing tyranitar's earth with gyarados' water.

…there was a combo they come up with; **Burning Vine Net **but…

"_**No…**_**" **

… it doesn't mean they performed it.

"**Mew's pink **_**nipples **_**human… its **_**fire**_**. On. My. **_**Vines**_**." **Blaziken chuckled at the grass-type's reaction.

"**You know she can't understand you, right?" **he snorted at the avian.

"**Do I look like I care you walking drumstick? And delphox can translate it anyway." **The fire fox' stick burned pink once again and delphox explained what chesnaught said… in a much milder fashion.

She frowned but didn't say anything, she can understand where he was coming from afterall… blaziken chuckled once again, a little more smugly this time.

"**What?"**

"**Oh nothing, just wondering how are you going to handle master's passion when you are terrified of a little flame like this." **He shook his head without losing his grin and walked a bit. **"It did burn **_**me**_** out, a fire type." **He pawed the amulet dangling from his neck. His grin was more pleased than smug now. **"It was **_**such **_**a thrill, weed for brains; his breath on me, his touch on me, his warmth on me… **_**his heat in me**_**. His scent… mine… sweat…" **Blaziken smirked as their eyes met.

"…_**and sex."**_

The rest were blushing with wide, bewildered eyes… except Korrina, she was trying to make guesses after she asked delphox and got nothing back.

"**S-so you and him…" **Weavile trailed off and nervously clicked his claws.

"… **fucked? Yes. Yes, we did." **He hummed a bit in pleasure. Weavile blushed even more from the avian's blunt speech. **"Until I blacked out… and it was **_**brilliant…**_**"**he paused a bit, then grinned at the ice-type** "Do you want to hear the details?"**

"**No! n-no. t-thanks." **Blaziken's grin widened at the ice-type's squeak, then his eyes found Chesnaught. **'… I heard enough sex stories about him for one day…' **weavile thought to himself.

The spiky pokemon didn't give the reaction blaziken expected. He did give him a scratching glare… for a second, then smiled back.

"**Good for you." **Blaziken actually blinked at the calm response. This time it was chesnaught's turn to chuckle.

"**Don't give me that look, I knew something like this was going to happen when he told me that I will have to share." **Blaziken shook his head.

"**You took this better than I thought you would." **The spiky pokemon shrugged.

"**I too had some quality time with master… and I am sure it was **_**at least **_**as good as yours." **Blaziken snorted.

"**I doubt that but whatever." **Chesnaught shrugged once again.

"**It is up to you to believe it or not… but if there is anyone felt something like that, it is Luke… or any other lucario I guess." **Luke raised his eyebrows.

"**Did you sense his… power?"**

"**Well, something like that…" **he raised his paw to his eye level. A single pink flower sprouted from his wrist.

"**The amulet on his neck is… was a flower like this." **He plucked it. **"Then he plucked it like I did now and did… something… to it. He told me he… 'reconfigured' the flower's cells but even I felt it when it wasn't on me." **He smiled at the flower and gently rubbed its petals with his claws.

"**It was something like…" **he thought a bit to put what he felt to words. He shook his head after he couldn't come up with anything. **"Words can't describe what I felt. Only thing I can say is… there was no sight, no sound, no touch, no taste, no smell… only pleasure. The only thing I could feel was pleasure, and I could feel it with my **_**everything**_**." **he sniffed the flower in his paw.

"**While I don't doubt you flew on a personal cloud; he killed me, shown me every part of the heaven inch by divine inch, then resurrected me again." **Blaziken grunted while trying to keep a straight face.

"**Fine, but that won't change one fact." **Chesnaught sent a curious glance at the avian.

"**What is it?" **Blaziken lost the fight as a grin escaped from his hold.

"**You are a cute, little virgi…" **Chesnaught tackled the avian and rolled them on ground under blaziken's laughter. Delphox stopped them with his psychic powers and put some distance between them.

"**Stop you two! Master told us to train!" **blaziken laughed again.

"**I am sorry but I can't take you seriously when you are pointing me with your erection." **The fox yelped and lost concentration. He looked down to see… the avian was lying. Blaziken landed on his feet and tackled the spiky pokemon. They rolled some more until the avian pinned the spiky pokemon's wrists above him.

They heard laughter above them and all eyes landed on the blond sitting on a branch with Korrina's lucario.

"Ahh… rivalry never loses its appeal…" He took the blue pokemon into his arms – which got a part of his pokemon vivid – and jumped down. He let the pokemon go after landing. Meanwhile, blaziken got off from chestnaught before it got awkward.

"I suppose you are done?" he asked to Korrina. She shrugged casually. The blond grinned. "Now, who wants to show me what you have done?" Blaziken and greninja shared a glance and the amphibian formed a few **Water Shurikens **in his webbed hands.

Sycamore sighed and sneaked a peek at the blond, Korrina's words echoing in his mind. He looked away and bit inside of his lip.

Maybe one day…

Maybe…

**XXXXX**

"**So, when and how did you meet? How did you find me?" **Marcus and Melody shared a glance.

"**We met not long ago. Yesterday, in fact." **Their 'sister' blinked.

"**Yesterday?" **She repeated Mel and got a nod back. She paused a bit. **"How?"**

"**Arceus sent a message to legendaries for a meeting." **'Sister' nodded in understanding.

"**Ah. I haven't 'got' anything but I haven't been anywhere except my cave or… you know where. I… suppose you need to make a link with him to receive a message?" **Mel nodded.

"**Yes. But Marcus hadn't come that way…" **Mel trailed off and thought about how to explain the male mewtwo has a master.

"**Then how? Don't keep me in suspense."**

"**Master 'invited' me." **Mel grimaced as soon as the last syllable got out of his mouth. She nervously checked her face to see their 'sister' had a face devoid of any emotion… she saw Marcus mirroring it perfectly.

"**They are… not with you, right?" **she asked but Mel also could feel her spike of psychic energy to check for anyone else out of the ordinary. Marcus shook his head.

"**No." **he paused a bit.** "Mel was already there when master brought me with him to the meeting. He is also the one who found you and our 'brother'."**

"**Mel?" **Melody raised a hand.

"**Blondie named us. It is better than 'male mewtwo' and 'female mewtwo'…" **sister hummed.

There was a tense silence for a few seconds.

"**He let you come here? Didn't he thought you may escape from him?" **Marcus grunted a negative.

"**I don't have to 'escape' from anywhere or anyone; neither I am captured with a pokeball nor master uses them. He also told me… us that we can leave whenever we like if we choose to." **She was silent once again.

"**No pokeballs… and you are still with him…"**

"**Yes." **He stated firmly.

"**free… but still choosing to be under a master… willingly."**

"**Yes." **She frowned as he once again confirmed firmly. They were silent for some time; Sister in thought and the other two waiting for a response.

"**I… am sorry but I… I don't understand. Why? Why would you choose to… submit to a master?" **she thought a bit more, then her eyes lit up in understanding.** "Is it because he is helping you to find us? Get us together?" **he shook his head.

"**I learned your existence yesterday. Including Melody's."**

"**Then… why?" **Marcus sighed.

"**I guess it is easier to show you why it makes sense." **He pressed a finger on their sister's forehead…

**XXXXX**

Typhoon let out a satisfied grunt as the last combo they came up with, **Mud Wave**, successfully performed by tyranitar and gyarados.

"That was nice. Anyone else?" he asked after a few seconds.

"There is 'burning vine net'; lighting up chesnaught's vines then entangling the target with them for both holding the target in place and burn them but…" Korrina started.

"…**chesnaught was too terrified of a little flame." **The spiky pokemon glared at the avian… then flinched a bit as the blond put his hands on his shoulders behind him.

"It's alright. For one, I don't want you to get hurt because of practicing a combo you may or may not use again…" Chesnaught grinned at the blond over his shoulder.

"…and for two…" the blond grinned _that _grin and his pokemon stiffened. However, no one had any problem with seeing the excitement on their faces.

"Right now, you need to be in your best condition… because I decided it is time for a… rematch."

"**Without mewtwo?" **

"_Marcus_. Yes, without him but we have three other pokemon instead of him, right?" his eyes passed over lucario, garchomp and weavile. None objected but garchomp blinked in disbelief.

"**You are going to fight us? **_**All**_** of us?"**

"Not me…" a small puff of smoke later, there was a kage bunshin next to the blond. The two lucario twitched. "_he _is going to fight you." Garchomp blinked again.

"**If… you are sure…" **he grinned walked close to her. He put his palm on her heart.

"**Haaah!" **she stared at herself a bit. **"You sure this isn't an overkill?" **

"_Overkill?" _He laughed a little. "You all need to do your best if you want to have a _chance_ to win." Garchomp swallowed as Typhoon did the same to blaziken.

"**Rraah!" **he joined the professor and Korrina.

"**W-what about us?" **typhoon frowned a bit at lucario.

"I don't know how your aura affinity will react to the mega evolution through my chakra. I will try it on Luke first, in the ship. I can't use it before that, I am sorry." Lucario swallowed but nodded turned to his clone. The clone straightened in response.

"Only hand to hand… and techniques up to c-rank. For offensive techniques, I want you to… give a hint about what kind of technique you are going to use before you cast it." The clone nodded. "Also don't use substitution." He nodded again.

**(Song Sug: ****Naruto OST: Emergence of Talents****)**

"**You know master…" **typhoon stared at greninja. **"… I have been training for this moment, this… second chance." **He raised his webbed hand to his chest, two fingers pointing up. Dozens of **Water Shurikens** materialized and danced around him, each in a sheath of flame-like dark energy.

"**Oh? I am not the only one it seems…" **Zoroark raised his arms with palms facing up and dark energy 'burned' his upper body. He smirked dangerously.

"… **indeed." **Delphox pointed his stick to ground with an angle on his arm. It 'burned' brightly with psychic energy along with his eyes as he held a fireball on his other hand, hot white with how much energy it contained.

"**Yeah…" **blaziken raised his arms above his head then brought his elbows down on his sides with an explosion, his muscles bulging and waves of fire travelled up from his wrists and ankles lazily.

Chesnaught slammed his fists down, making a duo of craters. Uncountable number of vines sprouted from his back. **"… bring it on!" **he beckoned with an excited grin.

Luke made a huge bone of aura on his paw and swung it around skillfully, almost like dancing with it. He slammed down one end after several swings, causing cracks to form on ground from force of the impact. **"We are going to win this time." **he did a stance with the bone staff behind him and a paw facing the clone.

A dozen jets of water circled around floatzel like electrons in an atom modal. **"Let's do this, everyone."**

"**Power levels are a bit higher that what I am used to but…" **both black and orange flames danced on Valoria's body as she smirked. **"… I will do my best to please you, alpha."**

"**As I asked before…" **garchomp slammed her 'scythes' down on ground, causing tremors and a few stalagmites to jut out of it. She grinned. **"You sure it isn't an overkill?" **the clone chuckled.

Lucario and weavile shared a glance and gulped. Both fell to their own battle stances, lucario with one paw facing the clone and other the ground, Weavile with arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Maybe you are right…" everyone's eyes landed on the blond. He walked close to the clone and placed his palm on the clone. When he pulled away, they could see a charm with a faint blue glow. "Speed and strength restriction. Rank upped to b-rank but try not to hurt them too much. You lose if you exceed the chakra limit, the seal will alert me." He threw four kunai with seal tags around them and activated them with a small spike of chakra. A blue barrier materialized around the trio of observers. Sycamore got close to the energy barrier curiously.

"You can touch it." He sent a glance at the blond then put a hand on the barrier. It didn't hurt him but he could feel the energy under his hand. Korrina did the same.

"How strong is it?" Sycamore asked while pushing the barrier a bit. The blond shrugged.

"Enough to protect us from crossfire." They stared at him for a few seconds then faced the impending battle outside of their safety.

"Any questions?" the blond asked to everyone in general.

"**Yeah, what will be our reward if – I mean **_**when**_** we win?" **Typhoon grinned at garchomp's cockiness, then rubbed his chin in thought.

"Guess I will… sing?" he decided with an amused grin. Garchomp snickered.

"**Fine, but only if it is a pretty song." **Now it was Typhoon's turn to snicker.

"**You have never listened to master's songs, do you?" **Garchomp glared at the grinning zoroark.

"**What if I didn't?" **he shook his head without losing his grin.

"**Just focus on winning. You are going to love it." **She glared at him suspiciously for one more second then let it go.

"So… I am going to sing a pretty song if you win… any other questions?"

"**W-what about losing?" **weavile asked nervously. Typhoon shrugged.

"If you can't dispel my clone in half an hour, first one to get eliminated will get extra training tomorrow." He nodded, a little less nervously. He paused.

"'**eliminated'?" **

"**It is when master 'kills' you…" **blaziken made finger quotes **"… and sends you to safety, away from fight." **Weavile swallowed and nodded once again.

"Anything else?" No one said anything.

"Ready?" Typhoon prepared a timer on his poketch but paused when chakra raised the clone's hair and cracks formed under his feet. The suppressive aura pressed down on the pokemon group heavily. The lucario duo fell to their knees and shook like leaves in a storm as the original raised his eyebrows.

"What happened to the b-rank restriction?" the clone chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just… I was a bit excited with their showing off so…" the original shook his head with a grin.

"To be honest, I like it too… but make sure don't get too excited when you start. I don't want them to get hurt seriously." The group gulped collectively.

"**R-remember when I said isn't it an overkill?" **garchomp asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes?" typhoon replied with an amused grunt.

"**Scratch that, is it an option to bail out?"**

"**Are you really going to chicken out now? No offense…" **zoroark raised his claws at blaziken placatingly. Blaziken snorted a laugh.

"**None taken." **Garchomp glared at the dark fox. The blond grinned at the interaction.

"**Don't answer! I am not going to 'chicken out'!" **the blond chuckled.

"That's more like it. Ready?" The clone let out chakra again, the amount was close to the limit but nothing against the rules… yet. The lucario duo didn't let it distract them. Typhoon grinned in satisfaction for a second, then he was expressionless.

Everyone stared at him, with varying amount of sweat as he took a deep breath.

The silence was deafening…

Suspense built up to the max…

Nerves were stretched to the breaking point…

Hearts went to overdrive…

it was like a powder keg… waiting for the smallest of sparks to ignite and swallow everything in a fiery destruction.

A bead of sweat trailed down from greninja's cheek and dripped down to ground.

"Start!" he barked loudly.

…And the spark touched the barrel…

"_**You play with fire, you get burned!" **_the clone filled his lungs to max and blew out an _inferno_ towards the pokemon group.

"**Hydro Pump!" **Floatzel, greninja and gyarados chorused as an answering jet of pressured water collided with flames. They fought for dominance for some time, then fire started to overpower the water. Zoroark gritted his teeth.

"**Garchomp, Tyranitar! Make a wall to redirect the flames!" **he shouted over the roaring fire. The duo was too bewildered to protest about getting ordered. Garchomp slammed her scythes on ground and tyranitar stomped.

"**Stone edge!"** five pillars of earth arose from ground with an angle. The water trio stopped when they saw it, before they can damage it. It held against the fire wave and effectively protected them.

A little later the fire wave stopped.

"follow us!" Luke said to his fellow lucario. Lucario too was bewildered but he followed them nevertheless. Chesnaught made a hole in the wall with a **Hammer Arm **and the fighting types dashed through to see…

… the clone was not there.

"**Shi-!" **

"**Behind you!" **delphox cut chesnaught's profanity as he used **psychic **to stop the clone's incoming kick. It only managed to slow the kick down but gave chesnaught enough time to turn around and raise his arms defensively.

Only the kick never connected because the blond interrupted it to jump over Luke's sweeping swing, then back to avoid fox siblings' combined **Flamethrower**. He jumped back again at last second to dodge blaziken's **Blaze Kick**.

*Boom*

It connected the ground with a small explosion of fire and left a crater. The clone backflipped a little more, using both his hands and feet to propel himself. He lastly did a few quick flips on one jump and slid a few feet to stop. He jumped sideways to avoid a combined **Hyper Beam **from ex-flare, then back to where he was to dodge a mixed wave of **Mythical Flame **and **Night Daze** from delphox and zoroark respectively. He slid a bit more then stopped.

"_**Water fixes, water destroys!" **_with the 'hint', the clone spat out a horizontal vortex of water. Chesnaught gritted his teeth.

"**Grass-!"**

"**Delphox! Use psychic to cut the water!" **Delphox did as the dark fox instructed but piercing power of the vortex proved superior. Delphox strained and his pink wall flickered a bit. Chesnaught took the hint.

"**Grass Pledge!" **instead of grass, it was a wall of vines. He made them in a narrow V formation. This time it did the job as the fire fox' pink wall crumbled. Delphox and Chesnaught panted to rewind.

"_**I have some shocking news for you!" **_a lightning attack…

…and they were in water…

First one to react was weavile.

"**Icy Wind!" **he froze the water around them. They were protected from currents passing around them but shivered from the sudden cold. Tyranitar stomped once again.

"**Earthquake!" **She ruptured ground to break the ice and disturb the circuit. The currents stopped a little later.

"Good defense so far…" the clone replied with a smile while sitting on chesnaught's vine wall. Their eyes snapped to him. Valoria glared at him with fire in her mouth.

"**Flame Thrower!"** she and pyroar sent a blast of fire towards the clone. He jumped down to avoid it, and evaded some electrified **Water Shurikens **as soon as he landed.

"I like attack mixes." he said with an amused tone as he stepped to his left to evade a trio of **Ice Shards. **"Points." He ducked under Luke's bone staff and caught a shard coming towards him. he jumped over another sweeping strike and threw the shard back to the barrage coming towards him. it started a reaction and redirected all others away from him, including the one weavile was about to throw. He blinked a few times.

"**You have to teach me how to do that." **He said in bewilderment. The clone chuckled and tripped Luke with a sweeping kick. He grabbed the pokemon's paw before he can fall down and threw him towards the other lucario. Blaziken caught him before they can collide but it made an opportunity for the blond to cast his next technique while they were focused on the throw.

"_**I have sown the wind…!"**_

"**Get Down!" **Zoroark shouted to them all. They all threw themselves to ground.

"…_**and will reap the whirlwind!" **_and the wind swept them. Delphox gritted his teeth and with great difficulty pointed the clone in the middle of the hurricane with his stick.

"**M-mythical… Flame!" **as soon as the first flicker of flame got out, it devoured the winds with ravenous fervor and continued to the clone. The group watched in amazement as the explosion enlightened everything around them, the only thing dark in the flame was the lone figure with glowing sapphire eyes.

It was frightening… and intimidating… and **_so_** _**hot**__… _for pretty much all of them.

When the flames died out, they could see an armor of earth around the clone. It stood a bit more then crumbled down. For a moment the clone stared at them with a crooked grin of amusement; eyes sharp but calm, focused but patient…

Eyes of an alpha predator…

Valoria felt her insides burn then melt and drip from lips behind her…

She whimpered breathily.

"_**There is no better glory…" **_she felt her survival instincts kick in once again and felt like her heart was going to burst from hormones wrecking her body. _**"…than the one which is won in the mud."**_

"**To the trees!" **she heard zoroark shout and felt someone carry her to nearest tree top. A spike in her peripheral and soft hue of aura staff told her it was Luke that carried her up…

But both of them was in the background, she was too busy with the lingering effect of the sapphire gaze to see, hear, feel or smell anything. There was a splash as the mud wave flooded the ground, it covered trunks of the trees around them but thankfully didn't reach them save droplets here and there.

She felt more than saw the gaze on her then their eyes met.

She whimpered once again.

**XXXXX**

20 minutes later the pokemon group was panting harshly, various bruises decorated their bodies. The area they were fighting was utterly devastated with burning greenery and various gouges and craters on ground; some filled with water, some with mud, some empty… but they succeeded; blaziken was sitting on the clone with his knees pressing down the blond's arms. The clone smiled up at the avian and others around them.

"Congratulations, you won. I am proud of you, all of you…" They let out various tired sounds of joy. "…now, finish it." Blaziken froze. There was a pause for a minute.

"Go ahead, you need to dispel me to win officially." He reminded.

"**Blaziken…" **Zoroark placed a clawed hand on blaziken's shoulder. **"… He is right. Let's just…" **the dark fox glanced at the pinned clone under the avian. The clone smiled up at him and zoroark averted his gave while biting his lip. **"…let's just get this over with." **He rasped after a few seconds. Blaziken took in a deep, shaky breath and raised his fist.

But it didn't land down.

Didn't let them win.

Didn't dispel the clone.

It just… stood on air, like not a part of the avian. His sky-blue eyes landed on his other clawed hand, the one resting on the clone's chest – over his heart. Then on his sapphire orbs; calm, expecting and encouraging…

He… didn't…

He… couldn't…

He… understood what chesnaught felt when they battled with the blond for the first time, when he had to strike the blow while they were holding him still with Marcus.

He let his fist go along with the breath he was holding; his arm fell limply to his side. The blond grinned up at him and twitched his arm a bit. Blaziken allowed the blond to retrieve his hand and the clone raised it up. The avian flinched back instinctively but then winced. It didn't faze the clone and he just rested it on the avian's heart for a moment. The clone brought his hand back to his chest after that with a one-handed ram seal identical to greninja then vanished in a small cloud of white smoke. Chesnaught cracked a grin.

"**Not so easy when you have to do it, is it?"** Blaziken 'shoved' him, so halfhearted that it was more of a touch than a shove. Chesnaught frowned.

"**Blaziken, let's…" **Blaziken nodded without raising his eyes but didn't move from where he is. Luke came closer and rubbed his back. **"It was just a clone, let's go to the original." **The aura pokemon patted blaziken's back.

"**I wonder…" **He started without any emotion. **"…what would happen if master were to just… go away… disappear… like the clone did…" **he made a rough silhouette of the blond on ground with his talon. They watched him.

"**Would we stick together? Or is he the one gluing us together? Maybe… maybe greninja, delphox and chesnaught will go back to the professor's lab; maybe Valoria will rejoin her pack; maybe floatzel will return to waters where she used to belong…" **he paused to take a breath.** "we probably would… separate… and I doubt we would be what we were before…"**

"**I doubt we would ever be… happy again…" **he drew eyes and other finishing touches to the drawing on the ground. He snorted in amusement.

"…**and to think I used to…"**

"**No." **Luke cut the avian firmly. **"If he were to disappear; I… would search for him, for my whole life if it is what it takes." **The worn out pokemon group stared at him. **"Master provided safety, warmth of a camp, even shelter when required… but most importantly, a place to belong." **He knelt next to the drawing and put a paw on a little above the head.** "Master is home and if we ever separate, I will fight tooth and nail to get back to home… until the day I find him… or the day I die." **Zoroark placed a paw on Luke's shoulder.

"**You can be sure that I will be with you. Master is not the home for only you and I can't imagine a life without master in it at this point." **Rest of the blond's team but weavile stated agreements on their own way.

"**Does he really… mean that much to you?" **weavile asked after several seconds of silent thinking.

"**Yes, he does." **Delphox replied without any hesitance or doubt in his voice. weavile stared down in thought. Blaziken felt the familiar jolt of pain then it numbed quickly. He grinned down at the drawing.

"Is that me?" the avian hummed in response.

"**You like it?" **the blond hummed back. He fed the ground with his chakra, making the lucario duo shiver a bit, and turned the soft soil into a thin plate of rock without damaging the drawing.

"I think I am going to put it on my room." He pressed a finger on a corner of it and it disappeared in a small puff of smoke. He moved next to the nearest worn down pokemon, zoroark.

A few minutes later all except garchomp, weavile and Valoria were healed. He moved to garchomp.

"**Kiss me better, nurse!" **He snickered then chuckled when he saw his pokemon's glares. He shook his head a bit and proceeded to heal her. He moved closer slowly after he was done and she made a kissy face with closed eyes… as much as she can without proper lips. He kissed her… between eyes and she groaned in disappointment.

"There." He grinned at her and moved closer to whisper. "Maybe I will kiss your lips next time… and even let you choose which lips I am going to plant it…" she blushed with a grin and exploited their closeness with an embrace. She let go after a moment and he moved to weavile.

The pokemon winced a bit when the blond's glowing hands first pressed on his worn-out body, but the relief came quickly after that. He hummed a bit as a gentle warmth washed over him… which was weird; as an ice type, he was supposed to get uncomfortable with any amount of heat but this warmth was… very pleasant. He touched at the places he knew to be bruised and surprised that they didn't hurt anymore. He felt the blond rub his crown and looked up; Typhoon grinned at him. For a moment he grinned back with a light fluster but then blond hair and blue eyes changed to brown hair and green eyes. He winced for a moment then his gaze fell down to ground.

"**T-thanks." **The blond frowned at the sudden change but decided not to comment… except for one thing.

"I will not probe but if you ever want to share, I'll be here to listen." he looked up again for a moment then back down. He nodded faintly. The blond continued to Valoria.

"**Have we performed satisfactory, alpha?" **he paused a bit then caressed her head with a grin, lightly to not aggravate her bruises.

"Yes, you did good." He gave her back a long stroke with a glowing palm. She closed her eyes and took in a deep, shaky breath as his hand moved closer to her tail.

"**Alpha…" **she rasped. **"…can I ask a favor?" **he sniffed once, then twice.

"I have a feeling that I know what you are going to ask…" she swallowed dryly and started to sweat.

"**I… I am sorry if I overstepped my…"**

"Fine." She mostly managed to stop it but a tiny twitch of tail escaped her hold. "Find me in the ship later." She bit her tongue but a few wags escaped this time.

"**Yes, of course." **He grinned and left them now that everyone was healed.

"I guess it is time for your… 'pretty song'." He grinned. The pokemon he sang before sat down and told others to do it too. Delphox psychically told the professor and the blonde girl to follow their example. In less than a minute, everyone was sitting around the blond in a crescent formation.

Typhoon took a deep breath and started humming.

At first garchomp thought it didn't deserve zoroark's… embellishment, but she proved wrong in the fifth second; then the humming changed to a song.

There was… something else, a song the blond didn't sing normally… but the humming is a part of it, she was sure.

It gave the song a… spirit; gentle, beautiful, pretty…

_Addictive_…_ Bewitching_…

So, she just sat there and listened as he caressed their ears with his song; watched as soft breeze blew his hair a bit every once in a while. Relaxed as he gently carried her negative feelings away, and left a euphoria she hadn't felt before in their place.

So, she sat there, on her knees, and listened to her handsome prince's _gorgeous_ song; falling in love with him once again.

**XXXXX**

Greninja watched as others went away, sending him half sad; half curious glances on their way. Sycamore and Korrina, after they are not dazed anymore, thanked the blond for the performance and left with the others. He sighed and turned to his master, happy to have some time with him but also nervous about the 'extra training'.

He only hoped it will not be something excessive…

…

"**U-umm… Master…" **he croaked nervously after a few minutes of silence. He swallowed dryly to hopefully force down his nervousness a bit. **"W-what shall I do now?"** he asked in the end, wishing to end this awkward moment. The blond blinked at him and sighed after a moment.

"Follow me." Greninja obeyed meekly. They walked to a pool the blond bathed before. He restarted the system under the amphibian pokemon's eyes.

"Come. Join me." The blond said as he peeled off his clothes. Greninja looked away bashfully. He heard a soft sound of water as the blond get in; only then he allowed his eyes to land on the blond in the middle of the pool. He hesitantly joined him.

"**I… I thought we were going to train more…" **he asked with a low voice, borderline a mutter. The blond grinned at him and walked closer. Greninja felt heat rise up on his cheeks, a heat that doesn't have anything to do with the warm water. He averted his eyes as the blond put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am satisfied with your development, all of yours." He replied. Greninja stared at the blond eyes with sighed. "I just wanted to spend more alone time with you. you always work hard, harder than others. I thought this 'extra training' would interest you." Greninja perked up and grinned at the blond, received one as a response.

"**You didn't have to do this for me. I just… wanted to make you proud of me…" **Typhoon raised his eyebrows a bit.

"Am I a hard person to please?"

"**No! no!" **the amphibian quickly shook his head. **"I just…" **the blond put a hand on top of greninja's head.

"You don't have to work so hard to satisfy me; I already think that you are quite strong. The reason I am training you is because I want you to be able to look after yourselves _if needed_, not to conquer worlds…" greninja nodded without looking into the blond's eyes. Typhoon rubbed the amphibian's head. He snorted in amusement.

"Then again… I would be lying if I said I didn't like how you showed off…" he chuckled and caressed the amphibian's head, which earned a shy grin. "but… it is time for you to take a break, one that you earned a long while ago… don't you think?" greninja hummed with a fluster as the blond worked his palms on blue skin of his shoulders.

"**I… suppose." **He muttered.

"What was that? I can't hear you." The amphibian laughed a bit.

"**Yes, I do!" **The blond caressed his head again.

"That's more like it." Greninja chuckled. The blond touched the pool's wall and turned the rock to a smooth slab of bed. Greninja moved as the blond guided him to it, cheeks red and body strained with anticipation because warm water,

steam,

being all nude,

_alone_…

It all made an… interesting combination…

He almost jumped from his skin as the hands pressed on his blue skin after he laid down. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes while resting his head on his crossed arms.

They worked once again.

Palms squeezed, caressed, rubbed and kneaded his muscles, forcing the tension away from them. He couldn't help but let out something between a moan and a hum. He was putty in a few minutes between the massaging hands and the warm water lapping at his body.

Ten minutes later the blond was lying next to his relaxed body, his head resting on the blond's chest. The hand behind him continued to give his back long strokes, starting from his chest down to his waist. He felt a spike of anticipation every time it moved down and another spike of disappointment when it didn't travel bellow his waist.

"So, how is relaxing?" the amphibian hummed with lazy amusement.

"**I am not sure… I need more time to decide." **Typhoon cracked a grin.

"Take your time. But there is something bothering me…" the amphibian looked up, then straightened to sitting with the blond's guide. Typhoon rubbed the tongue around the amphibian's neck and earned a gasp from greninja. He stopped.

"Does it hurt?"

"**N-no."**

"Makes you uncomfortable?"

"**No, I just wasn't expecting the touch." **the blond continued and slowly, gently unfurled the 'scarf'. He saw a few patches of dried mud on the pink muscle and rubbed them clean after dipping his hands to the warm water.

Greninja found this…

Found this…

Well, he wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling but he was blushing beet red.

"I think it is clean now, you can pull it back to your mouth." Greninja did so, slowly with a bit of reluctance. Typhoon mistook it for forgetting how to use the muscle, it was tied around the amphibian's neck ever since he evolved as far as he knows.

"There." Typhoon said softly and lied back down. Greninja moved his tongue in his mouth a bit to get used to the feel. Typhoon cleared his throat with a grin.

"You were relaxing?" greninja snorted a laugh and leaned down to join him.

But stopped midway as something came to his mind.

Something he wanted to do but not sure allowed to do…

"Is there something on my face?" he only now realized he had been staring and flustered in embarrassment. He shook his head and earned an amused grin and a caress on cheek.

Which allowed him to make a decision.

"**M-master…" **he swallowed dryly. **"…can I… d-do something you may… not like?" **the blond hummed.

"I am sure you can make up to me if I don't like it." the amphibian swallowed again and closed his eyes, brought his head closer to the blond's…

"You missed." He blinked open his eyes to see he was about to kiss their 'bed'. The blond giggled a bit. "…well, unless you were going for the stone…" he started chuckling both because he found it funny and nerves. He choked on it a little later as the blond grabbed his thighs and made him straddle his body. He once again blushed beet red as he realized he was sitting on the blond's abs, his short tail touching the blond's…

"Greninja…" he met gentle eyes and an easy grin. "… try again." He swallowed a third time and tried once again.

He hit the bullseye this time.

**XXXXX**

**EOC**

**I was quite busy last few months; guess I bite more than I am can chew with the college lessons… Thanks for reading. I like feedback so; fav, follow and send a review if you have time. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long delay; I had been... in a bad mood lately.**

Typhoon opened the gates of the training room of the ship. He walked inside and let Luke inside with him. The pokemon got in and the doors closed but he didn't spare a glance at them. His eyes jumped around the vast room as the blond walked into the middle of it.

"Luke." He called. The pokemon blinked and walked closer. He stumbled a bit as the blond conjured a clone. He stopped in front of the blond in the end and looked up at him for more instructions.

"I don't know if your aura sense will make things complicated so… just in case it happens, he will siphon away my chakra." Luke nodded in understanding. He put a paw on the blond's hand.

**"I trust you." **Typhoon smiled a little and took the paw into his hand. He squeezed it gently.

"Do you want some time to get ready or…" the aura pokemon brought his hand on his heart with both of his paws. The blond's mouth stood ajar for a moment then he got down to his knees with a grin and kissed the pokemon's lips.

"Alright, let's try it then." Luke nodded with a smile and braced himself. Typhoon held his breath and channeled some chakra to the pokemon.

Luke gasped loudly as a blinding light covered him. He hummed as the mega evolution completed.

"Luke?" the blond asked in concern. It got heightened when the pokemon didn't respond after a few seconds. "Siphon it!" He ordered the clone.

**"No!" **Luke shouted suddenly with a deeper voice and tackled the original. Typhoon fell on his back with a soft, startled grunt.

"Luke, are you-mmhm…?" he felt three cold (and one warm) spikes pressing on his body. He hummed in both relief and amusement as mismatching lips pressed on his own while soft paws massaged his chest and upper arms. He couldn't keep his hands to himself as he too massaged the mega lucario; thighs, hips, longer and fluffier tail, back, neck, increased and longer aura sensors, head and ears then down.

**"No." **he said once again and continued to caress the blond lovingly. **"Please don't." **Typhoon took in a silent but sharp gasp from his nose and checked the pokemon once again.

"Are you alright? How do you feel? Do you feel any pain or discomfort because of your heightened senses? Shall I…" he blinked in surprise as the pokemon put a padded finger on his lips.

**"I am fine… more than fine. It is like you opened my eyes; to a world with more colors, more sweet smells, more pecha berries…" **the blond chuckled at the last one. Luke took the opportunity and kissed the blond once again until the blackness creeped at the edges of his sight. He let go to pant harshly, there was a strand of saliva tying them together. He leaned forward once again a little later and licked the blond's lips to break the connection.

**"… and more you…" **he continued to shakily pant against the blond's mouth. **"… oh arceus, more you!" **he embraced the blond once again, more mindful of his spikes now… all of them.

**"How did he manage to resist this?" **he asked to no one in particular as he nuzzled the blond's chest. **"…He said he could spend days complimenting it and he didn't do this…"** He once again kissed the blond and caressed his face and head; soft blond strands tickling his paw pads.

**"… How could he feel this but didn't do this, managed to resist doing this…?" **he continued caressing the blond's face and neck. His paws stopped on Typhoon's shoulders.

**"I want to worship you…" **he said against the blond's face. The pokemon's hot breath hitting his nose. He grinned.

"You want more than to worship me." Luke made a questioning sound. Typhoon reached down.

**NSFW (M/M)**

Luke took in a spilt breath as the blond gently touched his arousal. He instinctively bucked forward and grinded on the blond's clothed abs. He continued to softly caress the red flesh and the pokemon quivered on his lap.

"You want this, right?" Luke sighed shakily.

**"You can't imagine how much I want it…" **the blond hummed softly.

"Let's do it right then…" he picked up the pokemon with his arms under his thighs and walked a bit. Luke shivered as he heard cracking wood. Typhoon walked a little more, then gently lowered him down somewhere soft. He looked around for a moment and saw that he was on a bed. His wide eyes jumped on his… naked master as he crawled on him. He was being kissed before he could utter a word.

He hummed as he found himself sitting on the blond's lap once again.

Typhoon was done with his mouth a minute later and kissed his neck, he delighted on the soft moan the pokemon let out and the quick heartbeat he felt with his lips.

"I don't want you to worship me…" He said as he rubbed the pokemon's body and licked his neck. Luke raised his head and closed his eyes with a pleased sigh; his mind was too mushy for a proper response, the blond continued to talk anyway. "… Why don't you explore me more instead?" he laid back down on the bed and put the pokemon's soft paws on his chest.

"Not just with your eyes and aura-sense…" he said as he moved the blushing and deeply breathing pokemon's paws over his chest, solar plexus and a bit of his abs, around the pokemon's leaking length. "… but also, with those soft paws…" Luke continued to pant as the blond pulled the paw closer to his face and kissed the padded palm. Luke took control of his paws back. The blond let his paws go when he moved them himself.

He stiffened with a gasp as they found a better place to be, his canine-hood. He let the breath go with a shudder and unconsciously squeezed a pec.

He almost jumped at the rumbling hum he unknowingly earned.

**"Master" **he breathed out as his gaze landed on the blond's face, he saw the lazy arousal coloring his expression. The blond took the paw on his chest and kissed his paw, next to his paw spike.

"You don't know how long I waited for this, how much I wanted to do this…" he slowly caressed the pokemon's paw pads and between his fingers. Luke bit his lip at the ticklish feel.

"How much I wanted my body to press into yours without any clothes between them…" He erected his upper body again and pressed their bodies together, humming at how the pokemon's soft blue and cream-colored fur felt on his naked body. Luke swallowed and glided his paws on the blond's sides and back. Typhoon hummed once again and rested his chin on the pokemon's shoulder.

"How much I wanted to take in your scent and let it arouse me…" he buried his face into the pokemon's neck and took a deep whiff. Luke whimpered as he felt something hard on his back, causing his own 'hard' to twitch between their bodies. He continued to caress the blond's body. Typhoon pulled away from the pokemon's neck and puffed out a slightly smoky breath into the pokemon's face. Luke smelled the blond's breath, the desire it carried along with his sweet scent and let out a moan. He could feel his red penis drooling on the sandwiched position between their bellies.

He could only hope he wouldn't die from blood loss between his burning face and raging hard-on…

"Sweat…" another whiff from a bit lower, close to his chest spike. "…Valoria…" a bit lower, he raised the pokemon a bit for it. "…stale seed…" he felt more than saw the pokemon's blush… he let out another smoky breath. "… and, of course, you… along with potent musky desire." He chuckled when Luke squirmed a bit. He lowered the pokemon back down to his lap.

"However, I wanted to do this the most…" He hummed in pleasure as he finally, _finally_, did something he wanted to do since the first time he took in the pokemon's evolved form; he gave Luke's asscheeks a firm squeeze. Luke yelped in shocked pleasure and felt more pre smear on them.

The blond kissed him before he could let out any other sound.

"I imagine you are burning so… let's start, really start." He once again kissed the pokemon then placed him on the bed again. He kissed his way down until he reached the pokemon's length. He took the flesh into his mouth, coiled his tongue around it and squeezed. He earned another, drawn-out moan from Luke as the pokemon's back left the bed and his soft paws pressed the blond's head down to his twitching penis. The blond pushed his body down and dragged the tight coil up against the pokemon's push. He earned another moan from Luke.

In a few minutes, Luke was ripping the mattress with his blunt claws. He vaguely felt the drool dripping from the corner of his mouth because of the blond's rhythm. He pushed, pulled, tightened, loosened… earning more grunts, moans and other pleasured sounds from the pokemon under him. He tried to buck up every once in a while, but the blond's hold firmly kept his legs on the bed. When he deemed Luke warmed enough, however, he materialized some lube on his fingers and rubbed them on the pokemon's pink pucker. Luke gasped at the coolness but didn't protest.

They pressed in; stretching and gave him an uncomfortable feel but he didn't protest.

They pressed against his walls and wiggled, he felt a tiny bit of pain but, again, he didn't protest.

They pressed on a spot and he saw stars… his back left the bed in an arch as he closed his mouth with his paws and let out a scream of pleasure against them.

He was happy that he didn't protest, this worth all them as he fell back down with a soft plop and arms wide open; a silly smile on his face and more drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Then the blond left his penis alone. For a moment the pokemon's wide eyes jumped down on the blond, then he hit his head to the pillow with a moan and arched his back again as the blond added another finger to the two massaging his prostate. A little discomfort was there along with pain but it did nothing more than make the pressure even more pleasurable.

Then the fingers left him too. His eyes shot open once again, found the blond just before he met their lips and… something thicker than his fingers pressed on his anal passage.

He wasn't sure if he just came or if it was pre…

**"Master…" **he whimpered and opened his legs wider to give the blond more space… but the blond didn't move. He whined.

"You think you can take it?" he asked against the pokemon's muzzle. Luke got another sample of the scent he was getting more and more addicted to and whimpered once again.

**"I will, even if it is the last thing I do." **He replied shakily and continued to massage the blond's back and sides with his paws and feet. The blond hummed in pleasure but then grunted a negative.

"Don't talk like that." The blond embraced Luke and pulled them up to a sitting position with Luke on his lap. The aura pokemon whimpered again as their lengths pressed together. He looked down with a gulp to see the blond was at least half again as big as his own and thicker, almost as thick as his knot. He half instinctively squeezed them and jacked them slowly, earning another pleasured hum and a kiss between his ears. He felt pressure on his spikes but they didn't pierce the blond.

He felt a hint of worry but not much considering the blond didn't show any signs of discomfort.

"I will not lie; it will be painful at first. I want you to do it yourself and slowly. Stop if it gets too much, don't force yourself. I don't want you to get hurt more than necessary." Luke bit his tongue as his heart swelled at the gentle guide, his love overwhelming his lust. He curled his arms around the blond's neck and the kiss they shared a moment later screamed 'I love you' louder than 'I want you'. He slowly moved up, trying not to separate their lips as he panted from his nose. He felt fingers once again rub at his pucker and slipped inside. He gasped from his nose at the once again cold liquid as the blond massaged his passage, smearing the liquid into his insides and gently stretching it more. He moaned from his nose and rocked back and forth above the blond, angling his body so the fingers were pressing on his prostate while trying, and at times failing, to keep the connection between their lips. He gasped once again as he felt the fingers left his passage and heard some squishes, he imagined the blond was lubing himself to make sure it goes as smooth as possible. He took in a sharp breath as he felt the blond's head press on his hole once again and stayed there. He separated their lips to pant deeply.

"Slowly, relax as much as you can." He reminded and Luke nodded. He put his paws on the blond's shoulders and gently pressed back. He gasped sharply, feeling the pressure as the blond started to penetrate him. He whimpered softly and tears welled on his eyes at the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure, eyes squeezed shut and more whimpers poured from his lips.

"Luke…" the breathy whisper was like music to his pointed ears as his eyes opened, half lidded with concentration and strain as he saw the same expression on the blond's face. Hands helped him and parted his cheeks with soft gropes here and there.

It hurt, but he was ready and… felt too much pleasure from even the idea of what were doing, too determined to please the blond to let it stop him.

They both gasped as the head slipped in.

"D-don't force yourself if it gets too much…" another breathy whisper with more strain than he ever heard from the blond. His paws rubbed the blond's shoulders and chest as he continued his descent, more breathy whines escaped from him as he felt the blond part his virgin insides more, he felt more of that sweet but also painful burn in him. Tears traveled down both his cheeks and throbbing dick.

"L-Luke…" that breathy whisper again, strained with concentration most likely to not buck up. It wasn't one of the blond's songs but it was such beautiful music to his ears. Not with a tone demanding and getting submission from everyone around him but his knees still shook like it was. His paws traveled down to his biceps and bulge of his muscles; he was packed with strength to crush boulders, trees, bones, and earth alike but also can be very gentle as he softly groped his cheeks once again, earning a pleasured hum between his moans of mixed pain and pleasure. He pressed on the blond's thighs with his feet, hard as wood, to slide up a bit and back down; he was packed with such a high speed that they may miss him even if they were looking at him directly but allowing the pokemon to set their rhythm of lovemaking instead of listening to his instincts probably screaming at him to buck up and set the speed to what he wanted, needed…

Just what did this angelic beast see him when his own…

He mentally shook his head before bad thoughts got into his head and focused on his descension.

A few minutes later he breathed out as he felt the blond's balls on the base of his tail. He sniffed a bit and rubbed the bulge on his belly, tears flowing from his eyes but he was happy with what he had accomplished.

"L-Luke…" another breathy whisper, almost broken with effort and restraint. He tried to slide up, to continue even if the burning was almost unbearable but the blond pressed him down.

"R-relax and l-let your b-body adjust… I-it will be much easier I-if you take it… a-as slow as p-possible." The blond said over his clenched teeth and eyes. He sobbed a bit and embraced the blond, a half pained; half pleasured yelp escaped his hold as he unintentionally pressed the length even deeper.

**"M-master…" **he rasped. **"I-I love you s-so much." **He felt so accomplished, so satisfied… he may die right this moment and be a happy lucario in the afterlife…

Wait…

No.

He will be once he gives the blond and himself the ultimate pleasure. He tried to rise up but his muscles instinctively clenched. He yelped once again and the blond kept him down with a gentle tug on his tail.

"N-not y-yet…" the blond whispered and claimed his mouth with a little hunch, his hands caressing his back and groping his ass as he effectively pinned him on spot. He sniffed again and responded to the blond's kiss, allowing his experience to guide their coupling instead of his inexperienced eagerness and caressing wherever his paws found on the blond's body.

"I-I think I am g-going to call you M-Mr. s-softpaws." He felt a spike of embarrassment and responded the blond's amused, if strained, grin with a shy and teary one.

"I think you are ready." Typhoon said after they kissed and cuddled for a few minutes more. Luke silently nodded against the blond's neck and erected his upper body up. He put his paws on the blond's shoulders for support and slowly slid up. He breathed deeply, happy with the ignorable amount of pain he felt from movement and the wave of pleasure he felt from sliding cock against his prostate.

**"M-master…" **this time it was his turn for whispering breathily as he pressed down and felt the blond's cock rub against the muscles in him. Every time it rubbed against a particularly pleasurable spot he clenched reflexively and moaned.

"Y-you are s-squeezing me… v-very tight." His strained eyes landed on the blond's face again to see he was squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip.

**"I-I am s-sorry." **He whispered an apology but his insides continued to clench and relax.

"I-It feels… very g-good but…" the pokemon cut him suddenly with a loud moan he couldn't bite back as the blond's head pressed on his prostate directly. His knees shook.

"H-here, let me h-help." The grip of the blond tightened on his asscheeks. He quickly got to his knees without pulling out and resumed their pace with a bit more speed. Luke curled his shaking arms and legs around the blond and rested his head on the blond's chest as he clenched his teeth to not shout his pleasure. Even so, he couldn't bite back the moans and whimpers he let out between his teeth as the head of the blond's cock hit his prostate every time the blond lowered him.

"Y-you don't have to… s-strain yourself so h-hard, this room is s-sound…" he grunted loudly in pleasure as the pokemon clenched on him… hard. "…s-soundproofed." Luke let out a long, drawn-out moan and almost crashed their lips together.

**"P-p-please… ha-ah! Harder!" **he unintentionally screamed with a higher pitch as the blond hit his prostate once again with a bit more force.

The blond obliged and started humping instead of lowering the pokemon on his erection. The sounds of lewd smacking of hips got drowned by their grunts, hums, moans, shouts and screams of pleasure.

**"M-ma-ah! M-m-master!" **Luke licked his dry lips and shouted after five minutes of non-stop smashing. **"I-ah! I don't think ah… I can k-keep uh… up m-much longer!" **the blond let out something between a hum and growl and bit the pokemon's shoulder, earning another scream of pain and pleasure. He started humping as fast and hard as he could without hurting the pokemon, his balls slapping on the base of the pokemon's tail.

**"Ma-ah! Master! MASTER! MA-AAAaaah!" **Luke howled with his release and splattered their bellies with his warm seed. His body sagged and his tongue slipped out of his mouth. He continued to yelp in pleasure for a few more times as the blond bucked slowly into him, then stayed hilted in him. The blond let them fall back down on the bed without breaking their embrace as they both panted; the blond was doing it softly while Luke was doing it deeply and quickly. He smiled widely in his afterglow then realized the blond had yet to release.

**"M-master…?" **his voice was a bit rough from shouting. He swallowed to remedy that but it didn't work much. **"Y-you haven't…"**

"N-no, but don't worry; it isn't something I am unfamiliar with." Luke blinked at him. "I have a… high stamina." He elaborated. Luke nodded with a sad frown. The blond kissed him.

"It's alright; I knew you wouldn't be able to keep up with me, you just lost your virginity." He kissed the pokemon's head and slowly withdrew from him. Luke whimpered both because of oversensitivity and at the empty feeling.

"Perhaps next time, with…"

**"No." **the firm reply from Luke surprised him as the pokemon cut him. **"I… I want to do this right. I… I want to please you. F-for once I…I want to do something for you." **Typhoon smiled at him, gently, and caressed his ears and head.

"You are already doing a lot, even if you don't realize it." Luke sniffed and pulled the blond into another sensual kiss.

"But if you really want to…" the blond said after a few minutes. "… and you don't think it will overwhelm you…" he reached up to his ear, the action pressing the blond's erect length into pokemon's semi-flaccid one and causing the latter to get filled with blood once again.

"… get on your paws and knees." He licked the ear he was whispering. Luke's whole body shook and he almost threw his body into the position. He craned his neck towards Typhoon, his tail wagging with anticipation as he took in the blond once again with his eyes. The blond moved and with one swift trust, he was balls deep in the pokemon once again. Luke moaned loudly as the blond pressed his chest to the pokemon's back.

"Too fast?" he asked as he rested his chin on top of the pokemon's head. Luke shook his head.

**"N-no, but please…" **he pleaded as the blond licked the place he bit. He rubbed the bulge on his belly with a paw **"…please, take me." **The blond didn't need any further prompt as he started rocking, faster than their first round and it didn't take long for the pokemon to press back into the blond in rhythm with his trusts and let out various pleasured sounds. His blunt claws continued to rip the mattress as he felt the blond put a hand on his belly. He bit his lip and his half-lidded eyes landed on the other hand next to his paw. He shivered and craned his neck as the blond licked and kissed his hickey. His eyes landed on the blond's face.

Safety.

Warmth.

Even shelter.

A place to belong…

**'and now, a heaven we share…' **he thought as their eyes met and the blond brought their lips together again for a quick but passionate kiss. He brought one of his paws to the hand on his belly.

Luke's heart burst to happiness as he closed his eyes and howled his pleasure and happiness without even thinking about trying to keep it down.

**XXXXX**

A few hours later, they were lying on the bed. Luke was absolutely _drenched _with sweat and he was panting like he ran multiple marathons with a steam of droll wetting the place under his mouth. Typhoon was behind him, he had yet to pull out from the pokemon, allowing his seed to rest deep in Luke. He hummed softly and rubbed the pokemon's belly even if his hand was getting smeared with a mixture of sweat and cum. His hand found the pokemon's paw on his belly and stopped there, feeling the bulge his softening length and seed were making.

**"Fucking shit…" **Luke let out as a raspy whisper after he managed to fit his dried tongue into his mouth once again. **"…holy fucking shit…" **Typhoon chuckled and nuzzled closer, pulling the pokemon closer to his chest and kissed the top of his sweaty head. Luke moaned softly as the semi-hard dick pressed in deeper. Typhoon grunted lowly and pulled off, then moved close again, pressing the spent organ into the pokemon's stretched and no longer virgin pucker. Luke shivered a bit as the warm and thick liquid followed the organ then over it. He clenched a bit before all of it poured away. Even so, the amount dropped was enough to cover the blond's length and drip into the bed.

**XX SFW XX**

"How do you feel?" He looked up a moment later and stared at the blond with tired eyes.

**"S-sore, exhausted…" **His voice was raspy because of screaming himself hoarse in his pleasure. Typhoon chuckled a bit.

"Sorry." Luke grinned lazily and put a sweaty and shaking paw into the blond's cheek.

**"…but words can't describe the amount of happiness and satisfaction I feel." **Typhoon grinned back.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Luke grinned a second more then moved his paw down. He winced a bit at the sweat trail. Typhoon snickered a bit and rubbed it with his palm. He turned him around and brought his face close to the pokemon's for a peck on the lips.

"Perhaps next time we should do it with one more." his eyes shot up.

**"I can take you on!" **he protested. Typhoon chuckled.

"I am sure you can… but I don't want to destroy this." Luke yelped as the blond groped his butt. The lucario groaned with a blush.

"Also, I really like to get double-sided… I suppose you can keep up with my stamina if you work together." Luke blinked a few times.

**"You told this to zoroark too, right?" **the blond hummed mischievously.

"I am not surprised he chose you; I have suspicions there is something between you…" Typhoon laughed at the lucario's raised eyebrow.

**"No, I just interrogated it out of him…" **he grinned slyly. **"... he wasn't exactly silent that night…" **the blond laughed.

"Nor were you…" the pokemon blushed. "...is it because you are quite sensitive or am I just that good…" Luke shook his head.

**"Perhaps both?" **he snorted in amusement and pulled the pokemon into his chest.

"Perhaps both." he confirmed and kissed the top of the sweaty lucario's head. Luke giggled and sighed in contentment. he frowned after several seconds.

**_"What would happen if the master were to suddenly disappear?"_**

_"There may be a time when we will have to separate…"_

**"Y-you…" **his mouth stood ajar for a moment then he closed it and shook his head.

"Yes?" the blond asked naturally. Luke stole a glance at him.

**"J-just…" **another sigh.** "Just something blaziken said before." **Typhoon blinked a few times.

"what did he say?" Luke didn't respond for a while. Typhoon watched the pokemon for a bit then took his paw into his hand. Luke looked at their connection for a bit then his hesitant eyes found the blond's curious ones. He swallowed and averted his gaze.

**"'What would happen if you were to… suddenly disappear?'" **the blond blinked a few more times.

"'What would happen if I disappear'?" the pokemon nodded without looking into the blond's eyes. Typhoon paused a bit.

'Why would…' he saw the pokemon's concerned eyes, it affected the pokemon more than he thought if he gave such a strong reaction.

"For good?" Luke didn't respond but it was an answer itself. The blond sighed.

"I… can't promise we will always be together." He put a finger on Luke's nose when he took a breath to talk. The pokemon continued to listen. "…but I can promise I will not go permanently." Luke looked down then nodded after a moment. He turned around and pressed his back to the blond's chest, closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He was snoring softly before long. Typhoon grinned a bit then pecked the pokemon's head. He substituted with a clone and got out to let the pokemon rest in the room after materializing his clothes on himself. He made another one as he opened the gate… and came face to face with a passing Valoria.

**"Al-" **was all she could let out, then the scent slammed to her like a sledgehammer…

She had to bite her tongue until it bled to not to jump on the blond… or combust from the blaze lit inside of her… or both.

**"Al…" **she tried again with a hoarse voice, trying to remember her fighter discipline and press down the damn hormones. She took a breath from her mouth but even that didn't work…

She could _taste_ the scent.

**"Al…" **this time she could only let out a whine, close to crying and one part of herself hated herself for being in such a pitiful state and even worse, _while being in front of her alpha_… but the rest of her didn't care; it cared for one thing.

And only one thing…

The blond grinned at her with amusement, there wasn't even a hint of mocking or pity; much to her relief, and made a head gesture to the…

_Clone…_

In that moment, her foggy mind exploded with implications and ideas and scenarios and…

And it was getting harder and harder to stand on her shaking legs.

**"Alpha…" **her voice was a _dry_ rasp. **"C-can we…" **he chuckled and pinned her on the spot with a sharp stare. He walked close to her and got down to a knee… which, for her, felt like it took hours to happen…

"Come to my chamber." He scratched the base of her horns, her back as he got up and lastly tugged her tail a bit as he walked away a few steps.

"…and don't worry about the mess." He continued on his way.

She needed a few minutes to calm herself enough to put it together.

**'What did he mean by…' **she felt a liquid with her paw as she took a shaky step towards his room. She saw the puddle under her.

**"oh" **she muttered lowly with a blush, then sprinted after him until she remembered herself and forced her pace to a walk.

She couldn't stop her wagging tail, however, no matter how many times she reminded herself that she is a proud warrior…

**XXXXX**

Marcus and Melody patiently waited for their 'sister' to… smarten up once again.

**"I… I don't understand…" **she said slowly after several minutes of silence. **"I always thought humans only think about themselves, using us pokemon for things that will benefit them but…" **she stared at the puddle on ground with bewildered eyes, the puddle _she made_.

**"I used to think like that too…" **Marcus started, drawing the other two's attention. **"… I thought they would only exploit other things; plants, pokemon, even _each other…_" **he glared at nothing as he remembered his life at the hands of _them_…

**"…and I even thought it would be best if they died off… perhaps I even might have played an active role in it in the future." **Melody swallowed; it seems the male mewtwo's hatred ran deeper than hers… she would be satisfied if she were to be left alone by humans.

She destroyed the lab and kicked the crap out of them, she had satisfied her vengeance…

She just wanted peace now.

**"But master is different…" **he paused a bit to think a bit. **"His two human friends are different too; they saw us as friends and not tools to be used then thrown away." **He frowned.

**"Even so, they are using pokeballs. I… haven't see the duo use them but I know they exist, the potential exists." **He frowned a bit more then shook his head. **"Even if it exists, their pokemon aren't really bothered by it; they are happy with their lives at their sides." **He nodded, satisfied with what he said. He then smiled a little.

**"But master… master doesn't even use pokeballs. We can stay, go, fight, don't fight… we are completely free." **he smiled a bit, eyes unfocused.

**"I asked why he was doing it, what was his profit before I joined him… his answer was it was just for friendship; no fame, no money, no bodyguards – not that he needed… needs" **he paused for a second.** "He also said he was training his pokemon in case they decide to leave." 'as if we would...' **he grinned at the thought.

**"So, as you… _know…_" **he sent a smug grin at the puddle, _her _puddle. **"I am staying with him because I want to, because I am bound…" **he nodded once in acceptance with the last word, slowly and firmly. **"... but not through a pokeball, through my affection." **

**"Your love…" **Marcus nodded at his 'sister' with a grin.

**"Yes, my love… and I am happy with it; he is making me happy." **She nodded, once again deep in thought. A few seconds later she realized something.

**"How doesn't he need someone to protect him? Don't other pokemons attack him or...?" **he raised his eyebrows a bit in amusement at her semi-worried tone.

**"Worried for his safety?" **she shrugged.

**"If he is making you happy…" **he shrugged back, accepting the answer. He opened his mouth to answer…

**"He is stronger than us." **The duo blinked at Mel; the one who answered the question. **"… Me, you, Marcus, our 'brother', even arceus." **She furrowed her eyebrows at Mel.

**"I doubt that is the case; even if he is stronger than us, we are talking about _arceus_…" **their 'sister' paused a moment.** "how do you know anyway?" **Mel was silent for some time.

**"I… we met him before he united me and Marcus, and told us about you two."**

**"We?" **Marcus asked.

**"Me and other legendaries." **Marcus nodded and gestured for her to continue. Mel continued with a serious voice.

**"Arceus called for us… it was my first invitation to a meeting with him, with them." **The duo listened to her intently, she felt the weight of their stares on her but she didn't make eye contact. **"A short while after we gathered, he came. they… had a small talk with arceus and asked if he should come at a later date." **she paused for a moment. **"Giratina was furious at his presence and demanded an explanation for it… then Yveltal cut him and asked - _begged_! - forgiveness for Giratina."**

**"Yveltal, Yveltal of the death, begged forgiveness from a _human_…" **Mel nodded at their skeptical sister, completely serious. she frowned a bit more, then gestured for her to continue.

**"Giratina tried once again and this time _arceus _shut him up. the alpha told him it is up to him. He decided to leave and a little bit later we found out the alpha gathered us up because of him." **she stared at them seriously.

**"He gathered us to warn us not to provoke him. _Arceus fears him_… and Yveltal confirmed that he is stronger than arceus… _much _stronger; he said Xerneas told him when she measured the alpha's power, she felt like 'staring at full moon'; huge, but measurable. but when he said he did it, he said he felt like 'staring at space, he can't really track where it starts and ends'." **she sighed.

**"He pretty much said arceus is nothing compared to him, we are nothing compared to him." **there was an uncomfortable silence for some time, then Marcus sighed.

**"Does it really matter? master was the same person before you told me this, the same person I came to love. I was well aware he is much stronger than us; we battled with him before - as a training - but not even managed to make him take us seriously…" **he snorted in amusement.

**"Honestly, it struck a huge blow to our pride; eight pokemon losing to a human… but it also told us something: even if all else fails…" **he raised the knife dangling from his neck to eye level and looked at it in adoration. **"... we have someone to fall back to." **his eyes landed on them.

**"So, was our talk about him satisfactory? Are you in?" **Marcus asked the nameless mewtwo after a few minutes of silence. she grinned.

**"Of course, I am in this, I just... didn't think any pokemon would be happy with a human as a master. I trust him if you do and if he is even half as good as you have told and… _shown…_" **she peeked at the puddle with a blush. **"...I… would like to meet him… one day… maybe." **he grinned at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

**"I am sure he would like that too." **she grinned back.

**XX (NSFW M/F) XX**

**"M-more… p-please m-more…" **she wasn't sure how long they were at it, how many times she came…

but she was sure he didn't cum even once, she was sure there hadn't been any male made her feel like this, she was sure the places she could feel him stretch and slide against weren't there before…

she was sure this is the best mating she had ever…

Now, if only he would douse the blaze in her with his juice…

she moaned again as she once again came.

she felt him pull out a little but pressed him back with her tail and grounded her lips on his crotch.

**"P-please don't stop… d-don't stop until..." **she cut herself with a loud moan as she felt his head press against the back of her womb. **"...u-u-until…" **she moaned again as he growled and bit her nape. she gave a hard squeeze and he grunted in pleasure.

"Fight to the end, eh?" he asked as he kissed the place he bit and moved his hand down to rub the pearl his balls were slapping against. she groaned, moaned, pressed back and pulled him closer with her tail then came once again. she panted a few times.

**"I-I-I am a h-houndoom afterall, we f-fight until we can't… I-if we can help it." **she shivered a bit as he licked the place he had bitten with a hum.

"Admirable." he commented shortly. "how about changes and new things?" she only had a moment to blink then he turned her around and fell on her. He turned them sideways and resumed thrusting as she let out something between a sigh and a whine.

**"M-makes things more... I-interesting." **she whispered back. she let out a startled yelp as she felt fingers… 'knock her backdoor'. she was confused because the blond's hands were on her sides…

**'A clone…' **she figured it out with wide eyes.

**"I-I haven't… I had never…" **she said quickly with a little worry. The blond kissed her nose.

"Shh… he knows what he is doing." she blinked a few times then relaxed and let the fingers on her pearl and the cock rubbing against her vaginal walls distract her from the anal intrusion. a little later a second one added itself and a little more later both left. she whimpered as she felt the 'main guest' press on her and it slowly slip inside. she moaned; it was painful but the pain was small enough to feel good mixed with the pleasure. she moaned sharply as he slammed into hilt after a few inches of slow and steady. she clenched on both dicks as she came once again. She closed her eyes at they almost rolled back of her head.

**"I-I l-loved this c-change…" **both of the blonds snorted in amusement as they continued on their assault on both of her sides.

between moans and grunts, pants and growls, squishes and slaps, another hour passed.

she howled in pleasure as she finally, _finally_, felt him bite her neck with a growl and wash her insides with his essence. She felt the clone thrust a few more times then groan loudly in pleasure… but there was no seed emptying into her intestines. She moaned sharply as the clone above them dispelled with a puff of smoke and left an uncomfortable emptiness. she ignored it and moaned softly as she felt the original softly thrust up into her and continue to fill her. a few minutes later he started to lick the place he bit and his essence started to drip out of her.

"feel better?" he asked as he kissed her neck one last time, rolled them sideways and pulled out of her… _tried _to pull out of her. He stopped when he felt Valoria gently pull him back with her tail. she moaned softly as he pressed back in with a grin and rolled them until she was lying on top of him. she sighed in pleasure.

**"Y-you can't imagine… t-this was the best coupling I ever had." **He hummed at her shaky tone as he caressed her back. She paused a bit.

**"I-I had m-mated before with other males… a-and females. W-would it bother you?" **he blinked a few times.

"Females?" Valoria shrugged.

**"T-there were times I was in heat but at the same time had serve my pack as a warrior; couldn't be busy with pups…" **he nodded in understanding. A moment later, Valoria grunted in dissatisfaction with a frown.

**"In short, my body's saying yes but…" **she sighed again as she felt him go soft. **"... but as a houndoom, showing my alpha such need, such weakness, doesn't sit well on me. I know if you were a houndoom, you wouldn't find that very…" **she blinked as he kissed her nose once again.

"even the best warriors have their needs. don't be ashamed from being pent up." he scratched the base of her horns. "Duties of a leader, an alpha, includes solving any of their pack members' problems if they can. be it counsel, muscle or... scratching an itch." he grinned and planted a kiss on her muzzle. There were a few moments of silence.

**"D-do you… D-do you think I got… pregnant?" **he clicked his teeth.

"I doubt we are genetically close enough… and even if we are; I am sterile… I am sorry." She pressed down the fleeting feel of sadness and shook her head.

**"I am not sad, I just… entertained the thought." **He nodded in understanding after a moment then pulled out, got up and stretched, sighing in pleasure as his back popped.

**XX SFW XX**

"Rest now, you can join us when you are ready." Valoria sucked in a breath and tried to get up, but her legs were shaking too much to lift her. she lied down with a sigh.

**"Of course, alpha." **he scratched her head a bit then moved out.

**XXXXX**

Typhoon sighed and took a puff of smoke from the hookah beside him. He tried to sleep but his mind was on Marcus and his thoughts - worries - didn't let him to fall asleep. He clicked his teeth and sipped from the wine glass on his other hand, feeling nervous and only a hair trigger away from teleporting to the anchor on the legendary pokemon. He focused on the vast ocean to calm his nerves a bit… because of that he didn't feel weavile getting near him.

**"Master?" **Typhoon made a startled sound and started coughing as the pokemon called at him suddenly while he was taking a puff. He coughed a few more times.

"Weavile…" he wheezed between panting. "... you startled me." he wheezed a few more times then calmed down.

**"Sorry." **he apologized then clicked his claws together for a bit. **"Can I join you?"**

"Of course." the blond put the pipe on top of the tank and the deck _swallowed _the contraption. Weavile swallowed and clicked his claws a few more times, it felt like he could never get used to the enhanced ship… he sat next to the blond and put his claws on his lap. there was an awkward silence for some time.

**"Is there some…"**

"Had a bad…" they started at the same time then stopped. Weavile closed his mouth and looked into his claws silently, listening to the blond. Typhoon put his hand on the pokemon's crown and grinned at him.

"You first." The pokemon turned to the blond after a moment of pause.

**"Is there something wrong? I thought you all would be asleep." **Typhoon sighed and landed his gaze back at the ocean. He absently rubbed the pokemon's crown.

"I am worried about Marcus." Weavile blinked a few times.

**"Who is Marcus?" **the blond spared a glance at the dual type, causing him to avert his gaze.

"He is a legendary pokemon, a mewtwo..." weavile's eyes snapped back to the blond's face. "... I sent him with his 'sister' to his other 'sister'. they were supposed to rescue their 'brother' from an organization that also cloned them all." he frowned sourly at the mention of the team rocket.

"I sent him today and now worried that something may have happened to them… I gave an anchor to him, something allowing me to teleport to its location, and he hadn't used it. I can't decide if it is because things are going fine or they got ambushed and captured before he could use it." he licked his lips and took another sip from the glass with a shaky hand. Weavile frowned in thought.

**"I doubt he will have any problems if he is a legendary but if you are so worried about him, why don't you check on him?" **the blond sighed.

"I will do it if he won't come back tomorrow." weavile nodded in understanding. there was another silence as the blond took another sip from the glass and filled it again from the bottle on his other side.

"What about you?" he asked with a curious glance at the pokemon. Weavile lowered his head and bit his lip.

**"I… I had a nightmare… about my… my old trainer." **Typhoon blinked at the pokemon.

"Was he..."

**"She." **The pokemon corrected him.

"Was she an abusive trainer?"

**"No!" **his head shot up with a glare then winched when he saw the concerned expression on the blond's face. his face softened in sadness.

**"I-I am sorry." **he apologized and wiped his eyes with a sniff. typhoon continued to caress the pokemon's crown.

"It's alright. I suppose you love her, from the way you reacted to my remark..." he sighed. "... You can share, if you like. but, as I said before, you don't have to if you don't want to... we can just sit and watch the sea." Weavile paused for a moment to decide. He swallowed.

**"She wasn't abusive." **he paused a bit and smiled at his claws with wet eyes. **"She was nice, gentle… she cared about me… a lot…" **he sniffed again and closed his eyes.

**_"Jason_**_, you are walking too close to the hillside!"_

_*crack*_

_"Jason, come here!"_

_*crumble*_

_"JASON!"_

**_*crash*_**

he sniffed and wiped away the new load of tears.

**"...perhaps even too much." **he wiped his eyes with a sigh.

**"We were at the mountain side to retrieve a pair of claws for me. we were successful, I was evolved actually, thanks to her, and we were returning to the city." **he sniffed again. **"I was a bit… reckless because of my evolution and learning my body." **he frowned at himself with disgust. **"I can never get that scene out of my head; I was feeling my balance; walking at the edge of the hillside, over some rocks. she was telling me to come near her, on the safer part of the road… I didn't listen, I thought she was worrying for naught." **he blinked a few times to clear his eyes from tears. **"there was a crack that echoed in my head and something shifted under my feet. she shouted at me to come to her but i was imbalanced from the shift. then there was a crumble and a shout… I was falling with the ground under me. she caught me at the last moment but there was another crumble and we shook. s-she…" **he sighed to fix his cracked voice. **"...she threw me over her shoulder to safety and at that moment, there was a crash…" **he sobbed a few times. **"W-when I turned around… s-she wasn't there, n-nor a part of the ground. I-I got closer to the gap and looked down to see she… s-s-she…"**

"Shhh…" typhoon embraced the pokemon and placed him on his lap. The warmth was uncomfortable for weavile but it also felt good, in an emotional sense. He pressed down the uncomfortable feel and hugged back the blond, crying away his agony on his chest.

**"H-have you ever… witnessed the death of someone precious to you?"** The blond was silent for some time.

"Yes. I am an immortal so, if nothing else, I watched them dying from old age… every second draining away their… your life..." the pokemon stiffened, he never thought about that… weavile sniffed again.

"Other than that, some died for me, some died _because_ of me…" he shook his head and took another sip from the wine.

"In short, I am an immortal but I know death well…" weavile digested the blond's words.

**"Will it… ever pass away? will the pain ever go?" **there was another silence.

"No… but in time you will get used to it." weavile nodded to the blond's chest.

"Then again, I can't really know, I have a permanent memory so… perhaps in time it will not hurt anymore." weavile nodded once again. there was a silence for a few moments.

"How long has passed?" weavile thought a bit.

**"A month? two? I don't know but… It feels like it happened yesterday…" **He hugged the blond tighter, warmth making it more and more uncomfortable but he needed that warmth right now, something to take his head away from the past and… even if he kind of hated feeling like that, having a kindred spirit in this pain… felt nice.

**"How are you coping up with it?" **the blond snorted in bitter amusement.

"I have... bad habits…" Weavile blinked.

**"Like what?" **the blond hit the glass next to him with his nail, making a soft sound.

"I drink and smoke hookah..." weavile paused a moment then nodded. "... I also had sex with more people than everyone you know…" weavile stiffened and suddenly remembered that he was sitting on the blond's lap. he awkwardly got away under the blond's snickers.

"You don't have to worry about your virtue… I am an easy lover but I will not do anything you don't want to." Weavile blinked a few times then sat next to him. there was another awkward silence, in which the blond was amused at the pokemon's embarrassment.

**"D-does it help?" **the pokemon managed to scrape enough to whisper it… barely… but it was enough. Typhoon bit his lip with a grin.

"Do you want to see it yourself?" he once again snickered at the torn expression on the pokemon's face.

**"I-uhh I-I don't think I should…" **he decided in the end. Typhoon put a hand on the pokemon's shoulder.

"I understand. Even so, I will be here if you ever change your mind… until then…" he leaned down to the pokemon's eye level.'' Here is a little taste… of what can be..." he closed the distance and softly, gently, kissed the pokemon. Weavile gasped from his nose and his eyes widened, he felt the blond's warmth pour into him from his lips to his everything… and this warmth was far from uncomfortable. a few seconds later the blond withdrew away. weavile touched his lips with a claw, his face was a lighter blue shade.

"Good night." He bid the pokemon with a last kiss on his forehead and went to bed, leaving the pokemon alone with the lingering effect of the kiss and his thoughts.

**XXXXX**

Even after all that, sleep still eluded him. He sighed and entertained the idea of summoning a clone to hypnotize him into sleep. He decided against it with a click of teeth and rolled on his bed. He thought a bit more about how to sleep… then gave up about it altogether. He rolled to his back and closed his eyes… he decided to visit arceus.

When he opened them again, he was on his feet and he was looking into the pokemon god. He was looking like he was sleeping but his breathing was too quick to be asleep. He decided a greeting was in order.

"Hello arceus…" he grinned at the pokemon's twitch as his eyes blinked open. He decided to believe the pokemon startled because of his sudden greeting and not because he feared him…

He mentally sighed and stopped the train of thought.

"… I hope I didn't disturb your sleep." The alpha pokemon clicked his teeth and got up. He stretched until he was satisfied then landed his gaze on the blond.

Typhoon blinked a few times; he didn't know the pokemon had a mouth…

**"I was only meditating." **The blond hummed in understanding. There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So, how have you been? any news with the legendaries?" he asked as he sat down on a chair he materialized. It was a bit frustrating for the pokemon god, how the blond could shape his dream as if it was the blond's… he didn't dwell on it for long.

**"Not much has changed, the targeted ones are lying low and keeping an eye out. Other legendaries near them are joined them to help if needed so… things are moving well." **Arceus frowned a bit. **"As for Tao trio… Kyurem successfully fled from Unova. He was ambushed on his way by Ghetsis but they managed to win with the help of swords of justice. He is in Alola now." **The blond nodded.

"Good. How about Zekrom and Reshiram?" Arceus frowned.

**"They decided to search for N actively instead of waiting for him to find them." **The blond hummed.

"Okay." Arceus blinked.

**"Is it alright?" **the blond nodded.

"Just tell them not to make anything rash like contacting him in the open." Arceus nodded. There was another silence.

**"How are the things on your side?"**

"How about you?" the blond asked instead of answering the question. "You never said anything about yourself." Arceus paused a bit.

**"I…" **He thought a bit more then remembered something. **"I checked the anomaly in the Alola region… it seems you were right, there is a dimensional rift. The creation trio is working on it as we speak." **The blond nodded again.

"Seems like everything is going fine but… how about _you_?" Arceus blinked a few times.

**"I… umm…" **he felt a bit lost; he didn't understand what exactly the blond was asking.

"Are you lonely? Bored? Good?" the blond elaborated. Arceus blinked a few more times.

**"I… suppose I am good… if a bit lonely." **He replied slowly. **"I guess I used to be bored and lonelier." 'until you came.' **He didn't say that out loud but both of them might as well heard it…

**"Now there is a threat to us, and I doubt I would feel bored until it is neutralized… and…" **he looked away.

**"I guess you are… helping with my loneliness… it is nice to have someone to talk with; someone that when he looks at me, he won't see the alpha pokemon… but see only arceus; a pokemon that can feel loneliness too." **Typhoon grinned a bit and walked closer to put his hand on the pokemon's shoulder.

"I will visit more then… if you promise to see me instead of my power." Arceus nodded after a moment of thought, his eyes were a bit narrow like he was smiling or grinning. The blond grinned for a moment then sighed.

"I sent Marcus with an anchor… they probably long since reached their 'sister'." He bit his lip. "My instincts are telling me something bad is going to happen… and they are rarely wrong…" He sighed again. "He just has to drop the anchor for me to feel it and teleport to its location… but I still can't help but worry." He paced the floor. "I know that if they kill even one them, Giovanni will wipe them and down to the last person they care… and I will check on them tomorrow morning whatever happens but…" he sighed once again and shook his head.

**"They will be fine." **He stopped and landed his gaze to the pokemon's crimson eyes. **"They are three legendary pokemon. Four when they find their 'brother'." **He walked close to the blond. **"They will succeed. And _even if _they will have a hard time, they can survive until Marcus drops the anchor." **Typhoon nodded silently without meeting the alpha pokemon's eyes.

**"Have more faith in them." **The blond snorted.

"I sent them because I have faith in them to succeed but…" he sighed. "First time is always hardest… or so the saying goes." There was a silence for a few seconds.

"Can I stay here with you until dawn breaks?" this time there was no mistaking it as the pokemon chuckled.

**"Of course." **He lied down on his knees like a horse and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes once again as he felt something touching his side. He saw the blond as he was sitting and leaning into him. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling, the physical proof that he was not alone.

**XXXXX**

Xerneas woke up and blinked her eyes open, she looked around and blinked a few more times to dispel the drowsiness she was feeling. she listened up to see if she could hear what she thought was her brother.

**"Sisteer!" **There, she didn't imagine it. She got up from the ground and ran to where she thought her brother's voice was coming from. A few minutes later she broke into a clearing and saw her brother. He was sitting and watching the moon with wide eyes as he quivered like a leaf in a harsh wind.

**"Sister… sister… sister…" **he chanted as she went near him.

**"Shh… shh… I am here… it's alright…" **she nuzzled him to calm him down. it took several minutes for him to calm down and stop hyperventilating.

**"Are you alright? What happened?" **he heaved a shaky sigh.

**"S-sister… sister, he is angry… he is so angry…" **he sobbed and shivered as she continued to nuzzle him.

**"Who?" **she gently asked. Yveltal swallowed hard.

**"Typhoon!" **he shouted. Xerneas gulped with panicked eyes as Yveltal continued to sob and shiver… then he calmed down.

**"He is not… angry now. He calmed down su..." **he stopped, frozen solid… a moment later he started quivering again, then quivering intensified until he was quaking like he was living a personal earthquake.

**"S-s-s-sister…" **his teeth chattered in fear and tears uncontrollably swelled from his eyes. she put her head on his chest and he instinctively curled his arms around her head and horns. she hushed gently and rocked them slowly until he calmed down again.

**"What happened?" **she tried again, trying to sound calm. He flinched with a sharp gasp then let the breath out.

**"S-sister…" **his voice was still quivering. **"...w-we have to s-see the alpha… he… h-he…"**

**"h-he brought someone from the other side, h-he brought someone from... d-d-dead…"**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Alpha, there is something we must discuss, it is about Typhoon…" **Xerneas started after the meeting started and it silenced the soft murmur of the other legendaries with them. Arceus focused on her. She nodded to her brother.

**"Typhoon, he… he got angry and his normally dormant presence got active for a short time. I… am sure you too felt the spike." **Yveltal was right, arceus felt the wave of dark energy. It wasn't as strong as the time he first felt him but it was easily noticeable.** "He… opened the gates, only ajar but it was enough…" **Arceus blinked a few times.

**"Enough? For what?" **Yveltal shivered a bit.

**"For… for a spirit to pass; he… reanimated someone." **Uneasy silence.

**"Reanimation? As in…" **Palkia trailed off.

**"Yes. He brought someone from the afterlife to here. He… he brought someone back to life. And… and if I am not wrong, he… he sacrificed someone to do it." **More silence.

**"Did… did you know he could do something like this?" **Yveltal thought a bit about Ho-oh's question.

**"Not… precisely, I knew his control over death far exceeded mine but I… I haven't thought much about what he possibly can do." **The rainbow pokemon nodded.

**"But… surely you have…" **Lugia closed her mouth, the legendary of death said he couldn't even measure the blond's power. **"S-so, what else do we know?" **She asked instead. There was a short silence then arguments.

Arceus felt exasperation grow within him.

**_'Good thing he gave me heads up before this mess…' _**he sighed and shook his head.

**_Typhoon _**_straightened as he felt the signal from his anchor on the mewtwo._

_"Seems like they _did_ get in trouble." He sighed and turned to the alpha pokemon, who was listening seriously; awaiting any request the blond may give._

_"I… don't know what I will face so I want you to calm any legendaries down if they feel my power, especially Yveltal." Arceus nodded._

**_"I will try. You should come after you are done, I doubt they will be calmed down fully without getting reassured by you." _**_The blond nodded._

_"Of course." He paused a bit. "…and I am sorry for the trouble." Arceus smiled._

**_"It's alright…" _**_he shook his head and got serious again. **"Go get them before it's too late." **Typhoon nodded firmly and disappeared in swirls of black **smoke.**_

Arceus closed his eyes and drowned out the noise of the panicking legendaries.

**"Calm down!" **he shouted telepathically after he decided enough is enough. It echoed in the meeting chamber and silenced all legendaries successfully.

**"Calm down." **He repeated calmly. **"He foresaw this happening and warned me in advance. Right now, he is rescuing the mewtwo four the rockets captured. I asked him to come back after he is done so calm down and keep your questions until he comes." **The response was an uneasy silence but it was better than the chaos a few minutes ago. Arceus sighed.

**'It worked at least…' **he thought and started meditating until the blond's arrival.

**XX (Song Sug: Volatile Times (US Version) – IAMX or Lose Control – AG x Mindy Jones) XX**

Typhoon stared coldly at the woman in front of him, who was trying to understand what exactly happened to her. She tracked the cracked skin of her hands and touched her face with quick breathes, she had not yet realized she doesn't have to breathe.

**_Typhoon _**_appeared in a lab; a place not very foreign to him… but the equipment was foreign. He looked around but there was no Marcus or any other mewtwo, only two people arguing over something._

_"Doctor, it is just a stupid accessory! You have already wasted enough time on it!" the first one, a male, shouted at the other one._

_"I have never seen anything else like those runes before! They must be more than a simple charm and Giovanni will be pleased if we manage to decipher them!" It was like a switch flipped as anger surged through him, causing his eyes to darken as cracks appeared on them, from his pupils to edges._

_"Giovanni only cares about the _four mewtwo _right now! Stop wasting anymore time and get to making more neutralizer collars for the other three… or do you want your brother to suffer for it?" she glared at him harshly for a moment then turned to him and their eyes met. He got in and out of the woman's head, learning the location of the kidnapped legendaries… and more._

_Giovanni kidnapped her brother and using him to blackmail her into working for him…_

_Dangerously close to Ita…_

_"Who are you?!" she was unaware of the mental probe of course. He stared at them, face as cold as stone._

_"Madam, do you know where is the owner of this?" he asked back instead of answering. She blinked in confusion._

_"Yes." She answered because of the confusion she felt between the polite question and the blond's appearance as a whole. The male glared at her._

_"Grace!" he gnashed his teeth. "If you want to get them, you have to get past us!" he shouted and threw a pokeball between them. A mightyena appeared after a red light. The woman, Grace, shook it off and threw her own pokeball; It was an absol. They growled at the blond aggressively._

_The blond's reaction surprised them; he chuckled with a shake of head._

_Then he moved too fast for them to see and appeared in front of the woman._

_She could only gasp in surprise before the blond _sliced her open_ with the mie kunai in his hand. Her blood sprayed on him and painted him in crimson, the other trio froze as life quickly bled out of her eyes._

_They didn't see him move until it was already too late!_

_He turned to them, the cold expression on his face along with Grace's blood, and walked slowly towards them; causing them to back away in same speed._

_They would not be able to win!_

_The man felt his back hitting a wall._

_They would not be able to _survive_!_

_A chill seeped into his bones… he wasn't sure it was because of the stone wall, the stare, or because of his gut feeling._

_This man was not here to play games!_

_This man was here to _kill_!_

_They were really, seriously, _truly _going to die!_

_The blond turned to the petrified pokemon._

_"Stand back if you don't want to die." He warned as he took a deep breath to smell the blood on himself to calm his bloodlust a little. The pokemon duo took a few shaky steps away and tried to make themselves as small as possible. He calmed down enough to press down the urge to tear the man limb from limb after a small taste and the cracks on his eyes receded back to his pupils. The man pushed the wall and tried to flee but roots entangled on his ankles, causing him to trip and fall down. He tried to get them off before more roots bound his arms and body, making him completely immobile and at the blond's mercy._

_"P-please don't k-kill me! I-I can bring you to t-them!" the blond chuckled and walked close to him._

_"I know… but she will be more useful to me." He looked at the dead body near them then up to him._

_"B-but s-she is…"_

_"…dead? Not for long, don't worry about that." The man closed his eyes and turned his head as he saw the blade coming towards him._

_*shnk*_

_"If I were you…"_

_He blinked open his eyes and blinked a few more times as he saw the blade an inch away from his face, impaled on ground and a few drops of blood was dribbling to ground. The blond got up from his crouched position and walked away a few steps. The man fearfully watched the blond. He turned around to face the man._

_"…I would worry about myself more."_

_The blond clapped his hands and kneaded his chakra for the cursed jutsu he was about to cast._

_"**Edo Tensei no Jutsu.**" And then, the man started screaming as dust and debris covered him. The pokemon duo whimpered in fear as the cover fell down, the one underneath was not the bound rocket admin but the dead scientist with cracks on her **skin.**_

Grace blinked a few times as she saw her lifeless body sprawled on ground.

**"I… I died." **She crawled shakily to her body and took her dead hand into her undead one. She placed a palm with cracked skin to the bloodied cheek of her body. **"I-I… I-I d-died!"**

"You did." She gasped as her head snapped to him.

**"I died! How am I here, _alive_?!" **he snorted in amusement.

"Alive part is debatable but obviously I returned you… and for a reason." She glared; it was all the same…

**"No. whatever you are going to ask, no. now let me go back to the afterlife!" **he chuckled again.

"Do you not want to save your brother?" she stiffened and stopped glaring at him.

**"W-what?"**

"Do you not want to…"

**"I understood that!" **he just grinned. She swallowed then narrowed her eyes. She wetted her lips and glared at him again. **"What is the catch?" **he grinned in amusement.

"Right now, you are invincible to almost anything…" he beheaded her to prove it, causing the pokemon duo to whimper again. She stared with mouth agape as debris reconstructed her head. The pokemon duo continued to whimper, the sound drew her attention to them… but she ignored them for now.

"…I personally don't care about your brother, but I want Giovanni dead because of what he had done."

**"What had he done?"**

"Which one you are asking?" she paused a moment, touché… he got up and offered her his hand. She blinked at it for a moment then decided against taking the offer as she saw the… _her_ blood on it, she got up herself. She winced as her hand got smeared by _her _blood on the ground. Her eyes landed on the pokemon again.

**"What about them?" **he looked back and tracked where she was looking at. He shrugged.

"My vendetta is with Giovanni and team rocket operatives. Pokemons are safe from me." Grace nodded. A short pause.

"Your answer?" Grace stared at the blond in question. "Will you kill him for me and save you brother?" She sighed with her eyes closed.

**"What will happen if I refuse?" **she asked after several seconds. He frowned.

"If you refuse, I will undo my work on you and you will die again. I will save the legendaries you have captured and leave them on a safe place then go for Giovanni myself. When I find him…" she and the pokemon duo fell to their knees as an invisible force weighted heavily on them. She noticed the area was getting dimmer as if the light itself was withdrawing in fear into the lamps they were getting from.

"When I find him… the reckoning will commence." She swallowed thickly as the blond calmed down.

"In short…" She tried to get into her feet shakily. The blond helped her roughly to her feet after she failed a few times. "… everyone associated with team rocket will be slaughtered… including your brother."

She straitened with a gulp, face cold as stone.

"Of course, if Giovanni won't beat me to it…" she clenched her teeth.

**"Then… I don't have much of a choice…" **she commented.

"We rarely do…" She sighed.

**"Fine, I accept." **The blond grinned back.** "Absol, let's go."** The pokemon hesitated. **"Absol!" **the blond shook his head.

"They saw a lot in the last few minutes, no doubt they are shocked… as you were, a few minutes before." He walked close to them and got down to a knee. They closed their eyes and tried to not make too much noise; tears of fear were trailing down from their eyes. He almost caressed their heads but saw the blood on his hands. He wiped them to back of his shorts, his front was covered in blood completely, but his back was clean. He caressed their heads when he was satisfied with cleanliness of his hands.

"Shhh… shhh… I am not going to hurt you; you are safe from me… you and any other pokemon…" he continued to hush, the pokemons were slowly but surely calming down.

"I know you are terrified of me but please try to ignore it for now. You can fear me as much as you want when we are out of here." He said gently. They were shivering, he could feel it with his hands but it was working, the mightyena managed to raise its eyes up to the blond's. it swallowed nervously.

**"Y-y-you…" **she, he concluded from her tone, chocked out. She swallowed again, in hopes that it will make it easier to ta-

He is… well, he is not a pokemon…

She averted her eyes again and bowed her head.

"Me?" mightyena raised her head and blinked in confusion.

**"W-what?" **this time the blond blinked.

"You started with 'you'…" mightyena blinked a few more times.

**"A-are you really not going to k-kill us?" **The absol, male, recovered first and asked in her stead. The blond shook his head.

"No. As I said, I am after Giovanni and the rocket operatives, not their pokemon. I know the difference between a sword and the man using it." The disaster pokemon frowned; it is what they are, right? Swords – pawns… right now he was happy with being a pawn but…

At least he got better off with Grace as his mistress… he could get that fucking ass Robert, mightyena's master.

Her _old _master…

He shivered as his screams of agony echoed in his mind.

**'G-good riddance!' **he thought but it didn't stop his shaking legs.

"Can you follow us or would you prefer if I put you back into your balls until we get out?" The asked gently. He searched the blond's eyes; only to see there was no deception, he was genuinely asking how they would feel better.

**"I…"**

**"W-we will follow." **Mightyena reminded her existence with her answer.

**"Mightyena…" **he sent her a glance in query, and received a stare with an emotion he was more used to see in her eyes; resolve, the drive that allowed her to survive in Robert's hands. He nodded, surer of himself.

**"We will follow." **They received a ting smile from the blond.

"Good." He got back to his feet. He turned to the reanimated scientist; she was watching them with a softer gaze. "Gather your stuff from your body." She winched and walked to her own corpse.

**"Done." **She said after a few moments of looting… the blond nodded.

"Let's go, lead the way. I prefer if we don't raise alarms before we reach them." Grace nodded as they walked to the back door of the lab.

**"So…" **she said, just to disperse the awkward silence settled down now that they were not fighting or arguing… or getting killed… **"… Why exactly do you want Giovanni die?" **he was silent for some time, she thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Some people are better off dead… Giovanni is one of them." He responded in the end. Grace blinked after a moment of pause.

**"That's it?" **

"No." she leered at him as he sighed.

"Marcus, the mewtwo you took this from…" he raised the mie kunai, the weapon that killed her. She pressed down a shiver. "… is someone precious to me. I am actually here to rescue him." She nodded.

"Then I thought; 'might as well solve the problem from its root…'" she nodded again.

**"And if he hadn't?"**

"Then I would have left him for someone else to deal with. I didn't like him but after recent events, I started to _really _dislike him; enough to… take action." She didn't give any reaction, just continued walking in thought.

Uzumaki Naruto had to give it to her, they managed to get into the cage for the legendaries quickly and stealthily.

**"Give me a moment to unlock the…" **he just walked and ripped the gate from its hinges. It set off alarms as lights changed to red. Grace blinked with an ajar mouth as he ignored the alarms completely and summoned four clones. Grace's mouth clicked shut as each clone took an unconscious legendary into their arms and walked out. Typhoon clenched his teeth as he saw whip wounds on one of them… however one had many other scars along with them, it probably was the mewtwo they came to rescue.

"Halt!" he stared icily at the newcomer as the wide room quickly got filled with rocket operatives.

"Doctor, what is the meaning of this?" the staff opened way for an operative; an admin, he got from grace's memories. He didn't bother with fishing out a name. "Did you betray us?" he asked with narrow eyes. Grace frowned.

"Grace…" her eyes jumped on Uzumaki Naruto and saw his expression. she got unnerved and got ready to witness a massacre. "… can you pick three to five people from them?" she blinked at him in confusion.

**"I… what?" **his eyes landed on her and she suppressed a shiver.

"three to five people. I will… recruit them. They are going to help you in your mission." He clarified impatiently. She chose five of her colleagues she kind of liked. He nodded at her and turned to them with his eyes closed.

"Recruit? Fool, you are going to…" the admin's, along with every operative's and their pokemon's eyes widened as the blond opened his eyes and covered the room with his chakra and killing intent. He heard a whimper behind him, belonging one of the legendaries, and toned down his presence. He turned around to see they were all unconscious again, unconscious and injured. He spared a glance at the operatives on the other side, like one would give a piece of trash, then shook his head with a glare…

The legendaries came first… but that doesn't mean they can just get away with this. He nodded towards his clones and they left in a flash.

He clapped his hands together and a coffin arose from ground with a small tremor. The lid opened with a groan and fell down with a boom that echoed in the otherwise silent room. A figure, clad in a dark robe, took a step into light and the coffin disappeared in puff of smoke. There was a mask on his face with a stoic expression; chipped and a piece broken from one eye to edge. His eyes travelled over them then landed on the blond.

**_"Your majesty…" _**he spoke with a language only Typhoon understood, language of his old home. Their eyes met and the masked man stiffened from the memory influx.

_"Inquisitor." _The blond greeted back in same language. The masked man fell to a knee with a bow.

_"Kill every man and woman in this room, except the chosen ones. The…" _he paused for a moment, there was not a word in his old language for 'pokemon'._ "…_pokemon _will be untouched, otherwise punishment will be severe." _He used the new one for it instead. The masked man nodded in understanding.

**_"What about chosen ones?"_**

_"Recruit to the pallid order." _He decided their fates. The masked man stiffened for a moment then bowed back again.

**_"Of course, your majesty. Forever your humble servant to the eternity and beyond." _**The blond nodded towards him in satisfaction. He turned around and looked at the masked man's eyes once again for another knowledge injection. The masked man jolted.

_"Don't disappoint me…"_ He spared one last glance at the room then he got out. He closed the gates with a loud boom. He continued walking as roots sealed the gate shut.

**XX (End Song) XX**

Marcus jolted awake from a loud noise. First thing he noticed was someone was carrying him, one arm on his chest and other at his waist. He wiggled a bit weakly and tried to get away, panting with effort.

"Shh… shh… shh… calm down, it's me… it's me…" he stopped his tries as he heard the gentle whisper and sighed in relief.

**"M-master…" **he whispered back roughly and almost wept in relief. **"…P-please, I w-want to… I-I want to go h-home…" **He reeled back mentally when his mind reflexively fetched him the word to describe the ship.

Home…

A simple, four-letter word…

But meant world… to him and most likely many others.

He wondered if he ever had a home before. The closest thing was his old cave but even it was far from a home… far from the ship…

Far from the blond…

"Of course, Marcus. We will leave now." He teleported them all back to the ship. The transportation awakened the rest and they too struggled on clones' hold, until they placed them on beds. Then it was a moment of confusion as the clones dispelled themselves.

"Calm down and use your energy for recovering." He suggested; two females listened, the other male continued his tries to get up until he saw Mel, the closest mewtwo to him. He blinked in shocked wonder then his eyes jumped to his other brethren. Typhoon moved and it drew the scarred mewtwo's attention to him.

Their eyes met; the blond's pair were calm… but the legendary's were not.

His were a bit like Marcus when they first met; a thick layer of hate and anger… but there was also fear and… guarded curiosity deep down along with reluctant hope. He stood in front of the pink pokemon and fingered the locked collar on his neck. Their eyes met once again, the pink pokemon once again glared at him with fear, hate… and disappointment, perhaps at himself for the hope.

That is, until the blond ripped the lock and gently took off the collar. Then the mewtwo's eyes reflected shock.

"Hold on a bit, alright? I will come back to you after I heal others." He spoke softly and placed a gentle hand on his head, trying not to aggravate any bruises he may have. He blinked at him and watched him curiously as he made his way back to Marcus. He gently placed his lightly glowing hands on Marcus' back. The mewtwo gasped sharply but let the breath go slowly as the lacerations on his back slowly healed shut.

"W-why haven't you used the anchor?" Marcus turned his head at his side a bit as the blond continued to rub his back even after the healing was complete. Marcus sighed and savored the gentle touch.

**"Can we… talk about the bad things later? I… feel good now that we are here and I want to feel good a bit more right now." **He said in the end, rolling on his back to look into the blond's face and grimacing when his weight passed over his arm. The blond blinked at that and inspected the arm closer, there was a deformation on his shoulder.

"Can you move your arms?" he asked. Marcus raised one, other stayed down.

**"This one is hurting and I can't move it." **The blond clicked his teeth and sighed.

"…it seems like you have a dislocated shoulder." The legendary nodded.

**"I see… can you fix it?" **

"Of course. You need to lie on ground, however, on your back." He helped the pokemon into place and slowly, gently moved it toward his head. He made small circles with the arm when there was a resistance and it didn't take long for the arm to get relocated with a sickening pop and a grunt from Marcus. The blond placed his hand on the shoulder and let it glow soft green once again.

"Can you move your arm?" he asked as his hand stopped glowing. Marcus raised it up and placed his palm on the blond's cheek. The blond pressed the hand to his cheek then sniffed. He shook his head a moment later and continued his work.

"Rest a bit while I heal your 'siblings', alright?" he said after giving him a full body diagnosis. The legendary nodded and rested his hands on his belly. He watched as the blond moved to Melody. She hissed a bit then let out something between a moan and a grunt.

"Roll around." He guided gently and his glowing hands passed over her front. He stopped on her head.

"Your skull is cracked." He frowned and the glow increased. He blinked as Mel pressed back. His eyes softened a bit and focused on finishing the healing. He hummed in satisfaction and resumed diagnosis. She hummed a bit and tried to guide his hand lower with her own when it was close to her waist.

"Mel?" she blinked open her eyes and saw what she was doing.

**"O-oh I…uhh I-I am sorry." **He grinned weakly and continued his work.

"Now is not a good time…" she looked down and nodded sadly but then blushed with wide eyes when he repeated it in her head. She hesitantly raised her eyes up to his.

**"A-and later?" **she asked with a hint of hope coloring her tone. He grinned again as he finished with her body.

"Sure." She grinned with excitement behind his back as he continued to their sister. Mel ran a hand on her mouth and turned her expression to a milder one.

The sister closed her eyes and tried to relax as she heard him coming. She flinched a bit when he touched her and squeezed her eyes a bit as the wounds on her back stung… but the relief came quick. It felt a bit like… a cool breeze in summer. She relaxed as pain left from the places his hands passed, leaving soft sensation of his gentle touch.

"Let's check your front." She rolled around obediently and he started from her feet and continued towards her head. He stopped on her ribs and hummed.

"Seems you have a few cracked ribs…" the glowing on his hands increased and her expression strained again for a second. She sighed in relief after that.

"Do you have a name?" he asked after he finished.

**"No." **her eyes landed on his face as he looked away and rubbed his chin a bit in thought.

"How about… Ninette?" she thought a bit then met his eyes and nodded.

**"Sounds good, I… like it." **He sent her a small grin and a nod of satisfaction. He turned around to their brother.

"And… Nathaniel… for you?" He stared at the blond with shocked disbelief, like he was surprised with being offered to be named…

"Did you… not like the name?" the blond asked after their brother failed to give an answer in several seconds. He blinked a few times and nodded quickly.

"Nathaniel it is then." He moved to Nathaniel.

**"Wait…" **Ninette grabbed his wrist then she looked at her hand in surprise for a moment, as if she was surprised by her own action too, her eyes climbed up to his. **"…thank you, I… believe you were the one rescuing us." **He shook his head with sadness.

"No… I am sorry for not coming with you, letting you get hurt. I…" he stiffened a bit as Marcus hugged him from behind.

**"You did nothing wrong, you just… believed in us, believed in our capabilities. No one could have known what would happen."**

"But Mel did. She said we shouldn't underestimate them and I just… gave you an anchor sent you away. I should have sent a clone with you, I should have done better, I…" Marcus turned him around and hugged him once again, pressing his face to his shoulder. The blond stood still for a moment before he hugged back. Marcus rubbed the blond's back as he felt some wetness on his shoulder.

"I… I don't know if I am qualified to be a good trainer or not…" He sniffed. "Perhaps… perhaps it is best if you go with your…" Marcus cut him with a kiss. Typhoon sniffed again but allowed the kiss to carry him away.

**"You are the single best thing happened to me. You are not just my trainer; you are my home, my world… my everything. You are my everything, master. You came to me when I had nothing, when I was just a husk; drowning in anger, hate sadness… and above all else, a suffocating loneliness. You pulled me out of it and showed me that while there is darkness; there is also light that balances it, that gives life a meaning… when I was wondering if it was really worthy." **He got down to his knees and looked up at the blond. **"You are the single most important person in my life, the single person I need the most. If you tell me go, I will… but before I go, I will beg you to change your mind until I faint from exhaustion." **He bowed his head and waited as the blond wiped his eyes.

"S-stop being so submissive, M-Marcus. Y-you are a legendary, a-act like one." His voice cracked as he helped the pokemon back to his feet. He wiped his eyes once again and heaved a calming sigh. "You are a free pokemon and I can't make choices for you, I can only accept them. If you prefer to stay, I can't send you away; and if you prefer to go, I can't stop you either…" Marcus grinned widely and kissed the blond again. When he withdrew back, the blond could see the pokemon's eyes turned into hearts.

**"Thank you." **He whispered against the blond's lips. Typhoon shook his head with another sigh after a moment.

"Now go and rest a bit, you had been through a lot…"

**"As you say, master." **He walked back to his bed and watched the blond as he proceeded to their 'brother'.

The last mewtwo was sitting and watching them silently as the blond reached him. He didn't have any visible wounds but the blond still ran a check on him in case of internal damage. He obediently did what the blond asked him to do.

"No injuries… but a lot of bad healing." He gritted his teeth. "they have… beaten you, haven't they?" he trailed his fingers on a scar on Nate's chest and a swell on the pokemon's arm, a little squeeze told him it was a malunion. "…maimed you, and not once too." He felt it justified now, he had some doubts when he gave the inquisitor his orders and sealed the team rocket's fate…

But now…

"I can heal you… but it will be painful, _very _painful." The pokemon started to shake and hyperventilate as his expression changed to one with immense fear.

"S-s-shh… I will not do anything you don't want me to." The blond put one hand to the pokemon's chest and one on his shoulder. His breathing started to slow down as he gradually calmed down.

"I can… knock you out, make you sleep as I work and when you wake up, you will be healthy but… only if you trust me and allow me to." The pokemon clenched his teeth and stared down in indecision. The blond nodded to himself after he waited for a few seconds.

"I will give you some time to think." He turned to the other legendaries. "I need to visit arceus and the other legendaries. Perhaps it is best you come with me; I am sure you have questions."

**"Of course. They are probably worried about my absence too." **Mel replied for herself and other two after a silent back and forth between them. The blond nodded and turned back to their brother.

"Would you like to come too? You can meet the other legendaries or you can stay back, rest and have some time to think in peace." He nodded.

"Coming?" he paused a bit and nodded again. The blond grinned and offered his hand.

**XXXXX**

Arceus sighed as he felt the blond's arrival and got up. The legendaries were oblivious of it right now and continued to murmur. He was about to send a psychic wave at them to signal the blond's presence but he didn't need to, they were silent in a few seconds as those who saw him alerted others.

…

…

They couldn't stop talking about him five minutes ago but now that he is here, they were silent.

Ironic…

"I… wanted to inform you that I went to rescue Marcus and others. Everything had gone in control; Could be better, but also could be worse."

**"I felt a high spike of dark energy. Was that you?" **Darkrai asked curiously.

**'Ah, there we go' **Arceus thought with amusement. The blond leered at Nathaniel's direction as he felt the mewtwo squeeze his hand.

"No, it was my… lieutenant; my first priority was rescue and bring them to safety." He turned to the mewtwo quarto with him. "I told inquisitor, my lieutenant, to be discreet but I suppose it was open to interpretation…" he shook his head. More murmurs from the legendaries.

"They have… beat them…" He could feel the spike of indignation, an emotion they shared. He clenched his teeth as the legendaries fell silent once again. "The rockets have beaten them, whipped them and threw them in a cage…" he sighed deeply and counted to ten in his head.

"I have healed their injuries but Nathaniel, their brother, suffers from bad healing." He closed his eyes.

"He is also, if I am not wrong, mute… from trauma." Calm before the storm.

**"They can't get away with this!" **Giratina was the one that disrupted the calmness as shouts of anger and demands of retribution arose from left and right.

"Believe me, they will not." His cold tone froze their flames of anger as they fell back to silence.

"I can… fix him, but it will be a painful process. I… also have a therapy for his… mental condition…" he rubbed Nathaniel's back "but I can't and won't do anything until he trusts me." Silence stretched for a few minutes.

**"What should we do?" **Mel asked with a steely tone.

"Nothing." Another storm of shouts, demands for an explanation.

"My lieutenant…!" his shout pierced the storm like an arrow. "…will take care of it, along with the scientist. What I want from you is making sure nothing like that will ever happen again…" He turned to Nate. "… make sure nothing like what happened to Nathaniel will ever happen on anyone; be it a pokemon or a human." Silence once again.

**"Are you sure we can trust the scientist?" **Palkia asked calmly and the blond gave it to him, he would ask the same question if he didn't know what he does.

"We can because of two reasons. One; Giovanni has kidnapped her brother and using him to blackmail her to work for him."

**"And two? Because you brought her back from dead?" **Xerneas asked when he was quiet for several seconds. All eyes landed on her. **"Brother felt it last night, and worried about it ever since."** The blond landed his eyes on Yveltal.

**"Be honest with us, we can take it." **The blond was silent for a few seconds more, then sighed in defeat.

"Yes, because I brought her back from the death. We have a special connection with her; she can't refuse my orders." The blond sighed again after a few seconds and walked to the legendary of death. The other legendaries parted to make way for him.

"I apologize, you must have been affected because of your affinity." He caressed the pokemon's gray fur. Yveltal listened silently, submissively. "… but I promise I will never do anything that will hurt you, you are safe from me. I just… lost it a bit when I didn't see Marcus and others when got there for help." The pokemon raised his eyes slowly.

**"We… c-can trust you to n-not hurt us… right?" **

"Of course." The blond continued to pet the pokemon. "I…" he sighed wearily.

"I… lost too many people precious to me. I… can't act calmly when someone precious to me get in danger." Yveltal nodded slowly. "Think what you would do if it was your sister instead of them." He stiffened a bit.

**"I… understand." **He said in the end. The blond grinned and caressed the pokemon's head.

"What I want to know, however, why didn't you use the anchor I gave to you?" Marcus frowned.

**"We were… caught unaware…"**

**_They _**_were watching the complex in the cover of the night. They were waiting for a rocket operative to get out so they can lure and capture them for information._

**_"Are we sure they are even getting out for a break? What if they don't get…?"_**

**_"Get ready, someone just got out."_**_ Marcus cut Ninette. A man got out with a cup in hand. He had a helmet under his arm. He leaned on the wall and rested his head against it. He took a sip from the cup._

_"Come on… just look at us…" Mell muttered. An idea came to her after a moment and she grabbed a stone. _

_*rustle*_

_She threw it to a bush and it drew them man's attention as she wanted. Their eyes met just a moment and she planted the idea to check the sound to the man's head. The man pushed the wall and started to walk towards them after leaving the helmet near the door._

_"I heard you, show yourself!" she threw another stone. They saw the man reach to his pokeball belt with one hand and his gun with the other._

_Marcus paralyzed him and pulled him closer to them._

_A few minutes later the man was on his knees and his eyes had an empty look to them. Ninette shook her head as they reviewed the knowledge they got from the man._

**_"It is concerning… the humans have psychic resistant helmets; they mostly have at least part dark type pokemon with them and the rest have at least one typing resistant against and effective to psychic type. We are at a disadvantage here." _**_she frowned. **"Perhaps we should ask help from other legendaries." **Marcus snorted._

**_"Don't be ridiculous… even if we are at a type disadvantage, we three should be more than enough for anything they have in there… also if I am wrong and things get too bad, we can summon master. All we need to do is drop the knife." _**_Ninette fell silent for some time._

**_"what do you say, Mel? Should we go in now or should we get reinforcements?" _**_Mel frowned a bit._

**_"Have you seen him teleport before?"_**

**_"Yes. I threw the knife and he caught it before it fell with his teleportation. It happens instantly." _**_She nodded._

**_"Then I suppose we are not really in danger if we be careful. Be ready to throw the knife in case of an ambush while we are in there." _**_Marcus rolled his eyes but nodded back. Ninette's eyes jumped between them but gave in with a sigh a little later._

_They took away the man's gun, tied him up and placed him on somewhere near a road, somewhere others can see him and released the pokemon on him. The pokemon, an umbreon, was confused at first but thanked them when they explained the situation._

**_"Can I come with you?" _**_they blinked a few times and shared a glance._

**_"uhh… why? You are free. Go and… don't know, enjoy your freedom."_**

**_"I-I have never been free before…" _**_the dark hound looked away. **"W-what do you do w-when you don't have a master?" **Marcus swallowed and shared another glance with his sisters._

**_"You control your moves yourself; you don't have to listen to anyone's orders, you make your own decisions…" _**_Mel said a bit unsurely._

**_"W-what if I get sick? Or… or can't find food or water?" _**_the trio couldn't find an answer. **"W-what if I get attacked by a pokemon I can't win against? O-or get injured because of a fight…"**_

**_"L-listen…" _**_Marcus cut the pokemon on the brink of tears. **"I will… I will ask master if you can join us after we are done here. until then stay somewhere close, alright?" **the umbreon sniffed and nodded. He hid in a bush close by as the legendary trio proceeded to the complex._

**_"We must be extra cautious now we are in. the ideal scenario is we sneak into him, get him, teleport out. We may not even have to fight that way." _**_Marcus rolled his eyes but didn't comment._

**_"Let's get going, I don't like this and want this to be over as soon as possible." _**_Mel and Marcus nodded at Ninette._

_They made a bee line to their brother after that. It was an uneventful process, other than a few fights. They were against pokemon strong against psychic types but they weren't much problem for the legendary trio._

_They were in their brother's chamber before long… looking at his unconscious body while he was in his cage._

_Marcus felt a spike of hatred towards humanity, a feeling he thought the blond cleansed from him but it seems it only slept because of the blond's gentle tone and touch on his soul._

**'You are the only one, master. You are the only human I will allow into my heart. Rest can die off for all I care…' **_he thought to himself venomously._

**_"Let's take him and get out of this wretched place." _**_He growled between his clenched teeth. He quickly felt his power left him as he took a step into the cage. He turned around to stop the others but even in such a short time, he could feel darkness creeping from edge of his eyesight._

_The last thing he saw was concerned eyes of his sisters and a duo of team rocket members sneaking on **them.**_

The blond closed his eyes.

"I am sorry Marcus; I am _so _sorry I…" the pink legendary walked close and pressed the blond's head into his chest.

**"It's alright, master; what is done is done. What is important is you came to rescue us and mend our broken bodies. We were unconscious when they… beat us anyway…" **he pressed the blond closer to himself when he sniffed.

"They will not get away with this, Marcus." The pink legendary shivered when he heard the cold tone of Uzumaki Naruto. "I _swear_, they will not get away with this. When _they _are done with the team, nothing will be left but corpses and a bloody history." Marcus pulled back a bit and saw the hatred in the blond's eyes, the emotion resonated with his own.

**"I believe you, master." **he pulled the blond back to himself. **"Thank you." **He felt the blond return the embrace.

**XX (Suggested theme: Divinity Original Sin 2 – Crazy Troubled Senses) XX**

**_"His_****_ majesty; he who had been and will forever be vigilant; he who guards and controls the ethereal river; he whose judging eyes can never be deceived and will never fail to let him know the…"_**

_*bang*_

_*bang*_

_*bang*_

_They watched the masked man as he flinched a bit from the impact of the bullets. Their eyes jumped to the culprit as the admin put his gun back to his pistol belt. He turned to the returned scientist._

_"Problem solved…" he remarked and then glared at Grace._

**_"Mister, please do allow me to finish…" _**_their wide eyes jumped back to the masked man._

**'Right, he never fell down…' **_Grace thought mildly. They watched in shock as the bullets fell down and the holes closed like he never got shot. He cleared his throat._

**_"His majesty; the pallid judge of the gates of absolution, learned your sins and judged you… and he found you… guilty. As his 'inquisitor', his faithful servant to the eternity, I have been given the duty to see his will done… and report my success."_**

**_"Please do accept you fate and…"_**

_"Everyone, attack!" the masked man sighed as a barrage of various pokemon moves and bullets from guns alike sent towards him._

**_"They never listen."_**_ He muttered as the attacks landed with an explosion of dust, pebbles, dark, bug and ghost type energy; psychic type's weaknesses. When the dust settled, there was only a pair of feet but no blood. They watched them and moments later earth, dust and debris reconstructed the masked man. He was once again one piece in seconds._

**_"Resistance is futile; once I take my order from his majesty, only his majesty himself will stop me from fulfilling his will."_**_ He glared at them dispassionately._

**_"I am sure your attacks would work on a lot but unfortunately for you, I am not included." _**_He raised a hand towards them._

**_"Now, some of the attacks you sent to me were dark natured, yes? The power you command is strong for some no doubt… but let me show you the power _****I _command, let me show you the _true _darkness…"_**_ His shadow darkened more and arose from ground in tendrils._

**_"Let me show you a little something his majesty bestowed upon me." _**

_What followed was a massacre, the tendrils ripped apart almost everyone in seconds. A few minutes of screams of anguish and sick squelches later; Grace, the inquisitor and the people Grace has chosen were only people left in one piece… the rest were a huge pile of bloody gore in a corner of the room. Grace and the inquisitor were only ones not trembling in fear… and the former was quite disturbed. Shadows arose once again and covered the five people screaming in fear until they were not screaming anymore. Grace got even more disturbed as her eyes landed on one of her fellow scientists, black as void and only a tiny white dot for pupil. The masked man turned to the pokemon, causing them to cower in fear._

**_"His majesty explicitly stated that no harm shall come to pokemon, you are free to go." _**_He turned to Grace.** "We still have work to do, his majesty must have informed you about it." **Grace's eyes lingered on the blood on ground a bit more then she looked at the masked man._

**_"Sure." _**_She replied. The inquisitor nodded in satisfaction._

**_"Let's leave this place." _**_Grace guided them to the entrance, a glance from the inquisitor had the pokemon group follow them. They were outside in fifteen. The inquisitor turned to the complex when the others were in a safe distance and raised his hand towards it. Shadows got alive once again and swallowed the complex as a whole. Seconds later there was no evidence of team rocket cloning lab or the massacre happened in the mentioned **lab.**_

**"Unbelievable…" **the inquisitor chuckled at the returned scientist's low mutter.

**"Indeed, his majesty's powers are hard to comprehend at first." **She stared at the place where the complex was less than an hour ago.

**"What about you? Do you also have your own?" **the masked man shrugged.

**"I do, but his majesty asked me to be discreet and my own abilities are… hard to miss." **She nodded after a moment of thought.

**"I understand. What are we doing now?" **The masked man started to walk to a random direction.

**"His majesty's order is clear; destroy the team rocket. Kill the operatives, liberate the pokemon." **Grace blinked.

**"Then you are going on wrong direction…" **she stared at the man with an unimpressed expression as he walked back to her.

**"My apologizes, I'm used to being the leader in missions… lead the way." **The returned scientist blinked a few times.

**"I am… the leader?" **the inquisitor hummed twice. **"… and you are fine with it?"**

**"I don't question his majesty's orders, it is… not my place to question them." **Grace hummed in thought.

**"So, what are your… orders now?"**

**"Other than what I said before? Assist you on the team rocket's destruction, and with your… personal mission." **She paused a moment then started to walk.

**"Alright. We should go, it is best if we don't waste any more time." **He just silently followed as they started their trek… until they stopped again when heard walking behind them. They turned around to see the pokemon group from the complex was following them. They flinched back when the duo turned to them.

**"You are free to go." **The inquisitor reminded them and glanced at the scientist expectantly. She continued and the masked man followed.

…

They turned around once again and the group cowered.

**"Why don't they just go?" **the inquisitor muttered the question lowly.

**"They… had been with us since they were hatched." **Grace explained silently after she figured what the problem was. **"They had always been cared by humans and they… probably don't know how to survive in the wild." **Her soft gaze landed on an umbreon. He was terrified but still awaiting orders from them, looking up at them for guidance even if he was at the same shaking like a leaf in a breeze. The masked man paused for some time, then he reached into his pocket. They watched him warily as he pulled out a ring from his pocket.

He slipped the ring into his finger.

**XXXXX**

The blond stiffened and instinctively looked up.

"The inquisitor is calling for me." He looked back to them once again. "Everything is alright, there is nothing to worry about… and again, I am sorry." Yveltal sent him a small grin, he sent a gentle smile back. His eyes landed on arceus.

"I trust you will send them back after you are done?" arceus nodded.

**"Of course, thanks for coming." **The blond grinned.

"Anytime." He disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

There was a silence for a few minutes.

**"Do you still think we can trust him? His ability to bring dead back to life…" **Giratina shivered a bit and shook his head. **"…it just doesn't sit well with me." **Zeraora glared at him.

**"Yeah? It doesn't sit well with me that you can just bring antimatter to our world to destroy things or world as a whole. It also doesn't sit well with me that Dialga can just stop time and do whatever he wants while we are frozen just as it doesn't sit well with me that Palkia can destroy us with dimensional rifts…" **he shook his head.

**"I have my powers, you do, arceus does… everyone here does." **He gestured everyone widely with his paws.

**"… and you know he is perhaps the only one using his powers to help us, or shall I remind you that if it wasn't for his early notice that Ghetsis man may have captured Kyurem and a lot of us may not be aware of the danger we are in." **Giratina frowned to the ground.

**"Zeraora is right, he helped us a great deal with just information. If he didn't tell us about the dimensional rift, something dangerous may have come from another dimension." **Dialga concurred with Zeraora.

**"It also should be noted that if he hadn't come to rescue us, we would still be with rockets and would look like Nate in a few weeks. We owe him our freedom… and possibly even lives." **Mel pointed out.

**"They wouldn't kill us… they would abuse us until we die or can't fight for them anymore. So, it would be a good thing for us; death… would be a release." **Mel closed her eyes and nodded at Marcus. **"…also, he came here just to ease your worries; which is a proof that he cares about you and your feelings." **He said to Giratina. The renegade pokemon shook his head.

**"What do you say, alpha? Can we really trust him?" **all eyes landed on arceus. He closed his eyes and thought a bit then looked at the renegade calmly.

**"Everything he did so far helped us. I don't see a reason to doubt him." **He nodded to himself when the renegade pokemon couldn't come up with anything after that and his eyes trailed over the others one last time.

**"I believe all of your questions had been addressed and you are satisfied with the answers. You are dismissed." **He watched them leave one by one. He thought about calling the blond once again but decided against it after he thought the blond deserved some rest after the recent events.

**XX (Son Sug: IAMX – Music People) XX**

He blinked open his eyes in the awake world. He grinned gently at Marcus lying next to him and caressed his head for a bit. He wiped the grin after that and disappeared in a flash.

_"I am here, what happened?" _he asked to the inquisitor in their language. The masked man pointed the pokemon group with his head.

**_"The scientist says they don't know how to survive in wild. If we leave them here, they may not survive; if we take them with us, they may get hurt." _**He explained shortly. The blond hummed in thought.

_"Then it is best if I take them under my wing for now…" _he made four clones and have them make a circle around the group. They watched the clones warily.

"They will transport you to my ship, I decided to take you with me for the time being." He saw a honchkrow smile a bit nervously and a bisharp calm down slowly "Calm down and don't make it hard for my clones." He smiled a bit to reassure them. A scizor nodded and just as she turned around to make sure others were in line, they disappeared in a flash.

_"Good thing they didn't ask about the silent servants…" _he muttered with their old language. The masked man turned to the blond.

**_"Your majesty?"_** the blond shook his head.

_"The… higher ups; legendaries." _Their eyes met and the masked man jolted. _"One of them, Yveltal, felt me cast **Edo Tensei **but apparently not felt it when you recruited them." _The masked man nodded.

**_"You don't want them to know, your majesty?" _**the blond shrugged.

_"Some things are best kept secret… and I didn't feel like explaining them what a silent servant is and they can do."_

**_"Worried they may get… horrified?" _**the blond shrugged.

_"Who knows…" _his eyes jumped to the nearest silent servant, it started to twitch.

_"It seems their hunger started to wake up. Go before they start get ravenous and attacking innocents." _The inquisitor bowed.

**_"Of course, your majesty."_**

_"And inquisitor…" _the masked man raised his head. _"Make sure no one knows them. Brainwash them if necessary. Killing people is allowed but not encouraged, killing pokemon is not allowed."_ The masked man bowed his head.

**"I have a question." **Grace started while looking at the people she had chosen.

"Go ahead."

**"What… are they exactly?" **the scientist asked as she pointed to the five standing there slackly. The blond thought a bit about how to answer the question.

"65 percent oxygen, 18.5 percent carbon, 9.5 percent hydrogen, 3.2 percent nitrogen, 1.5 percent calcium, 1 percent phosphorus, 0.4 percent potassium, 0.3 percent sulfur, 0.2 percent sodium, 0.2 percent chlorine, 0.1 percent magnesium and 0.1 percent trace elements." Grace raised an eyebrow.

**"Yes, that is what a human consists of but you know I didn't mean that." **The blond nodded.

"That is what a scientist, like you, would say for what a human consists of… and they would be right… partially." He walked away from Grace; her wide eyes followed him as he stopped near one of… _them_.

"That is what a human _body_ consists of… and around 60 percent of a human as a whole. 25 percent is knowledge; the nonmatter component that guides the cells to make different organs and blood. 10 percent is ether, another nonmatter component that… runs the body, for lack of a better term. The energy that makes the combination above… living. And lastly 5 percent is, what I call, 'spark'; the nonmatter component that gives the above… will; the key that makes it not just living but… alive." He waited a bit for her to digest his words.

"What I did was… 'enhance' – or corrupt, if you like – the 'spark' with my power. Right now, they are unnaturally fast, tough and powerful… but have limited metal capabilities. In time they will improve, they will get used to my power. Right now, they are a bit… wild. They listen to me because they instinctively know my power is what made them, and this also extends to my lieutenant because he channels my power to make them." He nodded in satisfaction.

"In short, they are not dead but also not exactly alive either… they are in between, and they are my servants." He walked close to her once again. "… and your assistants, or will be as my power settle in them." She gulped dryly.

**_'The ability to bring dead back to life, teleportation. The masked man claims whatever he and his… shadows did are the blond's powers originally and he has no reason to lie; truth? Probable. If so, channeling powers to others along with… that and this… enhancement…' _**she winched a bit as one of her colleges let out a guttural moan. She stared at the blond intensely while he was talking with the masked man.

**_'That is some serious abilities. If he was not do them all himself, I would think he is one of the legendaries but none of them had been reported to have, or at least resembling to, all of them at once. He can't be a legendary pokemon… unless…'_**

**"Are you arceus?"**

**_'We almost have no knowledge on him afterall, mostly rumors.'_**

They stopped talking and glanced at her. The blond snorted in amusement and shook his head.

**_'I suppose that means no but what if…'_**

**"Are you a god then?" **another glance and amused grin.

"What do you think?" she gulped again.

**_'That is cleared at least but… now what? Does it change anything?' _**She closed her eyes and sighed. **_'I need some time to think…'_**

** "I-I need to make a phone call so Giovanni w-won't get suspicious about anything." **The blond grinned.

"Of course." She half ran, half walked away. The blond chuckled.

_"Good, she is smart. Giovanni didn't recruit her for nothing it seems." _Another silent servant growled.

**_"Your majesty… I know it is not my place to question your decisions but are you sure about using the silent servants? I am… worried that you may not like the results." _**The blond sent him a hard glance. The masked man almost took a step back.

**_"O-of course you don't have to respond. M-my humble apologizes for questioning your orders." _**The blond continued to stare a bit more, the time felt like hours for the masked man.

_"They tortured some _pokemon_ precious to me; they whipped them at least sixty times for each and beat them badly. The one they were going to rescue was maimed horribly… probably for his whole life. His body was filled with scars and his mind was on brink of breaking down…" _the masked man clenched his jaw. Their eyes met, the blond's eyes were full of black cracks and a dark substance was dripping down from his eyes, ears, mouth and nose. The greenery close to him started to die and rot away.

This time the masked man took a step back.

_"…so, you don't have to worry; I will be _pleased _with the results." _He said the word 'pleased' in a way that caused a shiver pass from the masked man, even if he was an undead like Grace.

_"I was pleased with the massacre of the Village Hidden in Clouds afterall, as I am sure you remember… and only thing Cloud did was fighting against me in the Fifth Great Ninja War…" _the masked man nodded.

**_"Then… perhaps I should curse their souls, you probably will feel better if they suffer." _**The blond shook his head.

_"Can't say I don't want you to curse them and even sever their souls from the ethereal lake but I want you to be discreet so, no. Your use of my power had been felt by them already, I don't want them to feel something like that." _The masked man stiffened.

**_"Of course, your majesty. And forgive me for failing to be discreet as you requested."_** The blond shrugged casually.

_"What is done is done, I want you to be more careful next time… however, it hadn't gone as bad as I thought it might. You can use my powers but make sure not to go overboard."_ The masked man bowed his head.

**_"Yes, your majesty."_** the blond calmed down as his eyes turned back to normal and the dark liquid on his skin vapored away with a mental command. He frowned as another silent servant started to growl and salivate. He glanced at the masked man.

_"Go, I will tell her I sent you to a special mission and you will find her." _The masked man bowed once again and disappeared in shadows along with the silent servants.

**XX (End Song) XX**

**There you go. Hope you like! Feel free to leave a comment and/or subscribe fav/follow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I hope everyone is well. I decided to answer hellfire45's question here in case of other people that may be wondering about it too: **

**_"Why Naruto was acting so submissive and stumbling over his words to Marcus?" _**

**It is because of some thick mix of emotions; sadness from remembering people he lost because of his bad decisions, fear because he thought he would lose Marcus... and of course anger and hatred towards the rocket team. Also, relief because for once someone didn't die from his bad mistakes.**

**I hope it cleared any confusion you may have. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or write a review about it. I will answer when I can… if the answer isn't a spoiler, of course.**

**XXXXX**

Nate woke up from one of the most restful slumber he ever had, if not _the_ most restful. He stretched a bit until he froze.

There was no pain.

He blinked and raised his hands to his eyes, there was no swelling around his fingers. He wiggled them a bit then clenched, still no pain. He carefully rolled to his side to get up, there was no pain on his ribs or back. He pushed his body up with one arm, no swelling or pain on his arms either. He slowly got up to his feet and walked a bit.

Painlessly and without a hobble…

He did some squats with a smile and ran around a bit. The noise woke someone up before long.

"Mmm… Nate, is that you…?" the blond asked groggily from next to Marcus and let out a huge yawn. The pink legendary walked close to him, making excessive moves to check and recheck if he was feeling any pain from stretch or pressure… and looking a bit silly along the way. The blond huffed a laugh as the mewtwo finally reached him and swept him into an embrace.

**"T… th…th-thanks." **his voice was so scratchy and rough but it brought a sleepy smile on the blond's face, more so because it wasn't his doing. He rubbed the pink legendary's back.

"You are welcome… also, I suppose I owe you an apology; you were having a nightmare and writhing from pain. I… deepened your sleep even if I promised I would not tamper with your head without your permission… and healed you properly when you were in a sleep coma." He sighed against the legendary's shoulder. "I… didn't want to see you in pain anymore, after… everything else." The pink legendary pulled the blond closer, as if to say 'it's alright'.

"Now, I would like to continue sleeping. Last night wasn't easy for any of us…" Nate nodded and let the blond lie back down. He thought a bit then lied next to the blond. He blond turned to Nate and gave his back to Marcus. He felt a bit odd but his mind was already succumbing to sleep.

_'…I don't even need to sleep…' _was the last thing he thought before the warmth of the two legendaries flanking him pushed him over the edge of sweet world of slumber.

**XXXXX**

It took only one look at Luke's walking for zoroark's mouth to pull up into a wide, sly grin.

**"Good morning, mega pokemon…!" **the loud call made the lucario jump… and flinch because of the sudden move, he thought he was the only one awake. It has shocked others into consciousness and some glared at the fox for it. **"…I was wondering where were you when you didn't show up for dinner. Mega evolving took a lot from you?" **he asked faux innocently. **"Did something happen? You are… limping…"** Luke laughed nervously and rubbed behind his head.

**"Y-yeah, we… had an accident. I-I was too embarrassed to ask for healing." **Zoroark hummed with barely concealed amusement.

**"Accident, eh? Did that 'accident' include you, master, this…" **he placed a paw on the lucario's butt. **"… and master's…"**

**"Fine, fine! You win!" **he stopped the dark fox with a paw placed on his maw. Zoroark grinned smugly against his paw pad. **"we… we had sex after he mega-evolved me. It was gentler first, rougher later…"**

**"… mind blowing, toe curling, belly churning, drool dripping, sweat pouring, immensely satisfying, glorious sex." **Their wide eyes landed on Valoria, who was watching them with a lazy grin. she tried to get up with a grunt. She gave up after a few tries. **"… even now I can barely feel my legs…" **

**"Holy shit, when did that happen?!" **Valoria rolled to her back and pawed the air a bit to flex her muscles.

**"After he pounded your rump to dust I suppose, I could _taste_ both of your scents on him… how was it? As earth shattering as it was with me, I am sure?" **he walked to her with a grin and lied next to her.

**"My balls are aching; they weren't ready to get all the cum screwed out of them…" **he threw a knowing glance at her. **"… and my limping must be making it obvious about my butt…" **she sent a glance at him with the same expression. He placed an arm under her head. **"How can pain feel so… so good?" **she shrugged.

**"Beats me but…" **she sighed in satisfaction and nuzzled his chest. **"… He knows what he is doing, that's for sure…"**

**"He should be…" **they all looked at weavile in shock.

**"You were here?" **blaziken asked in surprise.

**"Well, yes…" **the avian felt kind of stupid for asking such an obvious question as the ice type clicked his claws together. **"Why? Is it… a problem?" **the avian shook his head and clawed hands.

**"Of course not. I just… you didn't come with us when we went to bed… I thought you were going to take a different room." **Weavile nodded in understanding.

**"I… thought about it too but… in the end decided to come here. We are all his pokemon afterall, we have to get to know each other and be a team." **blaziken nodded at his reasoning.

**"So… why do you think he should be?" **weavile sighed and looked away.

**"Because of his age and he implied he used to… get laid a lot… well, _just_ get laid a lot…" **chesnaught raised an eyebrow.

**"Age? What, are you going to say he is actually in his 40's but doesn't show it?" **weavile shook his head negatively and worried that he may get in trouble because of his big mouth. He hoped the blond didn't tell them his age just because they didn't ask…

**"No… much older…" **the spiky pokemon raised his other eyebrow along with the first.** "He… told us he stopped counting after 300…" **they were silent for a moment then chesnaught burst to laughter.

**"Oh arceus, that was good… he managed to keep a straight face to the end…" **he laughed a few more times the stopped when the ice type didn't crack and just clicked his claws. **"Shit, are you actually serious? When did he say that? Does anyone else know it?"**

**"Garchomp, professor, Korrina and her lucario were with us when he said it… I don't know if anyone else knows it. He… told them to make sure no human learns it, he… believes some of them may want to experiment on him." **Chesnaught stayed silently in thought.

**"He also told me he…" **the ice type blushed lighter blue and bit his lip.** "… he probably had sex with more people than I know… perhaps _we all_ know…" **they all flustered… then floatzel gasped.

**"O-oh my arceus… he was being literal, wasn't he…?" **They looked at her to see she was covering her eyes with her paws and blushing bright crimson behind them.

**"A-about?" **greninja asked.

**"H-he said if it was just us, he may knock me out… I thought he was exaggerating…" **They blushed then Valoria shrugged.

**"I don't know if you would but… I lost count how many times I came soo… perhaps? I know I was not far away from that part." **she tried again and managed to get on her shaky legs. She stretched with a moan.

**"I _did _get knocked out, as you know…" **blaziken remarked casually.

**"He wore me out… then stopped when I could barely keep my eyes open." **Zoroark decided to roll with it and sighed sadly he shared his piece. **"I… hadn't managed to please him properly."** Chesnaught's wide eyes jumped around the group.

**"What the fuck?!" **he shouted in disbelief. **"Am I the only one that didn't get in his pants or what?!" **

**"Yep, you are the only virgin here…" **chesnaught threw his pillow to the avian as a response.

**"Actually, greninja is a virgin too…" **delphox pointed out.

**"Right!" **the spiky pokemon did a 180 and sprinted towards the amphibian. He curled an arm around him. Greninja gulped with bewildered eyes. **"Let's go fuck master and lose our v-cards!" **Zoroark shook his head in amusement.

**"W-what about floatzel and delphox?" **Greninja asked hastily before chesnaught dragged him to the blond's room. The spiky pokemon paused.

**"He does have a point, you never said what you did with him." **The duo shared a glance.

**"L-ladies first?" **floatzel sent him a panicked and betrayed glance then bit her lip and looked down.

**"T-tongue…" **they blinked.

**"Tongue?"**

**"Yes…" **she brought one of her tails in front of her and pawed the tip. **"…h-his tongue is l-longer than… m-my tails and…" **she lost her voice as she covered her eyes with her paws again. Her tails started to twitch and tips curled together.

Everyone except the embarrassed floatzel stared expectantly at delphox. He cleared his throat while looking away.

**"I-illusion… when I was a braixen…" **chesnaught narrowed his eyes at the fire fox.

**"So, you are technically still a virgin…" **delphox blinked at chesnaught.

**"I… suppose?" **

**"Great, more the merrier!"** chesnaught beamed at him and curled his other arm around the fox.

**"Perhaps we should start with two? Let's not forget there is only _one _him…" **The spiky pokemon leered at delphox with a raised eyebrow.

**"Are you saying… you don't want it?" **the fire fox bit his lip in indecision.

**"It will be _fine_… just go with the flow and embrace your needs… and take master's cock…" **the blushing fire fox wacked the snickering grass type with his stick. Chesnaught rubbed his head a bit but didn't cease his snickering.

**"Yep, you'll be fine. Afterall…" **Valoria grinned to herself and walked past them with shaky legs. **"… clones are as good as the real one…" **she burst to chuckles as others groaned behind her.

**"You… him… wha…?" **Luke's brain was officially fried.

**"You are not the only one with a sore ass _and _genitals." **She grinned at him toothily as they groaned once again.

**"Arceus, I need a cold shower… my booty is too worn out for me to listen to my smaller head and go for another round with master…" **she laughed and went to help him back on his feet… almost falling herself in the process.

**"Come on then, I will throw you to the sea…" **she sniffed. **"… and we totally should have a threesome, I love how his scent mixes with yours." **He bit his lip with a blush as she burrowed her nose to his back, her chest touching his tail and lightly pressing it to his tender hole. He grunted.

**"You saucy minx…" **she laughed again at his low mutter and guided the lucario out of their room… and stopped, face all serious. She sniffed air a few times just to be sure.

**"Guys, I smell strangers in the ship." **Others joined them; all joviality had been lost. Zoroark turned to Luke.

**"Can you sense anyone?" **Luke closed his eyes and clapped his paws together. His aura-sensors levitated a bit.

**"There…" **he pointed a random door. **"… in that room." **They walked to the door. Blaziken reached for the door handle but zoroark stopped him with a paw.

**"How many?" **he concentrated a bit more.

**"Can't give an exact number but they outnumber us by at least trice…" **He blinked. **"… even so, I don't sense anyone really strong except a few; we probably would win if things go south." **He paused a bit. **"Do you think we should warn master?" **zoroark thought a bit.

**"I'll go get him. You make sure they don't get away or do anything bad." **Luke nodded sharply. **"Blaziken, you go and get the others."**

**"I sensed master his room but beware, I sensed Marcus and three others with him. I don't know who they are and they are giving me the same sense Marcus does; I think they are legendaries." **Zoroark gulped and nodded.

He walked to it and nervously opened the door.

**XXXXX**

A rough awakening was the first thing Typhoon knew after his slumber. His instincts screamed at him and he was in front of zoroark in an instant. A moment later he almost got hit by a… **Rasengan?**

_'No, it was an **Aura Sphere…**'_ he thought as his old and new knowledge clashed for a moment. The impact on Nate's hastily put **barrier** was relatively loud and awakened the other legendaries but the attack dissipated a moment later. The barrier followed the next moment as Zoroark slowly brought his paws down and looked up at the blond in relief. The blond dusted himself a bit.

"Can one of you explain what is going on here?" he asked before Marcus ask the same question and sent both the bewildered zoroark and hostile mewtwo an expectant glance. Nate glared zoroark over the blond after a moment and brought him behind himself.

**"P…p-protect!" **he rasped shortly and glared harder at zoroark when he moved a bit. Zoroark took a step back.

**"I-I was looking for you. I-I saw you lying with him and asked who he is and what he was doing here. H-he shot me after that… and you know the rest." **The blond nodded; it seems it was just a misunderstanding.

"Nate, zoroark and other pokemons here are friends; they are not a threat to you or me." He said while rubbing the pokemon's back soothingly. The legendary lowered his guard a bit.

**"F… f-friends?" **he asked just to be sure. The blond hummed an affirmative.

"Yes. We are at my home, in safety."

**"H…h-home… s… s-safe…" **he said to himself lowly. The blond shifted his hand to the legendary's shoulder. Nate grinned towards the blond a moment later and lowered his guard completely. He brought his hand over the blond's one on his shoulder.

**"t…t-trust." **The blond mirrored his expression. A moment later he remembered the other pokemon's presence. Marcus got up with a sigh. He saw Mel yawning and getting up with a grunt, and Ninette stretching after she got up.

"How can I help you, zoroark?" the dark fox shook his head a bit and landed his emerald gaze on blond's sapphire one. The other legendaries stood next to their brother.

**"Do you know about the strangers in the ship?" **the blond furrowed his eyebrows.

"Strangers?" zoroark nodded.

**"Follow me." **He followed the dark fox. The legendaries joined them after sharing a glance.

**"Here, Luke said they are behind this door." **The blond looked at the door and sighed tiredly.

"Guys they… they aren't strangers." He opened the door and the group behind them got ready for anything…

… anything but a mightyena walking to their trainer; stance spelling 'submissive' with its bowed head and tail between its legs.

**"M-master, can you… give us food, p-please?" **the blond clenched his teeth and got down to his knees. The mightyena – female, from what they get from pitch of her voice – breathed shakily in an effort to press down the urge to back away.

"Of course." he whispered to her. "Everyone, wait us on the deck. The stairs are on end of the hall." The blond's team watched dumbly as the pokemon swarm in the room followed the command quickly and obediently. Marcus' eyes met with an umbreon's and the latter's ears twitched upwards a bit, then a liepard bumped him and he followed the others with one last glance.

**'He is the umbreon from before…' **He thought with wide eyes as the swarm left their eyesight.

"They are… the victims… of the darkness I told you before, the darkness I wanted to protect you from…"

**"What do you mean, master? what exactly has happened to them?" **the blond's grim eyes landed on delphox' anxious eyes.

"They were… slaves. My… agent has rescued them. They didn't even know how to survive in the wilderness so I took them with me… until they know how to survive. They can leave after that… if they like, of course." The fox continued to stare at him for a few seconds, then swallowed and averted his gaze.

**"I… understand." **The blond walked over and rubbed the pokemon's head and ears for a bit.

"I want you to help them about that, and get to know them. There is…" he shook his head.

"Get to know them and listen to their story. We will talk later; for now, let's go." Legendaries and the pokemon from team flare followed him. For a moment, they stood there in thought, then they sprinted after the blond to the deck.

They arrived to a pecha grove before long.

**"*sniff* *sniff* It smells nice… w-what is this?" **the stare Luke sent to mightyena could be described as horrified…

**"You don't know what a pecha berry is?!" **mightyena shook her head quickly in bewilderment.

**"I-is it what it is called?" **Luke could only stare with mouth a jar.

Blaziken clenched his fists.

**"I… I think I ate it once…" **Absol got near one of the berries and sniffed it. He nodded to himself. **"Yes, Mas- I mean Grace smuggled me one… but it wasn't like these, it was… dried."**

**"What do you normally eat?" **Blaziken asked, trying not to reflect the cold, hateful fury he could feel in himself.

**"Poke-kibble." **A male houndoom replied. Valoria clawed earth when she saw how short his horns were… they were chopped, by humans if she was not mistaken. Chesnaught made a disgusted face.

**"Small pellets with all nutrients we need." **The absol explained shortly. The houndoom sniffed a berry deeply.

**"I never knew food could smell so nice…" **blaziken could feel his talons digging into his palms.

**"You mean you always ate poke-kibble? I mean… they are disgusting, how did you do that?" **Houndoom looked down, not meeting chesnaught's half-angry-half-curious eyes.

**"That was the only food they gave to us. We get used to it… eventually." **Blaziken gritted his teeth and felt something dripping from his palms.

**"Is it really that bad?" **Zoroark questioned. Chesnaught shivered in disgust.

**"We uhh… fought in professor's lab once and left a big mess… he gave us poke-kibbles as a punishment." **Greninja answered instead. Zoroark blinked at him.

**"We never fought again…" **Delphox finished, a fluster dusting his cheeks. Zoroark nodded after a short pause.

"Well, go ahead…" Typhoon sat down base of a tree. He watched them move to eat slowly, hesitantly. His eyes landed on mightyena as she moved close to absol and whispered something to him. He whispered something back with a grimace. She whispered again with a hard look and he nodded in defeat after a moment.

**"We… we would like to know… if we are going to get punished." **The blond blinked several times.

"For what?" absol's lips quivered and he tried to back off but a sharp look from mightyena pinned him back.

**"We made a direct offence at you… that is first and worst crime we had been taught, being hostile to your master. We… should be punished." **Everyone was watching them now. Blaziken's fists were shaking now and more blood dripped from his palms. The blond hummed after a few seconds.

"Very well, come closer. Absol, to my other side." Blaziken's eyes widened.

**_'No, tell me this was a bad joke… tell me you are different from others… tell me… I wasn't wrong in believing you!' _**the blond put his hands on the pokemon duo's heads. Blaziken coiled his legs to jump in and defend them… but the blond started to pet them. Blaziken relaxed and let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

He caressed their heads and backs with long, slow strokes. Absol flinched and gasped silently every time the blond's hand started touching him again. He scratched around absol's horn and mightyena's ears then continued petting with their backs. He lastly scratched top of their heads and withdrew his hands.

"There you go." Their gazes jumped on ground, then each other, and lastly to the blond's eyes.

**"T-that is it?" **Absol asked with a hopeful tone. The blond grinned and continued to pet him. The pokemon flinched for a few more strokes then let the blond pet him without a move and even actively leaned to the touch after a few more.

**"I… I don't understand. Are you not going to kick us or… or whip us…?" **the blond blinked at them and blaziken felt like his teeth were going to break if he clenched them any harder.

"Were they what they did to you to punish you?" the duo shared a glance.

**"Grace never done something like that to me but it seems Robert…" **absol trailed off. Typhoon nodded with a sigh.

"I understand…" he caressed their faces again. "… you can go." They shared another glance. The blond got up and dusted himself a bit.

**"What… what have we done to deserve this?" **the blond's eyes landed on absol who was looking down. **"Even Grace never done something like this and I can't… I can't imagine Robert or any others would neither."** The blond crouched and put his hands on their heads.

"Because you were responsible and loyal, you didn't just forget about it when you thought you wronged me… and technically you were not my pokemon when you growled at me, you did nothing wrong." He scratched their heads a bit. "Now go and have breakfast… before I turn it into an order…" They stiffened a bit and sprinted to the rest of the pokemon from rockets. The blond got up and walked to his team.

On his way he saw the scizor trying to pluck a pecha. The bug type tried to grasp it with tips of her pincer but accidentally made it fell inside of it. She still tried to drop it to her mouth but missed it and the berry fell between two stones, out of her reach. She sagged and sighed in sadness. The blond walked to her and took the berry with his more dexterous fingers. He dusted it under her watch and brought it to her mouth. She blinked at him and the berry for a moment then took it.

**"Th-thanks." **She said after chewing the berry a few times and swallowing it. Instead of saying anything, he grabbed her pincer and guided it into a low-hanging branch with a few berries on it. He gently grabbed it with her pincer and bent it to line a berry with her mouth. She reached it with her eyes on him and plucked it with her teeth.

"There. Easier this way, right?" she shyly grinned to ground and nodded. He continued his way.

**"He is… so nice…" **absol nodded at mightyena, both of them were watching the interaction.

**"H-he is even better than Grace… a-and she must be the best master at… there" **mightyena nodded and absently took a berry from the pile in front of them. She hummed at the explosion of juices in her mouth, still not used to the pleasant taste after eating poke kibble for so long…

**"Is it…" **she swallowed again. **"Is it strange that I feel… attracted to him?" **absol choked on the berry he was eating. **"Perhaps I am getting in heat again… or perhaps it is Stockholm syndrome… perhaps a mix?" **she looked at him hopefully, but he wasn't sure what exactly she was hoping.

**"Perhaps we shouldn't try our luck…" **mightyena sighed sadly.

**"Yes, you are right…" **she popped another berry to her mouth while glancing back and forth at the blond's back and ground. Her gaze lingered on his firm ass and she could feel her heart quickening, carrying blood to her cheeks and… one other place but shook her head a moment later and sighed sadly.

**"You are right…" **she repeated sullenly.

"I want you to take care of them, make sure they stay out of trouble." Delphox nodded.

**"What about you?" **Zoroark asked. The blond shrugged.

"I will go pay a visit to the professor; it is… it is best if I don't stay here and…" he once again trailed off cryptically. The group shared a glance and nodded. "Blaziken, walk with me. I assume there are things you want to discuss with me." This made the rest focus on the silent avian. Blaziken nodded mutely and floatzel noticed something.

**"You are bleeding." **He just sent a disinterested glance at his hands and ignored it.

**"Shall we?" **the blond nodded and they left. The rest stared behind them for several seconds.

**"Ten bucks says they are going to screw in the end…" **greninja glared and slapped chesnaught's head.

**"Screw? Are they going to repair something?" **vulpix asked innocently. Ninetales looked at her, then up to others for an explanation.

**"No, little one… it is another word for sex." **Zoroark explained. Vulpix' eyes widened a bit.

**"Oh…"** She nodded with a blush. Zoroark grinned a bit and remembered the… 'incident' happened yesterday; it wasn't fun when he was living the moment but now…

**_Zoroark _**_was lazing on the deck and munching on an oran after the training. He shoved rest of the fruit to his mouth and rested his head on his arms, sunbathing with his eyes closed._

**_'Today is a nice day' _**_he thought with a sigh of satisfaction. He opened his eyes a moment after deciding against nodding off on uncomfortable wood and watched the clouds passing slowly._

_He chuckled when he saw a cloud shaped like a dick._

_He smelt the blond first before he saw him, he grinned to himself._

**_"I suppose you 'praised' them after a satisfactory work…?" _**_the blond snorted in amusement as he laid next to the fox._

_"I have no idea what you are talking about…" the fox leered at the blond to see his mischievous grin._

**_"Of course, you don't." _**_there was a comfortable silence for some time. The blond smelled himself._

_"Do I really smell that much?" the fox chuckled._

**_"I am a canine, there is no escaping from my nose." _**_He tapped his nose softly to emphasize. The blond grunted in mock annoyance._

_"Rats…" the pokemon grinned and wiggled his toes. The blond rolled around and caressed the fur on his chest after resting his head on his other hand. He saw the fox' leg do that cute twitch when he was getting hot and bothered. The blond chuckled._

_"Well, mister canine; I should take a bath. Would you like to come and… wash my back?" the fox stretched with a lazy grin._

**_"Well, fine… but only because you asked nicely." _**

_"'because I asked nicely' eh? Sure, it's not like it has anything to do with this… right?" the fox let out a startled laugh and curled around himself as the blond groped his bulging sheath, fastening the inevitable._

**_"I don't know what you are talking about…" _**_he replied with a needy, laughing tone. The blond let out a deep laugh that was closer to a growl. Zoroark could feel his heartbeat getting faster and faster as he felt the blood filling his length to stiffness._

_"Of course, you don't…" he manhandled the fox into his chest and kissed him deeply. Zoroark could only moan and whimper into the blond's lips._

**_"Someone is a little rough today…"_**

_"Don't act like you don't like it when I can feel how much you do…" he groped the fox' thighs and pulled him closer to his face, while grinding the twitching caninehood on his clothed washing board. The fox took in a shaky gasp as his arousal twitched even more and started to make a wet patch on the blond's t-shirt. He blew it to the blond's face with a lazy grin._

**_"Rats…" _**_the blond pressed the fox' head for another, gentler but more passionate kiss and continued to massage up and down of his thigh. The fox grunted softly to the blond's lips and continued to rock above him._

**_"Uhh, master…" _**_they froze and looked up to ninetales and vulpix a little away from them. Ninetales looked around with a fluster. Zoroark kicked himself not listening to his commons sense telling him to find a more sheltered place. _

_Sometimes he hated his small head…_

**_"… I don't see Luke… or Valoria around. Did you sent them for something?" _**_vulpix' nose twitched._

**_"You smell like the time you played with blaziken… did you played that game with them too?" _**_she asked innocently. The blond blinked at her._

_"Game?" ninetales looked away in embarrassment._

**_"I mean… she is right… right? You said you had fun…" _**_the blond blinked and they shared a glance with zoroark. Then it dawned on the blond._

_"I… yes, we… played a game… and its name is sex. Ever heard of it?" Zoroark suddenly want to leave this place; go to the forest, professor's lab, the other side of the world, swallowed by the ground…_

_Anywhere but here sounded irresistibly fine…_

_He felt more dread as the fox duo shook their heads._

_The blond started talking._

_He talked and talked _and talked andtalkedandtalkedandohsweetarceusmasterpleasestoptalking…

_When he was done, there were two beet-red and one traumatized fox. Vulpix swallowed thickly with her eyes on ground._

**_"S-so… that is what you did with blaziken, and now with Luke and Valoria…" _**_the blond nodded with a hum.** "c-can we… do it? Can we… 'have sex'?" **zoroark choked on air and started coughing._

_"Yes but… it is something adults do. When you grow up to be a beautiful ninetales like your brother." She nodded without raising her gaze._

**_"C-can we… then?" _**_it was ninetales that asked it this time. The blond grinned and caressed his head fur._

_"Alright, if that is what you like… but I can see you need some time so, only when you feel ready. Also, first time is a… very big deal so I want you to be sure who you want it to be with." The fox nodded with a blushing grin while looking away._

**_"I… can't think anyone better than you, master – you are my angel…"_**_ The blond continued to caress the fox' fur. **"…I just… need some time… to go over what I learned." **The blond nodded and got up._

_"Of course, take as much time as you need. This is very serious act and not something that can be rushed so I want you to be absolutely ready." The fox nodded once again and finally their eyes met. The blond ruffled the fox' fur one last time and took the traumatized dark fox into his arms._

**_"Is zoroark okay?" _**_vulpix asked. The blond shrugged._

_"He will get over it." The smaller fox **nodded.**_

He was running and kicking after an extended bath… just a bit annoyed because he wasn't in the mood for… 'washing the blond's back'; he had to relieve his blue balls later with his paw…

He scratched his ear with a grin, today is a good day too… and he was sure the blond had yet to take a bath.

**_'Not now, little guy…' _**he thought as his leg twitched and focused on snacking on a few berries himself.

Maybe when he came back…

**XXXXX**

The blond and avian walked silently for some time, the calm silence was a bit awkward for blaziken but would not be as much as talking just to break it. The blond sighed after it dragged too long for his liking.

"I… would like to just let them free, preferably never seeing a human again in their lives after what they did to them but… they were far too attached to survive just by themselves…" he sighed once again.

"I wish they weren't so dependent on humans… I wish they left to live their lives however they wished… I wish-" he softly gasped from his nose as avian's beakish mouth pressed on his own. Blaziken kissed him softly, sensually but still pushed him back until his back found bark of the nearest tree. Several minutes later blaziken hesitantly withdrew, his shaky breath caressed the blond's face. He fell down to his knees and embraced the blond, resting his feathered head on the blond's chest. Another few minutes passed this way, the avian rubbing the blond's back and the latter rubbing the former's crown. Blaziken broke the silence this time.

**"I envy them – others of our team – because they never knew how it feels to live with a bad trainer… but this time, this time I fell thankful… because it allowed me to understand just how good of a master you are, how good of a person you are… and I don't think _he _was a bad trainer anymore… nor he was a good one but he is a saint compared to their trainers… and you are an angel compared to them." **He hugged a bit tighter as the blond caressed his head.

"Blaziken I…" he paused for a calming sigh. "… I wanted to tell you this after you learned a bit more about their lives under their former masters but I… suppose I should tell it to you now, you understand them more than others." The avian looked up to the blond curiously. The blond was looking anywhere but the pokemon.

"To liberate them I... ordered their masters to be killed – massacred."

And he dropped the bombshell like that.

Blaziken swallowed thickly and got back on his feet. The blond silently waited for him to say something, eyes anywhere but him. The avian opened his mouth to say something but no words come out he closed it with a sigh. He thought for several more seconds.

**"D-did… did they really… deserve it?" **he asked quietly in the end. The blond glared at nothing.

"Their masters were members of a gang called team rocket. They were there to clone Marcus' brother and beat him to submission, to… to tame him…" He heard the avian's growl but didn't let it stop him. "…He was mute from abuse and he was in constant pain because of bad healing. He… only recently started talking, that is why his voice is so scratchy and… you must have noticed his awkward stride, that is because he is not used to walk painlessly and without a hobble." Blaziken glared murderously at ground with clenched his fists and teeth.

"They also beat and whipped Marcus and his sisters; he had a dislodged shoulder; Melody had a cracked skull and Ninette had cracked ribs…" The blond reported with a cold tone.

"…and that is only one complex, the gang's sins are a long list but there is one thing that makes it very justified." Blaziken's eyes with burning hatred met the blond's with cold fury.

**"What is it?" **blaziken spat venomously between his clenched teeth.

"They were selling pokemon parts in black market; marowak skulls, slowpoke tails…" he closed his eyes but continued to scowl. "Greninja livers, delphox tails, chesnaught carapaces, lucario spikes and aura sensors, zoroark manes…" he opened his eyes to see blaziken's disgusted, horrified and enraged eyes. "Of course, more often than not the pokemon doesn't survive after the harvest… if they weren't killed beforehand" Blaziken shouted with anger and punched the tree the blond was leaning on. The upper part of it broke and fell a few feet away. He panted with fire was coming out with every breath. The blond didn't bat an eyelash.

"My lieutenant is on his way to slaughter the rest with a scientist they blackmailed to work for them. I expect the team rocket will be gone in a month at most." He took a step to the avian as blaziken fell to his knees. He hugged the avian's head to his chest again. "The days of their cruelty are numbered. Those they sinned will be avenged, their souls will be able to rest in peace." He kissed top of the avian's head as silent tears trailed down from blaziken's eyes.

"I am only sorry that I couldn't save you from their darkness, the darkness of the world." The avian laughed; a teary, cracked laugh. He looked up at the blond's sad face.

**"We can't ask any more from you, master. Please don't leave us, I… I can't live without you – we can't live without you." **He pressed his face back on Typhoon's chest.

"I will be here as long as you want me to be, my little fowl." Blaziken got up and kissed the blond again, deeply and soulfully. They kissed for minutes that felt like hours for the avian… but in the end they separated.

"Would you like to come with me to the professor's or do you wish to return?" blaziken took the blond's hands with a grin.

**"I want to be on your side… to the day I die…" **the blond grinned back but it fell when he felt both liquid and crusted blood on the avian's palms. His gaze fell on them and he healed them without saying anything.

"Thank you, I thought you might want to leave after you learned that I… still murder people." blaziken shook his head.

**"I will never leave you… you are my angel, my light in darkness." **The blond frowned.

"Angels doesn't kill people." Blaziken shrugged.

**"They do… if their victim really deserves it." **The blond embraced the avian again for a moment then pulled back. He left an arm coiled around the avian.

"Let's go, I want to collect some berries for him." The avian raised his eyebrows a bit as he wiped his eyes.

**"Are you going to prepare a meal for him?" **the blond shrugged.

"I always cook something when I go early enough…" the avian hummed.

**"Can I have too?" **the blond snorted in amusement.

"You sure? I don't want to poison my own pokemon…" the avian waved a dismissive hand.

**"Ah, it can't be _that_ bad if professor still lives… and if you _do_ poison me, you will nurse me back to health. It will worth it, especially when I rub it to that ass-type's face…"** the blond chuckled.

"'ass-type'?" he had a guess but wanted to hear it. The avian smirked.

**"You know, gr_ass-type_." **The blond burst to giggles and rested his head on the avian's shoulder.

**XXXXX**

A figure in shadows of a bush watched gentle motions of its prey. It's piercing blue eyes glowed lightly as they keenly tracked its victim, oblivious to the danger it is in. it licked its lips hungrily as it almost could taste the supple flesh of its victim and delicious juices trapped within. It calmed itself with a few silent breathes to focus, coiled its muscles, counted to three and jumped…!

…but came short just enough to miss…

**"Oh, come on!" **high pitched voice of a rockruff yelled as he missed the prize on the branch; an oran berry. It jumped again and again but he always missed it with skin of his teeth. He growled and jumped with more force, his eyes lit as he reached the berry's height but he squeezed his eyes shut with a grimace when he realized he jumped too high and was about to slam his head into the branch.

…

The pain never came.

He hesitantly opened his eyes to see he was held by someone and the berry was just in front of him. He joyfully grabbed it with his teeth and watched as the one holding him lowered him back to ground. He turned around to get a good view of his helper; a blond human with… slit blue eyes? He shrugged mentally, it doesn't change the fact that the blond helped him and saved him from a big headache… literally.

**"Hey, thanks!" **he said loudly in reflex. The blond grinned and patted his head. He licked the blond's hand to show his thankfulness because he noticed the humans couldn't understand them from the fights between his mother and other humans. Trainers, she called them; wanting to catch new pokemons or strengthen those with them. She used to be one of those pokemons but her trainer released her when she met his father and wanted to leave with him. It didn't stop other trainers trying to capture her again but she was – is – strong and also smart enough to run when her strength isn't enough.

She also was teaching him what she knew… and she will be furious with him when she learned this…

Well, _if _she knew this… the blond may capture him and it is not like he will tell this to his mother if he doesn't…

He wasn't sure if he wanted to be captured or not; he didn't want to leave his mother but he was also curious about a life with a human.

"Want more?" he shook his head a bit to disperse his thoughts and his eyes looked around for the blond after he didn't immediately saw him. "Up there…" the blond said in the end and his eyes shot up to see the blond climbed up the tree and holding his shirt tails as a makeshift basket. He nodded when he realized there was no berry left in his reach. The blond continued to collect more after he got the answer. Before long the makeshift basket was full and…

The blond was falling.

**"Hey, watch out!" **the blond held on to a branch with one hand before he fell down.

"What, did I miss a good one?" the puppy blinked at the blond as the latter looked around for any good fruit he may have missed.

**"Wait… you can understand me?" **the blond shrugged, with both shoulders without any strain. The pokemon blinked again.

"You were saying?" the rockruff shook his head a bit.

**"umm… I thought you were falling…" **the blond let out an 'ah' of understanding and jumped down. He landed with a soft *whump*.

"There you go." He shared some of his harvest with the puppy. The rockruff stared at the pile with wide eyes.

**"Woah! I don't think I can eat all of this!" **the blond shrugged.

"Eat as much as you like, leave the rest to other little ones like you." The rockruff sputtered.

**"W-who do you think you are calling 'little'?!" **the blond looked directly down at him with a raised eyebrow. The rockruff took a breath to say something but closed his mouth. He looked away with a huff.

**"I am tall for my own right…" **the blond snickered and placed the pokemon on his shoulder after getting down on a knee to pick up the pokemon. He stood up.

"Feel taller now?" the pokemon looked around for a bit.

**"Wow, I kind of feel dizzy… in a good sort of way."** He looked around until his eyes landed on blaziken.

**"Oops, I think there is a problem is coming this way… literally…" **he pointed the avian with a paw when the blond looked at him curiously. He was walking to them with a basket in his arm.

"He is with me…" he replied to the shrinking rockruff. The pokemon let out a sigh of relief and sat on the blond's shoulder casually. "So, what do you have?" he asked after the avian got close enough.

**"Pechas, rawsts and a few nanabs. Is it enough?" **the blond took the half full basket.

"More than enough." He said after adding the berries he harvested. The avian noticed the pokemon on the blond's shoulder.

**"Hi…" **the rockruff said lamely. Blaziken blinked at him.

**"Who is the shortie?" **the blond burst to chuckles as the rockruff sputtered a second time.

**"What the heck?! I am not short you… beanstalk… spicy chicken! I am… growing up and will be looking down at you in no time!"** blaziken chuckled as he took the pokemon from the laughing blond.

**"I like him, he has the spirit." **The puppy wiggled in the avian's hands.

**"Well, I hate you! Let me go before I bit you to the bone!" **the chuckling avian placed the puppy back on the recovered blond's shoulder… well, the latter was still giggling to his hand but at least he could stand straight. The rockruff pouted on the blond's shoulder.

"I-ah… I am sure blaziken is sorry for calling you short…"

**"I am not…" **the avian said between chuckles.

**"Shut up!"**

"… and I am also sure you will grow up to a fine lycanroc one day." The avian leaned on the blond's other shoulder.

**"Listen to him, kid. He knows what he is saying. He already helped 6 pokemon grow up to adulthood." **The puppy looked at the blond.

**"You did?"**

"I suppose…" He would shrug casually but both of his shoulders were in use…

**"Oh… would you… help me too if I were to… come with you?" **the blond raised his eyebrows a bit at the embarrassed pup. Rockruff held the blond's gaze for a moment, then he averted his eyes.

**"I-I mean… if it won't be a problem…"**

"Don't you have a family here?" the pup sighed without looking at the blond, which was an answer itself. The blond sighed. "Do you think they would like you to leave them?" the pup looked down.

**"Mother would be very sad… I… you are right." **The blond grinned at the pup and caressed his head.

"Don't be sad, kid; it doesn't mean we can't be friends." The pup looked down a moment more, then grinned at the blond. "We were on our way to another friend of mine… would you like to come?" rockruff thought a bit and nodded.

**"Sure!"**

**XXXXX**

Garchomp woke up with a yawn. She stretched widely until her satisfying pops could be heard from her spine and blood rush awakened her fully. She got up with a deep inhale from her nose and noticed the sweet smell on the air.

Sweet smell of freshly harvested berries.

That could only mean one thing… she grinned widely and stalked to the professor's kitchen.

**"Is it ready yet? Smells so nice."**

"Patience, you will have your share when it is ready…" she blinked a few times on the doorstep and got in after that. The blond was drinking coffee, his blaziken was sitting next to him… and there was a rockruff on his lap. She blinked a few more times.

"Morning garchomp." She walked closer to them.

**"Hey… you are not alone…" **Blaziken shot her a tight smile.

**"Thanks for noticing… you can't have him to yourself this time." **Garchomp mirrored his smile with narrow eyes.

**"Yeah, I can see that… did you feared that I would take him away from you for good?" **he snorted and flames came out of his nose.

**"You mean in your dreams?" **The dragonic pokemon growled and took an intimidating step forward. The avian glared at her and got up, his every breath were fiery now. The blond cleared his throat and they both winced. Blaziken gritted his teeth before he blasted her with a **Flamethrower**.

**"Outside?"**

**"Right behind you." **They left. Rockruff swallowed thickly when they left their eyesight. The blond started to pet him to calm him down.

**"W-what was that?" **the blond grunted.

"Nothing, just sexual frustration." The pup blinked at him curiously.

**"And what is sexual frustration?"** the blond shook his head with a grin.

"Your mother is going to kill me… sexual frustration is…" and he gave the talk second time in a week. Rockruff swallowed with a blush.

**"S-so they are like… two pokemon fighting for a berry…" **The blond hummed.

"…and the berry is me in this scenario." He continued to pet the puppy until professor came.

"Morning." The blond grinned at the professor in reply. Sycamore sniffed a bit and grinned at the cooking clone.

"Pancakes?" the clone hummed.

"and berry syrup." The professor clicked his teeth but he was grinning.

"I am going to be fat if you keep this up…" the blond chuckled.

"then take garchomp and do some field study, it is not like there is anything tying you to your lab…" the professor shrugged.

"Sounds good, I will take the offer… but before that, there is… a festival on town today." He walked to the coffee machine to get a cup of it for himself… just to look like he was busying himself but actually he was buying some time to gather his courage. He took seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Would you… like to come with me? If you don't have any other plans, of course." He added last part hastily.

"Sure. When?" the professor silently let out the breath he was holding.

"How about 4 PM?" the blond shrugged.

"Fine, I suppose." The professor nodded absently.

"There is one more thing… a meeting between professors. Nothing fancy, we will have some drinks and share our findings about pokemon… and probably have a few pokemon fights. Would that… interest you?" the blond hummed an affirmative after a thought.

"Sure, I would like to come."

"Great. The meeting starts at 9 PM so we should have enough time for festival." He checked the time to see it was 10 AM. He passed the blond a ticket.

"You should take a pokemon with you to join the meeting." The blond hummed.

"I have one in mind." The professor glanced at him curiously, the blond just smirked at him. The professor raised an amused eyebrow.

"You wish to keep me is suspense?" the blond rested his elbow on the armrest and his cheek on his knuckles.

"Perhaps…" he scratched the puppy's ears.

**"ooh, yes! A little lower… ah, right there!" **his tail wagged and he bowed his head a bit to give the blond better access. Professor only then noticed the pokemon's presence and felt… weird.

_'I can't keep my eyes away from him… sweet arceus he has all of us in his palm, isn't he?' _he continued to watch as the puppy jumped up to his shoulder and started to lick his chin. He laughed and petted the pokemon.

_'Who can resist him anyway…?' _He mentally shook his head as the cook brought his plate and silverware.

"I will go get the others. They should have fought off their frustrations by now…" he got up and left through the garden door. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke after it placed the food on the table. He stared at the stack of three pancakes, a faint steam wafting out of it and filling his nose with its sweet delight. His eyes landed on a plate of butter and a pitcher with berry syrup. He sniffed the pitcher's contents; honey, cinnamon, minty scent of rawst and various smells of other berries greeted him.

He hummed pleasantly.

_'well, they say the way to a man's heart goes through his belly… not that he has to do any detours for getting into others' hearts…' _he snickered to himself and smeared some butter between each layer of pancake. He poured berry syrup on them after that and waited impatiently when his plate was ready to eat.

**XXXXX**

**"…so; if you see any red part on a mushroom, you stay away from it. Us canine's noses can smell the poison in a mushroom but… you can't be always sure. I just stay away from mushrooms generally, I heard some of them are really delicious and some makes you feel pleasant in one way or another but I don't think risks worth the trouble… it wouldn't be first time I saw a pokemon die from mushroom poisoning." **Valoria continued her lecture as they walked to a water source.

**"Still waters may make you sick so try to find a flowing one if you can. You can ask a friendly pokemon for guidance, and if you are alone; you can stay still and listen. Chances are you will hear a flowing water source. If you can't hear, try looking for tracks; Insect swarms often are around water and some other pokemon may have found water before. Another thing is water flows down so if you go low ground, there is a high chance you will find water." **She turned around.

**"In short; berries are safe to eat, common enough to find anywhere. It is best you don't eat plants you don't know and just stay away from mushrooms. Don't drink any water you find unless you are desperate and don't be shy to ask help from other pokemon if you have to."**

**"I didn't know you were so knowledgeable about survival…" **floatzel remarked with a faintly surprised tone. The houndoom shrugged.

**"The first thing they teach to a houndour in a houndoom pack is how to survive. Everything else from fighting to making herbal medicine comes later… whatever interests the individual." **floatzel nodded. Valoria frowned and took a breath to continue but decided against telling it in the end.

**"I believe you know enough to survive in wilderness now. If you live in groups, you will have a better chance with problems you may face." **

They continued to where they came from; the pecha grove.

**"You tell us now, how was your life before master got you?" **the group shared glances, in the end mightyena started.

**"My master was a man named Robert. He never got me out of my pokeball if it wasn't meal time or there was a danger… or if he deemed that I had to be punished. He whipped me if I disobeyed his orders. Kicked me if I growled back, if I lost a fight… or if he was angry at something … he once electrocuted me when I bit him."** She didn't look at the blond's pokemon, didn't want to see the anger or worse; pity.

**"He refused to feed me when he punished me, to make sure I would be a 'good girl'… he recalled me to the pokeball he affectionately called 'ironclad', until he remembered I had to eat something if I were to be a strong pokemon." **She popped another berry to her mouth and chewed with a sigh.

**"I was… shocked when your master didn't beat us when we growled at him… he did the… opposite of beating, I don't know what it is called…"**

**"Petting?" **Zoroark offered with clenched teeth, he didn't know what the blond did to their old masters but whatever he did was justified in his eyes.

**"Yes… I suppose. Your master is nice, the nicest one I have ever seen. If I were you, I would make sure I wouldn't lose him… and be loyal to him until I die… and even beyond." **Only now she met their eyes and saw the burning conviction in their eyes.

**"You can't understand what he saved us from." **Absol continued as he walked to mightyena and popped a pecha to his mouth. **"You can't understand how much of a luxury this…" **he pointed the pile of berries with a paw. **"…is to us… and you don't want to understand, believe me. We would be forever grateful of him even if he just freed us; but he went out of his way to make sure we would survive afterwards… for that, he earned my undying loyalty…" **he sighed and met their eyes.

**"I just… need some time to be at peace with how he dealt with our former masters…" **Luke blinked.

**"How did he dealt with them?" **absol hesitated and glanced at mightyena in question, she nodded after a short pause. He breathed a bolstering sigh.

**"He killed my former master, Grace… and sacrificed Robert, mightyena's former master, to return her back to life. He saved the legendaries from their cage and sent them to safety through his clones. He summoned one of his men and gave him his orders. He left shortly after that. We saw him again after his subordinate massacred rest of the masters and destroyed the complex we were living. He brought us to his ship… and you know the rest." **There was an extended silence, the blond's pokemon digested it all.

**"I approve what he did." **Zoroark broke the silence suddenly. Others turned to him. **"If that is what they did to _their own _pokemon, think what would they do to others'. If anything, he purged an evil from world."**

**"He did, at first I was too terrified to feel it but now; I re-imagine that moment, the moment of Robert's death, and delight in his agony-filled screams. Delight in the fact that this time it was them suffering instead of a pokemon, it was them dying instead of pokemon."**

**"Did they also _kill_ pokemon?" **Luke's aura spiked because of his anger, rippling his fur and raising his aura sensors. He calmed himself down when the rescued pokemon took a step back in fear.

**"Th-they did, the organization they are in does. They are killing pokemon to sell their parts. I once was with them when they were sawing off a marowak' skull while she…" **she choked back a sob. She swallowed. **"She was still alive. She… she screamed until she died. Her… her screams haunt me even to this day." **She sobbed again and breathed deeply to calm down. Absol walked to her and nuzzled her to calm her down. She sniffed a bit and smiled at him gratefully.

**"You can't understand just what he saved us from… and you should not… no one should." **Absol finished for her and be with her until she calmed down.

The blond's pokemons shared hard looks made a silent conversation, they approved his actions.

**XXXXX**

Scientist Adams balked at the… body on ground, at what he had done. The woman, his… victim was looking like all flesh had been drained away from her, all that left from her were team rocket uniform, bones, skin stretched thin over them and a face froze on a silent scream; with a pair of dead eyes, it painted a picture of eternal agony. He took a few shaky steps back as he started to hyperventilate and felt the bile at the back of his throat. He felt something on his back and he yelled in fright… along with whoever touched him. He jumped forward and turned around fast enough to make him dizzy to see…

**"F-f-Fiona?!"**

**"A-a-Adams?!" **she did the same, apparently. They slowly calmed down after they saw a face they recognized. Fiona was a scientist just like him.

**"W-w-whah… what have we done?" **she whimpered to another male body sharing a similar fate. Bile once again started to climb up to his throat.

**"Only what your instincts demanded you to do, you consumed others for sustenance." **Their heads whipped to a figure clad in dark robes and a cracked mask.

The person they saw last before… whatever happened to them.

**"W-what have you done to us!" **Fiona shouted before she could bite it back. She flinched as the masked man stared at her silently.

**"His majesty decided to recruit some of you to help Ms. Grace on her mission. She chose you and I changed you to what you are." **They shared a bewildered glance, noticing their eye color changed to a pair of golden irises, then heard a shout of horror. Their eyes landed on another team rocket member running away from something and holding his arm… at least, _stump _of an arm that was used to be there, severed from shoulder down.

He screeched as some… dark shape pounced on him. They concentrated on the shape to see it better and surprised when they actually _did_ start to see better. The dark shape was another college of them; Daphne, another scientist. She pulled him up from his hair and he whimpered. His mouth opened in a silent scream as soon as she bit his neck but there was no sound, only a sickening expression of agony. She sucked… something from him as he… in a grotesque display, lose weight in fast forward until he was just like their victims. In a few moments, her eyes changed from all dark with a pair of white dots for pupils to a pair of orbs similar to theirs. She let him go and he slumped down like a sack of potatoes. That seemed like knocked her back to herself as she withdrew away with a quake and started to retch shortly afterwards… but nothing came. She stopped after a few more heaves and breathed deeply after that. She spotted them before long and joined the scientist duo with a whimper.

**"I believe we are done here. Come, let's find the last two." **They tried to stay where they were, following that man was the last thing they wanted, but their legs almost moved on their own account. They… instinctually followed him, like a primal part of them demanded them to obey his orders.

It didn't take long for them to find them. The masked man opened a door and a pair of bewildered gold eyes jumped at the four; belonging to Lilly and Sam, two more scientists consoling each other.

**"We should go, you will have your respite when we reunite with Ms. Grace." **Adams bit his lip and nodded for them all. The masked man slipped a ring to his finger.

**_"They are ready, your majesty."_** He sent the message and pocketed the ring again.

Typhoon grinned to himself in a different continent as the professor got into the bank to withdraw some money for the festival while he waited him in a park. They left their pokemon in the lab, they had to pass over the professor's lab to get into the festival afterall, they would get them after they fetched some money.

The blond just shrugged at the professor's logic and went with the flow.

He sighed and crossed one leg over another, leaning back on the bench and rested his elbow on the steel armrest then his cheek on his knuckles… all the while pointedly averting his gaze from half of the folks – mostly young and a few old – 'sneaking' glances at him lest he gave them false hope. He landed his gaze on the bank and let a pair of women jog in front of him for the fifth time while taking advantage of him not looking at them directly to ogle him. He snorted a laugh to himself, admiring their insistence, and decided to respond if they passed by him once again…

Until sounds of gun shooting had him up and running towards the bank.

**EoC**

**I am sorry for the long delay, I am… not in a good mood because of the pandemic and all that… I hope you are faring better. Fav/follow if you like the story and haven't done before, don't be shy to send reviews and… have a good day/night, wherever you are.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
